


Torchwood - Sezon 4

by RoseRogers



Series: Torchwood: Im mniej człowiek wie, tym łatwiej mu żyć. Wiedza daje wolność, ale unieszczęśliwia [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRogers/pseuds/RoseRogers
Summary: Od czasu, kiedy Jack odszedł, minęły prawie dwa lata. Torchwood się rozpadło. Przestaliście się spotykać. Byłaś pierwsza, która się oddaliła. Żyjecie w ukryciu. Aż do dnia, kiedy pewnego dnia nikt nie umarł. Ani następnego. Ani następnego. Choć oddaleni od siebie, postanawiacie zająć się tą sprawą. W końcu się spotykacie. Wszyscy.





	1. Dzień Cudu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pewnego dnia... nikt nie umarł. Następnego dnia... nikt nie umarł. I następnego i następnego i następnego... Drużyna Torchwood, choć rozdzielona, postanawia to zbadać. Powraca Jack. Dwóch agentów CIA zaczyna się interesować Torchwood. Zostaną waszymi przyjaciółmi czy wrogami? I dlaczego nikt nie może umrzeć? No... prawie nikt.

_Egzekucja odbędzie się o godzinie 6 rano, zgodnie z wytycznymi stanu Kentucky. To ostatnie chwile Oswalda Danesa na tym świecie. Przed więzieniem stanowym Montrose Hill zebrał się tłum, ale nie widać planowanych protestów przeciwko karze śmierci, co nie dziwi, kiedy pomyśli się o karanej zbrodni. Były nauczyciel został skazany w 2006 roku za gwałt i morderstwo 12-letniej Susie Kabina. Danes zostanie zapamiętany dzięki swojej niesławnej linii obrony. Aresztującym go policjantom powiedział: "Mogła uciekać szybciej"._

\- Cholerny drań – powiedział Owen, sprawiając, że Tosh, która oglądała telewizję podskoczyła. Odwróciła się. Owen stał w drzwiach i patrzył z gniewem na ekran telewizora.

\- Dostanie to, na co zasłużył – powiedział z mściwością.

\- Owen, nie mów tak – powiedziała Tosh. – Nikt nie zasługuje na śmierć.

\- Tak? – spytał Owen, przenosząc spojrzenie na nią. – Więc wolałabyś, żeby chodził po tym świecie?

\- Wolałabym, żeby siedział w więzieniu – odpowiedziała Tosh.

\- I któregoś dnia został by zwolniony za „dobre sprawowanie” – powiedział Owen. – I zaatakowałby ponownie. A co gdyby jego następną ofiarą była córka Gwen i Rhysa?

\- Nie to miałam… - zaczęła Tosh, ale Owen nie dopuścił jej do głosu.

\- Albo nasza córka? – spytał.

\- Nasza córka? – spytała zdziwiona Tosh. – Czy ja o czymś nie wiem?

\- Nie… Ja… - powiedział Owen i westchnął. – Nieważne. Idę spać. Dobranoc.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Tosh przez chwilę patrzyła w miejsce, gdzie stał przed chwilą. Zarumieniła się. Spodobało jej się to, co powiedział. Ale czy miała prawo marzyć o rodzinie z nim? Westchnęła i wyłączyła telewizor. Chwilę później leżała koło Owena w łóżku i zasypiała.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Następnego dnia Ianto siedział przy stoliku w kawiarni. Oczywiście miał czapkę na głowie i okulary przeciwsłoneczne na oczach. W końcu ktoś podszedł do niego.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie – powiedziała Lois, całując go w policzek i usiadła naprzeciwko niego. – Miałam problem z wyjściem z pracy.

Po zakończeniu afery z 456, Lois została uwolniona. Znalazła nową pracę, ale rząd nie przestawał jej obserwować. Któregoś dnia spotkała Ianto. Kiedy mu opowiedziała o swoich problemach, zaproponował, że jej pomoże nauczyć się, jak sobie z nimi radzić. Z radością się zgodziła. Spotykali się rzadko, ale oboje lubili te chwile. Z czasem zaczęli czuć do siebie coś więcej. W końcu Ianto zaproponował jej, by została jego dziewczyną. Lois z radością się zgodziła. Był to dziwny związek. Lois prawie cały czas obserwowana przez rząd, a Ianto ukrywający się. Ale jednak jakoś dawali radę i byli szczęśliwi.

\- Robili ci problemy? – spytał Ianto.

\- Nie, tym razem był to mój szef – odpowiedziała Lois. – Co chwilę kazał mi coś nowego zrobić. Myślałam, że każe mi nocować w pracy.

\- Spokojnie, wydostałbym cię stamtąd – powiedział Ianto. Lois posłała mu uśmiech. Zaczęli rozmawiać na przyjemniejsze tematy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Czekałaś na autobus. Twarz skryta pod kapturem, okulary przeciwsłoneczne na oczach. Stałaś koło przystanku i przeglądałaś coś na telefonie. Przynajmniej tak to wyglądało dla zwykłego obserwatora. Tak naprawdę przyglądałaś się Ianto i Lois. Uśmiechnęłaś się, kiedy Lois zaśmiała się z czegoś. Wiedziałaś o nich. Tak naprawdę to przez ciebie się tamtego dnia spotkali. „Ukradłaś” Lois portfel i sprawiłaś, że podążyła za tobą prosto w objęcia Ianto. Kiedy skończyli się umawiać na spotkanie, portfel Lois w tajemniczy sposób znalazł się pod ich stopami. Kiedy w końcu Ianto zapytał ją, czy zostanie jego dziewczyną, przez kilka minut nie mogłaś się przestać uśmiechać. Z tego powodu ich ze sobą spotkałaś. Już od dłuższego czasu wiedziałaś, że tworzyliby wspaniałą parę. Autobus podjechał. Schowałaś telefon i weszłaś do środka. Zajęłaś miejsce przy oknie i póki mogłaś patrzyłaś przez nie na Ianto i Lois.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rhys i Gwen byli w ich ogródku, znajdującym się z dala od cywilizacji. Rhys pracował, a Gwen patrzyła podejrzliwie na przelatujący nad nimi helikopter.

\- Nie bądź taka podejrzliwa – powiedział Rhys.

\- Po co tędy przelatują? – spytała Gwen.

\- Bo mogą! – odpowiedział Rhys. - To przepiękny kraj, to wszystko. Tylko go podziwiają. Daj już spokój.

Gwen patrzyła jeszcze przez chwilę w niebo, aż w końcu weszła do środka, by nakarmić ich córeczkę. Karmiąc ją, mówiła do niej:

\- Więc wyszłam na zewnątrz, całkiem sama. Była północ, nic nie było słychać. I spojrzałam w górę i zobaczyłam kobietę, która zeszła z nieba. Och! Lśniła niczym księżyc. Jej oczy lśniły oślepiającym, białym blaskiem. I zaczęła śpiewać. Niczym tysiąc chórów. Kobieta o tysiącu głosów i była przepiękna!

\- Chyba już dość, nie sądzisz? – spytał Rhys, który wszedł do środka.

\- I kto teraz ma paranoję? – spytała Gwen.

\- Obiecałaś, że będziemy ją trzymać z dala od tego wszystkiego – powiedział Rhys.

\- Ta, ale daj spokój, jest za mała – powiedziała Gwen. - Myśli, że opowiadam jej bajkę.

\- To był koszmar, Gwen – powiedział Rhys. - Twoje życie wtedy było żywym koszmarem, kochanie.

Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Rhys i Gwen zesztywnieli.

\- Ktoś jest przy drzwiach – szepnął Rhys. Gwen odwróciła się do niego i go uciszyła.

\- Co robimy? – spytał Rhys, a Gwen ponownie kazała mu być cicho. - Ty i...

Gwen wstała i jeszcze raz kazała mu nic nie mówić. Po chwili pukanie się ponowiło. Gwen dała znak. Rhys i ona szybko ruszyli do swoich szaf. Ona wzięła pistolet i nóż, a Rhys strzelbę. Rhys stanął przy drzwiach do przedsionka, mając na oku ich córkę. Gwen podeszła do drzwi, pistolet trzymając schowany za plecami. Otworzyła drzwi. Zobaczyła parę w średnim wieku.

\- Witaj! – przywitał się mężczyzna.

\- Przepraszamy – powiedziała kobieta.

\- Mamy nadzieję, że pani nie przeszkadzamy – powiedział mężczyzna. – Po prostu się zastanawiamy… Jeśli chcemy wrócić do wioski, to szybciej będzie przez plażę, czy o tej porze się nie da? Pomyślałem, że lepiej zapytać. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Mamy odpowiednie buty – powiedziała kobieta. – Moglibyśmy przejść szybko.

\- To prywatna posiadłość – powiedziała Gwen. - Jestem zajęta.

Zamknęła parze drzwi przed nosem. Następnie podeszła do okna i obserwowała, jak odchodzą. Rhys odłożył strzelbę i stanął koło niej.

\- "Wynocha z mojego trawnika" – udał, że krzyczy.

\- Zamknij się – powiedziała roztrzęsiona Gwen. – Zamknij się, mogłam ich zastrzelić.

\- Hej, hej! – powiedział Rhys. - Jesteśmy tu bezpieczni, skarbie! Nikt nie wie, że tu jesteśmy. To wszystko już dawno minęło. Koniec z Torchwood, tak?

\- Tak – odpowiedziała Gwen, już się uśmiechając. Styknęli się czołami.

\- Już po wszystkim – powiedział Rhys. - Zapomnij o tym, ok?

\- Jasne, w porządku – odpowiedziała Gwen. - Przepraszam.

\- Chodź tutaj – powiedział Rhys i pocałował ją w czoło.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Przeżycie Oswalda Danesa okazuje się być pierwszym przypadkiem w większej historii, która wypłynęła dziś rano._

_Kiedy władze medyczne stanu Kentucky poinformowały, że w ciągu ostatniej doby nie odnotowały żadnego zgonu…_

_…17 innych władz stanowych natychmiast wydało takie same oświadczenia. Wiadomość rozprzestrzeniła się na serwisach społecznościowych._

_Cud jest na ustach wszystkich. W Maine w stanie Kalifornia historia jest taka sama._

_Przez ostatnie 36 godzin..._

_… nie odnotowano ofiar śmiertelnych._

_Ani jedna osoba w Stanach..._

_Nikt nie umarł._

_Dzień Cudu._

_Tak nazywa się ten dzień. Dzień Cudu._

\- Skończyłaś skakać po kanałach? – spytał Owen, siadając koło Tosh na kanapie. – Tak w ogóle, to od kiedy mamy amerykańską telewizję? Miałem już wczoraj spytać.

\- Od tygodnia – odpowiedziała Tosh. – Ciągle zapominałam ci powiedzieć.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, jak to zrobiłaś? – spytał Owen.

\- Niekoniecznie – odpowiedziała Tosh. – Więc. Co o tym myślisz?

\- O Dniu Cudu? – spytał Owen i prychnął. – Bzdury.

\- Jesteś zły, bo Danes przeżył – powiedziała Tosh.

\- Może – przyznał Owen. – A ty wierzysz w te bzdury?

\- Cóż… - zaczęła Tosh.

\- Nie, czekaj, nic nie mów – przerwał jej Owen. – Myślisz, że to Obcy.

\- Musisz przyznać, że to jest podejrzane – powiedziała Tosh. – Przez 36 godzin nikt nie umarł. Nikt, Owen!

\- Tosh, gdyby za każdą rzecz, o której myślałaś, że odpowiedzialni są za nią Obcy, Ziemia została by już najechana kilkaset razy – powiedział Owen.

\- Tym razem jest inaczej! – kłóciła się Tosh.

\- Tosh… - westchnął Owen. Przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi. Zesztywnieli. Popatrzyli na siebie. Pukanie się ponowiło. Zerwali się i ruszyli po broń. Następnie Tosh stanęła przy drzwiach do salonu, a Owen poszedł otworzyć drzwi. Tosh czekała z ciężko bijącym sercem.

\- Cholera jasna, Ianto! – usłyszała w końcu głos Owena. – Prawie zawału dostaliśmy!

\- Przepraszam – usłyszała Tosh głos Ianto. – Nie chciałem.

\- Ianto? – spytała zdziwiona Tosh i wyszła na korytarz, gdzie zobaczyła koło Owena Ianto. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Przyszedłem się z wami zobaczyć – powiedział Ianto i przytulił Tosh. Weszli do salonu.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie nas szukać? – spytał Owen.

\- Któregoś dnia widziałem, jak wracasz z zakupów – odpowiedział Ianto. Owen i Tosh popatrzyli na niego zdziwieni.

\- Jak? – spytała Tosh. – Byliśmy bardzo ostrożni!

\- Zaczęło się od tego, że ktoś mi buchnął portfel – powiedział Ianto i zmarszczył brwi. – Co jest zabawne, bo podobnie spotkałem się z… Lois. I jej portfel też magicznie się pojawił z powrotem.

\- Myślicie o tym, o czym ja myślę? – spytała Tosh. Owen i Ianto pokiwali głowami.

\- [T/I] – powiedział Ianto.

\- Ale dlaczego sama się z nami nie skontaktowała? – spytała Tosh.

\- Bo to [T/I] – odpowiedział Owen. – Nie zapominajcie, że to ona pierwsza się od nas wszystkich odsunęła.

\- Nie, pierwszy był Jack – poprawiła go Tosh. Automatycznie, jak zwykle na wzmiankę o Jacku zapadła cisza. W końcu Owen odchrząknął i spytał:

\- To co cię do nas sprowadza, Ianto?

\- Słyszeliście o Dniu Cudu? – spytał Ianto. Owen jęknął.

\- Ty też, Ianto? – spytał.

\- Co? – spytał Ianto.

\- Owen jest przekonany, że to bzdury i nie ma w tym nic podejrzanego – wyjaśniła Tosh.

\- To jest podejrzane – powiedział Ianto.

\- To samo mu mówię – powiedziała zadowolona Tosh. Owen westchnął.

\- Czy zanim o tym porozmawiamy, możemy porozmawiać o czymś innym? – spytał. – Długo się nie widzieliśmy. Pasowałoby trochę nadrobić, czyż nie?

\- Zgoda – powiedziała Tosh. – Zaparzę herbatę.

Wyszła z salonu. Owen i Ianto usiedli na kanapie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić?

Zamrugałaś. Odwróciłaś się od okna, przez które przed chwilą patrzyłaś. Zobaczyłaś swoją kuzynkę. Nic dziwnego. W końcu byłaś w jej mieszkaniu.

\- Z czym? – spytałaś.

\- Z Dniem Cudu – odpowiedziała twoja kuzynka. - Tym się zajmujesz, prawda?

\- Już nie – odpowiedziałaś, patrząc z powrotem w okno. – Torchwood nie istnieje.

\- Ale ty tak – powiedziała twoja kuzynka, stając koło ciebie. – Tak jak twoi przyjaciele. No dalej, [T/I]. Musisz przyznać, że to jest podejrzane.

Nie odpowiedziałaś. Po prostu patrzyłaś dalej przez okno. Twoja kuzynka westchnęła.

\- To już prawie dwa lata – powiedziała. – Nie sądzisz, że pora…

\- Powiedział, że wróci – przerwałaś jej. – Obiecał.

\- [T/I]… - zaczęła twoja kuzynka. Urwała, kiedy odsunęłaś się od okna.

\- Powinnam już iść – powiedziałaś i ruszyłaś do drzwi. – Przez następne dni lepiej uważaj.

\- A co z tobą? – spytała twoja kuzynka. Nie odpowiedziałaś jej. Wyszłaś z jej mieszkania i ruszyłaś przed siebie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Och, tak bardzo oszukujesz! – zaśmiał się Rhys. On i Gwen malowali ściany.

\- Oszukuję? – zaśmiała się Gwen. - Jak można oszukiwać malując ścianę? Tylko facet zrobiłby z tego zawody.

\- Po prostu przeciągasz – powiedział Rhys, naśladując ją.

\- Och tak, przeciągam – powiedziała Gwen i przeciągnęła.

\- Jedno pociągnięcie to nawet nie jedna warstwa – powiedział Rhys. W tym momencie zadzwonił telefon.

\- Szlag by to – powiedziała Gwen, ruszając na poszukiwania telefonu. - Szlag, szlag, szlag.

\- To może być nic – powiedział Rhys, próbując ją uspokoić.

\- Jest tylko jeden powód, żeby ten telefon dzwonił – powiedziała Gwen, przetrząsając szufladę. - Gdzie on jest? Gdzie go schowałeś?

\- Tutaj, w tym jest – odpowiedział Rhys. Gwen wzięła telefon i nakazała Rhysowi być cicho.

\- Co jest? Co się stało? – spytała, kiedy odebrała telefon.

\- Mówi sierżant Davison, składam telefoniczny raport – usłyszała głos Andy’ego. - Jeden podejrzany, mężczyzna, w pobliżu szpitala świętej Heleny w Cardiff. Sugeruję spotkanie o godzinie 0200 w ustalonym miejscu.

\- To mój tata, jest w szpitalu – powiedziała zszokowana Gwen, kiedy Andy się rozłączył. – Ee… Muszę go zobaczyć. Przepraszam, Rhys. Musimy wrócić.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack przez chwilę obserwował kobietę, która szukała czegoś na temat Torchwood. W końcu znalazła pudełko, w którym coś na ten temat było. Były też zdjęcia członków Torchwood. Kiedy znalazła zdjęcie Jacka, zauważyła go. Popatrzyła na zdjęcie i jeszcze raz na niego. Wstała powoli, wpatrując się w niego. Jack wszedł w światło i powiedział:

\- Chodź ze mną.

Kobieta cofnęła się i zaczęła uciekać. Jack westchnął i ruszył za nią. Zawsze tak się dzieje. Kobieta dobiegła do miejsca, gdzie siedział archiwista. Z tym, że ktoś go postrzelił. Ale wciąż żył.

\- Padnij! – krzyknął Jack. Kobieta odwróciła się, ale padła. Jack strzelił do zamaskowanego mężczyzny, który zabił archiwistę. Mężczyzna upadł na ziemię. Jack podbiegł do niego i ściągnął mu maskę.

\- O mój Boże – powiedziała kobieta, stając koło Jacka. – Czy… on umrze?

\- Nie martw się o to – odpowiedział Jack. - W dzisiejszych czasach nikt nie umiera.

\- Założysz się? – wydusił zastrzelony przez Jacka mężczyzna. Jack szybko rozpiął mu kurtkę i zobaczył mnóstwo C4. Złapał kobietę i wyskoczył z nią przez okno. Ledwo to zrobili, mężczyzna zdetonował bombę. Jack i kobieta wpadli prosto do fontanny. Wynurzyli się.

\- W każdym razie. Kapitan Jack Harkness – powiedział Jack i podał kobiecie dłoń. - Miło cię poznać.

Kobieta uścisnęła mu dłoń i przedstawiła się jako Esther. Chwilę później siedziała przy drzewie i obserwowała, jak przyjeżdża straż pożarna. Jack usiadł koło niej i podał jej wodę, mówiąc:

\- Proszę bardzo.

\- Ten człowiek... – zaczęła Esther, biorąc od niego wodę.

\- Chciał zabić mnie, nie ciebie – przerwał jej Jack.

\- Dlaczego? – spytała Esther. - Dlaczego chciał cię zabić?

\- W czasach, kiedy nikt nie umiera? – spytał Jack. - Chciałbym wiedzieć. I dlaczego ty się tak zaangażowałaś?

\- Nie mam nawet do tego uprawnień – powiedziała Esther. - Ale mój przyjaciel, ja... Mówiłam mu o Torchwood i… Miał wypadek. Kiedy z nim rozmawiałam i nie mogę przestać myśleć, że… to moja wina.

\- Znam to uczucie – powiedział Jack.

\- Więc czym jest Torchwood? – spytała Esther.

\- Torchwood już nie istnieje – odpowiedział Jack.

\- Więc czym było? – spytała Esther. – Bo w tej teczce były zdjęcia mężczyzny, który wyglądał tak samo, jak ty, ale były z 1939 i 1925. Czy to twój ojciec?

\- Pewnie tak musi być – odpowiedział Jack. Zdjął płaszcz i popatrzył na swoją rękę. Miał tam ranę.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – spytała Esther.

\- Nie – odpowiedział Jack, trochę skonfundowany. - Zraniłem się w ramię.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, przez co właśnie przeszliśmy, to cud, że tylko tyle – powiedziała Esther.

\- Ta, kolejny – powiedział Jack. - Instytut Torchwood został założony w 1879 roku przez brytyjską rodzinę królewską. Miał bronić królestwo Wielkiej Brytanii badając to, co dziwne, niezwykłe… i obce.

\- Zgaduję, że „obce” nie znaczy „zagraniczne” – powiedziała Esther.

\- „Obce” znaczy „pozaziemskie” – powiedział Jack.

\- O mój Boże – powiedziała Esther.

\- To, co się teraz dzieje na świecie, to ten rodzaj sytuacji, które badaliśmy – powiedział Jack.

\- Podobno wszyscy członkowie Torchwood umarli – powiedziała Esther. – Ale w folderze znalazłam zdjęcia. Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, [T/I] [T/N], bez daty zgonu.

\- Wciąż żyją – powiedział Jack. – I zamierzam zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo. Co oznacza upewnienie się, że Instytut jest martwy i pochowany.

\- Więc… ten pierwszy e-mail z wczoraj, ten, w którym było słowo "Torchwood"... – zaczęła.

\- To nie byłem ja – powiedział Jack. – Bóg wie, kto. Ale tyle wystarczyło, żebym wrócił i zacząłem pracować, uwalniając złośliwe oprogramowanie, niszcząc kopie, usuwając wszystkie ślady tego słowa, używając Retconu. Co to jest Retcon?

\- Co to jest Retcon? – spytała kobieta, zakręcając butelkę, z której przed chwilą się napiła.

\- To inteligentna pigułka – odpowiedział Jack. - Powoduje selektywną amnezję.

Esther popatrzyła na wodę. Zrozumiała. Popatrzyła na Jacka.

\- Nie – powiedziała.

\- Nic z tego nie zapamiętasz – powiedział Jack. W tym momencie Esther poleciała na niego nieprzytomna.

\- Miło było cię poznać, Esther – powiedział Jack. Zostawił Esther w jej domu i ruszył pracować dalej. Jakiś czas później był w szpitalu, gdzie przeniesiono ofiary wybuchu i miano się im przyjrzeć. Podszedł do lekarki i ludzi w wojskowych ubraniach i pokazał swoje dokumenty, mówiąc:

\- FBI.

Razem z nimi ruszył dalej. Dotarli do kostnicy. Czekała tam już trójka ludzi i kamera.

\- Zaczynamy sesję pod nadzorem chirurga profesora Victora Louisa Santini i świadków, których lista trafi do szpitalnej rejestracji – powiedział jeden mężczyzna, jak weszli. - Celem badania jest ustalenie... Cóż, sami zobaczycie. Po wybuchu w archiwach CIA... Jedna z ofiar została... Tak, sądzę, że możemy... Przepraszam. Jestem tu jako ekspert, ale nie mam pojęcia, co to do diabła jest.

Dał znak i dwójka pozostałych ludzi zdjęła przykrycie z ciała mężczyzny zmarłego w wybuchu. Jeśli można je było nazwać ciałem.

\- Sądzimy, że ten mężczyzna był w samym centrum eksplozji – powiedział Santini. - I nadal żyje. Jak widać, skóra jest spalona. Nie jest niezniszczalny, po prostu nie umiera. Wiecznie żywy... Będzie nam potrzebne nowe słownictwo. Ale efekt jest ten sam na całym świecie.

\- Cz-czy on jest świadomy? – spytała lekarka, która przyprowadziła tutaj Jacka i resztę. – Wygląda na to, jakby był nadal świadomy.

\- Przepraszam, zastanawiam się... – powiedział Jack i pokazał swoją odznakę. – John Tyler,  FBI. Co gdybyśmy odcięli mu głowę? Znaczy… czy nadal by żył… bez swojej głowy?

\- Proponuję sprawdzić – odpowiedział Santini.

\- Przepraszam, nie możecie tego zrobić – zaprotestowała lekarka. – Znaczy, naprawdę nie możecie. Ten człowiek nie jest martwy. To nasz pacjent.

\- Pani uwaga została odnotowana, doktor Juarez – powiedział Santini, przygotowując się. – Teraz, zaczynamy?

Zaczął odcinać głowę. Po chwili skończył. Wszyscy patrzyli na mężczyznę w napięciu. Juarez podeszła bliżej. Kiedy Jack zaczął myśleć, że mężczyzna umarł, ten nagle otworzył oczy.

\- O mój Boże – powiedziała Juarez.

\- Nie mówcie mi, że to wirus, że to ewolucja, czy coś takiego – powiedział Santini. - To celowa interwencja. Wszyscy z nas zostali zmienieni. Zgodnie z czyimś planem.

\- Ale jak? – spytała Juarez. – Kto mógłby to zrobić?

\- Kto ma możliwości? – spytał Santini. – Prosta odpowiedź. Nikt na Ziemi.

Jack wycofał się z pomieszczenia. Nie podobało mu się to. Wcale a wcale.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Przypomnij mi, co tu robimy? – spytał Ianto Tosh. Byli w szpitalu świętej Heleny.

\- Bo Owen myśli, że tutaj możemy coś znaleźć – odpowiedziała Tosh. – Nikt nie umiera, ludzie zaczynają czcić lekarzy… Znalazłeś coś?

Owen chwilę wcześniej poszedł dostać się do medycznych danych. Stanął koło nich.

\- Nie, ale nie zgadniecie, kto jest w szpitalu – powiedział. – Ojciec Gwen.

\- Ojciec Gwen? – spytała z niedowierzaniem Tosh. – Ale to może oznaczać, że ona też tu jest! Albo przynajmniej jej rodzice wiedzą, gdzie jest!

\- To samo pomyślałem – powiedział Owen. – Chodźmy.

Tosh i Ianto ruszyli za Owenem. Owen kierował ich do pokoju, w którym był tata Gwen. W końcu dotarli do właściwych drzwi. Owen otworzył drzwi nagle, przestraszając stojącego przy nich Andy’ego. Wszyscy w środku natychmiast popatrzyli w stronę drzwi. Jedną z tych osób była… Gwen. Owen wyszczerzył się.

\- Kogo my tu mamy? – spytał.

\- O mój Boże! – wykrzyknęła Gwen i rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Następnie wyściskała Tosh i Ianto.

\- Jak dobrze was widzieć! – powiedziała, ściskając po raz drugi Tosh. Ianto i Owen w tym czasie przywitali się z Rhysem, rodzicami Gwen i Andym. No i oczywiście córeczką Gwen.

\- Czy [T/I] też tu jest? – spytała Gwen, puszczając Tosh. Ta poszła przywitać się z resztą.

\- Nie, nie widzieliśmy jej od czasu, kiedy zniknęła – odpowiedział Owen.

\- Chociaż mamy wrażenie, że nas obserwuje – powiedział Ianto.

\- Tak, to by było w jej stylu – zgodziła się Gwen. – Co wy w ogóle tutaj robicie?

\- Próbujemy się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi z tym Dniem Cudu – odpowiedziała Tosh. – Odnalezienie ciebie to przypadek, choć przyjemny.

\- O co chodzi z tym Dniem Cudu? – spytała Gwen.

\- Dobre pytanie – powiedział Owen. – Dowiedzmy się.

Chwilę później Gwen, Owen, Tosh, Ianto i Andy siedzieli przy komputerze i szukali coś na temat Dnia Cudu.

\- Na całym świecie tak jest – powiedziała Gwen, włączając kolejną stronę. – Spójrzcie! Spójrzcie na to! Somalia przestała walczyć.

\- Wojna jest jeszcze gorsza, kiedy ciała nie chcą umierać – powiedział Owen. – Ale popatrzcie na Północną Koreę. Tylko zachęcają do wojny. Mają mnóstwo żołnierzy, którzy myślą, że są nieśmiertelni,

\- Ale ten cud dotknął tylko ludzi – powiedziała Tosh. - Musiał. W Internecie piszą, że gdyby insekty przestały umierać, to w 48 godzin mielibyśmy plagę. Nic takiego się nie stało, więc… to coś jest wycelowane tylko w nas.

\- Spójrzcie na to. Przesuń się – powiedział Ianto i zabrał Gwen myszkę.

\- To wszystko mi umknęło – przyznał Andy.

\- A nam nie – powiedziała Tosh.

\- Bez was jest bardzo spokojnie – powiedział Andy.

\- Och, cicho – uciszyła go Gwen.

\- To jedziemy, spójrzcie – powiedział Ianto. – Planeta Ziemia. Średnio umiera dziennie 300000 ludzi. Więc jeśli przestaną umierać, to jest to dodatkowy milion w tylko 3 dni.

\- Dodaj do tego pół miliona dzieci, które codziennie się rodzą – dodał Owen. - To kolejny milion co dwa dni do poprzedniego miliona. Jasna cholera.

\- To najszybszy boom demograficzny w historii ludzkości – powiedział Ianto.

\- Zabraknie nam miejsca – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Najpierw zabraknie żywności – powiedziała Tosh. - Jeden gość w telewizji mówił, że mamy 4 takie miesiące, tylko 4 miesiące i to tyle, społeczeństwo się po prostu załamie. Będziemy walczyć o jedzenie jak zwierzęta.

\- Oi! – usłyszeli nagle Rhysa, który się pojawił. - Co wy tu robicie?

\- Po prostu prosiłem o radę – odpowiedział Andy.

\- Ta, nawet nie zaczynaj – powiedział Rhys. - Gwen?

\- Tak? – spytała Gwen.

\- Żadnych więcej śledztw, obiecałaś – powiedział Rhys. – Jesteśmy tu, by zobaczyć się z twoim tatą, tyle, tak?

\- Chcesz sam zobaczyć? – spytał Owen i wstał. - Dalej, bystrzaku, za mną.

Owen ruszył przed siebie. Rhys, Gwen, Tosh i Ianto poszli za nim. Doszli na OIOM. Ludzie w łóżkach byli na korytarzu.

\- Zobacz! – powiedział Owen. - Na OIOM-ie nie ma miejsc. Już mają tylko 12 łóżek dla 17 pacjentów.

\- A co będzie jutro? – spytała Gwen. - I pojutrze? I potem? I nas…

\- Posłuchaj – przerwał jej Rhys. - Zawsze, kiedy prowadzisz śledztw, jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie, Gwen.

\- Bo mogę pomóc – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Ani się waż! – powiedział Rhys.

\- Ale... – zaczęła Gwen.

\- Ani się waż! – przerwał jej ostro Rhys. - Rozumiesz? Ani się waż, do cholery, Gwen! Załóżmy, że Dzień Cudu jest jak sprawa Torchwood. Nie tylko wy tak pomyślicie, prawda? Będą chcieli was znaleźć i zabić. Tak, jak kiedyś.

\- Pewnie masz rację – mruknął Ianto.

\- Nie powinno nas być w mieście – powiedział Rhys. - Wszędzie są tu kamery. A teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Masz córkę. I nie możesz jej narażać na niebezpieczeństwo! Dlatego mieszkamy na odludziu. Dla jej bezpieczeństwa. Musimy tam wracać!

\- Wiesz, Rhys, lubię cię i w ogóle, ale myślę, że Gwen ma prawo decydować o własnym życiu – powiedział Owen. Rhys popatrzył na niego z wściekłością. Tosh i Ianto zapragnęli zniknąć. Nie czuli się komfortowo oglądając małżeńską kłótnię.

\- Mój tata jest chory – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Och, pomyśl o tym! – krzyknął Rhys. – Ludzie nie umierają, przeżyje!

\- Już dobrze – uciszyła go Gwen. – Już dobrze.

\- Pomyśl o Anwen – powiedział Rhys i nagle się zaśmiał. - Może nasza córka będzie żyć wiecznie.

\- Przestań, dobra? – powiedziała Gwen, stając przed nim. - Nie mieszaj jej w tę... tę sprawę, dobra? Przestań! Myślisz, że mogłaby?

\- Być może – odpowiedziała Tosh, do której było skierowane pytanie.

\- Widzisz? – spytał Rhys. - Może powinnaś zostawić sprawy własnemu biegowi. Choć raz.

Gwen popatrzyła na ludzi w łóżkach na korytarzu. Następnie na Tosh, Owena i Ianto.

\- Wracajmy do domu – powiedziała w końcu.

\- Tak – powiedział z ulgą Rhys.

\- Wracajmy do domu – powtórzyła Gwen i wskazała na trójkę przyjaciół. – Ale wy jedziecie z wami. Nie spotkaliśmy się ponownie, by od razu się rozdzielać.

\- Nie ma sprawy – powiedział Owen, wzruszając ramionami. Tosh i Ianto uśmiechnęli się. Oni też nie chcieli się rozdzielać z Gwen. Może i mieli dać tej sprawie spokój. Ale nie chcieli się jeszcze żegnać.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiedy Owen, Gwen, Tosh, Ianto, Rhys i Anwen wychodzili ze szpitala, ty do niego wchodziłaś. Nawet minęliście się w drzwiach, ale oni nie zauważyli cię przez twój kaptur na głowie. Ty jednak zatrzymałaś się i odwróciłaś. Obserwowałaś, jak wsiadali do samochodów. Uśmiechnęłaś się, jak zobaczyłaś, że jadą w tym samym kierunku. Cieszyłaś się, że znowu byli razem. Kto wie? Może niedługo i ty się z nimi spotkasz? Odwróciłaś się z powrotem w stronę szpitala. Wbrew temu, co powiedziałaś swojej kuzynce, zamierzałaś zająć się sprawą Dnia Cudu. Ale ona nie mogła o tym wiedzieć. Tak było dla niej bezpieczniej. Weszłaś do szpitala. Tak jak Owen, Tosh i Ianto, tam postanowiłaś zacząć swoje poszukiwania.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tosh, Ianto i Owen byli w domu Rhysa, Gwen i Anwen. Owen cały czas narzekał, jak mogą żyć na takim odludziu. Tosh próbowała hamować jego komentarze, co jej tak średnio wychodziło. Owen zaczął się spierać nad czymś z Rhysem, kiedy Ianto, który akurat podszedł do okna, powiedział:

\- Ludzie… mamy gościa.

Wszyscy natychmiast ruszyli do niego. Jakiś ciemnoskóry mężczyzna przechodził przez bramkę. Gwen już miała ruszyć do drzwi, ale Owen ją wyprzedził. Chwycił swoją broń, otworzył drzwi i wycelował w intruza. Ten wycelował swoją w niego, mówiąc:

\- CIA!

\- Ta? I co z tego? – spytał Owen. Nagle mężczyzna zaczął kaszleć i upadł na ziemię. Owen zamrugał. Przecież jeszcze nic nie zrobił. On, Ianto i Rhys wzięli rannego faceta do domu i przywiązali go do kaloryfera. Potem wszyscy rzucili się pomóc pakować Gwen i Rhysowi. Gwen poszła do pokoju, gdzie związali intruza, po walizkę.

\- Wyjeżdżamy – powiedziała do niego. – Będziemy mieć nad tobą dużą przewagę i wezwiemy karetkę. Nie jedź za nami. Nawet nie próbuj. My po prostu chcemy żyć w spokoju, jasne?

Wyszła z pokoju i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Podała walizkę Tosh, a sama wzięła Anwen. Po chwili usłyszeli, jak intruz wychodzi z pokoju. Wszyscy wyszli na korytarz.

\- Nie ruszaj się, stary! – powiedział Owen. On, Tosh, Ianto i Gwen celowali w mężczyznę pistoletami.

\- To tyle w sprawie więzów – powiedział ponuro Ianto.

\- Nigdy nikogo nie wiązałem – bronił się Rhys.

\- Faceci robią dobre węzły – powiedziała Gwen. - Ile razy mi to mówiłeś?

\- Ta, na Boże Narodzenie! – odpowiedział Rhys.

\- Hej! Hej, hej, hej, hej, hej! – przerwał ich kłótnię mężczyzna. - Przebił mnie pręt. Byłem martwy, potem nie byłem. Musiałem… zapłacić za ten most. I teraz chcę wiedzieć, co się, do cholery, dzieje, dobra? Ponieważ, byłem martwy, a teraz nie jestem. I jeśli to ma coś związanego z Torchwood albo z wami, albo z kimkolwiek, to muszę… Wiecie, bardzo by mi pomogło, gdybym mógł słyszeć własne myśli!

Od chwili bowiem słychać było helikopter. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i przez okno zobaczył rzeczony helikopter.

\- Co, do diabła, on robi? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- To turyści – odpowiedział Rhys.

\- Nie – powiedziała Tosh, patrząc na helikopter ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Helikopter obrócił się do nich bokiem. Przez drzwi zobaczyli mężczyznę. Z bronią.

\- Nie, nie sądzę, że to to – powiedział Ianto. Mężczyzna wycelował w nich broń.

\- Kochanie – szepnęła Gwen, całując Anwen w głowę. Mężczyzna wystrzelił pocisk.

\- Cofnijcie się! – krzyknął Owen i pociągnął Tosh do najbliższego im pokoju. Tam cofnął się też Rhys. Agent CIA wycofał się do pokoju, z którego wyszedł. Gwen, Anwen i Ianto wycofali się do trzeciego pokoju. Pocisk przeleciał przez korytarz, wyleciał przez drugie okno i wybuchnął. Gwen była wkurzona. Podała Ianto Anwen, wyszła na korytarz i zaczęła strzelać do helikoptera, zbliżając się do okna. Kiedy był już za daleko, wróciła się i odebrała od Ianto Anwen. Wszyscy szybko ruszyli na zewnątrz.

\- Do samochodów! – krzyknął Owen. – Dalej!

Helikopter znowu się pojawił. Przyspieszyli. Nagle ktoś zaczął strzelać do helikoptera. Schylili się i cudem dobiegli do auta. Helikopter odleciał. Przynajmniej na chwilę. Podnieśli głowy i popatrzyli na osobę, która ich uratowała.

\- Jasna cholera – zaklął zszokowany Owen.

\- O mój Boże – westchnęła Tosh. Ianto i Gwen tylko się uśmiechnęli szeroko. Rhys westchnął i pokręcił głową. Przed nimi, w samochodzie, z karabinem w ręce, stał kapitan Jack Harkness.

\- Nawet na minutę nie mogę was zostawić – powiedział, uśmiechając się.

\- To ty – powiedział agent CIA. On i Jack spotkali się, jak lecieli do Walii. Jack zabrał mu telefon, kiedy ten nie posłuchał stewardessy.

\- Nigdy więcej mnie nie irytuj – powiedział Jack. – Teraz do środka.

Wszyscy cudem wpakowali się do terenówki. Jack zaczął prowadzić samochód przez plażę. Helikopter ich ścigał. Po chwili zaczął do nich strzelać.

\- Schylcie się! – krzyknął Jack.

\- Jack, na litość boską, mamy tu dziecko! – krzyknął Rhys.

\- Mam dla was z tyłu prezenty! – krzyknął Jack.

\- Daj mi ją, Gwen, dziecko! – powiedział Rhys, przejmując od Gwen dziecko. Owen, Tosh, Ianto i Gwen zaczęli szukać prezentów.

\- Ty tam, z CIA, zrób coś użytecznego! – krzyknął Jack.

\- W Walii są sami wariaci! – powiedział agent CIA, podnosząc się z bronią Jacka. - Padnij!

Odwrócił się i zaczął strzelać. Tosh, Ianto i Owen znaleźli karabiny dla nich. Zaczęli mu pomagać. Strzelali na zmiany. W końcu, chwilę później, Jack zatrzymał samochód. Gwen wstała, w rękach trzymając prezent od Jacka.

\- Kim wy jesteście, do cholery? – spytał agent CIA.

\- Torchwood! – odpowiedziała Gwen, celując w helikopter bazooką. Wystrzeliła. Pocisk trafił prosto w helikopter. Stanął w ogniu i zaczął na nich niebezpiecznie lecieć. Szybko się schylili. Helikopter rozbił się kawałek za nimi. Podnieśli się. Wysiedli z samochodu. Jack, Ianto, Tosh, Owen i Gwen stanęli przed płonącym helikopterem. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

\- W porządku – powiedział Jack. – To teraz jedziemy po [T/I].

\- Jak ją znajdziemy – powiedział Owen, kiedy ruszyli z powrotem do samochodu. – Próbowaliśmy ją znaleźć przez ostatni rok i nic nam z tego nie wyszło.

\- Bo nie chciała, żebyście ją znaleźli – powiedział Jack, wsiadając do samochodu. – Ze mną jest inaczej. Chce, żebym ją znalazł. Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Szpital nic ci nie dał. Oprócz tego, że musiałaś później przez kilka godzin kluczyć między uliczkami, bo myślałaś, że ktoś cię śledzi. Nawet się nie zorientowałaś, kiedy dotarłaś do dawnej wieży Torchwood, teraz odbudowanej po wybuchu. Stanęłaś przed nią. Przez chwilę wpatrywałaś się w nią ciszy, wspominając stare, dobre czasy. Nagle zorientowałaś się, że ktoś cię obserwuje. Odwróciłaś się i zamarłaś. Kilka metrów od ciebie stał Jack. Wpatrywał się w ciebie. Nie zauważyłaś ich, ale kawałek za nim stali Tosh, Owen, Ianto, Gwen, Rhys i gość z CIA. Ty patrzyłaś tylko na Jacka. Nie wiedziałaś, co powinnaś zrobić. Nawrzeszczeć na niego? Rozpłakać się? Rzucić się mu w ramiona? Przez chwilę staliście i po prostu na siebie patrzyliście. W końcu zdecydowałaś się na trzecią opcję. Zaczęłaś do niego biec z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Jack uśmiechnął się niepewnie (wciąż nie wiedział, czy go przypadkiem nie uderzysz) i rozłożył szeroko ramiona. Wpadłaś w nie i wtuliłaś się w niego. Jack objął cię mocno. Ścisnęłaś jego płaszcz. Przez minutę tak staliście. W końcu odsunęłaś się i pocałowałaś go w usta. Jack z pasją oddał pocałunek. Warto było tyle czekać dla takiego pocałunku. Ale nie powtórzyłabyś tego. Odsunęliście się od siebie. Uśmiechnęłaś się do niego.

\- Witaj w domu – powiedziałaś. Jack uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie jesteś zła? – spytał. – Nie uderzysz mnie?

\- Nie i nie – odpowiedziałaś. – Wiedziałam, że wrócisz. Ja…

\- Te, gołąbeczki! – przerwał ci Owen. – Cieszę się, że się pojednaliście, ale mamy robotę!

Ty i Jack zaśmialiście się. Odsunęliście się od siebie. Poszłaś przywitać się z przyjaciółmi. Agenta CIA zmierzyłaś tylko wzrokiem. W międzyczasie opowiedzieli ci, co się stało. Zaczęliście planować następny ruch.

\- Dobra – powiedziała po jakimś czasie Gwen. – Więc to jest ustalone. Rhys, zabierz Anwen do mojej matki i przypilnuj, żeby była bezpieczna. Jack, jeśli masz dostęp do broni, to do jakich? Mam jeszcze stare I-5, ale wszystko inne przepadło.

\- Wiedziałem, że tak będzie – powiedział Rhys. – Nie mówiłem? Zaczynają się kłopoty i uciekasz z kapitanem Jackiem Mam-cię-w-nosie.

\- Jaki ma wybór? – zaczęła bronić Gwen Tosh. – Znaczy, odbudowali wieżę. Teraz my odbudujemy Torchwood.  Prawda, Jack?

\- Słuchasz nas w ogóle? – spytał Ianto, kiedy Jack nie odpowiedział.

\- Zraniłem się w rękę – powiedział Jack. Zmarszczyłaś brwi.

\- Dobra. Nic nie mogę na to poradzić, ale wydaje mi się, że są ważniejsze sprawy – powiedział Owen.

\- Nie. Zraniłem się w rękę. Spójrzcie na nią – powiedział Jack i pokazał swoją ranę. - Nie goi się.

\- Masz na myśli…? – zaczęłaś.

\- Zostaję ranny – powiedział Jack.

\- O mój Boże – powiedziała zszokowana Tosh.

\- Wiem – powiedział Jack.

\- Ale poważnie – powiedziała Gwen.

\- To zaledwie draśnięcie – powiedział Rhys.

\- Ale to Jack – powiedziałaś. - Nie rozumiesz? Cały świat staje się… nieśmiertelny…

\- A ja śmiertelny – wtrącił Jack. – Nie leczę się. Znowu jestem normalny. Jestem zwyczajnym, starym człowiekiem.

\- Jesteś czym? – spytał agent CIA. Prawie o nim zapomniałaś. Prawie.

\- Nie twój interes! – krzyknął do niego Owen.

\- Mówicie powalone rzeczy, wiecie o tym? – spytał agent CIA.

\- Trzeba to opatrzyć – powiedział Ianto, mając na myśli ranę agenta CIA.

\- Ta, za chwilę już – powiedział agent CIA. W tym momencie rozległy się syreny policyjne.

\- A, nadchodzi mój transport – powiedział agent CIA, podnosząc się. Podjechała policja. Zaczęliście uciekać. Zanim jednak dotarliście do połowy placu, zostaliście otoczeni. Zatrzymaliście się. Policjanci celowali w was bronią. Jack znalazł twoją dłoń i ścisnął ją lekko. Oddałaś uścisk. Wśród policjantów był między innymi Andy.

\- Andy, nie możesz tego zrobić – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Rozkazy z góry. Przepraszam – powiedział Andy i wskazał głową na agenta CIA. - On tu dowodzi.

\- Od kiedy? – spytał Ianto.

\- Nie może nas aresztować, jest Amerykaninem – powiedziała Tosh.

\- Nie chcę wam psuć słodkiego przyjęcia z herbatką, ale to nie jest aresztowanie – powiedział agent CIA. - To przekazanie. W imieniu CIA, zgodnie z poprawkami 456 do kodu 3184 Stanów Zjednoczonych, zarządzam ekstradycję tego tak zwanego zespołu Torchwood do Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki. Teraz… zabierzcie mnie stąd! Zabierzcie mnie do domu.

Policja zbliżyła się do was. Tosh i Owen wymienili spojrzenia. Ty ścisnęłaś jeszcze mocniej rękę Jacka. Nie było dobrze. Było bardzo, bardzo źle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zawiera dialogi z pierwszego odcinka czwartego sezonu.


	2. Lot do Ameryki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dzień Cudu dalej trwa. Zostajecie wsadzeni do samolotu, który ma was zabrać do Ameryki. Tam macie zostać przesłuchani. Jednak po drodze dzieje się coś, co może trochę zmienić stosunek agenta CIA do was. Czy wszyscy przetrwacie ten lot? A jeśli tak, co stanie się w Ameryce?

Zostaliście zakuci w kajdanki, wsadzeni do samochodów i zawiezieni na lotnisko.

\- Nie możecie tego zrobić – powiedziała Gwen, kiedy wysiedliście z samochodów. - Jestem brytyjską obywatelką na brytyjskiej ziemi.

\- Ta? Cóż, byłaś zbyt zajęta wypatrywaniem Obcych – powiedział Rhys. – Tak naprawdę Amerykanie od lat bezkarnie robią takie rzeczy.

\- Hej, hej, hej, to ma być krytyka? – spytał Rex, agent CIA, przez którego znaleźliście się w takiej sytuacji. - I co zrobisz, doniesiesz na nas? I ty! Panie II wojna światowa. Wezmę to.

Mówił o opasce Jacka. Zaczął ją mu ściągać.

\- To nic nie robi, jest niegroźne – powiedział Jack.

\- Więc nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, że to zabieram – powiedział Rex. Następnie odszedł.

\- Przez ostatni rok żyłam sobie spokojnie, nie zauważana przez nikogo – powiedziałaś. – Spotkałam was ponownie i już jestem w kajdankach.

\- I tak za nami tęskniłaś – powiedział Owen. Popatrzyłaś na niego z uśmiechem.

\- Wątpiłeś w to kiedykolwiek? – spytałaś.

\- Jak tam rana na ramieniu? – spytał Ianto Jacka.

\- Przeżyję – odpowiedział Jack. - Jestem śmiertelny, nie umierający. Chociaż w sumie umieram, tylko bardzo powoli.

\- Ta rzecz, która dzieje się światu… ten cud... to musi mieć coś wspólnego z tobą – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Świetnie, więc to moja wina? – spytał Jack.

\- To nie przypadek, Jack – powiedziała Tosh.

\- Oczywiście, że to nie jest przypadek – powiedział Rhys. - To jeszcze nie znaczy, że to jego wina.

\- Rhys, czy ty mnie bronisz? – spytał Jack.

\- Świat się jednak kończy – mruknął Owen.

\- To jakbyśmy wszyscy zostali przestawieni, tak? – spytał Rhys. - To nie wina Jacka, że coś się poplątało. Wszyscy śmiertelnicy są nieśmiertelni, więc wszyscy nieśmiertelni są śmiertelnikami. Widzisz? Bywam przydatny.

\- Dalej, chodźmy – powiedział Rex, idąc w waszą stronę. - Bierz ich. Męża odeślij do Walii.

\- Nie, Jack! – protestował Rhys, kiedy policja wzięła go i zaczęła oddalać od was. Was też wzięli i zaczęli ciągnąć w stronę samolotu. Gwen protestowała tak samo jak Rhys:

\- Andy, nie! Co, do diabła? Gdzie go zabieracie?

\- Aresztuję Torchwood – powiedział Rex. - To członek Torchwood? Nie, to małżonek. Teraz ty, idź. Wynoś się stąd. Pomałżonkuj czy coś.

\- Oddajcie moją córkę! – zażądała Gwen. Anwen trzymała jedna policjantka.

\- Jestem tajnym członkiem, człowieku! - wołał Rhys.

\- Wiecie co? – spytał Rex. – I niech małżonek weźmie dziecko

\- Nie, nie, nie! – zaprotestowała Gwen. - Oddawaj ją. Oddawaj ją natychmiast! Rex, proszę, błagam cię!

\- Gwen, im bardziej się opierasz, tym bardziej go to cieszy – powiedział Owen z wściekłością.

\- To moja córka! – zawołała Gwen.

\- Na pokład z nimi – powiedział Rex.

\- Rex, proszę, posłuchaj – powiedziała Gwen. - Ktoś chce nas zabić, jasne? Muszę ją chronić.

\- Zajmę się nią! – zawołał Rhys, a Gwen go zawołała. - Obiecuję, Gwen!

Gwen ponownie zawołała Rhysa. Byliście już wciągani po schodach, prowadzących do samolotu.

\- Zajmę się nią, obiecuję! – zawołał Rhys, którego już wsadzali do samochodu.

\- Anwen, wrócę, dobrze? – zawołała Gwen. - Wrócę tu! Zapłacicie mi za to! Wrócę tu! Wrócę tu, ty gnoju! Wrócę, ty draniu!

Jakiś czas później lecieliście już samolotem. W samolocie byliście tylko wy, Rex, agentka CIA i obsługa samolotu. Ty siedziałaś koło Jacka, Gwen i Ianto za wami, a Tosh i Owen za nimi. Rex siedział po waszej lewej stronie, a agentka CIA, siedziała za nim. W pewnym momencie przyszedł steward, którego Rex poprosił o coś na ból.

\- Przepraszam, znalazłem tylko aspirynę – powiedział, podając Rexowi tabletkę. - Była w kieszeni drugiego pilota. Obmyłem ją z kłaczków.

\- To… Danny, tak? – spytał Rex, przyglądając się uważnie stewardowi. Steward potwierdził.

\- Teraz słuchaj, nie jestem gejem, ale dam ci się zmacać, jeśli dasz mi wódkę – powiedział Rex.

\- Och, ja też nie jestem gejem – powiedział Danny.

\- Dobra więc. Cóż, dam ci zmacać ją, jeśli dasz mi wódkę – powiedział Rex, wskazując na kobietę za sobą.

\- Powinniśmy być na służbie – powiedziała kobieta.

\- To lecznicza wódka – powiedział Rex. - Zresztą, co myślisz, że się stanie? Wybiją okno i wyskoczą z 30000 stóp? Zaufaj mi. Po prostu usiądź i wyluzuj się. Następne 6 godzin będą wypełnione nudą i monotonią.

Odpiął pasy i skierował się do łazienki. Jack rozglądnął się po samolocie.

\- Wydali na nas fortunę – powiedział Jack, odwracając się lekko, by widzieć resztę. - Opróżnili dla więźniów cały samolot. Za pieniądze podatników. Nieźle, co?

\- Zawsze, gdy się zjawiasz, wszystko się sypie – powiedziała cicho Gwen. Jack wyprostował się i spuścił wzrok.

\- Bądź sprawiedliwa – usłyszałaś szept Ianto. – Nie miał, jak przewidzieć, że Rex to odstawi.

\- Wiesz, jak to działa, Ianto – powiedziała Gwen. – Za każdym razem ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek się do niego zbliży, nie ma normalnego życia ponownie. I wiesz co? Naprawdę, naprawdę mnie to wkurza.

Ianto już nic nie powiedział. Ani Gwen. Zerknęłaś na Jacka. On patrzył na ciebie, ale widząc, że ty na niego patrzysz, szybko popatrzył w bok. Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

\- Co ci tyle zajęło? – spytałaś nagle cicho. Jack popatrzył na ciebie.

\- Potrzeba eksplozji, żebyś się zjawił? – spytałaś.

\- Tęskniłaś za mną? – spytał Jack.

\- Tak – odpowiedziałaś natychmiast. Jack uśmiechnął się. Nie mogłaś się powstrzymać i też się uśmiechnęłaś. Ale zaraz spoważniałaś.

\- Ja… - zaczęłaś, ale urwałaś. – Część mnie zaczęła myśleć, że to się skończy jak jakaś bajka. Że się zestarzeję i ty pojawisz się znikąd. Że ja będę stara, a ty będziesz dokładnie taki sam. Gdzie poleciałeś, Jack?

\- Daleko stąd – odpowiedział Jack. Przełknęłaś cisnące się łzy.

\- Pomogło? – spytałaś. Jack nie odpowiedział. Odwrócił wzrok.

\- Hej, gołąbeczki – powiedział Rex, podchodząc do was i usiadł na stoliku przed wami, a w ręce trzymał opaskę Jacka. - Zadam wam pytanie. Co to jest, do cholery? Huh? Wszystko co robi, to pika.

\- Więc mi to oddaj – powiedział Jack i wyciągnął do niego ręce. Rex parsknął śmiechem.

\- Ta, jestem pewny, że byś chciał – powiedział. - Co to robi, mierzy, jak bardzo śmiertelny jesteś?

\- Wciąż mi nie wierzysz? – spytał Jack, uśmiechając się.

\- Proszę cię – odpowiedział Rex.

\- Cały świat nie może umrzeć – powiedział Jack. – Ale to ja jestem niedorzeczny.

\- Powiedz nam więc, Pilociku – powiedziała Tosh. - Co się stanie, jak dolecimy do Ameryki?

\- Och, zostaniecie przesłuchani – odpowiedział Rex.

\- Ty głupi, mały, cholerny, człowieczku – powiedziała Tosh, czym zaskoczyła was. - Po pierwsze, nic nie wiemy, a nawet gdybyśmy wiedzieli, dlaczego po prostu nie spytasz?

\- Och, hej, słuchajcie – powiedział rozbawiony Rex. - Przepraszam. Może nie wyjaśniłem tego wcześniej. Nie wierzę, że właściwie wiecie… cokolwiek. Znaczy, proszę was. Spójrzcie na siebie. Nie jesteście zbyt bystrzy. Ale jesteście w to wplątani. I ktoś zrobił połączenie pomiędzy tym waszym całym Instytutem i cudem. I teraz chcą was za to zabić. Więc, rozpracujemy, co to za połączenie i wtedy zaczniemy to rozwiązywać.

\- Więc czy ktokolwiek bada pola morficzne? – spytał Jack.

\- Że jakie pola? – spytał Rex.

\- Teoria Sheldrake'a – odpowiedziała natychmiast Tosh. - Przekazywanie wspólnych informacji przez proces rezonansu morficznego.

\- Jestem pewien, że to jest… - zaczął Rhys, śmiejąc się.

\- Według teorii, jeśli na jednej wyspie stado małp nauczy się używać kamieni jak noży, to stado małp na drugiej, oddalonej o 10000 mil wyspie, też nauczy się używać kamieni jak noży – przerwała mu Tosh. - Bo są połączone poprzez pole morficzne.

\- Dajcie spokój, to tylko science fiction – powiedział Rex.

\- Tylko, że to nie jest teoria – powiedział Jack. - To fakt.

\- A niesamowita rzecz w cudzie to nie to, że nikt nie umiera – powiedział Owen. – Nie to, że ludzkość stała się nieśmiertelna. To to, że stało się to wszystkim w tym samym czasie.

\- Nie widzisz? – spytał Ianto. – To było natychmiastowe.

\- I jest to morficzne zdarzenie na skalę, której do tej pory nie widziałem – powiedział Jack. – Więc cokolwiek dzieje się na tej planecie, jest to ogromne. Przy okazji… masz niski poziom sodu.

\- Mam co? – spytał Rex.

\- To pikanie? – spytał Jack. - To sygnał, że masz niski poziom sodu we krwi.

\- Potrzebna ci sól – powiedział Ianto. Rex zaśmiał się. Wskazał na Jacka i wstał, śmiejąc się.

\- Nieźle – powiedział. Usiadł na swoim miejscu. Chwilę później byliście zmuszeni wysłuchać jego rozmowy telefonicznej.

\- Doktor Juarez! – powiedział do osoby po drugiej stronie. - To pani ulubiony pacjent i ma pani coś, czego chcę. … Ha, ha, naprawdę? Dzwoni po prochy i seks? … Ha, ha, ha, ha, świetny facet, ale na razie wystarczą mi prochy. Mogę o coś zapytać? Mam niski poziom sodu? … I nie powiedziała mi pani? … Danny, przynieś mi precle! Słone. Niech pani posłucha. Spotkajmy się na lotnisku za 6 godzin. I jeśli przyniesie pani środki przeciwbólowe, pozwolę pani zbadać ostatniego śmiertelnego człowieka na Ziemi.

„Po moim trupie” pomyślałaś. Co w dzisiejszych czasach było trudne do osiągnięcia. Jakiś czas później, kiedy Danny przechodził koło was, Ianto spytał:

\- Hej. Możemy dostać coś do picia?

\- Nie wolno mi z wami rozmawiać – odpowiedział Danny. Przewróciłaś oczami. Owen pochylił się w kierunku Danny’ego.

\- Więc daj nam to po cichu – powiedział.

\- Nie wolno mi z wami rozmawiać – powtórzył Danny ciszej. Wzniosłaś oczy ku niebu.

\- Mogą dostać wodę – odezwała się kobieta z CIA. – To w porządku, mogę to nadzorować.

\- Wodę? – spytał Jack, a kobieta wstała z siedzenia. – Też jestem Amerykaninem! Mogę złożyć hołd naszej dominacji na świecie z miłą, zimną colą?

Danny i kobieta poszli do pomieszczenia kuchennego. Jack popatrzył na ciebie. Pokręciłaś głową, ale z trudem powstrzymywałaś rozbawienie, co on zauważył i uśmiechnął się do ciebie. Przyszedł Danny i spytał się Rexa, czy chce tą wódkę, na co on odpowiedział, że wziął za dużo leków przeciwbólowych. Danny wrócił do pomieszczenia kuchennego. Po chwili wrócił z tacą, na której były wody i jedna cola. Pokręciłaś głową. Jackowi się udało. Danny rozdał wam napoje.

\- Dzięki – powiedział Ianto, kiedy odbierał swoją wodę.

\- Kiedy lądujemy? – spytała Tosh, odbierając swoją wodę.

\- Wciąż nie wolno mi rozmawiać – odpowiedział Danny i odszedł. Kobieta z CIA wróciła na swoje miejsce. Słyszałaś, jak Gwen i Ianto rozmawiali o różach, które Gwen miała sadzić. Jack przysunął swój kubek do ciebie. Uśmiechnęłaś się i stuknęłaś się z nim. Napiliście się. Potem rozmawialiście. Przynajmniej próbowaliście. Tosh nagle zasnęła na ramieniu Owena i postanowiliście być cicho, by przynajmniej się trochę przespała. Też byłaś zmęczona i chciałaś się przespać, ale bałaś się, że jak się obudzisz, to Jacka koło ciebie nie będzie. Jakiś czas później Jack nagle wstał. Popatrzyłaś na niego. Wyglądał okropnie. Poleciał prosto na wstającego Rexa, który w porę go złapał. Kobieta z CIA też wstała.

\- Wracaj na miejsce – powiedziała.

\- Zaraz zwymiotuję – powiedział Jack.

\- W porządku, zabiorę go – powiedział Rex i poszedł z Jackiem do toalety. Patrzyłaś zaniepokojona na Jacka. Odwróciłaś się i popatrzyłaś na Owena. Wzruszył ramionami. Też nie wiedział, co się działo. Obudził tym Tosh, więc natychmiast zaczął ją przepraszać. Po jakimś czasie Jack i Rex wrócili. Rex posadził Jacka na jego miejscu, a sam usiadł na oparciu swojego. Jack wcale nie wyglądał lepiej. Ty i twoi przyjaciele byliście coraz bardziej zaniepokojeni. Pot lał się z Jacka. Ściskałaś go za rękę przestraszona. Danny i stewardessa podeszli.

\- Przepraszam, nie mieliśmy czasu na zaopatrzenie – powiedział Danny. - Nie mamy leków.

\- Nie rozmawiaj z więźniami – powiedziała kobieta z CIA.

\- Dałeś mu picie – powiedział Owen. – Co mu zrobiłeś? Co w nim było?

\- Spokojnie – powiedział Rex.

\- Mówisz, że go otrułem? – spytał zszokowany Danny.

\- Pije i jest chory – powiedział Ianto. - Jeśli coś zrobiłeś, to lepiej nam powiedz.

\- Nie zrobiłem! – zaprzeczył Danny i popatrzył na kobietę z CIA. - Była ze mną. Proszę im powiedzieć, że nie ruszałem napojów, czyż nie?

\- To śmieszne – powiedziała kobieta z CIA. - Nikt nikogo nie otruł.

\- Chwila – powiedziała Tosh. – Poszłaś go nadzorować. Tak powiedziałaś. Nadzorować. Co trzeba nadzorować przy nalewaniu picia? Co dokładnie nadzorowałaś?

\- Więc teraz oskarżasz wszystkich? – spytała kobieta.

\- To albo ty, albo nasz steward-gej – powiedział Owen, patrząc na nią. - Stawiamy na ciebie.

\- Nie jestem gejem – powiedział Danny.

\- Po prostu ją przeszukaj, Rex, prosimy – powiedziała Tosh.

\- Wiecie, że nikt nie może umrzeć – powiedział Rex.

\- Ta, a co jeśli się mylisz, Rex? – spytał Owen. – Co jeśli twój wielki sukces, to kilku Walijczyków i zwłoki, huh?

\- Po prostu ją przeszukaj – powiedziała Gwen. - Tylko o to prosimy. Przeszukaj ją.

\- Rex, prosimy, przeszukaj ją – powiedział Ianto. – Prosimy.

\- Dobra, jeśli to was zamknie – westchnął Rex, wstając i odwrócił się do kobiety. – Pokaż swoją torebkę.

\- Odłóż to! – zaprotestowała ostro kobieta, kiedy Rex zabrał jej torebkę.

\- Hej! – powiedział Rex, zabierając torebkę z jej zasięgu. - Nie ruszaj się.

Rex zaczął przeszukiwać jej torebkę. Wyrzucał z niej rzeczy. W końcu wyciągnął foliową torebkę z jakimiś kapsułkami.

\- A nie mówiliśmy? – spytała Gwen. – Trucizna!

\- To pierwsze założenie, jakie robisz, gdy znajdujesz lekarstwa w cudzej torebce? – spytała kobieta.

\- Skoro to lekarstwa, to jedna kapsułka ci nie zaszkodzi – powiedział Ianto.

\- To cholernie świetny pomysł – powiedział Rex i wyciągnął jedną kapsułkę. - Weź to.

\- Dlaczego miałabym to wziąć? – spytała kobieta. - To trucizna.

\- Właśnie powiedziałaś... – zaczął Rex.

\- Tylko powiedziałam, że to ciekawe założenie – przerwała mu kobieta. – Tak, noszę truciznę. Kieruję wieloma agentami. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy mogą jej potrzebować.

\- Skoro nic mu nie zrobiłaś, to nic się nie stanie, jeśli nam powiesz, jaką truciznę trzymasz w tej torebce – powiedział Rex. Kobieta popatrzyła w bok.

\- Ta. Chodź tu – powiedział Rex i złapał kobietę.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie! – zaprotestowała kobieta.

\- Siadaj. Nie ruszaj się! – powiedział Rex, sadzając ją w fotelu. – Nie ruszaj się! Powiedz mi, co mu dałaś!

\- Nic mu nie dałam! – zaprzeczyła kobieta. Ty w międzyczasie odpięłaś się i stanęłaś pomiędzy siedzeniami.

\- Po prostu nam powiedz, co to jest, w porządku? – spytałaś ostro.

\- Pokażcie – powiedział Owen, odpinając się. To samo zrobiła reszta. Wzięłaś torebkę z kapsułkami i podałaś Owenowi. Rex w tym czasie zakuł kobietę. Jack w tym czasie jęczał.

\- Cyjanek – mruknął Owen, wysypując zawartość pierwszej kapsułki. - Ma sine usta?

\- Nie, tylko blade – odpowiedziała Tosh, która razem z Ianto i Gwen stała przy Jacku.

\- Więc nie cyjanek – powiedział Owen i wysypał zawartość drugiej kapsułki. – Okay, to może to… Arszenik. To arszenik.

\- Co robimy? – spytałaś. - Jak wyleczyć otrucie arszenikiem? Owen? Ty tu jesteś lekarzem.

Z Jackiem było coraz gorzej. Miał drgawki i bardziej jęczał z bólu. Klęknęłaś przy nim i złapałaś go za rękę.

\- Chelatacja – powiedział Owen. – Musimy usunąć toksyczne metale z organizmu, wprowadzając inne substancje, które je powiążą i dezaktywują.

\- Czyli co mu podać? – spytał Ianto.

\- EDTA – odpowiedział Owen. - To kwas etylenodiaminotetraoctowy. A, ale nie mamy go na pokładzie…

\- A po naszemu? Jak się go robi? – spytała Gwen. Wszyscy popatrzyli na Tosh. Ta zaczęła szybko myśleć. Rex w tym czasie szybko was odkuł, byście mogli pracować. Patrząc na Jacka w końcu uwierzył, że może umrzeć.

\- Potrzebujemy dwóch rzeczy – powiedziała. – Formaldehyd i etylenodiaminę.

\- Nie dacie mi formaldehydu! – zaprotestował Jack.

\- Ty się możesz zamknąć! – powiedziałaś ostro i popatrzyłaś na Tosh. - Skąd mamy to wziąć?

\- Utleniając metanol – odpowiedziała Tosh.

\- Jak mamy utlenić metanol w samolocie? – spytał Ianto.

\- Niektóre laptopy mają ogniwa paliwowe z metanolem – powiedziała Tosh.

\- Danny, sprawdź wszystkie laptopy – powiedziałaś, patrząc na Danny’ego. - Sprawdź, czy w którymś nie ma ogniwa paliwowego. Teraz! Ruszaj się, Danny, na miłość boską! Teraz! Ianto, pomóż mu.

\- I potrzebny nam katalizator – powiedziała Tosh, a Danny i Ianto rzucili się w kierunku laptopów. - Srebro. Musimy znaleźć srebro.

\- Lecę! – powiedział Rex i zaczął szukać srebra. Gwen pobiegła mu pomóc.

\- I amoniak! – powiedziała Tosh. Popatrzyłaś na stewardessę.

\- Musicie mieć jakiś środek czyszczący – powiedziałaś. – W toalecie albo łazience. Dalej. Szybciej, szybciej, szybciej!

Stewardessa szybko pobiegła. Owen, który już od jakiegoś czasu siedział przy Jacku i monitorował go, popatrzył na ciebie z przestrachem. Rex i Gwen wrócili. Rex podszedł do kobiety z CIA i zerwał jej łańcuszek z szyi, mówiąc.

\- Teraz, to wygląda jak srebro.

Po chwili Tosh, ty, Gwen, Danny i Greta, stewardessa, byliście w kuchni i łączyliście składniki. Tosh wszystko łączyła, a ty i Gwen kontrolowałyście zrobioną przez nią listę.

\- Gdzie jest dichloroetan? – spytała Gwen, jak zostało tylko to, patrząc na stewardessę. – Potrzebny nam dichloroetan. Dichloroetan…Jest w odtłuszczaczu.

\- Och, to. Nie mamy tego – powiedziała Greta. Zamarłaś.

\- Nie mów tak, Greta – powiedziała Gwen. - Musicie go gdzieś mieć.

\- Nie używamy go – powiedziała stewardessa. - Nie odtłuszczam nic. Zautomatyzowany system się tym zajmuje.

\- Zautomatyzowany system? – spytała Gwen. – Zautomatyzowany system!

\- ACRS. Działa jak rozmrażacz – powiedziała Greta. - Ma centralną pompę i rury, które rozprowadzają to po samolocie.

\- Rury? – spytałaś, patrząc na nią.

\- Pomarańczowe rurki – potwierdziła Greta.

\- Gdzie są te rury? – spytała Gwen.

\- W podłodze – odpowiedziała Greta. Gwen coś jeszcze się pytała, ale ty już pognałaś to pomieszczenia z siedzeniami. Upadłaś na podłogę i zerwałaś wykładzinę. Owen i Ianto patrzyli na ciebie zszokowani.

\- Och, niszczysz podłogę! – powiedziała Greta.

\- Tak i rozerwę ten samolot gołymi dłońmi, a wy mi pomożecie! – powiedziałaś i pociągnęłaś Gretę na podłogę. - Ruszcie się! Raz, dwa, trzy!

Razem oderwaliście panel. I zobaczyliście przewody.

\- To przewody – powiedziała Tosh. - To tylko przewody!

\- Dobra, wyrwijcie panele! – powiedział Rex. – Wyrwijcie je wszystkie!

On i Ianto rzucili się do pomocy. Owen został przy Jacku i kontrolował go.

\- Fantastycznie. Masz chorego więźnia i niszczysz samolot – odezwała się kobieta z CIA.

\- Kobieto, weź się zamknij – powiedział do niej Owen.

\- Ostrożnie z tymi przewodami – powiedział Ianto. On i Rex odsunęli stolik.

\- Wyglądasz na trochę zmartwionego, Rex – powiedział Owen. - Jakby to była twoja wina. Ty nas wsadziłeś w ten samolot.

\- Nie ma pomarańczowej rurki – powiedziała Tosh, kiedy oderwaliście kolejny panel.

\- Coś jest między wami? – spytał Rex ciebie. Popatrzyłaś na niego z niezrozumieniem.

\- Między tobą i panem II wojna światowa – wyjaśnił Rex. Rzuciłaś Jackowi spojrzenie.

\- Chodzą ze sobą – odpowiedział za ciebie Owen. – Chyba. Dalej ze sobą chodzicie? No wiesz, po tym jak…

Zgromiłaś go wzrokiem, nakazując mu być cicho. Owen się zamknął. Wróciłaś do grzebania w podłodze.

\- Nie ma tu pomarańczowej rurki – powiedział Ianto po chwili.

\- Chwila moment – powiedział Rex. - To odtłuszczacz, tak? Więc używa się odtłuszczacza, gdzie jest tłusto. Więc gdzie jest tłuszcz?

\- Jest ee… w ruchomych elementach – odpowiedział Ianto. – W ruchomych częściach. Danny! Danny, ruchome elementy.

\- Gdzie jest dostęp do podwozia lądującego? – spytał Rex Danny’ego. - No już!

\- Tutaj! – odpowiedział Danny, pokazując na stolik.

\- Przesuńcie to! – powiedział Ianto. On, Rex i Danny rzucili się, by to ruszyć.

\- Pośpieszcie się, ludzie! – powiedział Owen, patrząc z zaniepokojeniem na Jacka.

\- Greta, pomóż nam – powiedziałaś i razem z Gwen, Tosh i Gretą chwyciłyście odsłonięty panel. - Gotowe? Raz, dwa, trzy!

\- Tylko nic nie uszkodźcie, idioci! – powiedział Owen, jak wyrywałyście panel. Rzuciliście się do grzebania w kablach. W końcu ją zauważyliście.

\- Pomarańczowa! – krzyknęła uradowana Gwen. – To pomarańczowa rurka!

\- Okay, widzę ją! – powiedział Ianto. - Widzę ją!

\- Daj mi nóż! Daj mi nóź! – powiedziałaś do Grety. Greta szybko pobiegła po nóż.

\- Chwila moment! Chwila moment! – powiedział Rex. – Ostrożnie, bo nie jest podpisana. Jeśli to system olejowy, to już po nas.

W międzyczasie Greta wróciła z nożem. Wzięłaś go od niej i zaczęłaś przecinać rurkę.

\- Tak, tak, nieważne – powiedziała Gwen do Rexa, a ty w tym czasie przecięłaś rurkę i trysnął odtłuszczacz. – Daj kubeczek! Daj kubeczek!

Ianto rzucił się po kubeczek i podstawił go pod rurkę.

\- Trzymaj to cudo! – powiedziałaś radośnie i się zaśmiałaś. – To piękne!

Wszyscy zaśmialiście się z ulgą. Po chwili emocje opadły. Ruszyliście do kuchni. Tym razem byliście tam wszyscy. Dodaliście odtłuszczacz i zagotowaliście. Potem postawiliście przed sobą. Tosh uniosła kapsułkę z cyjankiem i powiedziała:

\- Ostatni składnik - szczypta cyjanku.

\- Na pewno? – spytał Ianto. Tosh już dodawała trochę cyjanku. Owen w tym czasie mówił:

\- Chelatacja to zastąpienie jednej toksyny drugą. To nie jest wystarczająco, by go zabić.

\- Proszę – powiedział Danny, który właśnie przybył ze strzykawką. - Wiedziałem, że kiedyś cukrzyca na coś się przyda.

\- Cudownie – powiedział Owen, biorąc od Danny’ego strzykawkę, wsadził ją do antidotum i nabrał go do strzykawki. – Będzie mi potrzebny twój krawat, Danny.

\- Pospiesz się, pospiesz się, pospiesz się! – powiedziała Gwen, pomagając Danny’emu ściągnąć krawat. Owen wyciągnął strzykawkę i popukał w nią.

\- Cudownie – powiedział. Ruszyliście z powrotem do Jacka.

\- Ianto, Rex, płaszcz – powiedziała Tosh. Z pomocą Gwen, odsunęłaś Jacka od fotela, by Ianto i Rex mogli mu zdjąć płaszcz.

\- Uwaga na płaszcz – powiedział Ianto do Rexa. Zaczęli ściągać Jackowi płaszcz.

\- Tak jest, tak jest, tak szybko, jak się da – mruknęła Gwen. Płaszcz został zdjęty. Oparłyście z powrotem Jacka o fotel.

\- Okay, podwińcie mu rękaw – powiedziała Tosh. Gwen i Greta szybko się tym zajęły.

\- Usłyszałem "cyjanek" – wymamrotał Jack.

\- Cii… Zaufaj mi – powiedziałaś i uśmiechnęłaś się do niego. - Będzie dobrze.

\- Nie, nie będzie – odezwała się kobieta z CIA. - Nie pozwól im tego zrobić, zabiją cię.

\- Zamknij się! – powiedzieli jednocześnie Ianto i Rex.

\- Nie podnosicie mnie na duchu – mruknął Jack. Owen klepnął go za to mocniej niż musiał w miejsce, gdzie miał mu wbić strzykawkę. Tosh zaczęła wiązać krawat Danny’ego powyżej.

\- Ostrożnie, to mój najlepszy krawat – jęknął Danny.

\- Na pewno nie jesteś gejem? – spytał Ianto.

\- To był jeden raz, okay? – spytał Danny.

\- Dobra, Jack – powiedział Owen. – Nie ruszaj się.

\- To jedziemy – powiedziała Gwen, a Owen przymierzył się, by wbić igłę w ramię Jacka. Jednak nagle kobieta z CIA wstała (jakoś się uwolniła) i wytrąciła mu strzykawkę z ręki kopnięciem. Strzykawka poleciała pomiędzy kable. Patrzyliście, jak leciała. Wszyscy poza tobą i Owenem rzucili się ją odzyskać. Ty popatrzyłaś powoli na kobietę. Owen wzdrygnął się, widząc twój wzrok. Wstałaś i stanęłaś naprzeciwko kobiety.

\- To była twoja ostatnia szansa – powiedziałaś z wściekłością.

\- Ta? I co z tym zrobisz? – spytała kobieta. - Jeśli jesteś najlepszym, co Anglia ma do zaoferowania, to niech Bóg ma was w opiece.

\- Jestem z Walii – powiedziałaś, uśmiechając się. Owen nie lubił, jak się tek uśmiechałaś. Wzięłaś zamach i z całej siły uderzyłaś kobietę pięścią w twarz. Runęła na ziemię nieprzytomna. Owen pokiwał głową. I tak dostała później, niż zakładał.

\- Nic się nie stało! – krzyknęła nagle Tosh, unosząc znalezioną strzykawkę do góry. Owen wziął szybko od niej strzykawkę. Jack z trudem już łapał powietrze i kaszlał. Przypadłaś do niego i złapałaś go za rękę. Owen chwycił drugą.

\- Szybciej! – powiedział Danny. Owen wstrzyknął Jackowi antidotum. Jack przestał kaszleć. Zamknął oczy. Głowa mu opadła. Patrzyłaś na niego przerażona.

\- Jack? – spytała z napięciem Gwen. Wszyscy wpatrywaliście się w niego w napięciu. W końcu Jack zaczął się ruszać. Wygiął się do tyłu, otworzył oczy i jęknął z bólu.

\- Już dobrze! – powiedział Ianto, próbując go unieruchomić, by nie zrobił sobie krzywdy.

\- Ta, przepraszam – powiedział Owen. - Będzie palić. Przepraszam, Jack, wiem, że jest żrące.

\- Ale działa, prawda? Działa? – spytała Tosh. Jack dalej się rzucał i krzyczał z bólu. Złapałaś go za ramiona. W oczach miałaś łzy.

\- O mój Boże, powiedz, że działa! – powiedziałaś. - Jack? Co się dzieje?

\- Tak, tak, tak – powiedział Jack z trudem. Już się uspokoił.

\- Działa? – spytałaś z ulgą.

\- Tak, tak – potwierdził Jack. Owen odetchnął z ulgą i odsunął się. Tosh złapała go za ramiona. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą.

\- Świetna robota – powiedział Rex, klepiąc Owena po ramieniu. – Świetna robota.

Następnie zaczął znowu was skuwać.

\- Hej! – zaprotestowała Tosh.

\- Co ty robisz? – spytał Owen.

\- Wiecie, zawsze lepiej wrócić z siódemką zdrowych więźniów – powiedział Rex, skuwając ciebie i posadził cię na fotelu koło Jacka. - Siadaj. Jezu.

Posłałaś mu złowrogie spojrzenie, ale szybko ono złagodniało, kiedy popatrzyłaś na Jacka, który oddychał szybko i trzymał się za serce. On popatrzył na ciebie. Uśmiechnęliście się do siebie. To było dla ciebie straszne. Nie chciałaś przez to przechodzić ponownie. Oglądanie jego śmierci, kiedy wracał do życia i tak zawsze było dla ciebie straszne. Ale teraz, kiedy wiedziałaś, że mógł naprawdę umrzeć? Sama miałaś ochotę napić się tej wódki. Jakiś czas później Rex rozmawiał z kimś przez telefon. Powiedział temu komuś, co się wydarzyło.

\- Nie, nic z niej przez jakiś czas nie wyciągniemy – powiedział Rex, patrząc na kobietę z CIA. Dalej leżała na ziemi nieprzytomna. Jedyna różnica była taka, że znowu była skuta. Porządnie jej przywaliłaś.

\- Jest nieprzytomna – powiedział Rex, odwracając się z powrotem. - … Brzmi dobrze.

Rozłączył się i odłożył słuchawkę. Popatrzyłaś na Jacka. Wyglądał już lepiej, ale dalej wyglądał okropnie. Popatrzył na ciebie i posłał ci słaby uśmiech. Odpowiedziałaś tym samym. Po jakimś czasie wreszcie dolecieliście na miejsce. Chociaż nie była pewna, czy tak bardzo ci się spieszyło do wyjścia z samolotu. Wyszło po was kilku agentów. Kiedy schodziliście po schodach, zobaczyłaś więcej agentów.

\- Ta też – powiedział Rex, wskazując na prowadzoną przez siebie kobietę, która prawie zabiła Jacka. - Ona jest aresztowana.

Jeden agent podszedł do kobiety i zaczął ją skuwać, mówiąc:

\- Pan Friedkin chce pełne sprawozdanie. Ma szefów sekcji tajnych operacji i wywiadu na linii. Na zewnątrz czeka zabezpieczony van, który zawiezie więźniów do Langley. Tędy.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Rex. Ruszyliście. Do Rexa ktoś zadzwonił. Weszliście do budynku. Coś jednak było nie tak. Nie wiedziałaś co, ale twoje instynkty kazały ci być czujne. Popatrzyłaś na Jacka. On już na ciebie patrzył. I w jego oczach zobaczyłaś, że jemu też coś nie pasowało. Rex skończył rozmawiać.

\- Hej, wiecie, ha… - powiedział Rex, szukając czegoś w kieszeniach, a wy wszyscy się zatrzymaliście. - Właśnie przypomniałem sobie, że potrzebny jest jeden ostateczny akt prawny, aby to uczynić w pełni i prawidłowo. I zgodnie z…

W tym momencie znalazł kluczyk do kajdanek. I zaczął was z nich rozkuwać.

\- … ostatnimi poprawkami do kodu Stanów Zjednoczonych, sekcji 3184 i sekcji3185, dotyczących przeprowadzania więźniów ze strefy operacyjnej do ogólnodostępnej strefy lotnisk, prawo jasno mówi, że gdy wejdą na amerykańską ziemię, mają wolny i łatwy dostęp do jednej ważnej rzeczy – dokończył Rex. Wszyscy już byliście rozkuci.

\- I co to jest? – spytał Ianto.

\- Do bzdur – odpowiedział Rex, jakby to było oczywiste. Następnie odwrócił się i uderzył agenta za sobą w brzuch. Ten jęknął i zwinął się. Ty i twoi przyjaciele szybko uderzyliście pozostałych agentów. Po chwili mieliście wolną drogę ucieczki.

\- Na razie! – zawołał Owen, jak skierowaliście się do schodów.

\- Hej! Hej! – zawołał za wami Rex, ale nie zareagowaliście. Po chwili byliście już wśród ludzi. Szliście, starając się zachowywać normalnie.

\- Nawet, jeśli przejdziemy, jak się stąd wydostaniemy? – spytała Tosh ściszonym głosem. – Wiecie, jak wyglądają systemy imigracyjne w Stanach, kiedy jest dobrze.

\- Hej! Na co wy tu czekacie? – spytał Rex, który nagle znalazł się przed wami.

\- Utknęliśmy! – odpowiedziała Gwen i wskazała na niego palcem. – Dzięki tobie!

\- O mój Boże, ale z was idioci – westchnął Rex. – Już jesteście na stronie użytkowej. Rozejrzyjcie się. Tu się nadaje bagaże do lotów krajowych. Mogliście po prostu stąd wyjść!  Teraz chodźcie i idźcie za mną.

\- Hej! – zatrzymała go Gwen. - Aresztowałeś nas, okay? Rozbiłeś moją rodzinę, przez ciebie prawie Jack umarł. Dlaczego mielibyśmy iść gdziekolwiek z tobą?

\- Bo mam samochód – odpowiedział Rex i sięgnął po coś do kieszeni. – Tutaj. Łap swoją rzecz.

Rzucił Jackowi jego opaskę. Jack już był zadowolony. Gwen, Ianto, Owen i Tosh ruszyli za Rexem. Ty czekałaś, aż Jack założy opaskę. Potem podeszliście do kogoś z ochrony.

\- Przepraszam, sir? – spytał Jack.

\- Tak? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Ci mężczyźni w czarnych garniturach? – spytał Jack, patrząc na zbliżających się agentów CIA. – Chyba słyszeliśmy, jak mówili o bombie.

Następnie szybko dołączyliście do reszty

\- Teraz, nie cieszysz się, że nie pozwoliłem wziąć twojego dziecka? – spytał Rex, kiedy byliście już na zewnątrz. - Wyobraź ją sobie w środku tego wszystkiego. Więc co z pomyśleniem, że może zrobiłem coś dobrze? A! Idealne wyczucie czasu!

Jakaś kobieta koło was wysiadła z samochodu. Podeszła do Rexa i dała mu jakiś worek.

\- Lepiej, żeby to było tego warte – powiedziała. Gwen zaczęła wsiadać do samochodu kobiety.

\- Hej, hej! Co wy robicie? – spytał Rex. - To nie ten samochód. To nasz samochód. Ona tylko przyjechała dać mi leki. Wybacz, mała, muszę lecieć.

\- Co masz na myśli? Gdzie jedziesz? – spytała kobieta. Ruszyliście do wskazanego przez Rexa samochodu. Był to mały, niebieski samochód. Koło niego stała jakaś blondynka.

\- Co to ma być za samochód do ucieczki? – spytał Owen. - Myślałem, że wy Amerykanie jeździcie wielkimi SUV-ami. To jakiś żart. Poza tym, jak mamy się tutaj zmieścić?

\- Tak jak ostatnio – odpowiedziała Tosh, popychając go w stronę samochodu. - Wsiadaj do środka.

Jack, Ianto i Owen wsiedli pierwsi. Potem ty siadłaś Jackowi na kolanach, Gwen Ianto, a Tosh Owenowi. Było ciasno. Bardzo ciasno. W dodatku czułaś się dziwnie, siedząc na Jacku po takim czasie. Blondynka siadła na miejscu kierowcy, a Rex na miejscu pasażera. Ci mieli dobrze.

\- Rex, musisz popracować nad planami ucieczki – powiedział Ianto, krzywiąc się.

\- Gdzie jedziemy? – spytała blondynka, zapinając pasy.

\- Po prostu gdziekolwiek – odpowiedział Rex. – I mówiłem ci, że moja łapówka jest dwa razy większa?

Blondynka ruszyła. Wyjechała z miejsca i miała jechać dalej, ale musiała się gwałtownie zatrzymać. Przed wami stała kobieta, która prawie zabiła Jacka. Tylko, że jej głowa… ktoś musiał skręcić jej kark. Stawiałaś na Rexa. Patrzyliście na nią w szoku.

\- Jezu – powiedział Rex. – Dobra, po prostu… po prostu jedź! Jedź!

Blondynka ruszyła i ominęła kobietę z CIA. Wzdrygnęłaś się. Teraz będzie ci się po nocach śniła.

\- Co, do diabła, to było? – spytała blondynka. - To była Lyn? Co tu się dzieje, do cholery?

\- Witaj w Torchwood – powiedziałaś, uśmiechając się. Och, jak za tym tęskniłaś.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zawiera dialogi z drugiego odcinka czwartego sezonu.


	3. Razem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaczynacie współpracować z Rexem i Esther - kobietą z CIA, która was zgarnęła z lotniska. Razem próbujecie dowiedzieć się, kto jest odpowiedzialny za ten cały Cud oraz dlaczego CIA na was poluje. W międzyczasie Jack i ty rozmawiacie na wiadomy temat. Dlaczego CIA chce was zlikwidować? I jak na twoje relacje z Jackiem wpłynie wasza rozmowa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWAGA!!!  
> Scena seksu od zdania: "Zamknęliście się tam.", do: "Kiedy już mieliście dość, leżeliście na łóżku i tuliliście się do siebie.".

Siedziałaś w samochodzie (już nie tym małym, niebieskim) z Jackiem przed domem Friedkina. Mężczyzny z CIA, który według Rexa sprzedał go i Esther. Rex był w środku i miał się z nim skonfrontować. Za pomocą słuchawek, mieliście wszystko słyszeć.

\- Kto ci kazał mnie wystawić? – usłyszeliście w końcu wściekły głos Rexa.

\- Rex! – usłyszeliście męski głos, który musiał należeć do Friedkina. – O-o-odłóż broń.

\- Bo gdzie nie pójdę, całe CIA zostało zaszczute przeciwko mnie – powiedział Rex. – Przez ciebie! Teraz, kto kazał ci to zrobić?

\- N-nie wiem, o czym mówisz – powiedział Friedkin.

\- Gówno prawda! – powiedział Rex. - Wystawiłeś mnie, Friedkin i zapłacono ci, byś to zrobił. Teraz, technicznie, obaj wiemy, że nie mogę cię zabić. Ale widzisz, piękno tego cudu jest takie, że jeśli odpowiednio strzelę, możesz żyć w agonii przez... Kto wie, jak długo? Może i 1000 lat. Teraz pomyśl o tym. Bo zawsze zastanawiałem się, która część mózgu to wspomnienia… albo… osobowość… albo… która pozwala ci kontrolować twój własny pęcherz!

\- Nie, nie rób tego! – błagał Friedkin.

\- Powiedz mi! – rozkazał Rex.

\- Ja… ja… nie wiem, kim są – powiedział Friedkin. – Nigdy nie wiedziałem. Oni… oni po prostu… po prostu od lat mi płacą. Oni… oni byli tam od… od dekad! I ja nie mogę… nie mogłem ich powstrzymać, a teraz już za późno. Słuchaj, oni…Oni jedynie kontaktowali się ze mną przez jeden numer telefonu.

\- Zdobądź numer – powiedział Jack.

\- Tak, wiem to, dzięki! – powiedział Rex.

\- Ta, cóż, pospiesz się, bo Tosh miała rację z alarmem – powiedziałaś. - Policja w drodze, Esther i Tosh mają na nich oko.

\- Potwierdzam – usłyszeliście głos Tosh. - Jedzie radiowóz przez… Piątą w stronę Riverdale.

\- Północ czy południe? – spytałaś.

\- Północ – odpowiedziała Esther. - To znaczy, jadą z północy na południe.

\- Gwen, Owen, Ianto, jeden samochód z północy – powiedział Jack.

\- Robi się – powiedział Owen.

\- O-oni tylko kontaktują się tylko ze mną… dzwonią do mnie przez to – powiedział Friedkin. – Ale Rex… Nie znajdziesz ich. Ja nigdy ich nie znalazłem. Są wszędzie. Wiedzą wszystko.

\- Cóż, mam ci jeszcze tylko jedną rzecz do powiedzenia – powiedział Rex. - Nie ogłuchnij.

\- Co? – spytał Friedkin. Rex strzelił. Friedkin krzyknął. Chwilę później Rex wybiegł z domu i wsiadł do samochodu.

\- Nie spieszyłeś się – powiedziałaś. Jack ruszył. Słychać już było syreny policyjne.

\- Jeden samochód na Tacoma – powiedziała Tosh. – Jack, lepiej jedźcie, prawie są u was.

Jack zatrzymał się tam, gdzie mieli być Owen, Ianto i Gwen. Po chwili ich zobaczyliście. Razem rzucili za waszym samochodem rzecz do przekuwania opon i ruszyli szybko do was.

\- Jedź, jedź, jedź, jedź, jedź! – krzyknął Ianto. Otworzyli drzwi i wpakowali się do środka. Jack ruszył szybko. Pojawił się radiowóz. Jednak został zatrzymany dzięki akcji Ianto, Owena i Gwen. Odwróciliście się, by to zobaczyć. Następnie odwróciliście się z powrotem.

\- Nieźle, drużyno – powiedział zadowolony Jack. - Całkiem nieźle.

\- Co mamy? – spytała Gwen.

\- Mamy komórkę – odpowiedział Rex, pokazując telefon od Friedkina. – Więc ktokolwiek zrobił Cud… mamy do niego kontakt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Byliście w kryjówce. Nie było tylko Gwen i Ianto, którzy poszli po zakupy. Ale po jakimś czasie i oni wrócili.

\- Cokolwiek? – spytał Ianto, jak weszli. - Jakieś wieści?

\- Tak – odpowiedziała Tosh. – Nie martwcie się, są dobre. Przenieśli Rhysa i Anwen do bezpiecznej kryjówki, lokacja nieznana. Ale są pod opieką sierżanta Andy'ego Davidsona.

\- Cóż, mamy jego numer – powiedziała Gwen. - Dzwoniłaś?

\- Numer wyłączony – odpowiedziała Tosh, - Staram się, dobra?

\- Okay, to moja cholerna rodzina, więc pospiesz się! – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Proszę bardzo – powiedział Ianto i zaczął roznosić zakupy. - Nowe telefony komórkowe dla wszystkich dzięki karcie bankomatowej Jacka. Mam nadzieję, że cię nie wyczyściliśmy.

\- Nie ma szans – powiedział Jack, biorąc swój telefon. - To konto procentuje od 1906 roku.

\- Ubrania – powiedział Ianto, podając wszystkim ubrania. - Nic specjalnego. Powinny pasować. Mam niezłe oko. I jedzenie! Ludzie w panice wykupują jedzenie. Więc musieliśmy iść na stancję benzynową i mieli tylko… chrupki.

\- Och, chyba miałeś na myśli stacja paliw i chipsy – powiedziała Esther. – Chrupki są nazywane chipsami tutaj.

\- Dziękujemy… Pani Tłumacz – powiedział Owen, odbierając od Ianto swoje „chipsy”.

\- O i telefon komórkowy to komórka, a bankomat to ATC – powiedziała Esther.

\- Jezu – powiedział Owen i popatrzył na Esther. – Nie opuszczaj mojej strony, dobra?

\- Na zewnątrz jest absolutne szaleństwo – powiedziała Gwen. - W jakimś programie powiedzieli, że Cud jest wirusem, w Internecie nazwali go plagą, więc ludzie pobiegli do sklepów i opróżnili półki. O, a ten nowy kult na ulicach, ten marsz? Nazywają się "Bezduszni". Najwyraźniej wieczne życie oznacza, że ludzie stracili dusze.

\- Dziwaczne – powiedział Owen, biorąc od Gwen maskę Bezdusznych. – I trochę straszne.

\- Och, okazuje się, że Friedkin mówił prawdę – powiedziała Esther. - Ta komórka łączyła się tylko z jednym numerem. Namierzyłyśmy go z Tosh, ale uderza w vine.

\- Co to „vine”? – spytałaś.

\- Vine jest wtedy, kiedy namierzasz numer z powrotem, ale on się rozgałęzia, potem znowu się rozgałęzia i znowu – odpowiedziała Tosh. – Te numery wtórne rozprzestrzeniają się niemal wykładniczo.

\- Więc zamiast jednego numeru, śledzisz 500000 – dodał Rex. Zdjął koszulkę i mogliście zobaczyć jego ranę. Była paskudna. Wszyscy na nią popatrzyliście.

\- Co? – spytał Rex.

\- Powinieneś być w szpitalu – powiedział Owen.

\- Hej, mniej współczucia – powiedziała Gwen. - Wciąż może pracować, drań.

\- Nie zamkniesz się o swoim dzieciaku, co? – spytał Rex. – Chcesz jej tutaj z nami, hm? Może pobawić się w tamtym kącie, gdzie leżą ołowiane odłamki, wyglądające na bardzo pyszne.

\- Mam to od twoich znajomych – powiedziała Gwen, rzucając mu maskę. – Bezdusznych.

\- Dostaliście dla mnie leki przeciwbólowe? – spytał Rex.

\- Nie, wyprzedane – odpowiedział Ianto. Pokręciłaś głową. W tle na jednym z ekranów leciał jakiś program, w którym był Oswald Danes. Mówił o tym, by dać ludziom wolny dostęp do leków.

\- Widzicie, teraz, ten facet ma dobry pomysł – powiedział Rex. – Darmowe leki.

\- Więc kim jest ten facet? – spytał Jack. - Oswald Danes?

\- A, po prostu miał szczęście – odpowiedział Rex. Zaczął nakładać na siebie opatrunek. Owen podszedł do niego i wziął mu to. Zaczął mu to nakładać, ku zdumieniu Rexa.

\- Skazany pedofil-morderca – powiedział Owen. - Jego egzekucja była w Dzień Cudu.

\- Wszędzie to samo – powiedział Jack. - Jest na wszystkich kanałach. Trzeba sprawdzić wszystkich, którzy na tym zyskują.

\- Robię to – powiedziałaś.

\- Więc cofnij się, sprawdź historię rodzinną, wszystko – powiedział Jack.

\- Wiem – powiedziałaś. – Dziękuję, wiem, co mam robić.

Jack spuścił wzrok. Tosh, Owen, Gwen i Ianto wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Ta lemoniada nie jest gazowana – powiedział Ianto, patrząc na swoją lemoniadę.

\- To lemoniada – powiedziała Esther. – Powinna być niegazowana

\- Co, gazowana, gazowana lemoniada? – spytała Gwen.

\- Gazowana jest w UK, a niegazowana w USA – powiedziała Esther.

\- To podsumowuje to wszystko – mruknęła Tosh.

\- Jak stoimy z pieniędzmi? – spytał Rex.

\- Tosh i ja nie możemy sprawdzić, skąd przyszły łapówki, ale sprawdzamy za to wzór w zachowaniach Friedkina – odpowiedziała Esther.

\- To szef wydziału – powiedział Rex, stając za Esther i Tosh. - Nie macie dostępu do jego plików.

\- Zakład? – spytała Tosh. - Oprogramowanie Torchwood jest niesamowite.

\- Co robisz z tym? – spytał Rex Esther, która robiła coś ze swoim telefonem.

\- Nic, po prostu wpisuję swoje kontakty – odpowiedziała Esther.

\- Czyje numery? – spytał Rex.

\- Mojej siostry – odpowiedziała Esther.

\- Chcesz zadzwonić do swojej siostry? – spytał Rex.

\- Nie – odpowiedziała powoli Esther.

\- Esther, co jest z tobą, do diabła? – spytał Rex, zabierając Esther telefon. – Nie wiesz, jak poważne to jest? CIA będzie monitorować jej telefony.

\- Przepraszam, dobra? – spytała Esther. Rex rzucił jej telefon na stolik.

\- Cóż pomyśl następnym razem! – powiedział.

\- Odpuść, Rex – powiedział Owen. – Nie jest do tego przyzwyczajona.

\- Cóż, ja do tego też nie przywykłem, ale to nie sprawia, że jestem głupi – powiedział Rex.

\- Wystarczy, dobra? – spytał Jack lekko podniesionym głosem.

\- A kto, do diabła, sprawił, że ty dowodzisz? – spytał Rex. Jack podniósł się. Nie patrząc na żadnego z nich, dalej robiąc to, co robiłaś, powiedziałaś:

\- Myślę, że CIA to zrobiło. Jesteś teraz członkiem Torchwood, czy tego chcesz, czy nie.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała Esther. – Dobra? Ja… naprawdę przepraszam. Po prostu… J-ja nigdy nie robiłam czegokolwiek z tego wcześniej. Wy tak, ale ja zarabiam siedząc przy biurku i czytając blogi. Rex, chodzi o moja siostrę, ona po prostu… Nie jest z nią dobrze.

\- Ta, to bez znaczenia – powiedział Rex, zakładając koszulkę. Ty i Tosh wymieniłyście spojrzenia.

\- Jack i ja próbowaliśmy sprawdzić te pola morficzne – odezwał się Ianto, który jak zwykle chciał rozładować atmosferę. – To najlepsze, co Jack mógł wymyślić. Jakieś pole morficzne zatrzymało rasę ludzką. Ale… musi być coś więcej, niż to.

\- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Owen.

\- To jakby stała za tym jakaś energia – odpowiedział Jack. – Wola, napęd, świadomość. Bo ten Cud to więcej, niż to, że ludzie przeżywają. Są tak bardzo żywi. Widzieliście Lin, tę kobietę na lotnisku. Powinna być sparaliżowana, a ona nadal chodziła. A ja widziałem ciała w kostnicy. Spalone i zniszczone… wciąż żywe i patrzące na mnie. Nie mogli nawet stracić przytomności. To jakby… coś ich popychało naprzód. Wszyscy i każdy zmuszony do życia.

\- Ze mną tak było – powiedział Rex. – Przez cały mój wypadek. Byłem przytomny.

\- I czułeś wszystko, co się stało? – spytałaś. - Nadal czułeś ból?

\- Tak – odpowiedział Rex, kiwając głową.

\- Więc co znalazłeś? – spytała Esther.

\- Cóż, na tym polega problem – powiedział Ianto. – Wszyscy mieli ten sam pomysł. „Pole morficzne"… daje 10000000 wyników.

\- Sprawdzę je wszystkie – powiedziała Esther. – Wszystkie 10000000. Widzisz, to robię, kiedy siedzę przy moim biurku. Ciężka praca.

\- Wiem – powiedział Rex, do którego skierowane były dwa ostatnie zdania.

\- Ha! – powiedziała Tosh. - Zablokował ATF!

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co cokolwiek z tego znaczy– powiedziała Gwen.

\- ATF to Biuro do spraw Alkoholu, Tytoniu, Broni Palnej i Materiałów Wybuchowych – powiedziała Esther. – Poprosili CIA o informacje o magazynie w Waszyngtonie, ale Friedkin dał prośbę na poboczny trzy razy.

\- Co to „poboczny”? – spytała Gwen.

\- To pościg papierowy – odpowiedział Rex. – To gwarantowany sposób, by zgubić coś w systemie.

\- Więc jeśli chciał powstrzymać ludzi, przed zobaczeniem magazynu, to może został opłacony, by go chronić – powiedziała Tosh. -  Co oznaczałoby, że coś tam jest. Jest na rogu Trzeciej i Boston Southwest.

\- W porządku, czyli mamy misję – powiedział Rex. - Przede wszystkim, musimy ukraść nowy samochód.

\- Ekhm. Więc kto tu wydaje rozkazy? – spytał Owen, patrząc złośliwie na Jacka i Rexa.

\- Dobra, Torchwood… co powiesz? – spytał Rex, patrząc na Jacka.

\- Musimy ukraść nowy samochód – odpowiedział Jack i uśmiechnął się do Rexa. Jakiś czas później byliście na zewnątrz i szukaliście otwartego auta. Znaczy oni szukali. Ty po prostu podniosłaś kamień i rozbiłaś szybę w jednym z samochodów. Alarm natychmiast się uruchomił.

\- Mam jeden! – zawołałaś. Był to duży samochód, więc bez problemu się zmieściliście. Chwilę później jechaliście już. Ianto prowadził.

\- O, czyjeś pranie tu jest – powiedział Rex i wziął worek z praniem. – Ha, ha! To mój rozmiar. Biorę to. Moje ciuchy cuchną. Panie, nie podglądać. To odnosi się też do ciebie, Panie II Wojna Światowa.

\- Mamy dobre telefony – powiedział Owen. - Niezła jakość zdjęć.

Nie popatrzył do tyłu, gdzie siedział między innymi Rex, ale wyciągnął rękę i zrobił mu zdjęcie. Wszyscy poza Rexem się zaśmialiście.

\- Chyba nie zrobiłeś mi zdjęcia, jak zmieniam gacie? – spytał Rex.

\- Zmieniasz gacie?! – spytała Gwen.

\- Chodzi o spodnie – wyjaśniła Esther.

\- Czy naprawdę jesteśmy tutaj na misji? – spytał Rex.

\- Ta, może tak Torchwood załatwia sprawy, chłopie – powiedział Ianto. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

W końcu dojechaliście na miejsce. Ianto zatrzymał samochód.

\- Trzecia i Boston – powiedział. - To tu.

\- Profil ochrony mówił, że strażnik jest na kwartalnej rotacji – powiedziała Tosh. – To znaczy, że melduje się w bazie co piętnaście minut, zaczynając na równej godzinie.

\- W porządku – powiedział Rex. – Więc, układamy plan, czy to tylko Amerykanie tak robią?

Uśmiechnęliście się. Wymyśliliście plan. Chłopców wyrzuciłyście z samochodu. Następnie podjechałyście do strażnika. Zatrąbiłyście i zatrzymałyście się. Strażnik podszedł do was.

\- Cześć – powiedziałyście, uśmiechając się niewinnie.

\- Co mogę dla was zrobić? – spytał strażnik.

\- Zastanawiamy się, może nam pan pomóc? – spytała Tosh.

\- Pewnie – odpowiedział strażnik, opierając dłonie o drzwi samochodu od tej strony, przy której ty siedziałaś.

\- Zgubiłyśmy się trochę – powiedziała Gwen. – Przepraszamy. Brytyjki za granicą? Beznadziejne, naprawdę.

\- Myślę, że próbujemy dotrzeć do Boston Avenue – powiedziałaś, pokazując mapę. – To Boston… Boston Road albo Boston… czy to Boston Street?

Kiedy strażnik się nachylił, złapałaś go za krawat i uderzyłaś jego głową o samochód. Jęknął i upadł na ziemię nieprzytomny. Esther wyglądnęła przez okno i popatrzyła na niego.

\- Robiłaś to już wcześniej – powiedziała.

\- Tyle razy – westchnęłaś. Spotkałyście się z powrotem z chłopakami. Postanowiliście się rozdzielić. Esther, jako że miała najmniejsze doświadczenie w tej sytuacji, miała zostać w samochodzie na czatach. Reszta z was ruszyła do skrzynki z alarmem. Owen otworzył skrzynkę. Ianto miał za zadanie sprawić, by mogli wejść.

\- Esther, ile mamy czasu? – spytał Jack do telefonu, przez który był połączony z Esther.

\- Ee… 11 minut – odpowiedziała Esther.

\- Mogę do odblokować, tylko oszukując to tak, że będzie myślało, że jest dzień, ale to oznacza, że wszystkie światła się włączą, wszystkie komputery się włączą – powiedział Ianto.

\- Zrób to – powiedział Rex. – Esther, kontynuuj obserwowanie.

\- Jasne – powiedziała Esther. Rozłączyła się. Ianto robił swoje. Po chwili zamknął skrzynkę, mówiąc:

\- Zrobione.

Ruszyliście do drzwi. Weszliście do środka. Jack, Rex i Owen na przedzie z bronią wyciągniętą przed siebie. Szliście ostrożnie. Wszędzie było mnóstwo pudeł.

\- Zobaczmy, co w tym jest – powiedział Owen, biorąc jedno pudło. Postawił je na ziemi. Otworzył i wyciągnął jedną rzecz. Pudełko.

\- Pokaż mi to – powiedział Rex, zabierając mu to z ręki. Uśmiechnął się i otworzył pudełko.

\- To leki – powiedział. – Ha, ha! To prawdziwe leki.

\- Co to jest? – spytała Tosh, zabierając leki i przyglądając im się. - Metanec. Metanec, to lek przeciwbólowy, tak?

\- Ha, ha! Alleluja! – powiedział Rex, biorąc z powrotem pudełko i zakręcił je.

\- Tysiące ich – powiedział Owen, rozglądając się. – Miliony ich!

\- PhiCorp – powiedział Jack, biorąc od Owena drugie pudełko i pokazując na nazwę producenta.

\- Ta, znasz PhiCorp, Jack – powiedziała Gwen. - To duża firma farmaceutyczna. W domu mamy PhiCorp. Znaczy, jest wszędzie. Jest ogólnoświatowy.

\- To te same leki, które brałem – powiedział Rex. – Ich piękno jest takie, że nie są odurzające. Nie czujesz bólu i zachowujesz przytomność. To idealny lek dla nowego porządku świata.

\- Wczoraj była dostawa – powiedziałaś, patrząc na znalezioną podkładkę do pisania, gdzie było przyczepione mnóstwo kartek z datami dostaw.

\- Kiedy była pierwsza? – spytała Tosh. Zaczęłaś przeglądać kartki.

\- Dawno – odpowiedziałaś. – U, czekajcie. Dostawy sięgają... przynajmniej rok wstecz. Wszystkie na leki. Wszystkie od PhiCorp.

\- O mój Boże – powiedział Rex, który otworzył kolejne drzwi i przeszedł przez nie. Podeszliście do niego. Znaleźliście się w ogromnym pomieszczeniu, w którym również były pudła z lekami.

\- Większy w środku niż na zewnątrz – powiedział Jack.

\- To wszystko leki przeciwbólowe? – spytała Gwen z niedowierzaniem.

\- Są gotowi na wojnę – powiedział Ianto.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył Owen. – Byli gotowi na Cud.

\- PhiCorp wiedział, że to się stanie – powiedział Rex, kiwając głową.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wróciliście do kryjówki. Tam mieliście wymyślić dalszy plan działania.

\- Okay, zrobimy głębokie poszukiwania na temat tego PhiCorp – powiedział Jack, kiedy weszliście do środka. – Chcę obalić zabezpieczenia i dowiedzieć się wszystkiego.

\- Mogę poradzić sobie z historią firmy – powiedziała Esther, siadając przed swoim komputerem.

\- A ja rynkiem europejskim – powiedziała Tosh, siadając przy swoim komputerze.

\- Łoł, łoł, łoł, łoł, czekajcie chwilę – powiedział Rex. – Jak zrobimy te wszystkie poszukiwania, to co zrobimy?

\- Wejdziemy do środka – odpowiedziałaś. – To znaczy albo infiltracja, albo konfrontacja.

\- Czyli nikomu nie powiemy, czego się dowiedzieliśmy? – spytał Rex. – Proszę was, ludzie, poważnie? Znaczy, mamy poważne połączenie międzynarodowej korporacji z Cudem i po prostu zatrzymamy do dla siebie?

\- Odkryliśmy je sami – powiedział Owen.

\- Ta, ale widzicie, nie chodzi tylko o nas – powiedział Rex. – Już nie. Chodzi o zrobienie tego, co trzeba. Dla kraju i dla ludzi.

\- On ma rację – powiedziała Gwen. Jack popatrzył na ciebie. Wzruszyłaś ramionami. Równie dobrze mogliście spróbować.

\- Dobra – powiedział Jack. - Potrzebujemy przyjaciół z koneksjami. Jakieś pomysły?

\- Dobra – powiedział Rex. – Mój instruktor w Langley. Jestem całkiem pewny, że nadal da mi szansę.

\- Jest CIA – powiedział Ianto.

\- Był CIA – poprawił go Rex. – Słuchajcie, wiem, że to ryzyko. Wiem o tym. Ale to ryzyko, które jestem gotów podjąć. Więc co powiecie?

Popatrzyliście na siebie. Kiwnęliście głowami.

\- Dobra – powiedział Owen za was wszystkich.

\- Dobra – powiedział Rex i wyciągnął telefon. Chwilę później dzwonił do swojego instruktora. Umówili się na spotkanie na neutralnym gruncie. W holu hotelu „Freeville”. Pojechaliście w okolice i zatrzymaliście się w bocznej uliczce. Rex poszedł na spotkanie. Nagle usłyszeliście syreny policyjne. Już wiedzieliście, że było po spotkaniu. Potwierdził to ponury wyraz twarzy Rexa, kiedy wrócił.

\- Co z tego? – spytał. - Odkryliśmy to gówno PhiCorp, ale wszyscy się od nas odwracają. Wciąż jesteśmy uciekinierami. Nie możemy nikomu ufać.

\- Ale nie mogli dotrzeć do wszystkich, których znamy – powiedziała Esther. – I nie mogą śledzić komórek, bo są nowe.

\- Ostrzegałem was – powiedział Jack. – Kimkolwiek ci ludzie są, są dobrzy. I są na nas gotowi. Wracamy do punktu wyjścia. Sami zajmujemy się PhiCorp.

\- To… standardowa polityka Torchwood? – spytał Rex.

\- Na to wychodzi, tak – odpowiedziałaś. Jack pokiwał głową.

\- Wiesz, ubierasz się jak II Wojna Światowa, więc pewnie nie jesteś na bieżąco, ale nie ma żadnego Torchwood – powiedział Rex. - Umarło. Przepadło. Pogrzebane.

\- Torchwood to my – powiedziała Tosh. – Nie potrzebujemy bazy i super sprzętu, by działać.

\- Z tego, co wiem, wszyscy członkowie Torchwood umarli – powiedział Rex.

\- Jak już zdążyłeś się przekonać, wciąż tu jesteśmy – powiedział Ianto.

\- Na jak długo? – spytał Rex.

\- Rex, przestań – powiedziała Esther.

\- „Rex, przestań" – powtórzył rozbawiony Rex. – Chcesz, żebym przestał? Przestanę. Kim wy, do diabła, zresztą jesteście?

\- Rex, czekaj – powiedziała Gwen, ale Rex już wsiadł do samochodu. – Czekaj. Musimy pracować nad tym razem, Rex! Rex, nie. Nie. Nie! Rex!

Rex odjechał. Zostawił was. Bez samochodu. Wymieniliście spojrzenia. Po chwili wyszliście z bocznej uliczki i ruszyliście chodnikiem. Słychać było przeróżne syreny.

\- Miasto zwariowało – powiedział Ianto, rozglądając się.

\- Wszyscy są na zewnątrz i piją – powiedziała Tosh.

\- Nikt nie wie, czy to impreza, czy stypa – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Ramię mnie swędzi – powiedział Jack.

\- Biedactwo – powiedziała Gwen.

\- To chyba infekcja – powiedział Jack.

\- O na miłość boską, Jack – westchnął Owen. - Swędzi, bo się goi. Teraz przestań, Jack.

Jack zaczął przechodzić przez ulicę. Po drodze złapał cię za rękę i zaczął cię ciągnąć ze sobą.

\- Hej, Jack! – zawołała Gwen.

\- Śmiertelni ludzie, śmiertelne potrzeby – powiedział Jack, pokazując na klub po drugiej stronie.

\- Ta, mamy pracę, do wykonania! – powiedział Ianto.

\- Jestem tak bardzo śmiertelny! – zawołał Jack i pociągnął cię do klubu. Popatrzyłaś na swoich przyjaciół. Wzruszyłaś ramionami i dałaś się pociągnąć.

\- On mówi moim językiem – powiedział Owen i zaczął iść za tobą i Jackiem, ale Tosh go powstrzymała.

\- Nie, ty nie idziesz – powiedziała Tosh.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał Owen. Gwen i Tosh westchnęły.

\- Poważnie, chyba tylko my dwie się domyśliłyśmy, o co Jackowi tak naprawdę chodzi, Tosh – powiedziała Gwen. – Nie możesz iść z nimi, Owen, bo Jack i [T/I], muszą mieć chwilę dla siebie, by porozmawiać o wiesz-czym.

Owen i Ianto załapali. Esther patrzyła na nich skonfundowana. Zaczęli więc iść dalej, po drodze wyjaśniając sytuację pomiędzy tobą a Jackiem Esther. W międzyczasie ty i Jack weszliście do klubu. Przeciskaliście się przez tłum. Jack cały czas trzymał cię mocno za rękę, by was nie rozdzielono. Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko. Miło było znowu czuć jego dłoń. Podeszliście do baru. Barman natychmiast do was podszedł. Jack zamówił dla was szkocką.

\- Więc – powiedział Jack, kiedy dostaliście szkocką. – Co porabiałaś?

\- Różne rzeczy – odpowiedziałaś. – Głównie żyłam w ukryciu. Przez jakiś czas pracowałam w różnych miejscach. Ostatnio przestałam. Spiknęłam ze sobą Ianto i Lois.

\- Ianto i Lois? – spytał Jack, na co kiwnęłaś głową. – Pasują do siebie. Ale musi się teraz o niego martwić.

\- Tak, a Ianto o nią – powiedziałaś. – Bo ciężko jest być rozdzielonym z osobą, którą kochasz. Nie wiedzieć, gdzie ona jest, co robi, czy o tobie pamięta…

\- Myślałem o tobie przez cały czas – powiedział Jack.

\- Więc dlaczego nie wróciłeś? – spytałaś, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Chciałem – powiedział Jack. – Ale bałem się. Bałem się, że mnie nie przyjmiesz z powrotem, że mnie nienawidzisz, że…

Położyłaś mu palec na ustach. Jack zamilkł. Przybliżyłaś się do niego.

\- Nigdy nie potrafiłabym się znienawidzić – powiedziałaś. – Zawsze bym cię przyjęła z powrotem. Czekałam długo, to fakt. Ale na ciebie czekałabym i tysiąc lat.

Jack uśmiechnął się. Zdjęłaś mu palec z ust. Jack złapał twoją dłoń i pocałował ją. Popatrzył ci w oczy.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- A ja kocham ciebie – powiedziałaś. Jack uśmiechnął się szeroko. Przybliżył się, by cię pocałować. Zatrzymałaś go. Popatrzył na ciebie skonfundowany.

\- Nie tutaj – powiedziałaś i popatrzyłaś na łazienkę. – Tam będziemy mieć więcej prywatności i moglibyśmy porobić… inne rzeczy.

Jack uniósł brwi. Uśmiechnęłaś się. Jack uśmiechnął się jak wariat. Chwycił cię za rękę i pociągnął do łazienki. Zamknęliście się tam. Następnie zaczęliście się namiętnie całować. Tęskniłaś za tym. Jeszcze bardziej niż za pracą w Torchwood. Dotyk rąk Jacka na twoim ciele i jego ust na twoich ustach po takim czasie był niesamowity. Nawet nie zarejestrowałaś momentu, kiedy się rozebraliście nawzajem. A kiedy wszedł w ciebie… myślałaś, że oszalejesz z rozkoszy. On tak samo. Kiedy oboje osiągnęliście orgazm, przez długą chwilę nie mogliście złapać oddechu. Ale patrzyliście na siebie radośnie i z iskierkami w oczach. Kiedy odetchnęliście, ubraliście się z powrotem, bo Jack wpadł na pomysł, by poprosić barmana o dostęp do jakiegoś pomieszczenia z łóżkiem. Ku twojemu zdziwieniu mieli taki w klubie. Dostaliście klucze do tego pokoju i tam poszliście. Tam mieliście rundę drugą. I resztę rund. Kiedy już mieliście dość, leżeliście na łóżku i tuliliście się do siebie.

\- [T/I]? – odezwał się nagle Jack. - Pomyślałem o czymś.

\- Czy to bolało? – spytałaś. Jack zaśmiał się.

\- Tak sobie myślałem… O tym, że ty jesteś nieśmiertelna… a ja umieram – powiedział Jack. - I chciałem powiedzieć, że... Jesteśmy dobrzy, co? Ty i ja. Dobry zespół. Tęskniłem za tobą.

\- Wiem – mruknęłaś. – A ja za tobą.

\- Wiele się zmieniło – powiedział Jack. - Ale nadal mamy siebie. Ty i ja. Jak za dawnych czasów. Nikogo więcej nam nie trzeba. Nie potrzebujemy Rexa.  Nikogo nie potrzebujemy. Prawda, [T/I]?

\- Jasne – mruknęłaś. Po sekundzie już spałaś. Jack uśmiechnął się i pocałował cię w czubek głowy. Sam zasnął chwilę później. Obudziliście się z samego rana. Po pewnych trudnościach zebraliście się i wróciliście do waszej kryjówki. Tam zobaczyliście Rexa, siedzącego przed Gwen. Wymieniliście spojrzenia. Weszliście do środka.

\- Myślałam, że zerwaliśmy – powiedziałaś. Kątem oka zauważyłaś jak Owen, Ianto i Tosh uśmiechają się do siebie i patrzą na siebie porozumiewawczo.

\- Ta, cóż, jest robota do wykonania – powiedział Rex. – Więc tylko wyglądają jak soczewki kontaktowe, huh?

\- Yhm. Spójrz na laptopa – powiedziała Gwen. Rex popatrzył na laptopa, gdzie zobaczył to, co widziała Gwen.

\- Jedyna rzecz z technologii Torchwood, którą Gwen zachowała – powiedziała Tosh.

\- To jak kamera, widzisz? – spytała Gwen i popatrzyła na boki. – Z boku… na bok. Widzisz?

\- To bardzo, bardzo ekstra – powiedział Rex. - Skąd to macie?

\- Odległy księżyc odległej gwiazdy – odpowiedział Owen.

\- Ha, ha, ha. Poważnie, skąd je macie? – spytał Rex.

\- Odległy księżyc odległej gwiazdy – odpowiedział Ianto. Ty i Tosh zaśmiałyście się cicho. Rex popatrzył na Ianto i Owena spode łba.

\- Dobra, cisza – powiedziała Gwen. - Esther do mnie pisze.

\- Więc możemy komunikować się z Eyes5 po prostu tekstownie – powiedziała Esther i napisała do Gwen: „Tu Esther”. Gwen patrzyła przed siebie, a Rex na laptop, gdzie była wyświetlona wiadomość Esther.

\- Cześć, Esther – powiedziała Gwen. - Nazywam się Gwen.

\- Ta, ale nie ma dźwięku – powiedział Rex.

\- Ale mamy oprogramowanie czytające z ruchu warg – powiedziała Tosh. – Spójrz na Gwen. Prosto na nią. Teraz powiedz coś.

\- Nazywam się Rex Matheson – powiedział Rex. - Reprezentuję Central Intelligence Agency.

Jeszcze nie skończył mówić, jak komputer zaczął powtarzać jego słowa. Rex zaśmiał się.

\- W porządku, w porządku – powiedział. – To zadziała. Mogę z nimi wejść do środka.

\- Problem – powiedziała Tosh. – Eyes5 są izomorficzne. Biometrycznie dostosowane do Gwen i wyłącznie do Gwen.

\- Poważnie? – spytał Rex. Gwen i Tosh pokiwały głowami. Uniosłaś brwi do góry.

\- Jeśli ktokolwiek ma iść na tę misję, to musi być Gwen – powiedziała Tosh. Rexowi to się nie spodobało, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Kłamczucha! – szepnęła Esther do Tosh.

\- Tak – powiedziała Tosh.

\- Huh? – spytał Rex, patrząc na nią. Nie usłyszał Esther.

\- Co? – spytała Tosh. Ianto, Owen i Jack z trudem powstrzymywali wybuch śmiechu. Ty i Esther tylko się uśmiechałyście. Tosh i Gwen musiały się wcześniej umówić. Nikt jednak nie zamierzał ich zdemaskować.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwen ruszyła na akcję. Widzieliście to, co ona, dzięki soczewkom. Poszła do wejścia, przez które miała ją wpuścić doktor Juarez, która wam pomagała. W końcu drzwi się otworzyły. Gwen i Juarez prawie w siebie weszły.

\- Gdzie jest Rex? – spytała Juarez. Gwen coś do niej powiedziała, ale ponieważ nie widzieliście ust Gwen, nie wiedzieliście, co.

\- Czy dajesz mi rozkazy? – spytała Juarez. Nie wiedzieliście, czy Gwen jej coś odpowiedziała. Widzieliście za to, że przeszła koło niej i ruszyła do środka.

\- Nieźle sobie poradziła, doktor Juarez – powiedział Owen.

\- Ta – potwierdził Rex.

\- Jak ją do tego namówiłeś? – spytała Esther.

\- Cóż, to nie jest do końca profesjonalny związek – odpowiedział Rex. Iiii…. wszyscy wiedzieliście o co chodzi. Esther trochę zrzedła mina. Popatrzyłaś na nią pytająco. Czy ona…? Gwen szła dalej. Doszła do schodów. Nagle zwolniła, bo na ich szczycie pojawił się… Oswald Danes.

\- Oswald Danes – powiedział Owen. Gwen popatrzyła w bok, by Oswald i kobieta, która szła koło niego, nie zauważyli jej twarzy. Dopiero kiedy koło niej przechodzili, popatrzyła na nich.

\- Co on tam robi? – spytał Ianto.

\- Każ jej śledzić Oswalda – powiedział Jack do Tosh. Ta już to miała zrobić, ale Rex ją powstrzymał.

\- Nie, nie, nie ma mowy – powiedział. – Niech zostanie przy misji.

\- Znalazłaś coś o Oswaldzie Danesie? – spytał cię Jack.

\- Nic specjalnego, poza tym, że jest potworem – odpowiedziałaś.

\- Po prostu wybrał odpowiedni dzień, by zostać straconym – powiedział Owen gorzko. - Nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

Jack włączył jakiś wywiad z Danesem. Słuchałaś go jednym uchem. Bardziej byłaś zainteresowana tym, co widziała Gwen. W pewnym momencie zadzwonił telefon Rexa.

\- Tak? – powiedziała do telefonu, a osoba po drugiej stronie, którą była Juarez, coś powiedziała. - Pracuje dla mnie. Jesteś już na spotkaniu? … Dobra, nie rozłączaj się. Chcę posłuchać.

Odsunął telefon od ucha i włączył głośnik.

\- Ciesz się, że Gwen nie słyszała tej części, że dla ciebie pracuje – powiedział Owen. Ty, Tosh i Ianto pokiwaliście zgodnie głowami. Esther uśmiechnęła się. Rex westchnął.

\- Witam i dziękuję za przybycie – usłyszeliście głos mężczyzny z telefonu. - Jestem kongresmen Patrick Morganthall. Niektórzy z Państwa słuchają mnie z Los Angeles...

\- Kongresmen – powiedział Ianto. Jack usiadł za tobą i dołączył się do słuchania.

\- Inni z Cleveland, DC, Dallas, Singapuru, Hong Kongu... – mówił Morganthall.

\- PhiCorp już był na całym świecie – powiedział Rex.

\- Ale skoro wiedzieli o cudzie, czy to znaczy, że go spowodowali? – spytała Esther. Wszyscy popatrzyliście na nią.

\- Współczesny system recept służył nam bardzo dobrze przez wiele dekad – powiedział Morganthall. - Ale czasy się zmieniły. Czasy diametralnie się zmieniły. Zapotrzebowanie na leki wykracza daleko poza możliwości ludzi ze możliwościami do ich przepisywania. Coś musi się zmienić. I dlatego później dzisiaj zaproponuję ustawę, dzięki której wszystkie leki na receptę, wszystkie środki przeciwbólowe, antybiotyki, prawie wszystkie leki dostępne będą bez recepty.

\- Myślę, że to... co, pomnoży sprzedaż dziesięciokrotnie? – spytał Ianto.

\- Pff… Spróbuj tysiąckrotnie – powiedział Owen. - Zbiją fortunę.

\- Gdzie Jack? – spytała Esther. Rozglądnęliście się. Faktycznie. Jacka nie było w pomieszczeniu. Uderzyłaś głową o stół.

\- Nienawidzę, kiedy to robi – powiedziałaś, kiedy podniosłaś głowę. Gwen w międzyczasie dotarła na miejsce. Do biura Jilly Kitzinger. Weszła do środka, usiadła przy komputerze i zaczęła kopiować potrzebne pliki na pendrive’a.

\- I nie mówię tylko o tworzeniu prawa – mówił dalej Morganthall. – Mówię o stworzeniu całkowicie nowego społeczeństwa. Teraz, to wielkie przedsiębiorstwo, panie i panowie. Ale do zależy od nas. Wszyscy jesteście ekspertami w…

\- Jilly właśnie wyszła – usłyszeliście głos Juarez.

\- Szlag! – zaklęli w tym samym momencie Owen i Rex. Tosh szybko napisała do Gwen: „KŁOPOTY! KITZINGER WYSZŁA Z SALI!”. Gwen zerwała się.

\- Zadzwoń do niej! – powiedział Rex do telefonu. – Zadzwoń do Jilly Kitzinger!

W napięciu patrzyliście na laptop. Gwen ukryła się. Nie widzieliście Jilly. Ale to nie znaczyło, że jej tam nie było. Po chwili Gwen wyszła z ukrycia. Teren był czysty. Gwen wzięła pendrive, a następnie wyszła z pomieszczenia. Ty, Esther i Tosh odetchnęłyście z ulgą. Owen i Ianto przybili piątki. Rex zaśmiał się.

\- Dobra robota, Gwen Cooper – powiedział Rex. Czyjś telefon zaczął dzwonić.

\- Zamierzasz to odebrać? – spytał Rex Esther.

\- To nie mój – odpowiedziała Esther. Rex popatrzył na Ianto.

\- Mój też nie – powiedział Ianto. Rex popatrzył na resztę z was. Pokręciliście głowami. Wasz wzrok spoczął na telefonie Friedkina. To on dzwonił.

\- Dzwonią do Friedkina – powiedziała Esther.

\- Ta albo dzwonią do nas – powiedział Ianto.

\- Dalej, dalej! – powiedział Rex. Tosh uruchomiła program do namierzania połączenia. Po chwili kiwnęła głową. Rex sięgnął po telefon, ale Owen był szybszy. Podał go ci. Uniosłaś brwi do góry.

\- Proszę bardzo, Pani Zastępco – powiedział Owen. Przewróciłaś oczami, ale wzięłaś telefon. Podniosłaś klapkę. Zobaczyłaś jakiś dziwny trójkąt na ekranie.

\- Dawno mnie tak nie nazywałeś – powiedziałaś i odebrałaś telefon. - Halo? Kto tam? … Kim jesteś? … Z kim rozmawiam? … Kto to?

Odsunęłaś telefon od ucha. Trójkącik po sekundzie zniknął. Ktokolwiek dzwonił, rozłączył się. Esther i Tosh próbowały namierzyć połączenie. Po chwili westchnęły.

\- Nic – powiedziała Tosh. – Uderza w vine. Ale mogli wyśledzić telefon.

\- Ta, wiem, chodźcie – powiedział Rex i wstał. - Musimy się stąd zabrać, z DC. Pakujcie te rzeczy, szybko.

\- Czemu się tak cieszysz? – spytała Esther. Zaczęliście zbierać sprzęt.

\- Myślę, że ich zmartwiliśmy – odpowiedział zadowolony Rex. - Chodźcie. I dowiedzmy się, gdzie, do cholery, poszedł Jack.

Na to sama chciałaś poznać odpowiedź. Wzięliście swój sprzęt, wyszliście z kryjówki i zapakowaliście siebie i sprzęt do samochodu. Skontaktowaliście się z Jackiem. Okazało się, że poszedł się spotkać z Danesem. Nie podobało się wam to. Zgarnęliście Gwen, a następnie Jacka. Opowiedział wam, co się stało. Wiele cię kosztowało, żeby nie rzucić się na Jacka. Przez swoją głupotę został pobity przez ochroniarzy Danesa z PhiCorp. Na nich też chciałaś się rzucić, ale ponieważ nie mogłaś, warczałaś na Jacka. Jack był zawstydzony, a reszta miała radochę. Kiedy się uspokoiłaś, zaczęliście się zastanawiać nad jedną ważną sprawą. Co dalej?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zawiera dialogi z trzeciego odcinka czwartego sezonu.


	4. PhiCorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przenosicie się do miejsca, gdzie PhiCorp ma główną siedzibę. By dowiedzieć się najważniejszych informacji o firmie, musicie się tam dostać. Jednak jeszcze zanim wyjeżdżacie, to Esther robi coś, co może was srogo kosztować. Co knuje PhiCorp? Czy wszystko się uda, pomimo błędu Esther?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo, bardzo przepraszam, że tyle mi to zajęło!

W końcu, po bardzo długiej jeździe, dotarliście do Venice Beach w Kalifornii. Pojechaliście tam, bo PhiCorp miał swoją główną siedzibę w Los Angeles.

\- Ugh. 2700 mil – powiedział Rex, jak parkował. – Ludzie, mam dość waszych okropnych twarzy.

\- I vice versa – mruknął Owen, jak wysiadaliście. Rozciągnęliście się.

\- Ktoś ma drobne na parkometr? – spytał Rex. – Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chcemy ze skradzionym samochodem, to dostanie mandatu.

\- Żadnych drobnych – powiedział Ianto. Reszta pokiwała głowami. Nikt nie miał.

\- Nie, mam tylko karty – powiedziała Esther, zgrabnie go omijając. – Powiedziałeś żadnych kart.

Zostawiliście Rexa, żeby sam załatwił ten problem. Ruszyliście w stronę plaży.

\- Łał! Spójrzcie na horyzont! – powiedziała zachwycona Gwen. – Dotarliśmy do skraju Ameryki.

\- Od dekad nie widziałem Pacyfiku – powiedział Jack. – Musiało być z 70 lat.

\- Żartujesz, kiedy mówisz takie rzeczy? – spytała Esther. Jack zaśmiał się.

\- Ciekawe, co? – spytał. Pokręciłaś głową, ale się uśmiechnęłaś.

\- Więc… Gdzie stąd jest PhiCorp? – spytała Gwen.

\- Ee… Może jakieś 10 mil w tamtą stronę – powiedziała Esther, wskazując kierunek. - Technicznie jest w innym mieście. Siedziba główna PhiCorp jest w Los Angeles, a my jesteśmy w Venice.

\- Musimy znaleźć miejsce do ukrycia, gdy będziemy planować atak – powiedział Jack.

\- Och, nie możemy zostać tutaj nad morzem? – poprosiła Tosh, a ty i Gwen pokiwałyście głowami. - Choć raz nie w jakieś śmierdzącej spelunie, Jack?

Jack pokręcił głową i wskazał kierunek. Zrozpaczone popatrzyłyście na niego.

\- Prosimy? – poprosiła Gwen. Jack się nie wzruszył. Owen poklepał pocieszająco Tosh, Esther Gwen, a Ianto ciebie. Westchnęliście i ruszyliście za Jackiem. Po jakimś czasie dołączył do was Rex. Udało wam się znaleźć gościa, który mógł wam dać mieszkanie od razu i nie zadawał niewygodnych pytań. Zaprowadził was na miejsce. Weszliście do środka. Szału nie było.

\- Nie będę udawał – powiedział właściciel. - To nie jest nirwana. Jeśli chcecie miejsca bez zadawania pytań, to to najlepsze, co mam.

\- Jeśli tylko ma elektryczność i dach, to wszystko czego potrzebujemy – powiedział Rex.

\- Ciepła woda by nie zaszkodziła – odezwał się Ianto.

\- Nie przypuszczam, że jest sens pytać, kim jesteście? – spytał właściciel.

\- Jesteśmy podróżnym cyrkiem – powiedział Jack.

\- Tak, on jest klaunem – powiedział Owen, wskazując na Jacka.

\- Jestem kobietą z brodą, ale się ogoliłam – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Ta, ominęłaś trochę – powiedział Jack. Ianto podał właścicielowi zwitek banknotów.

\- Gotówka do ręki - powiedział. – I jutro będzie tego więcej, jeśli nie powiesz nikomu, że tu jesteśmy. Jeśli ktoś pytał, dasz nam od razu znać.

\- Jasna sprawa – powiedział właściciel i ruszył do wyjścia, ale nagle się zatrzymał. – Tak w ogóle, jeśli zgłodniejecie, to na rogu jest kawiarenka, gdzie robią guajawę i serową tartę jalapeno, która jest po prostu bajeczna. Do zobaczenia.

Wyszedł z mieszkania. Owen uniósł brwi.

\- „Bajeczna”? – spytał. – Jezu, kto tak mówi?

\- Okay, teraz możemy użyć tego miejsca, jako nasz adres dostawczy, by zamówić ten serwer – powiedziała Tosh. - Wtedy zaczniemy działać z PhiCorp. Ale najpierw musimy sprawdzić ich ochronę.

W tym momencie zadzwonił telefon Gwen. Popatrzyła na wyświetlacz.

\- Och, przepraszam, muszę to odebrać – powiedziała i skierowała się do drzwi. – Er, ta… Przepraszam.

Po chwili już jej nie było. Uśmiechnęliście się pod nosami. Doskonale wiedzieliście, że dzwonił Rhys. Zaczęliście wszystko rozstawiać. Kiedy wszystko było gotowe, Ianto spytał:

\- Dać znać Gwen, że jest nam potrzebna?

Jack pokiwał głową. Ianto napisał do Gwen. Chwilę później Gwen weszła do mieszkania, mówiąc:

\- Przepraszam, to Rhys. Przepraszam.

\- Wszyscy mamy rodzinę – powiedziała Esther, uśmiechając się do niej lekko. - Im szybciej to załatwimy, tym szybciej będziemy mogli ich zobaczyć.

\- Okay, co potrzebujecie, bym zrobiła? – spytała Gwen.

\- Cóż, włamanie do PhiCorp oznacza, że musimy zdjąć ochronę z plików Jilly Kitzinger – powiedziała Tosh. – Oprogramowanie Torchwood jest gotowe do akcji, ale przydałaby się mi i Esther pomoc.

Gwen bez słowa usiadła koło Tosh. Jack włączył projektor i na ścianie pojawiła się rozmowa z Danesem.

\- Masz obsesję na punkcie tego drania – powiedział Owen, patrząc wrogo na Danesa.

\- Chcę na nim położyć permanentny ślad – powiedział Jack. – Żebyśmy zawsze wiedzieli, gdzie jest.

\- Co z Kitzinger? – spytała Tosh. – Znaleźliśmy o niej coś więcej?

\- To wolny strzelec – odpowiedział Ianto. – Pracuje dla PhiCorp od jakiś 6 miesięcy.

\- Jest dobra, ale nie wydaje mi się, by miała z tym jakiś związek – powiedział Rex. – Po prostu była we właściwym miejscu, we właściwym czasie.

\- Jak Oswald – powiedziała Esther. - Tracimy czas, śledząc ich.

\- To nigdy nie jest strata czasu – powiedział Jack. - Bo największym problemem jest fakt, że to, co stało się ze światem, jest niewidzialne. Ale przypadkiem Oswald znalazł się w samym centrum wydarzeń. George Elliot napisała taki rozdział w „Miasteczku Middlemarch”. Powiedziała, że jeśli weźmie się kawałek metalu z losowymi zadrapaniami na nim i przystawi go do ognia, to zadrapania wyglądają, jakby układały się we wzory. Krążąc wokół płomienia. I to właśnie Oswald. Płonie jasnym płomieniem i wzory zaczynają się tworzyć wokół niego. I wszystko, co musimy zrobić, to obserwować.

Wzięliście się do roboty. Oglądaliście wywiad z Ellis Hartley Monroe. Miała radykalne poglądy. „Martwi są martwi”. Nie podobała ci się. W pewnym momencie Rex gdzieś się wymknął. Nikt jednak nic nie powiedział. Kiedy Owen poszedł po coś do innego pomieszczenia, poszłaś za nim. Oparłaś się o framugę i obserwowałaś go.

\- Kiedy zamierzasz to zrobić? – spytałaś.

\- Co? – spytał, patrząc na ciebie skonfundowany.

\- Tą rzecz, związaną z pierścionkiem w twojej kieszeni – odpowiedziałaś. Owen zdumiony dotknął miejsca, gdzie miał schowane pudełko z pierścionkiem.

\- Nie zapominaj, że przez jakiś czas dokładnie was obserwowałam – powiedziałaś. – Widziałam, jak go kupowałeś. Więc wiem, że było to długo przed tym Cudem. Więc on nie może być twoją wymówką.

Owen przez chwilę milczał. W końcu westchnął.

\- Bo nie mogę jej dać takiego życia, na jakie zasługuje – powiedział. - Kocham ją… Boże… szaleję za nią, ale… nie zasługuję na nią. Znasz mnie, [T/I]. Wiesz, jaki potrafię być. Tosh powinna spędzić swoje życie z kimś innym.

\- Wydaje mi się, że Tosh ma coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie – powiedziałaś. – Więc powinieneś ją najpierw spytać, zanim uznasz, że nie zasługujesz na nią. Przez lata, Owen, obserwowałam, jak na ciebie patrzy. Przez lata słuchałam jej żalów i ją pocieszałam. Wiem, że kocha tylko ciebie i to z tobą chce spędzić swoje życie. Nie ważne czy będzie ono wieczne, czy nie. Więc zbierz się na odwagę i oświadcz się jej w końcu. Myślałam, że po twojej śmierci zrozumiałeś, jakie rzeczy cię omijały i postanowiłeś to zmienić. Nie udowadniaj mi teraz, że się myliłam.

Odwróciłaś się i wyszłaś z pomieszczenia. Owen wrócił do reszty chwilę po tobie. Przez cały czas unikał spojrzenia twojego i Tosh. Co bardzo konfundowało i smuciło Tosh. Westchnęłaś cicho i wzięłaś się do pracy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rex otworzył pudełko, w którym był serwer, który do was przyszedł. Następnie popatrzyliście na Esther i Tosh, które stały koło ściany, na której wyświetlone były plany PhiCorp.

\- Tak aby podsumować, w budynku PhiCorp jest ponad 100 serwerów dedykowanych identycznych do tego – powiedziała Tosh. – Wszystkie zawierają dane korporacji. Ale według informacji Jilly Kitzinger, numer 113 jest zabezpieczonym serwerem, dostępnym tylko dla najwyższych władz korporacji.

\- To nasz cel – powiedział Ianto.

\- I kiedy PhiCorp mówi zabezpieczone, to znaczy zabezpieczone – powiedziała Esther. – Tosh i ja nigdy nie widziałyśmy takich firewalli. Naszym jedynym wyjście jest ukradnięcie numeru 113, fizycznie go zabrać i zatrzeć nasze ślady poprzez podstawienie duplikatu na jego miejsce.

\- Który jest pusty – powiedział Ianto.

\- Więc go uszkodzimy – powiedziała Tosh. – Ogniem. PhiCorp pomyśli, że informacje są stracone i nie spanikują.

Telefon Gwen zadzwonił. Chwyciła go.

\- U. Przepraszam – powiedziała i wyłączyła go. – Jest wyłączony.

\- W porządku, mogę zrobić zwiad budynku – powiedział Rex. – Więc co wy na to, by dostać mnie do środka?

\- Nie wydaje mi się – powiedział Owen. - To nie twoja misja, agencie Matheson. Wciąż jesteś na listach CIA. To jest zbyt niebezpieczne, by przedostać cię przez ochronę.

\- I co sprawia, że wy jesteście lepsi, huh? – spytał Rex.

\- Jack wymazał nas z mapy, pamiętasz? – spytała Gwen. – Ma program, który usuwa każdą wzmiankę o Torchwood online. Nie ma o nas żadnych danych. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

\- Okay. „Martwi są martwi”, to ja, huh? – spytał Rex.

\- Rex, jesteś lepszym strategiem niż ktokolwiek z nas – powiedziała Esther. – Może mógłbyś wymyślić, co zrobić dalej? Obczaj to. To jest dział IT, gdzie serwery są przetrzymywane. 33 piętro, maksimum ochrony, całkowicie odcięte od świata. Musimy zyskać dostęp, ale jest ograniczony jakimiś ciężkimi blokadami biometrycznymi. Tylko jeden człowiek może zyskać całkowity dostęp. Człowiek, który to zaprojektował. Nicholas Frumkin.

\- Cóż, jaki rodzaj zabezpieczeń? – spytał Rex, patrząc na zdjęcie Frumkina i informacje o nim, które wyświetliła Esther. – Chodzi mi, jaki poziom?

\- Każde wejście potrzebuje rozpoznanie głosu, odcisk dłoni, skaner tęczówki jego i tylko jego – odpowiedziała Tosh.

\- Okay – powiedział Rex, uśmiechając się. – W takim razie wiem dokładnie, co musicie zrobić.

\- Czy tylko mi nie podoba się jego uśmiech? – spytał Ianto. Miał rację, że mu się to nie podobało. On i Gwen zostali wysłani, by za pomocą sprytnego fortelu dostać to, czego potrzebowaliście. Zagadali Frumkina i jego żonę i zdobyli próbkę głosu, odcisk dłoni i skaner tęczówki. Mimo to, Ianto już nigdy nie chciał tak napastować ludzi. Nigdy. Następnie wzięliście się za niszczenie ogniem serwera, który mieliście. Potem mogliście działać.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ty, Tosh, Esther i Rex dojechaliście w SUV na miejsce. Gwen miała dostać się do środka (z racji tego, że Rex dalej myślał, że tylko ona może włożyć soczewki) „na szkolenie”, a Jack, Owen i Ianto mieli zawieść „niszczarkę”.

\- Wszystko online? – spytał Rex.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała Esther. - Dobry sygnał.

\- Te cztery klauny powinny być na pozycjach – powiedział Rex. – [T/I] i ja sprawdzimy dostęp do 105. Wiecie, to ja powinienem przeprowadzać tę akcję, nie sprawdzać ulicy. Zaraz wrócimy.

Wysiadł z samochodu. Popatrzyłaś na Tosh i Esther wzrokiem mówiącym „któregoś dnia go zabiję” i wyszłaś za nim. Tosh wyszła za tobą. Mruknęła coś o tym, że musi rozprostować nogi. Sprawdziliście, co mieliście sprawdzić i ruszyliście z powrotem. Tosh właśnie wchodziła do samochodu. Weszliście za nią.

\- Z dostępem wszystko w porządku – powiedział Rex. – Okay, zobaczmy, co potrafią.

Gwen uaktywniła soczewki. Widzieliście to, co ona. W pewnym momencie podeszła do przeszklonych drzwi.

\- To jedziemy – powiedziała. - Powodzenia.

Tosh napisała jej: „Powodzenia”. Rex westchnął ciężko.

\- Co jest nie tak z „Powodzenia”? – spytała Tosh.

\- To dziecinada – odpowiedział Rex. – Wy, Torchwood, traktujecie to, jakby to była zabawa.

Chciałaś mu odgryźć, ale w tym momencie zapipczał telefon Esther.

\- Och, przepraszam, przeszkadzamy ci? – spytał Rex. – Kto mógłby ci teraz wysyłać smsy?

\- To tylko taka rzecz – powiedziała Esther, patrząc na swój telefon. – To osobiste.

\- Nikt nie powinien mieć tego numeru! – powiedział zdenerwowany Rex.

\- Cicho! – przerwała mu Esther. – Weszliśmy.

Ty i Tosh wymieniłyście spojrzenia, a następnie popatrzyłyście na Esther. O co chodziło? Gwen doszła do mężczyzny z ochrony. Wiedzieliście tylko to, co on mówił:

\- Mogę pomóc? … Pani nazwisko? … Problem jest taki, że nie widzę żadnych szkoleń zaplanowanych na dziś. … Zadzwonię do nich.

To był znak dla ciebie. Tosh i Esther przekierowały telefon ochroniarza do słuchawek, które miałaś na sobie.

\- PhiCorp, dział kadr – powiedziałaś do mikrofonu. - Tu Lorraine. W czym mogę pomóc?

\- Ta, mam tu na dole Yvonne Pallister – usłyszałaś głos ochroniarza. – Mówi, że jest jakieś szkolenie.

\- Tak – potwierdziłaś. - Przyślijcie ją na górę. 21 piętro.

\- Dobrze – powiedział mężczyzna i się rozłączył, ale dalej wiedzieliście, co mówił, bo Gwen na niego patrzyła. – Piętro 21. Proszę na górę.

Gwen ruszyła do windy. Odetchnęłaś. Jeden krok zrobiony. Teraz kolej na Jacka, Owena i Ianto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack zaparkował ciężarówką. Owen i Ianto wysiedli i otworzyli tył samochodu. W tym momencie pojawił się ochroniarz.

\- Moment! – powiedział, zatrzymując ich. – Moment! Kim panowie są?

\- Dostawa – odpowiedział Ianto.

\- Nic nie mam na moim rozkładzie – powiedział ochroniarz.

\- Tu jest napisane „Dział kadr” – powiedział Owen, patrząc na podkładkę, na której miał „zamówienie”. Strażnik wycofał się i podszedł do telefonu. Owen i Ianto patrzyli na niego dyskretnie, wyjmując zapakowany serwer z ciężarówki. Osobą, która powinna odebrać telefon, byłaś ty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tosh i Esther przechwyciły telefon od ochroniarza, który zatrzymał Owena, Ianto i Jacka.

\- Dział kadr – powiedziałaś do mikrofonu, a ochroniarz wyjaśnił ci sytuację. - Tak, nasza niszczarka przestała działać. Musieliśmy szybko zamówić nową. Przyślijcie ją na górę.

\- Jasna sprawa – powiedział ochroniarz i rozłączył się. Odetchnęłaś. Następny krok za wami.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owenowi, Ianto i Jackowi, który wyszedł z ciężarówki pomóc chłopakom, udało się wyciągnąć serwer i wstawić go na górę.

\- Proszę na górę – powiedział ochroniarz, co oznaczało, że wykonałaś swoje zadanie. - Pomóc panom?

\- Nie, nie trzeba – odpowiedział Ianto. On, Owen i Jack skierowali się z serwerem na górę.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Esther trzymała telefon w rękach. Płakała. Zmarszczyłaś brwi. Zanim zdążyłaś coś powiedzieć, Tosh spytała:

\- Esther, coś nie tak?

\- Nic – odpowiedziała Esther, ocierając łzy. Rex patrzył na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Tosh popatrzyła na nią zaniepokojona. Ty też. Coś było nie tak. Coś było bardzo nie tak. Gdyby nie to, że byliście w środku akcji, pewnie naciskałabyś Esther. Tak, to skupiłaś się na zadaniu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen, Ianto i Jack wywieźli ciężki serwer z windy.

\- Cześć, przystojniaki – odezwała się za nimi Gwen, przestraszając ich. – Podobają mi się wasze uniformy.

\- I nawzajem – powiedział Owen, patrząc na ubranie Gwen z aprobatą. - Chodź.

\- O, chwila! – powiedziała Gwen, zatrzymując się i ściągając szpilki. - Ktokolwiek chodzi do pracy w szpilkach jest niesamowity. Czemu kobiety wytrzymują z tymi rzeczami? Spójrzcie na nie!

\- Średni czas odpowiedzi jednostki strażackiej to 12 minut – powiedział Ianto. – Gdy przybędą, Esther i Tosh skierują ich bezpośrednio na 14 pięto. To powinno nam dać kolejne 5 minut zanim zaczną sprawdzać inne piętra. Chodźmy.

Skierowali się do najbliższego wykrywacza dymu. Owen wziął kartki papieru, wyciągnął zapalniczkę, podpalił kartki, zgasił ogień i podsunął pod czujnik. Alarm zaczął wyć.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Pożar na 14 piętrze – powiedziała Tosh i razem z Esther skierowały jednostkę strażacką na 14 piętro. Ludzie zaczęli opuszczać budynek. Ty cały czas obserwowałaś Esther. Wciąż była roztrzęsiona. Ale czym? W międzyczasie Gwen, Ianto, Owen i Jack dotarli na miejsce. Gwen podeszła do panelu na ścianie i włączyła go. Nie widzieliście oczywiście niczyjej twarzy, więc nie wiedzieliście, co komputer powiedział, ale mogliście się domyślić. Gwen włączyła nagranie głosu Frumkina. Następnie przyłożyła dłoń w rękawiczce, na której mieli odcisk dłoni Frumkina. Następna była tęczówka.

\- Wysyłam tęczówkę – powiedziała Esther, mówiąc wspomnianą czynność. Udało się. Gwen, Jack, Owen i Ianto weszli do serwerowni. Ty i Tosh przybiłyście sobie piątki.

\- Weszli – powiedziała Esther.

\- Dobrze – powiedział Rex. – Powiesz nam, co jest nie tak?

\- Moja siostra... – powiedziała Esther, łamiącym się głosem. - Opieka społeczna... Zabrali jej dzieci.

\- I mają twój numer? – spytał Rex.

\- Nie, skonfigurowałam przekaźnik – zaprzeczyła Esther. – To było anonimowe, dobra?

\- W porządku – westchnął Rex.

\- I jeśli naprawdę chcesz, bym była bez serca, Rex, to ja na nią doniosłam – powiedziała zdenerwowana Esther. – Zadowolony?

Esther odwróciła się od Rexa. Popatrzyłaś na nią współczująco i ścisnęłaś jej dłoń. Esther wdzięczna oddała uścisk. Wróciłaś do obserwowania wydarzeń na ekranie komputera. Znaleźli serwer 113 i wzięli się za jego odłączanie. Ale nagle zobaczyliście telefon Gwen. Dzwonił Rhys. Gwen oczywiście odebrała.

\- Teraz ona rozmawia przez telefon? – spytał zdenerwowany Rex. – Co, do diabła, jest z wami nie tak?

Ty i Tosh wymieniłyście spojrzenia. Byłaś naprawdę blisko uderzania go. Jednak zacisnęłaś zęby i obserwowałaś, co się działo u reszty. Udało im się wymienić serwer. Jack, Owen i Ianto pojechali z powrotem. Gwen miała jeszcze podłączyć kable. Tosh pisała jej, co ma łączyć.

\- Ale wciąż, musiało być ci jednak ciężko – powiedział Rex do Esther. O, jednak miał serce.

\- Nie było nic innego, co mogłabym zrobić – powiedziała Esther. - Nie pozwoliła mi nawet się z nimi zobaczyć. Cały dom miała zabarykadowany.

\- Czekaj, widziałaś dom? – spytał Rex. - Cóż, tak – odpowiedziała Esther.

\- Byłaś pod domem?! – spytał wściekły Rex. – Co jeśli ktoś cię śledził?! O mój Boże, jesteś taką idiotką!

\- Hej! – powiedziałaś ostro. – Rex, przestań nazywać ją idiotką! To nie pomaga. Esther, Rex ma trochę racji. Rozumiem twoje uczucia, ale naraziłaś całą misję na niebezpieczeństwo.

W tym momencie ekran zamigał na czerwono. Popatrzyliście na to zaskoczeni.

\- Straciłyśmy ją – powiedziała Esther. Ona i Tosh zaczęły próbować przywrócić połączenie.

\- Co, do diabła, się stało? – spytał Rex.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack, Ianto i Owen dotarli do ciężarówki. Otworzyli tył ciężarówki. Tam spotkała ich niespodzianka. Zobaczyli związanego ochroniarza. Miał sznur na szyi, ale jeszcze żył.

\- Gwen – powiedział przerażony Ianto. Owen i Jack zerwali się i pobiegli z powrotem. Ianto został i pomógł strażnikowi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Obraz z Eye-5s znika bez świadomości – powiedziała Tosh.

\- Och, więc jest teraz nieprzytomna? – spytał zdenerwowany Rex.

\- Nie wiemy – odpowiedziała równie zdenerwowana Esther.

\- Ostrzegałem cię! – krzyknął Rex. Nagle obraz wrócił. Zobaczyliście Owena, który w tym momencie spytał:

\- Nic ci nie jest?

\- Wróciła! – powiedziała uradowana Esther. Tosh odetchnęła z ulgą. Za Owenem zobaczyliście Jacka. Ale w kąciku obrazu pojawił się ktoś jeszcze.

\- O nie – jęknęła Esther.

\- Słyszysz mnie? – spytał Owen. – Kto to zrobił?

Owen i Jack zostali znokautowani przez osobę, którą zobaczyliście w kąciku obrazu. Zobaczyliście go w całości, kiedy Gwen na niego popatrzyła. Był to mężczyzna, cały ubrany na czarno. Ale nigdy wcześniej go nie widzieliście.

\- Och nie, nie – mamrotała Esther. – Proszę, Boże, nie.

Błyskawicznie przepchnęłaś się koło Rexa i wypadłaś z samochodu. Ruszyłaś biegiem do budynku. W głowie miałaś tylko jedną myśl: Jack może teraz umrzeć. Dobiegłaś do miejsca, gdzie był Ianto. Ten pomagał ochroniarzowi, który wyglądał, jakby miał zemdleć.

\- [T/I]? – spytał zaskoczony Ianto. Zignorowałaś go. Od razu skierowałaś się do schodów. Winda nie miała sensu. Strażacy wszystko wyłączyli. Zaczęłaś wbiegać po schodach. Starałaś się nie myśleć, ile to jest pięter. Tylko 33. Ups. Pomyślałaś. Ale nie przestałaś biec. Tylko ty mogłaś to zrobić. Esther i Tosh musiały zostać, by obserwować, co się dzieje i w razie czego cię ostrzec. Ianto zajmował się rannym ochroniarzem. Rex miał dziurę w klatce piersiowej, więc i tak nie dałby rady wbiec po tych schodach. Zostałaś tylko ty. Więc biegłaś. 10 piętro… 15 piętro… Zaczynało ci brakować sił. 20 piętro… Ile jeszcze? 25 piętro… Zaraz padniesz tu trupem. Będzie kolejny cud. 30 piętro…. Jeszcze tylko kawałek. Nie wiedziałaś, co się tam działo, ale skoro Rex, Tosh i Esther nic do ciebie nie mówili, to jeszcze miałaś czas. 33 piętro… Jest! Udało ci się! Wyciągnęłaś pistolet. Wpadłaś do pomieszczenia. Skierowałaś się za głosami. Nie skupiłaś się na tym, co one mówiły. W końcu zobaczyłaś napastnika. Celował z broni do Gwen. Instynkt zadziałał. Zaczęłaś do niego strzelać. Strzelałaś, gdzie popadnie. Obchodziło cię tylko to, by był jak najdalej od twoich przyjaciół. W końcu przestałaś. Napastnik wpadł na ścianę. Z jękiem zaczął się osuwać na ziemię. Ściana była w jego krwi. Oddychałaś szybko. Oparłaś się o serwery naprzeciwko swoich przyjaciół, którzy dopiero teraz zauważyłaś, byli związani. Upadłaś na ziemię. Te schody cię wykończyły. Owen, Gwen i Jack popatrzyli na ciebie z niedowierzaniem.

\- Miał nam właśnie powiedzieć! – powiedziała Gwen z wyrzutem. Poczułaś się urażona. Właśnie biegłaś po schodach przez 33 piętra, by ich uratować, a oni nawet ci nie podziękują?!

\- Nie ma za co – sapnęłaś.

\- A ty postrzeliłaś go w gardło – powiedziała Gwen. Miałaś dla niej ciętą ripostę, ale nawet nie miałaś siły nic powiedzieć. Po prostu westchnęłaś i oparłaś głowę o serwery. Mimo wszystko, było blisko.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Byliście z powrotem w mieszkaniu. Był już następny dzień. Plus całej akcji był taki, że zdobyliście serwer.

\- Cokolwiek już? – spytał Jack pracujące nad tym Tosh i Esther.

\- Och, to zajmie dni, tygodnie, ale wstukujemy podstawowe wzory – odpowiedziała Tosh. W tym momencie ty weszłaś do pomieszczenia.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział Ianto. Mruknęłaś coś w odpowiedzi. Wciąż byłaś zła, że tak ci podziękowano za ratunek. Owen, Jack i Gwen wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Jeszcze raz dzięki za uratowanie mojego tyłka wczoraj – powiedział Jack. – Bo bądźmy szczerzy, to głównie przeze mnie biegłaś jak szalona.

Popatrzyłaś na niego.

\- Mogłabym ci wybaczyć, gdybyś nie powiedział tego drugiego zdania – powiedziałaś. Poszłaś zrobić sobie śniadanie. Owen, Ianto, Tosh i Gwen parsknęli śmiechem.

\- Przepraszam, że zrobiłam z tego taki bałagan – powiedziała Esther.

\- To było twoje ostatnie ostrzeżenie – powiedział Rex.

\- Myślałeś o tym? – spytał Owen Jacka. - Ten wariat twierdził, że to ktoś, kogo znasz,

\- To nie takie łatwe, kiedy żyjesz tysiące lat – odpowiedział Jack.

\- Nadal będziesz wygadywał te pierdoły, co? – spytał Rex. Jack uśmiechnął się lekko. Wróciłaś do pomieszczenia.

\- Mamy – powiedziała w tym momencie Esther. Podeszliście do niej i do Tosh i popatrzyliście na ekran laptopa.

\- Pierwszy podstawowy wzór – powiedziała Tosh. - Ceny ziemi. Dane idące lata wstecz i wszystkie powiązane z tymi planami budowy.

\- Planów czego? – spytał Owen.

\- Nazywają je obozami nadwyżkowymi dla wszystkich pacjentów z ICU – odpowiedziała Esther. – Wygląda na to, że PhiCorp by ich przejął. Jak swoją własność. Sprzedali UN jakąś strategię.

\- PhiCorp i ktokolwiek jeszcze za nimi stoi – powiedział Ianto. - Ale o co im chodzi?

\- Cokolwiek to jest, to raczej nic dobrego – powiedziałaś ponuro. W tym momencie zadzwonił telefon Gwen.

\- Cholera! – zaklęła i wstała. – Cholera! Tak bardzo, bardzo mi przykro! Byłam tak zajęta, że nie oddzwoniłam do ciebie. Ale posłuchaj, oddzwonię do ciebie za pół godziny i to jest obietnica. … Co jest, co się stało? … Jakiego planu? … Obozy nadwyżkowe? … Dobra, Rhys, posłuchaj mnie. Nie pozwól im odejść. Nie pozwól im zabrać mojego ojca. Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia, po prostu… po prostu rusz się, do cholery! … Więc powstrzymaj ich, dobra? To cholerny PhiCorp, Rhys i coś knują! Ruszaj się! Nie pozwól im odejść! Odzyskaj go! Odzyskaj go w tej chwili!

Od momentu, kiedy Gwen powiedziała „obozy nadwyżkowe”, słuchaliście z najwyższą uwagą. Jack podszedł i stanął przed Gwen. Chociaż nie słyszeliście, co mówił Rhys, wiedzieliście, co się stało. W końcu Rhys się rozłączył.

\- Mają mojego tatę, Jack – powiedziała Gwen. - Mają mojego tatę.

Podeszłaś do niej i przytuliłaś ją. Gwen wczepiła się w ciebie. Popatrzyłaś na Jacka. On patrzył na ciebie. I co teraz?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zawiera dialogi z czwartego odcinka piątego sezonu.


	5. Kategorie życia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zostają stworzone kategorie życia. Postanawiacie zbadać tajemnicze moduły w obozach nadwyżkowych. Do tego musicie się rozdzielić. Postanawiacie też przekabacić Danesa na waszą stronę, a Gwen próbuje odzyskać ojca. Co kryją moduły? Czy Gwen uda się uratować ojca? I czy Danes wam pomoże?

Wiele rzeczy działo się naraz. Gwen poleciała do Walii odzyskać ojca. Znajoma Rexa, doktor Juarez, postanowiła do was dołączyć. Zostały stworzone „kategorie życia” i osoby przyporządkowane do Kategorii 1 i 2 zostały wywożone do obozów nadwyżkowych. Tęskniłaś za czasami przed 456. Wszystko było wtedy łatwiejsze.

Byliście na Venice Beach. Ty, Jack, Tosh, Owen i Ianto podeszliście do Esther. Razem zaczęliście iść przez plażę.

\- Myślicie, że jestem bezużyteczna? – spytała Esther.

\- Nie – odpowiedziała Tosh. – Myślimy, że jesteś nowa w tym wszystkim.

\- Tak, ale jestem z CIA – powiedziała Esther.

\- Tak jak Rex – powiedział Owen. – Ale on tylko udaje. To właśnie wielki sekret, Esther. W takich czasach wybijają się ci, którzy mają najbardziej donośny głos.

\- Ale prawie wszyscy chcą, by ich mama tutaj była – powiedział Ianto. Ogarnął cię smutek na wspomnienie o twojej matce. Tęskniłaś za nią.

\- Straciłam moją mamę w… 2003 – powiedziała Esther. – Co z wami?

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział jako jedyny Jack. – Dawno temu i tak daleko stąd.

\- Jack... Skąd jesteś? – spytała Esther. W tym momencie zaczęły dzwonić wasze telefony. Wyciągnęliście je i popatrzyliście na nie.

\- Rex – powiedziałaś. Reszta pokiwała głowami.

\- Rex – powiedziała Esther. – Mm… Najbardziej donośny głos.

\- To on – powiedział Owen. – Musimy iść. Mamy świat do uratowania, bezużyteczna Esther.

Ruszyliście na spotkanie z Rexem i doktor Juarez. Wkrótce do nich dotarliście. Rex pokierował Juarez w waszą stronę.

\- Vero, to Jack Harkness – powiedział Rex.

\- Ciągle się spotykamy – powiedział Jack, wyciągając rękę do Juarez. – To przeznaczenie.

\- Ta, każe do siebie mówić „kapitan Jack”, ale ja tego nie kupuję – powiedział Rex. – To Owen Harper.

\- Doktor Owen Harper – poprawił go Owen i uściskał dłoń Juarez. – Miło mi poznać.

\- Ianto Jones – powiedział Rex, pokazując ręką na Ianto.

\- Witaj – przywitał się Ianto, uśmiechając się.

\- Toshiko Sato – przestawił Tosh Rex.

\- „Tosh” wystarczy – powiedziała Tosh, ściskając rękę Juarez.

\- [T/I] [T/N] – powiedział Rex, pokazując na ciebie. – Ona jedyna potrafi trzymać Jacka w ryzach.

\- Co niestety nie zawsze mi wychodzi – powiedziałaś i uśmiechnęłaś się do Juarez. – Cześć.

\- I Esther poznałaś – powiedział Rex. – Gdy zostałem ranny

\- Doktor Juarez – powiedziała Esther. – Witam ponownie.

\- Możecie mówić do mnie Vera – powiedziała Juarez. – Miałam szczęście, dostając bilet. Wszyscy przylatują do LA na to dzisiejsze wydarzenie. Wiec Cudu? Samolot był pełny i nie działała klimatyzacja. Skorzystałabym z prysznica.

\- Trochę mało mamy pokoi – powiedział Ianto.

\- Nie szkodzi – powiedziała Vera.

\- Ale wam chyba... – powiedział Jack, pokazując na Rexa i Verę. – Znaczy, podzielicie się? Czy to nie moja sprawa? Znaczy… wy oboje… Nie jesteście?

\- Jack, kojarzysz te momenty, kiedy każę ci się zamknąć, bo jesteś idiotą? – spytałaś, na co Jack pokiwał głową. – To jeden z tych momentów.

\- Będę spała na podłodze – powiedziała Vera. Odwróciła się i odeszła od was.

\- Ta, dzięki za nic – powiedział Rex i zaczął się odwracać.

\- Przepraszam, mój błąd – powiedział Jack. – A może tego też nie kupujesz?

Rex popatrzył na niego, ale nic nie powiedział. Reszta z was popatrzyła na siebie z uśmiechem. Poszliście za Rexem i Verą do waszego mieszkania. Jakiś czas później siedzieliście we wspólnym pomieszczeniu. Tosh uruchamiała projektor.

\- I Torchwood… działa! – powiedziała, kiedy jej się udało i natychmiast na ścianie wyświetliły się różne obrazy. – To wszystko, co dotąd znaleźliśmy. Aktualizujemy informacje co 20 sekund, przeszukujemy kanały informacyjne, WikiLeaks, tylne drogi do CIA i FBI. Co z Południową Walią?

 - Tak, jestem tutaj – powiedziała Gwen na ekranie komputera, trzymając Anwen. – Widzicie mnie?

\- Jasno jak Słońce, agentko Cooper – odpowiedział Owen.

\- Słyszeliście najnowsze nowiny? – spytała Gwen. – Francja i Niemcy otwierają obozy nadwyżkowe. Cała Europa się przyłącza.

\- Chiny mówią obozom "nie", a Szczyt Panafrykański mówi „tak” – powiedział Ianto.

\- Badacie pola morficzne – zauważyła Vera.

\- Ta, to ulubiony temat Jacka – powiedziałaś.

\- Wciąż o tym wspominano na panelach medycznych – powiedziała Vera. – Ale to tylko teoria. To Jilly Kitzinger! Śledzicie ją?

\- Nie, śledzimy Oswalda Danesa, ale nigdy go nie opuszcza – odpowiedziała Tosh. – Ma powiązania z samą górą. Nawet jeśli o tym nie wie.

\- Więc ta nazwa… Torchwood – powiedziała Vera. – Jesteście jak… detektywi?

\- Bardziej bojownikami o wolność – odpowiedział Jack.

\- To sprawia, że to brzmi jak terroryści – powiedziała Vera.

\- Posłuchaj, Torchwood już nie ma, dobra? – powiedział Rex. – To tylko nazwa w tych dniach. Po prostu działa jak… hasło, które nas łączy, to wszystko.

\- Więc też jestem teraz w Torchwood? – spytała Vera.

\- Witamy na pokładzie – powiedziałaś, uśmiechając się do niej i robiąc żółwika.

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy to dobrze, czy to źle – powiedziała, przybijając z tobą żółwika.

\- Dobra. Rozgryźmy, jak te kategorie działają – powiedział Owen. Popatrzył na ścianę. Nic się nie wyświetliło. Wszyscy popatrzyliście na Esther. Ta wyłączyła się i całkowicie skupiła na tym, co robiła na komputerze.

\- Esther – powiedziała Tosh, trącając ją lekko.

\- Ee… ta, ee… - mruknęła Esther i wyświetliła potrzebne informacje na ścianie.

\- Cóż, tutaj aktywowali kategorie – powiedziała Gwen. – To biurokratyczne szaleństwo. Więc słuchajcie… Kategoria 1 jest zła. Tak?

\- Tak, to ludzie, u których ustały funkcje mózgu albo wszyscy, którzy normalnie by zginęli – odpowiedziała Vera. – Teraz to oficjalnie Kategoria 1.

\- Zwykli ludzie to Kategoria 3 – powiedział Ianto, wskazując na wykres.

\- To zdrowi ludzie bez żadnych urazów, niczego, nic im nie jest – potwierdziła Vera. – Kategoria 2 to każdy pomiędzy. Ludzie, którzy żyją i funkcjonują z chorobą lub urazem, który będzie trwał, ale ich nie zabija.

\- Jak ja – powiedział Rex.

\- Tak, jak ty – potwierdziła Vera.

\- Poczekajcie moment – powiedział Rex. – Gdy zostałem ranny, powinienem umrzeć. Byłem w Kategorii 1. Teraz zdrowieję, więc jestem w Kategorii 2. Więc w której jestem?

\- O to chodzi! – powiedziała Vera. – Ludzie nie pasują do tych kategorii.

\- Co gorsza, ten proces dał United Nations definicję życia, która jest też definicją śmierci – powiedział Jack. – Rząd ma teraz władzę, by decydować, czy jesteś martwy, czy żywy. Nikt nie powinien mieć tyle kontroli.

\- Tak, ale wciąż tego nie widzę – powiedział Rex. – Znaczy, co ma z tego PhiCorp, co? Jakie odniosą korzyści?

\- Myślicie, że wywołali cud? – spytała Vera.

\- Cóż, mieli zaawansowaną wiedzę, ale to tylko producenci leków – powiedział Owen. – To musi być coś większego niż to.

\- Więc szukacie kogoś ZA PhiCorp? – spytała Vera.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Ianto.

\- I kimkolwiek oni są… Może oni potrzebują do czegoś tych obozów – powiedziała Esther. – Bo analizowałam zdjęcia satelitarne i plany budowy…. Przepraszam. Porównałam dokumenty. Ee… Spójrzcie. To jest najbliższy nas obóz nadwyżkowy w San Pedro. To… specyfikacje, które mamy z serwera PhiCorp. Widzicie różnicę? Spójrzcie na budynek podpisany "moduł". Ale gdzie jest na zdjęciu?

\- Żadnego modułu – powiedziała Tosh.

\- Moduł jest na planach, ale nie na zdjęciach – powiedziała Esther. – Nie istnieje.

\- Nie, chwila – powiedziała Gwen. – Słyszałam dzisiaj, jak ktoś mówił o module.

\- Dokładnie i… to to chciałam wam pokazać – powiedziała Esther.

\- Moduł jest zamaskowany – powiedział Rex. – Tak robi się z budynkami wojskowymi.

\- Racja, więc dostałam się do NORAD i zdobyłam oryginalne zdjęcia – powiedziała Esther i na ścianie pojawiło się inne zdjęcie. – Te budynki istnieją. Połowa z nich to stare obozy wojskowe, po prostu konwertowane. I teraz wszystko oznaczone jako moduł jest ukryte z widoku, by ludzie nie widzieli, co się dzieje. Tak samo jest w każdym obozie, sprawdziłam. To samo w Walii, Gwen.

\- Więc wzięli budynki i zamknęli je poza zasięgiem wzroku – powiedziałaś. – Po co?

\- Zbierają tam wszystkich z Kategorii 1 – powiedział Rex. – Pytanie brzmi: do czego używają ciał? Czy robią to do… badania? Czy do eksperymentowania?

\- Masz na myśli jak sekcje zwłok? – spytała Gwen. – Oni prosektorują ludzi?

\- Wiwisekcje – poprawiła ją Vera. – Kiedy… kiedy żyją to są wiwisekcje.

\- Mój ojciec tam jest – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Mogą hodować – powiedziała Tosh. – Tworzyć choroby, żeby zyskać klientów, używając pacjentów z Kategorii 1 jak probówek.

\- To by wyjaśniało, czemu tak bardzo chcieli odebrać im prawa człowieka – powiedział Ianto.

\- Zatem musimy dostać się do obozów, żeby zobaczyć, czym są te moduły – powiedział Owen.

\- Ta, już się tym zajmujemy po tej stronie – powiedziała Gwen. – Rhys zatrudnił się jako kierowca, a ja użyłam tego programu IT, żeby się zarejestrować jako pielęgniarka. Więc… siostra Yvonne Pallister idzie dziś nocną zmianę.

\- W San Pedro potrzebują sekretarek – powiedziała Esther. – Jeśli dostanę się do biura, to tam musza być dokumenty na temat modułu.

\- Ja mogę wejść do środka – powiedziała Vera.

\- Co? – spytał Rex.

\- Jeśli użyję mojej pozycji na panelach medycznych, mogę pójść do San Pedro jako inspektor – wyjaśniła Vera.

\- Vera, to nie jest zabawa, dobra? – powiedział Rex. – Infiltracja to zadanie dla specjalisty i tym razem ja decyduję. Jestem jedynym, który może się dostać do centrum Kategorii 1. A wiecie, dlaczego? Bo mam to.

Rozpiął koszulę i popatrzył na opatrunek. Jack popatrzył na ciebie. Wzruszyłaś ramionami. Jak Rex tak bardzo chciał, to czemu nie? Rex i Jack zeszli na dół. Rex chodził po schodach, dopóki jego rana znowu się nie otworzyła. Jack zadzwonił po karetkę. Vera i Esther w tym czasie też działały. Pomimo waszych protestów, Vera i tak postanowiła dostać się do obozu. W końcu Jack zadowolony wrócił do mieszkania.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, czemu się tak uśmiechasz? – spytałaś.

\- Nie – odpowiedział Jack, całując cię w usta. – Jest w drodze.

\- Dobra, kolej na mnie – powiedziała Vera, biorąc torebkę. – Dzwoniłam do Waszyngtonu i pociągnęłam za kilka sznurków. Mam status obserwatora.

\- Nie, nie, nie, zaczekaj – powiedział Jack. – Po to wysłaliśmy Rexa!

\- Nie jestem członkiem Torchwood, więc nie możesz mi dawać instrukcji – powiedziała Vera. – I sama muszę zobaczyć to miejsce. Uczestniczyłam w panelach, Jack. Pomagałam ustawić to wszystko.

\- W razie problemów mogę pomóc ją wydostać – powiedziała Esther, stając koło niej.

\- Dobra, idę z wami – powiedział Jack, na co przewróciłaś oczami. – No nie wiem, mógłbym być twoim… asystentem.

\- Mówiliśmy ci – odezwał się Owen. – Nie ma mowy. Zabójca mówił, że jesteś zbyt powiązany.

\- I poza tym jesteś zbyt kruchy, śmiertelniku – powiedziałaś. Przyciągnęłaś go do siebie i pocałowałaś. Esther i Vera skierowały się do drzwi.

\- Wszystko, co dostanę, to całus? – spytał Jack. Uderzyłaś go lekko w ramię, unosząc brwi.

\- Uważajcie na niego – powiedziała Esther i popatrzyła na Jacka. – Jesteś wyjątkowy. Jesteś Kategoria Jack. Więc nie pakuj się w kłopoty. To samo tyczy się was.

\- Będziemy grzeczni – zapewnił ją Ianto. Esther i Vera wyszły. Jack westchnął.

\- Więc… znowu została stara drużyna – powiedziała Tosh.

\- Dobrze – powiedział Owen. – Podoba mi się tak.

\- Brakuje tylko Gwen – powiedział Ianto. W tym momencie jeden z komputerów zaczął wydawać dźwięki. Podbiegliście do niego. Pojawiła się informacja: DANES W LOS ANGELES NA WIECU CUDU. Jack kliknął to. Wyświetliły się wiadomości.

\- Tak, na dzisiejszy Wiec Cudu mają przybyć sławy, by zebrać pieniądze dla obozów nadwyżkowych – mówił reporter, stojący pośród tłumu ludzi. – O 4 p. m. vice prezydent przedstawi prezydenta, który będzie przemawiał na żywo z Gabinetu Owalnego przez satelitę. Potem szereg wielkich nazwisk przejmie scenę. Jessica MacCauley przyjechała tutaj wcześnie z Redlands. Powiedz, kogo chcesz zobaczyć.

\- Oswalda Danesa, faceta od egzekucji – odpowiedziała zapytana dziewczyna. – Był naprawdę niesamowity, odkąd to wszystko się stało.

\- Ale nie martwi cię to, jego kartoteka kryminalna? – spytał reporter. – Te rzeczy, które zrobił?

\- Ale nie możesz mieć dnia cudu bez cudów i to Oswald – powiedziała Jessica. – On naprawdę jest cudem.

Jack wyłączył wiadomości. Wszyscy na niego popatrzyliście. Westchnęłaś ciężko.

\- Proszę powiedz mi, że tego nie zrobimy – poprosiłaś. Jack tylko się uśmiechnął i wstał. Westchnęłaś jeszcze raz i uderzyłaś głową w stół. Tosh poklepała cię pocieszająco po plecach.

\- Przynajmniej nie będziemy się nudzić – powiedziała. Zgromiłaś ją wzrokiem. Podniosłaś się i zaczęłaś się ubierać.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Jestem pewna, że to miała na myśli Esther, kiedy mówiła, żebyśmy nie pakowali się w kłopoty – powiedziałaś. Udało wam się dostać na Wiec Cudu. Dotarliście do obszaru oświetleniowego. Jack bawił się z Danesem w kotka i myszkę. Wy czekaliście, aż skończy.

\- Daj spokój – powiedział Owen. – Nie mamy kłopotów.

\- Jeszcze – powiedział ponuro Ianto. Owen przewrócił oczami.

\- Moim zdaniem [T/I] ma rację – powiedziała Tosh. – Nie powinniśmy tu być. A ty, Owen, po prostu chcesz przyłożyć Danesowi.

Nadchodzącą kłótnię przerwało pojawienie się Jacka. Obserwowaliście początek Wiecu Cudów. Widziałaś minę Jacka. Brzydziło go to. Zresztą nie tylko jego. Nikomu z was to się nie podobało. W końcu Jack kazał wam iść za sobą. Tym razem wszyscy ruszyliście do Danesa. Staliście w drzwiach, prowadzących na klatkę schodową. Nie minęła nawet minuta, zanim Danes was zauważył. Podszedł do was.

\- Pan Jack Harkness – powiedział. – Mógłbym cię oskarżyć o obsesję na moim punkcie. I widzę, że przyprowadziłeś tym razem przyjaciół.

\- Co stanie się później, Oswald? – spytał Jack. – Kiedy świat ochłonie i zobaczy mordercę stojącego na środku sceny? Gdzieś tam ci ludzie czekają na ciebie w ciemności.

\- Czuję ich – powiedział Danes. – Ociekają potem i żółcią.

\- Co gdybyś… w zamian został bohaterem? – spytałaś.

\- O tak, pewnie – odpowiedział Oswald. – To na pewno byłoby dobre.

\- Masz wyjść na scenę i mówić do świata z radosną, małą, przemową PhiCorp, tak? – spytał Owen, którego wiele kosztowało, by nie rzucić się na Danesa. – Ale możesz wykorzystać ten moment, Oswald.

Ianto podał mu kartkę z przemową, którą przygotował wspólnie z Tosh.

\- To twoja przemowa – powiedział. – Powiedz te słowa zamiast tamtych. PhiCorp wiedział o cudzie. Byli gotowi od lat. To są dowody. Wszystkie spisane. Gotowe, by wszyscy je usłyszeli.

\- Chcecie mojej pomocy? – spytał Danes, patrząc na was

\- Chcemy pomocy wszystkich – odpowiedziała Tosh. – Nigdy sobie z czymś takim nie radziliśmy. To nas przerasta.

\- Ale ty... – powiedział Ianto. – Mógłbyś zdemaskować PhiCorp na żywo. I pomóc nam zmienić świat.

\- Bylibyśmy partnerami? – spytał Danes, na co Jack pokiwał głową z uśmiechem. – I co bym z tego miał?

\- Zakończ cud – powiedział Owen. – Wtedy będziesz mógł umrzeć.

\- Jesteś przeklęty inteligencją – powiedziałaś. – Jesteś wystarczająco sprytny, by wiedzieć, kim jesteś. I wystarczająco mądry, by chcieć to zakończyć.

\- Pomóż nam i obiecujemy… że pomożemy ci umrzeć – powiedziała Tosh. W tym momencie pojawiła się Jilly z jakimś facetem.

\- Oswald! – powiedziała, idąc w waszą stronę. – Oswald, szukaliśmy cię! Wchodzisz za 30 sekund!

\- Tak, oczywiście, oczywiście – powiedział Danes. Jilly zauważyła was.

\- Zrób właściwą rzecz, Oswald – powiedziałaś. Danes zaczął iść.

\- Przepraszam, kim państwo są? – spytała was Jilly.

\- Masz jedną szansę, wykorzystaj ją! – zawołał Ianto za Danesem.

\- Jedną szansę na co? – spytała Jilly. – Co dokładnie właśnie mu powiedzieliście?

\- Może zaraz się pani dowie – odpowiedział Jack.

\- Kim państwo są? – spytała zdenerwowana Jilly.

\- Proszę nie przegapić przemowy – powiedział Jack, wymijając ją. Wszyscy ruszyliście w przeciwną stronę niż Danes.

\- Jeszcze jedno, żołnierzu! – zawołała Jilly. Automatycznie wszyscy się zatrzymaliście i odwróciliście. Jilly zrobiła wam zdjęcie. Popatrzyła na was gniewnie, a następnie pognała za Danesem.

\- I teraz ma nasze zdjęcie – powiedziała Tosh, jak szybko zaczęliście iść. – Niedobrze. Niepotrzebnie wszyscy poszliśmy.

\- Wyluzuj, Tosh – powiedział Owen, obejmując ją ramieniem. – Będzie dobrze.

Dotarliście za kurtynę, skąd spokojnie mogliście obserwować wystąpienie Danesa.

\- Czego chcę? – usłyszeliście w końcu jego głos. – Oto jest pytanie. Tyle lat na tej ziemi. Czego naprawdę chcę?

\- Dzieci, ty gnoju! – zawołał ktoś z tłumu. Tłum zaczął buczeć.

\- Nie! – powiedział Danes. – Bo to… moje przekleństwo. Jestem obciążony wiedzą tego w głębi duszy, sir. I to moja tragedia. Oto kim jestem. Ja… co…

\- Jesteś frajerem! – ktoś zawołał. Danesowi spadła kartka z przemową.

\- Te wszystkie... – powiedział Danes, podnosząc kartkę. – Dobrze. Te wszystkie gładkie słówka… mi nie pomogą. Ja… To… to... To też mi nie pomoże. Prawdą jest, że wiem, czym jestem. I wiem też, czym wy jesteście. Każdy i każda z was. Bo wiem na pewno… co się stało… z rasą ludzką. Wiem, bo to już się stało. 50000 lat p. n. e. Co jest nazywane Wielkim Skokiem Naprzód. Ludzkie istoty nagle… Nagle zaczęliśmy grzebać naszych zmarłych. Stworzyliśmy sztukę. I pieniądze. I miłość. Oni kochali. Oni nauczyli się kochać. Przeszliśmy ze zwierząt… do ludzi. I teraz, w tej chwili, na naszych własnych oczach, to się znowu dzieje. Następny Wielki Skok. Przeszliśmy ze zwierząt, do ludzi, do czego? Oto jest pytanie. Po dniu cudu, kim jesteśmy teraz? Ja wiem! To jest coś, co wiem, ponieważ jestem człowiekiem, który stracił niebo na zawsze. Więc czuję tę prawdę. Mówię wam. Człowiek znowu powstał! Teraz ma on nowe imię. A to imię... brzmi... anioł. Anioł. Anioł.

Tłum zaczął skandować imię Danesa. Wymieniliście zaniepokojone spojrzenia. To nie tak miało pójść.

\- Jesteśmy aniołami – mówił dalej Danes. – Zostaliśmy wyniesieni. Zostaliśmy oczyszczeni. Zostaliśmy obdarowani niekończącym się życiem. Jesteśmy pierwszymi aniołami… na ziemi! I obiecuję wam to. Są nawet ci, którzy to planowali. Ci agenci aniołów w tym nowym, wspaniałym świecie. Mówię wam w tej chwili, że stoją wśród nas. Tak! I to… jest moje... objawienie!

Za nim pojawiło się ogromne logo PhiCorp. Ludzie wiwatowali, klaskali, skandowali imię Danesa. Jack złapał cię za ramię i pociągnął. Wyszliście stamtąd. Nic nie wskóraliście. Niepotrzebnie w ogóle tam poszliście. Tylko daliście Jilly Kitzinger zrobić sobie zdjęcie. Wróciliście do mieszkania, nie wiedząc, o zrobić dalej. Nie wiedzieliście tego, ale daleko od was, w Walii, Gwen odkryła, do czego są moduły. To samo zrobił Rex w San Pedro. I prawda była straszliwa. Ale póki co, żyliście w błogiej nieświadomości. Na razie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zawiera dialogi z piątego odcinka czwartego sezonu.


	6. Pośrednik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dostajecie się do prezesa zarządu PhiCorp. Od niego dostajecie kolejny trop. W międzyczasie coś zmienia się w relacji twojej i Jacka. Natomiast Gwen, Esther i Rex mają dla was złe wieści.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWAGA!!!  
> Scena seksu od zdania: "Nogą zamknął za wami drzwi i położył cię na łóżku.", a kończy: "Przez chwilę leżeliście wtuleni w siebie.".

Byliście z powrotem w waszym mieszkaniu. Czekaliście, aż Tosh zdobędzie potrzebne wam informacje. Na początku próbowaliście znaleźć jakiś nowy ślad, ale w końcu się poddaliście i postanowiliście odpocząć. Siedziałaś na kanapie oparta o Jacka. On obejmował cię ramieniem i bawił się twoimi włosami. Gdyby nie to, że świat wywrócił się do góry nogami, byłabyś szczęśliwa.

\- Nudzę się – odezwał się w pewnym momencie Owen.

\- Cóż, to nie jest takie łatwe – mruknęła Tosh.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi – powiedział Owen. – Chodzi mi o to, że my tu siedzimy i poza Tosh nikt z nas nic nie robi, a reszta coś robi. Nawet Rex coś robi.

\- Nasz czas nadejdzie – powiedział Ianto.

\- Oby przyszedł zanim zasnę – powiedziałaś. Jack uśmiechnął się, choć tego nie widziałaś.

\- Zrobione! – powiedziała Tosh. – Wysłałam to nam wszystkim na komórki.

W tym momencie wasze telefony wydały dźwięki. Szybko je wyciągnęliście i popatrzyliście na to, co zdobyła Tosh. Uniosłaś brwi do góry. Jack zaśmiał się.

\- Ha, ha! – wykrzyknął. – Tosh, mógłbym cię ucałować, ale zostawię to twojemu chłopakowi. Pocałuję zamiast tego moją dziewczynę.

I pocałował cię prosto w usta. Wstał z kanapy, złapał swój płaszcz i wybiegł z mieszkania. Ty siedziałaś zszokowana z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie dlatego, że cię nagle pocałował. Jack rzadko, naprawdę rzadko nazywał cię swoją dziewczyną. Na twoich policzkach pojawił się rumieniec. Twoi przyjaciele uśmiechnęli się i popatrzyli na ciebie znacząco. Ty odchrząknęłaś i szybko ruszyłaś za Jackiem. Owen pocałował Tosh, złapał ją za rękę i poszli za tobą, tuż za nimi Ianto. Jakiś czas później byliście w barze. Jack siedział przy ladzie koło waszego celu, a reszta z was stała w oddaleniu i obserwowała zdarzenia. Wasz cel, kobieta o imieniu Janet, dostała od Jacka SMS-a. Przeczytała wiadomość i coś mu odpisała. W tym momencie mężczyzna oddzielający Jacka i ją odszedł. Jack odwrócił się do niej, oparł o ladę i powiedział:

\- Nie, Janet, nie znasz mnie, ale… ja znam ciebie.

\- Tak? – spytała Janet, odwracając się do niego. – Pracujesz w PhiCorp?

\- Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie – powiedział Jack i wskazał na jej drinka. – Co pijesz?

\- Jabłkowe martini – odpowiedziała Janet. Jack dał znać barmanowi, by jej dolał.

\- Nazywasz się Janet Rae Tanner – powiedział. – Masz 27 lat, 5’9, 119 funtów. Najmłodsza córka Geralda i Elaine Tanner, z Nantucket, Massachusetts. Przeniosłaś się do Kalifornii, by chodzić do college’u, gdzie zdobyłaś licencjat z historii sztuki. Obecnie masz mieszkanie w Westwood. Trzy razy w tygodniu chodzisz na siłownię i jeździsz swoją hybrydą do śródmieścia codziennie do pozycji asystentki administracyjnej w PhiCorp Industries.

\- A ty jesteś jakimś creepy stalkerem, ostatnio widzianym w America’s Most Wanted – powiedziała Janet. W tym momencie wy dołączyliście.

\- Może i jest poszukiwany, ale nie za to, o czym myślisz – powiedziałaś, siadając koło Janet. Janet popatrzyła po kolei na każdego z was.

\- Posłuchajcie – powiedziała. – Nie wiem, w jaką grę gracie, ale… czekam na kogoś.

\- Po tym jak zje kolację ze swoją żoną – powiedział Ianto. Janet mina zrzedła.

\- Natknęliśmy się na parę e-maili od ciebie do twojego szefa, Stuarta Owensa – powiedział Owen, wyciągając swój telefon i włączając e-maile, które dostał od Tosh. – O! „Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby cię zobaczyć”. To miłe. Potem „Wesołych Walentynek”. Słodkie! Potem trochę mniej subtelnie. "Przeleć mnie dziś wieczorem". Ałć!

\- Czego chcecie? – spytała zdenerwowana Janet.

\- Chcemy twojej pomocy, Janet – odpowiedziała Tosh. – W tej chwili nasi przyjaciele ryzykują życiem, bo myślimy, że PhiCorp knuje coś niedobrego. I musimy się dowiedzieć, kto stoi za tym wszystkim.

\- Proszę, nie możecie powiedzieć nikomu o nas – poprosiła Janet.

\- Nie powiemy – zapewnił ją Ianto. – Chcemy tylko kilka informacji od twojego szefa.

\- Nie chcę robić nic, by go skrzywdzić – powiedziała Janet.

\- Kochana Janet Rae – powiedział Owen. – Szkoda że on się o ciebie tak nie troszczy. Moja koleżanka wysyła ci kilka innych e-maili od Stuarta Owensa do szefa działu kadr w PhiCorp, prosząc o przeniesienie cię do Cincinnati. Łuhu! Jest taki romantyczny.

\- Drań – powiedziała zszokowana Janet po szybkim przeczytaniu e-maila, którego wysłała jej Tosh.

\- Podoba mi się fragment, kiedy nazywa cię ograniczoną – powiedział Ianto, patrząc na ten sam e-mail. – Ograniczona.

\- To co ty na to, Janet? – spytałaś. – Możemy tutaj posiedzieć, pijąc jabłkowe martini i narzekać na facetów cała noc. Albo możemy dopaść tego twojego szefa w PhiCorp. Co ty na to, Janet Rae?

Janet popatrzyła na ciebie z determinacją w oczach. I już mieliście swoją odpowiedź. Uśmiechnęłaś się do niej.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weszliście do restauracji, w której Stuart Owens jadł kolację ze swoją żoną. Mężczyzna za kontuarem podszedł do was i zdjął Jackowi płaszcz.

\- Podoba mi się vintage płaszcz – powiedział. Natychmiast skierowałaś swoje spojrzenie na niego. Owen i Ianto z całej siły powstrzymywali śmiech. Tosh przewróciła oczami na ich zachowanie, ale sama ledwo powstrzymywała uśmiech cisnący się na jej usta.

\- Dzięki – powiedział Jack. – Może nasza trójka powinna kiedyś skoczyć na drinka.

\- Nasza trójka? – spytał mężczyzna, patrząc na Jacka. Jack nachylił się do niego.

\- Ty, ja i moja dziewczyna – odpowiedział Jack i popatrzył na ciebie. Uśmiechnął się i ruszył szukać Stuarta Owensa. Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się rumieniec, jak na ciebie popatrzył. Ty zgromiłaś go wzrokiem, zabrałaś mu z rąk płaszcz Jacka i pomaszerowałaś za Jackiem, starając się nie zastanawiać, co oznaczało to, że już drugi raz tego samego dnia Jack nazwał cię swoją dziewczyną. Zlokalizowaliście Owensa. Podeszliście do stolika jego i jego żony akurat, kiedy powiedział:

\- Cóż. Chyba zamówię sałatkę.

\- Na twoim miejscu wziąłbym stek – odezwał się Ianto. – Do tego duży burbon i paczkę fajek. Czemu nie? Będziemy żyć wiecznie, prawda? Uprzejmość PhiCorp.

\- Przepraszam, państwo są chyba przy złym stoliku – powiedział Owens, odkładając menu i patrząc na was.

\- Pan to Stuart Owens, prawda? – spytała Tosh. – Jest pan prezesem zarządu PhiCorp Industries.

\- Cóż, naturalnie wiecie, kim jestem, bo inaczej by was tu nie było – powiedział Owens. – Pytanie brzmi, kim jesteście wy?

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Janet – odpowiedziałaś. – Pańskiej sekretarki? Spotkaliśmy się w barze. Tego, do którego planował pan iść po tej kolacji. Pana żona o tym wie?

Ostatnie zdanie powiedziałaś, patrząc na żonę Owensa. Ta popatrzyła na swojego męża, wstała i odeszła do stolika.

\- Elizabeth! – powiedział Owens, wstając.

\- Proszę nie iść – powstrzymał Owensa Owen. – Albo zrobimy jej krzywdę. Nasi wspólnicy trzymają Janet jako zakładnika.

Tosh wyciągnęła telefon. Zadzwoniła do Janet i podała Owensowi telefon.

\- Chce pan dowodu? – spytała. Owens wziął od niej telefon i przyłożył do ucha.

\- Halo? – spytał, kiedy już się połączył. – Kto tam jest? … Janet, gdzie jesteś? … Czego dokładnie chcecie?

Ostatnie zdanie Owens powiedział, oddając wam telefon. Wzięłaś go od niego i powiedziałaś do „waszych współpracowników”:

\- Damy wam znać, kiedy będzie bezpiecznie, by ją wypuścić.

\- Dopadnijcie go – powiedziała Janet z mściwością. Rozłączyłaś się. Owens i Jack usiedli przy stoliku. Reszta z was musiała stanąć za Jackiem. Nie bardzo wam to odpowiadało, bo trochę zwracało to uwagę.

\- Prawdy – odpowiedział Owen na pytanie Owensa.

\- O czym? – spytał Owens.

\- O cudzie – odpowiedziała Tosh. – Jak został zrobiony? Dlaczego miał miejsce? Jak go zakończyć?

\- Dlaczego ja miałbym mieć odpowiedzi? – spytał Owens.

\- Gdy nadszedł dzień, PhiCorp był przygotowany – powiedział Ianto.

\- Znaleźliśmy magazyny pełne leków przeciwbólowych – powiedziałaś. – Tylko czekały na cud.

\- I to jest wasz ostateczny dowód? – spytał Owens.

\- To ty wydajesz polecenia – powiedział Jack. – Wiedziałeś, co miało nadejść.

\- Panie... – zaczął Owens, zwracając się do Jacka, domyślając się, że chociaż nie mówił wiele, to on dowodził.

\- Harkness – podpowiedział mu Jack. – Kapitan Jack Harkness.

\- Jest pan z wojska? – spytał Owens.

\- Wolny strzelec – odpowiedział Jack. – Reprezentuję ludzi, którzy próbują powstrzymać PhiCorp.

\- Więc to włamanie na 33 piętrze... – zaczął Owens.

\- To byliśmy my – potwierdziła Tosh. Owens westchnął.

\- To nie o mnie wam chodzi – powiedział. – Tak naprawdę, próbowałem poznać prawdę tak samo jak wy. Nie jestem… złym człowiekiem, panie Harkness.

\- Kapitanie – poprawiłaś go automatycznie. Jack uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Nie jestem złym człowiekiem, kapitanie – poprawił się Owens. – Nie jestem też dobrym. Jestem pośrednikiem w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. I wiem o tym, kim jestem, od Bóg wie jak długo. Tak samo jak wy chcę wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Zwłaszcza, że rynek akcji grozi załamaniem. Człowiek taki jak ja, potrzebuje ubezpieczenia. Nie wierzycie mi. Myślicie, że uosabiam zło. Że jestem diabłem w dobrym garniturze.

\- Z doświadczenia wiemy, że tak to działa – powiedział Ianto.

\- Wasze doświadczenie musi być raczej proste – powiedział Owens. – Macie raczej archaiczne poglądy na temat dobro versus zło, prawda?

\- Powiedz nam, kto za tym stoi – powiedział Owen.

\- Próbowałem się dowiedzieć – powiedział Owens. – Wysłałem na cały świat agentów, śledzących papierowe tropy. Umowy zapleczowe. Firmy fasadowe w firmach fasadowych. Tak stanąłem twarzą w twarz z prawdziwym obliczem zła.

\- Samym systemem – domyśliłaś się.

\- Dokładnie – potwierdził Owens. – Jeśli plany albo konspiracje są planowane, to można to tylko zobaczyć jako wzory, jako fale. Zmiany albo za małe, albo za duże, by je dostrzec. Ktoś bawi się systemem na całej Ziemi z nieskończoną gracją. Poza wzrokiem kogokolwiek. Nie, przykro mi, kapitanie, ale PhiCorp nie kontroluje tego. Zarabia, tak. Ale to część większego planu. Przekraczającego kogokolwiek z nas.

\- Ale jak może pan być tego częścią i nie wiedzieć, co się dzieje? – spytała Tosh.

\- Pozwólcie mi dać wam przykład – powiedział Owens. – Te magazyny pełne leków. Na pewno chcielibyście znaleźć obciążający dokument z datą sprzed Dnia Cudu i moim podpisem autoryzującym na magazynowanie leków. Ale prawda jest taka, że taki wzór mógł się nawet zacząć, powiedzmy, pięć lat temu. Z systematycznym wzrostem produkcji w różnych fabrykach na całym świecie. W oparciu o projekcje podziału rynku. Gdzie był ten magazyn?

\- W Waszyngtonie DC, na rogu Trzeciej i Boston – odpowiedział Ianto.

\- Prawdopodobnie transport leków do rogu Trzeciej i Boston był wtedy rozłożony na okres 12 miesięcy, przez, powiedzmy, pięć różnych firm przewozowych, outsourcowany do siedmiu lub ośmiu różnych niezależnych dostawców.

\- Więc to oznacza, że każdy jest winny – powiedział Owen. – Każdy i nikt.

\- Ktokolwiek za tym stoi, nie pokazują się – powiedział Owens. – Ani mnie, ani wam. Ale żeby tak wykorzystać system... rynki, polityków, przemysł... Musieli to planować od bardzo dawna. Chciałbym wiedzieć, kim są.

\- Powiedziano nam, że cud ma związek z geografią – powiedziałaś. – Czy to coś panu mówi?

\- Nie – odpowiedział Owens. – Ale moi agenci odkryli jedno słowo. Sięgające lat 90, a potem wymazane.

\- Co to za słowo? – spytała Tosh.

\- Błogosławieństwo – odpowiedział Owens. Popatrzyliście na niego skonfundowani.

\- Co to znaczy? – spytał Ianto.

\- Był dokument z Włoch ze źródła wewnątrz Rady Ministrów – powiedział Owens. – Kontakt później zmarł. Po prostu odwoływał się do Błogosławieństwa. Mówił: "Znaleźli Błogosławieństwo".

W tym momencie usłyszeliście głos policji, pytającej się o stolik Owensa. Po chwili ich zobaczyliście. Owens odwrócił się. Wy w tym momencie zniknęliście. Szybko opuściliście restaurację.

\- To za wiele się nie dowiedzieliśmy – powiedział ponuro Owen. – Mamy więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi.

Nikt mu nic nie powiedział. Wiedzieliście, że ma rację.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Byliście z powrotem w mieszkaniu. Szukaliście czegoś na temat Błogosławieństwa. W pewnym momencie Jack poszedł do kuchni. Przygryzłaś wargi. Odłożyłaś laptop na bok i poszłaś za nim. Stanęłaś w drzwiach i popatrzyłaś na niego.

\- Powiesz mi, dlaczego nazywałeś mnie swoją dziewczyną? – spytałaś, sprawiając, że zesztywniał. – Prawie nigdy tego nie robiłeś.

Jack powoli się odwrócił. Patrzyłaś na niego uważnie. Westchnął.

\- Bo wiem, że raniłem cię wcześniej – odpowiedział w końcu. – Kiedy nie mówiłem ci, że cię kocham. Albo kiedy mówiłem, że nienawidzę słowa „para”. Albo kiedy nie nazywałem cię swoją dziewczyną. Chcę to naprawić. Chcę nas naprawić. Wiem, że powiedziałaś, że mi wybaczyłaś. Ale wciąż jest pomiędzy nami coś, co trzeba naprawić. Chcę być dla ciebie lepszy. Bo cię kocham.

Nawet nie zauważyłaś, kiedy stanął przed tobą. Uśmiechnęłaś się do niego. Odpowiedział ci tym samym. Złapał twój podbródek, uniósł go do góry i pocałował cię. Oddałaś pocałunek. Był on delikatny. Objęłaś jego szyję ramionami. On złapał cię w pasie. Po chwili się od siebie odsunęliście. Jack uśmiechnął się i popatrzył na ciebie sugestywnie. Przygryzłaś wargę. Popatrzyłaś za siebie. Odwróciłaś się z powrotem i kiwnęłaś głową. Jack uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Niespodziewanie cię podniósł i zaniósł do waszej sypialni. Nogą zamknął za wami drzwi i położył cię na łóżku. Powoli zaczął cię rozbierać. Kiedy byłaś już naga, patrzył na ciebie przez chwilę z miłością w oczach. Zaczęłaś go rozbierać. Po chwili on też był nagi. Popatrzyłaś na niego, jak on na ciebie. Pocałowaliście się. Pocałunek z początku delikatny, zaczął się robić namiętny. Jego dłonie jeździły po twoim ciele, a ty swoje zaplątałaś w jego włosy. W końcu przerwaliście pocałunek. Jack zaczął całować całe twoje ciało. Z trudem powstrzymywałaś jęki. Nie chciałaś, by wasi przyjaciele was usłyszeli. Chociaż i tak pewnie wiedzieli, gdzie zniknęliście. Jack powrócił do twoich ust. W tym samym momencie w ciebie wszedł. Jęknęłaś w jego usta. Zaczął się w tobie poruszać. Odsunęłaś się od jego ust i zostawiłaś malinkę na jego szyi. Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Uśmiechnęłaś się pod nosem. No co? Musiałaś zaznaczyć, że jest twój. Jack zaśmiał się i zrobił tobie to samo. Chwilę później oboje osiągnęliście orgazm. Ciężko było wstrzymać krzyki. Stłumiliście je trochę poprzez pocałunek. Kiedy oboje zeszliście na ziemię, Jack wysunął się z ciebie i opadł koło ciebie. Przez chwilę leżeliście wtuleni w siebie. W końcu jednak trzeba było wrócić do rzeczywistości. Ubraliście się i wróciliście do reszty. Oczywiście po drodze nie obyło się bez pocałunków. Kiedy weszliście do pokoju, wszyscy patrzyli na was z uśmiechami pod nosami. Zignorowaliście to i wróciliście do pracy. Co było nużące. Jakiś czas później ty już prawie zasypiałaś, kiedy Tosh nagle się wyprostowała, a że siedziała koło ciebie, to cię rozbudziła. Wtedy usłyszałaś charakterystyczny dźwięk. Nadchodziła transmisja. Wszyscy się zebrali za Tosh. Na ekranie pojawiła się Gwen. Uśmiechnęliście się.

\- Halo? – powiedział komputer słowa Gwen. – Jest tam kto?

\- Dobrze cię widzieć – powiedziała Tosh, pisząc do Gwen.

\- Tosh, czy to ty? – spytała Gwen. Owen nachylił się i mamrocząc pod nosem napisał do Gwen:

\- Cały gang tu jest. W porządku?

\- Tak – odpowiedziała Gwen. – Wiem, ludzie. Niedługo wracam. Wracam do walki.

\- Potrzebujemy cię – wymamrotał Ianto. Tym razem to on napisał do Gwen.

\- Ale najpierw jest coś, co muszę wam pokazać – powiedziała Gwen. – Nagrajcie to dla mnie.

\- W porządku – wymamrotała Tosh, pisząc do Gwen. Gwen zaczęła iść. Widzieliście jak gdzieś weszła i wzięła ładunki wybuchowe. Podłożyła je gdzieś. Potem wzięła skądś motor i zaczęła jechać. Po jakimś czasie się zatrzymała. Popatrzyła na lusterko, gdzie zobaczyliście jej usta, dzięki czemu wiedzieliście, że spytała:

\- Oglądacie?

\- Jesteśmy – powiedział Ianto, pisząc do Gwen. – I Tosh otworzyła łącze radiowe. Nagraj wiadomość.

\- To prawda, którą musi zobaczyć cały świat – usłyszeliście głos Gwen. – Pozwoliliśmy rządowi zbudować obozy koncentracyjne. Budowali krematoria w naszym imieniu. Teraz nie obchodzi mnie, że całe społeczeństwo przychyla się i przyjmuje to jak pies. Ja mówię nie.

Zobaczyliście, jak Gwen wysadziła moduły. Otworzyliście szeroko oczy. Eksplozja była imponująca. Zaczęliście się śmiać.

\- To nasza dziewczyna! – powiedział Owen. Przestałaś się uśmiechać. Dopiero jakby teraz do ciebie dotarło, co się działo. Budowali krematoria. Rząd budował krematoria. Jack objął cię ramieniem. Wtuliłaś się w niego i patrzyłaś, jak Gwen odjeżdża na motorze. Wracała do was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Esther i Rex wrócili. Powiedzieli wam, że Vera została zabita. Została spalona przez dyrektora obozu. Wstrząsnęło to wami. Ale szybko się musieliście otrząsnąć. Później oglądaliście efekt, jaki zrobiły filmy Gwen i Rexa.

\- Ciało może płonąć – powiedział mężczyzna z wiadomości. – To fakt, w którego obliczu staje świat. Od Dnia Cudu wiedzieliśmy, że ciało może wciąż płonąć. Ale dzisiaj jest oburzenie.

\- Udało nam się – powiedział Jack. – Jesteśmy whistle-blowers. Każda większa agencja prasowa. Świat zna teraz prawdę. Niech oburzenie się zacznie.

\- Naprawdę myślicie, że to takie łatwe, co? – spytał Rex. Włączył coś na laptopie i na ścianie pojawił się obraz sekretarza prasowego.

\- Śmierć Very Juarez wymaga pełnego śledztwa – powiedział. – Ale nie będzie żadnych przeprosin za procedurę Kategorii 1. Teraz, żyjemy w ciągłym stanie zagrożenia. Biały Dom wciąż uważa naszą odpowiedź na katastrofę jako odpowiednią i usankcjonowaną przez Kongres. To samo zrobilibyśmy podczas klęski głodu albo epidemii, albo zarazy.

\- Widzicie? – spytał Rex. – Powinni natychmiast zamknąć te obozy. Tylko o tym gadają.

\- Przynajmniej to ujawniliśmy – powiedziała Esther.

\- Torchwood nie było zaprojektowane, by walczyć z politykami – powiedziałaś. – Jeśli naprawdę chcemy to zatrzymać, musimy popatrzeć na większy obraz. Odkryć, czym jest Błogosławieństwo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zawiera dialogi z szóstego odcinka czwartego sezonu.


	7. Powrót Gwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen wraca, ale zachowuje się dziwnie. Co ukrywa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział jest mega krótki, z racji tego, że odcinek to w większości flashbacki i sceny z Gwen i Jackiem w samochodzie.

Ty i Jack byliście na zewnątrz mieszkania. Potrzebowaliście odpoczynku. Siedzieliście w ciszy. Ty opierałaś się o ramię Jacka. Nagle usłyszeliście:

\- Jack!

Uśmiechnęliście się. Gwen wróciła. Zerwaliście się i weszliście do mieszkania. Tam zobaczyliście Gwen otoczoną przez waszych przyjaciół.

\- Hej! Tęskniłem – powiedział Jack, a ty przytuliłaś Gwen. – Szukaliśmy informacji o Błogosławieństwie.

\- Ta, posłuchaj, ee... – powiedziała Gwen, odsuwając cię. – Musisz ze mną iść do samochodu. Muszę coś ci pokazać.

\- Coś ciekawego? – spytała Tosh. Gwen i Jack zaczęli iść do drzwi.

\- Nie, tylko, ee… no wiecie… rzeczy z domu – odpowiedziała Gwen, zatrzymując się. – Pamiątkę. Tylko ty i ja. Chodź.

\- Dobra, już nie zrzędź – powiedział Jack. – Mówiłem, że tęskniła za mną.

\- Ta, dzisiaj byłoby dobrze, Jack – powiedziała Gwen, otwierając drzwi. Jack złapał swój płaszcz i wyszedł za nią.

\- Zły dzień, Gwen? – spytał Ianto. Ty patrzyłaś na drzwi ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- [T/I], nie musisz być zazdrosna – powiedział Owen, a w jego głosie usłyszałaś rozbawienie. – Gwen ma męża.

\- Nie wydawała wam się dziwna? – spytałaś. – Gwen w sensie. Jej zachowanie.

\- Martwi się o ojca – powiedział Owen. – To zrozumiałe.

Usłyszeliście pipczenie od komputera Tosh. Ta podeszła do niego.

\- Ludzie? – spytała chwilę później niepewnym głosem.

\- Tak? – spytał Ianto.

\- Musicie to zobaczyć – powiedziała Tosh. – Sprawdzałam historię rozmów z soczewkami. Spójrzcie, co mówią.

W jej oczach był lekki strach. Podeszliście do niej i popatrzyliście na ekran komputera. Były tam wyświetlone wiadomości z soczewek. Ostatnich nie wysłał nikt z was. A brzmiały one tak: „MAMY TWOJĄ MATKĘ. MAMY TWOJEGO MĘŻA. MAMY TWOJE DZIECKO. PRZYPROWADŹ NAM JACKA.”. Poczułaś strach. Przez ostatnią wiadomość.

\- Możemy je namierzyć? – spytałaś, starając się brzmieć opanowanie.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała Tosh. Ona i Esther wzięły się do roboty. Rex i Ianto wybiegli na zewnątrz licząc, że uda im się jeszcze złapać Gwen.

\- Och, Gwen – westchnął Owen. – Co ty wyprawiasz?

Usiadłaś na kanapie. Ręce ci się trzęsły. Po chwili wrócili Ianto i Rex. Pokręcili głowami. Gwen już odjechała z Jackiem.

\- Mamy! – powiedziała Esther. – To w Walii.

\- Ianto, dzwoń do Andy’ego i podaj mu współrzędne – powiedziałaś, wstając. – Powiedz, żeby czekał później na nasz sygnał. Reszta bierze sprzęt i wsiada do auta. Jedziemy za nimi.

\- Ale nie z tobą za kierownicą! – zastrzegł Ianto, łącząc się już z Andym. Przewróciłaś oczami. Zaczęliście się szybko zbierać.

\- Dlaczego ona nie może prowadzić? – spytał Rex.

\- Ponieważ może i nie możemy umrzeć, ale nie chcemy do końca życia, które może teraz trwać wiecznie, być przykutymi do łóżka – powiedział Owen. Esther i Rex popatrzyli na niego z niezrozumieniem. Tosh westchnęła.

\- Jack jest w niebezpieczeństwie, co oznacza, że [T/I] jest wściekła, a jak [T/I] jest wściekła, to prowadzi jak wariatka – wyjaśniła.

\- Wiecie, że tu jestem, prawda? – spytałaś. Zignorowali cię.

\- Zrobione – oznajmił Ianto i zaczął się szykować. Po chwili byliście gotowi. Wsiedliście do samochodu. Ianto prowadził.

\- Nie możesz jechać szybciej? – spytałaś 5 minut później.

\- Jadę tak szybko, jak mogę – odpowiedział Ianto. Westchnęłaś sfrustrowana.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, [T/I] – powiedziała Esther. – Uratujemy Jacka.

\- Dokładnie – potwierdził Owen. – I staraj się nie myśleć o tym, że teraz może zginąć.

\- Owen, nie pomagasz – mruknęła Tosh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Byliście już na miejscu, gdzie Gwen miała oddać Jacka. Schowaliście się w trawie i obserwowaliście. Ścisnęłaś mocno swoją snajperkę.

\- Gwen Cooper, jeśli Jack zginie, zamienię twoje życie w piekło – mruknęłaś, obserwując nadjeżdżający samochód. Twoi przyjaciele wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Samochód zatrzymał się przed Gwen i Jackiem. Wysiadła trójka ludzi. Dwóch mężczyzn – zapewne ochroniarzy – i kobieta – zapewne ona wszystkim dowodziła. Stanęli przed Jackiem i Gwen. Rex wycelował snajperką w jednego z ochroniarzy. W końcu strzelił mu koło nóg. Ochroniarze wyciągnęli swoją broń, a kobieta rozglądnęła się. Tak samo jak Jack i Gwen. Owen wycelował snajperkę w kobietę.

\- Mam cię – powiedział.

\- Gotowa? – spytał Ianto Tosh, która miała dzwonić do Andy’ego.

\- Gotowa – odpowiedziała Tosh, trzymając telefon w gotowości. Kobieta uniosła dłonie do góry. Gwen powiedziała coś do ochroniarzy, a ci odłożyli broń na ziemię. Gwen stanęła za Jackiem i zaczęła go rozwiązywać. Kiedy był już wolny, on i Gwen złapali broń ochroniarzy i wycelowali w nich.

\- Jej ręce są podniesione – powiedział Owen, uśmiechając się.

\- Tak! – powiedziała Tosh i zadzwoniła do Andy’ego. – Ruszajcie, ruszajcie, ruszajcie!

Rozłączyła się. Wstałaś.

\- Dobra, ludzie – powiedziałaś. – Jedziemy do nich.

Wszyscy wstali i ruszyliście z powrotem do samochodu. Podjechaliście do Gwen, Jacka, kobiety i dwóch ochroniarzy. Zatrzymaliście samochód i wysiedliście. Owen, Ianto i Rex wycelowali swoją broń w kobietę i ochroniarzy. Tosh i Esther podbiegły do Gwen.

\- Już dobrze – powiedziała Esther. – Już dobrze. Twoja rodzina i dziecko są bezpieczni.

Gwen odetchnęła z ulgą i oparła się o Esther oraz Tosh.

\- Następnym razem poproś o pomoc – powiedział Rex. – Dość mam Torchwood zgrywającego bandę amatorskich klaunów.

\- Och, udało się wam! – powiedziała Gwen, rzucając się, by przytulić Rexa. – Dziękuję!

Zaczęła przytulać wszystkich. Zatrzymała się, kiedy odwróciła się do ciebie. Zgromiłaś ją wzrokiem. Nic do niej nie powiedziałaś i podeszłaś do Jacka. Uścisnęliście się. Odsunęłaś się po chwili i wycelowałaś swoją broń w kobietę.

\- I ty, ty będziesz żyć – powiedziała Gwen, podchodząc do Jacka.

\- Mam do tego talent – powiedział Jack.

\- Mówiłam poważnie każde słowo – powiedziała Gwen, odnosząc się do ich rozmowy w samochodzie.

\- Ja też – powiedział Jack.

\- Dobrze – powiedziała Gwen. Uściskali się szybko. Ty nadal byłaś na nią zła. Gwen i Jack zwrócili się do kobiety.

\- A co do ciebie, ty się lepiej módl, by śmierć wróciła na tą planetę, zanim z tobą skończę – powiedziała do niej Gwen.

\- Więc powiedz nam, kim jesteście – powiedział Jack i wskazał głową na Gwen. – Zanim ją spuszczę wolno.

\- Nie widzę, żeby coś się zmieniło – powiedziała kobieta i popatrzyła na Jacka. – Wciąż pójdziesz ze mną.

\- Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? – spytał Jack. Ty zacisnęłaś mocno broń.

\- Będziesz chciał ze mną pójść – odpowiedziała kobieta. – Bo mogę cię zabrać do jedynego człowieka, który wie, jak zaczął się cud.

\- Kto to? – spytał Jack.

\- Angelo – odpowiedziała kobieta, a w oczach Jacka pojawił się szok. – Angelo Colasanto. Czeka na ciebie, Jack. Czekał od tak bardzo dawna.

\- Kim on jest? – spytał Ianto. Wszyscy patrzyli na Jacka. Jack popatrzył na ciebie. W twoich oczach też był szok. Jack opowiedział ci o Angelo. O tym, co ich łączyło. Co Angelo zrobił. Czego chciał od Jacka? I co wiedział o tym wszystkim?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zawiera dialogi z siódmego odcinka czwartego sezonu.


	8. Rezydencja Colasanto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack ponownie spotyka się z Angelo, choć to spotkanie nie wygląda tak, jakby tego chciał. Udaje wam się zdobyć parę nowych informacji. Pojawia się CIA, z którym tworzycie chwilowy sojusz. Jednak jedno wydarzenie obraca ten sojusz do góry nogami i zostajecie rozdzieleni. Kto wywołał cud? Co zrobił Angelo? CIA jest waszym przyjacielem czy wrogiem? I czy uda wam się spotkać ponownie?

Wsiedliście do samochodów i pojechaliście do rezydencji Colasanto. Liczyliście, że tam otrzymacie odpowiedzi na przynajmniej część pytań. W końcu dojechaliście na miejsce. Wysiedliście z samochodu. Przed drzwiami do posiadłości stali ochroniarze.

\- Są ze mną – oznajmiła im kobieta, Olivia. – Zgodzili się zostawić swoją broń.

\- Ale Esther i Tosh też zostaną na zewnątrz – odezwał się Rex. Olivia odwróciła się do niego.

\- Dlaczego? Po co? – spytała.

\- Będą utrzymywać otwarte połączenie z dyskiem twardym w Los Angeles – odpowiedział Owen. – Jeśli przejdziemy przez te drzwi i znikniemy, wtedy będziemy mieć ślad. Dobrze? Więc, każ swoim gorylom zostawić je w spokoju.

\- Chodźcie, Angelo jest w środku – powiedział Jack. Weszliście do środka.

\- Ciągle o tobie mówił, Jack – powiedziała Olivia. – Jego nieśmiertelny mężczyzna w starym Nowym Jorku. Nigdy nie zapomniał.

\- Mówisz, że cały świat się spieprzył, bo dwóch gejów się poprztykało? – spytał Rex.

\- Rex, wracaj do swojej jaskini – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Proszę cię, daj mi spokój – powiedział Rex.

\- Cii! – uciszyłaś ich.

\- Zainspirowałeś go – powiedziała Olivia do Jacka. - Udowodniłeś, że nieśmiertelność jest możliwa. I on poświęcił resztę swojego życia, by odkryć, jak żyć wiecznie.

\- I zrobił to? – spytał Ianto. – Wciąż żyje? Wciąż jest młody?

\- Och tak, wciąż żyje – odpowiedziała Olivia i weszła do pomieszczenia, przed którym się zatrzymaliście przed chwilą. – Angelo Colasanto jest wciąż bardzo żywy, ale nie jest młody.

Zatrzymaliście się. Zobaczyliście starszego człowieka na łóżku szpitalnym, podpiętego do różnych urządzeń medycznych. Koło tych urządzeń stała pielęgniarka. Nikt nie musiał wam mówić, kim był ten starszy człowiek.

\- Mój dziadek czekał cały ten czas na wieczne życie – mówiła dalej Olivia. – I jego marzenie się spełniło. Za późno.

Chwyciłaś dłoń Jacka delikatnie, patrząc na niego z troską. Stałaś koło niego, więc widziałaś tylko jego profil, ale i tak widziałaś, że to, co widzi, bardzo go dotknęło. Ścisnął twoją dłoń. Po chwili puścił i podszedł do Angelo. Wy za nim

\- Co mu jest? – spytał Owen.

\- W jego wieku? Tylko wszystko – odpowiedziała Olivia i popatrzyła na pielęgniarkę. – Możesz nas zostawić samych, dzięki.

\- Oczywiście, ma’am – powiedziała pielęgniarka i wyszła. Jack nachylił się nad Angelo i otworzył jego prawe oko. Podniósł się i popatrzył na ciebie.

\- To on – powiedział. Kiwnęłaś głową. Kątem oka popatrzyłaś na Owena i Rexa, którzy chodzili po pokoju, patrzyli przez okna.

\- Musisz być przerażony – powiedziała Olivia. Popatrzyliście na nią.

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz? – spytałaś.

\- Cóż, jest taki stary – odpowiedziała Olivia. Jack zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Tak widzę cały świat – powiedział i zerknął na Angelo. – Wciąż jest młody w porównaniu ze mną.

\- To do Esther i Tosh – powiedział Rex, pokazując wyciągnięty telefon. – Mam otwartą linię, żeby zapewnić nam wszystkim bezpieczeństwo.

\- Po tym wszystkim, co słyszałam o technologii Torchwood, będziecie… polegać na otwartym połączeniu? – spytała z niedowierzaniem Olivia.

\- Ta, cóż, musieliśmy opuścić LA w pośpiechu – wyjaśnił Owen i zgromił Gwen wzrokiem. – Nie wspomnę, czyja to wina.

\- W każdym razie – powiedział szybko Ianto, bo zauważył ponure spojrzenie, jakie posłałaś Gwen. – Co się dzieje z giełdą?

\- Upada – odpowiedziała Olivia, zerkając na ekran, na którym była pokazana giełda. – To było nieuniknione od Dnia Cudu. Co, uważam, jest częścią planu.

\- Więc przystawiłaś broń do głowy mojej córki po co, to? – spytała zdenerwowana Gwen. – Żeby zemścić się na Jacku?

\- Nie próbowaliśmy was skrzywdzić – zaprzeczyła Olivia. – Wykonywałam ostatnie życzenie mojego dziadka. Zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo.

\- Czyli nie chcecie go zabić? – spytała Gwen, robiąc krok w stronę Olivii, ale Jack ją powstrzymał ręką.

\- Masz na myśli, że chroniliście Jacka? – spytał Ianto Olivii.

\- Świetne macie metody – mruknęłaś.

\- Istnieje zasadnicze rozróżnienie – powiedziała Olivia. – Byłeś ważny dla mojego dziadka, Jack, nie dla mnie. Możesz być ważny z powodów, których jeszcze nie znamy. Więc lepiej, żeby nic ci się nie stało. Ale tak daleko posuną się sentymenty.

\- To dlaczego, do diabła, wiesz... – zaczęła Gwen. – Szlag by was. Zacznij od nowa. Jakieś szanse na coś do picia? Zabiłabym za ciemne piwo w tej chwili.

Kilka minut później ty, Jack, Gwen i Ianto staliście przed kominkiem, na którym były zdjęcia.

\- To wszystko twoje zdjęcia – powiedziała Gwen do Jacka. – Niektóre z nich są... To Torchwood. To Cardiff. Kiedy było to?

\- W latach 70 – odpowiedział Jack, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Wąsy? – spytała Gwen szeptem. – Mój Boże, Jack!

\- Och, uwierz mi – mruknęłaś. – To nie jest jego najgorsze zdjęcie.

Jack posłał ci spojrzenie, nakazując ci milczeć. Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko.

\- Obserwował cię przez dekady – powiedział Ianto do Jacka, mając na myśli Angelo. Jack odwrócił się do łóżka Angelo.

\- Ale nigdy nie nawiązał kontaktu – powiedział.

\- Może tobie nie wstyd, że jesteś stary, ale… jemu było – powiedziała Olivia, która siedziała na krawędzi łóżka Angelo.

\- Poczekaj chwilę – powiedziała Gwen. – On tego nie spowodował? Angelo nie spowodował cudu?

\- Nie – zaprzeczyła Olivia. – Żył tak długo dzięki naturalnym środkom. Utrzymywał temperaturę ciała o 2° poniżej normy. Liczył kalorie. Utrzymywał ciśnienie krwi poniżej 110.

\- To działa? – spytała Gwen.

\- Och tak! – odezwał się Owen. – Łatwo przedłużyć życie. Ale nikt nie odkrył, jak na tym zarobić, więc nikt tego nie rozgłasza.

\- I ciągle szukał nieśmiertelności? – spytał Ianto, patrząc na Angelo.

\- To nie aż tak niemożliwe, jak brzmi – powiedziała Olivia, wstając. – Nie tylko ty jesteś wyjątkowy na tej Ziemi, Jack. Rozważ meduzy. Gatunek turritopsis nutricula uważa się za nieśmiertelny. Poddają swoje komórki procesowi zwanemu „transdyferencjacja”. Całkiem łatwo potrafią się odmłodzić i znów zestarzeć. I potem to powtórzyć. W nieskończoność. To możliwe, że są meduzy na tej planecie, które żyły przez tysiące i tysiące lat.

\- Nie jestem tak wyjątkowy, jak myślałem – mruknął Jack. Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko.

\- Nigdy nie byłeś – powiedział Owen, za co Jack zgromił go wzrokiem, a ty, Ianto i Gwen zachichotaliście. – Nawet w ludzkim ciele komórki raka są nieśmiertelne. Komórki macierzyste teoretycznie mogą się dzielić bez ograniczeń.

\- I to są badania, które śledził Angelo – podchwyciła Olivia. – Cóż, oni wszyscy to robili. Ponieważ mój dziadek nie był sam.

\- Kim była reszta? – spytał Ianto. Wszyscy natychmiast się zaciekawiliście.

\- Cóż, historia mówi, że zaczęło się od trzech mężczyzn – zaczęła Olivia, podchodząc do was. – Każdy reprezentował inną rodzinę. I kiedy ciebie mordowano, w kółko i w kółko, tych trzech mężczyzn przyszło, by być świadkami twojego zmartwychwstania.

\- Widziałem ich – powiedział Jack, przypominając sobie coś. – Zawarli umowę.

\- Utworzyli sojusz – potwierdziła Olivia. – By zakupić siłę wskrzeszenia. Kiedy uciekłeś, trzy rodziny przysięgły, że znowu znajdą dar.

\- Jak się nazywali? – spytałaś. Rex wyciągnął telefon w stronę Olivii, by Tosh i Esther lepiej słyszały.

\- Rodzina Ablemarch, rodzina Costerdane i rodzina Frines – odpowiedziała Olivia.

\- Ablemarch, Costerdane, Frines – powiedział Rex do telefonu. – Macie to? Ablemarch, Costerdane i... … Czy Coster z T-E-R?

Olivia pokiwała głową.

\- Tak, T-E-R – powiedział Rex do telefonu, a Esther albo Tosh po drugiej stronie coś powiedziała. Rex westchnął i wyciągnął telefon w stronę Olivii.

\- Mogłabyś przeliterować „Frines”? – poprosił.

\- F-R-I-N-E-S – przeliterowała głośno Olivia. Rex znowu przyłożył telefon do ucha.

\- Dobra, namierzcie ich – powiedział. – Chcę, żebyście znalazły każdego członka tych trzech rodzin. … Posłuchajcie mnie, nie obchodzi mnie, że to może być 500000 osób. Chcę, byście znalazły ich wszystkich. Teraz!

\- Więc co się stało później? – spytała Gwen. – 1928. Co zrobili potem?

\- Stracili Jacka, ale wciąż mieli jego krew – odpowiedziała Olivia. Rex i Owen podeszli do was.

\- Myślałem, że tylko ją spuszczają – powiedział Jack. – Ale oni ją zbierali!

\- Wszystko, co musieli zrobić, to odkryć, jak jej użyć – powiedziała Olivia.

\- Ale to nie działa – powiedział Jack. – Nie ma w niej nic specjalnego. To nie przez nią jestem nieśmiertelny.

\- Więc dlaczego trzy rodziny chcą cię zabić? – spytał Owen.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział Jack.

\- Cokolwiek planowali, mój dziadek nie był tego częścią – powiedziała Olivia. – Myślę, że uważali go za… nieodpowiedniego.

\- Co jest nieodpowiednie? – spytał Ianto.

\- Kochał mężczyznę – odpowiedziała Olivia. – Później sam założył rodzinę i uważam, że bardzo kochał moją babcię. Ale nigdy o tobie nie kłamał, Jack. I uważam, że Ablemarch, Costerdane i Frines uznali to… za nieco… niefortunne. Dlatego Angelo został zmuszony do obserwowania ich z daleka.

\- Wygląda na to, że się wzbogacił – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Cóż, Jack powiedział mu dość dużo, żeby przeżył XX wiek z zyskiem – wyjaśniła Olivia.

\- Ale co te rodziny zrobiły ze światem? – spytała Gwen. – Zaczęli na Manhattanie. 80 lat później cała planeta staje się nieśmiertelna.

\- A Jack śmiertelny – dodał Ianto.

\- W 1998 roku przechwyciliśmy wiadomość – powiedziała Olivia. – Było to tylko jedno słowo. "Błogosławieństwo".

Wymieniliście spojrzenia.

\- Słyszeliśmy o Błogosławieństwie – powiedział Ianto. – Znaleźli je. Czymkolwiek jest Błogosławieństwo, trzy rodziny je znalazły.

\- Teraz czas, byśmy my znaleźli ich – powiedział Owen. Pokiwaliście głowami.

\- Esther, Tosh, macie dla nas jakieś wieści? – spytał Rex do telefonu, po włączeniu głośnika.

\- To jest dziwaczne – usłyszeliście głos Tosh. – Nie ma nikogo o nazwisku Ablemarch albo Costerdane albo Frines. Mam na myśli, dosłownie nie ma takich nazwisk. Nie ma nic. Pustka. Nie istnieją…

\- Tosh? – spytał Rex, bo Tosh urwała nagle. – Esther? Tosh? Esther? Myślę, że są kłopoty.

On i Owen szybko podeszli do okna. Wyglądnęli przez nie. Gwen podeszła do nich.

\- Szlag – zaklął Rex, zasłaniając okno. On i Owen odeszli od niego.

\- Co jest, Rex? – spytała Gwen. – Owen, co się dzieje?

\- Po prostu powiedz nam, gdzie możemy znaleźć te trzy rodziny, szybko – powiedział Owen do Olivii.

\- Nigdy ich nie znajdziecie, w tym cały problem – powiedziała Olivia. – Pochodzą z Nowego Yorku z motywacją, by utrzymać to w sekrecie. Gdzie najlepiej się schować? Na widoku.

W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wpadło CIA. Wszyscy mieli wycelowaną w was broń.

\- Nikt się nie rusza! – krzyknęła kobieta.

\- Jesteśmy z CIA! – krzyknął wasz znajomy, Friedkin.

\- Wszyscy zostają na miejscach, to rozkaz! – krzyknęła kobieta i popatrzyła na Tosh i Esther, które zostały wprowadzone. – Wy, do reszty!

\- Ej! – powiedział Rex, robiąc krok do przodu.

\- Matheson, nie próbuj niczego! – powstrzymała go kobieta. Tosh i Esther dołączyły do was. Owen szybko stanął przed Tosh.

\- Aresztujemy was wszystkich za naruszenie Aktu Bezpieczeństwa Cudu – powiedział Friedkin. – To teraz to samo, co zdrada, ludzie. I chcę porozmawiać z Rexem. Teraz. Zabezpieczcie go.

\- Kim wy, do diabła, jesteście? – spytała Gwen. Mężczyzna podszedł do Rexa.

\- Nie ruszaj się – powiedziała kobieta do Gwen. – To twoje ostatnie ostrzeżenie.

\- Tu Brian Friedkin – powiedziała Esther.

\- Ta, oczywiście, że to Friedkin – powiedział Rex, którego skuli. – Jeśli ktoś pracuje dla trzech rodzin, to on.

\- Dosyć! – krzyknął Friedkin. – Uważajcie na niego. Może będziemy musieli to skończyć niepotrzebnie dużą liczbą Kategorii 1. Wyprowadźcie go. Zabierzcie go.

\- Nie zabierzecie go – powiedziała Gwen i zaczęła iść w ich kierunku.

\- Cofnij się – powiedziała kobieta.

\- Nie, nie zrobicie tego – powiedziała Gwen, nie zatrzymując się.

\- Cofnij się – powtórzyła kobieta.

\- Nie, nie zrobicie tego – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Cofnij się! – krzyknęła kobieta.

\- Dobrze, dobrze, w porządku, dobrze?! – krzyknęłaś, stając z podniesionymi rękami między kobietą, a Gwen. – W porządku.

\- Właśnie zabrali Rexa! – powiedziała Gwen, na co ty popatrzyłaś na nią miażdżącym wzrokiem. – Dobrze.

\- Dobrze? – spytałaś.

\- Dobrze – potwierdziła Gwen i zaczęłyście odchodzić do reszty, ale Gwen nagle się odwróciła i ruszyła na kobietę, ale złapałaś ją, odwróciłaś i popchnęłaś do przodu.

\- W porządku, jest dobrze – mamrotała Gwen, idąc do reszty. – Dobrze. Dobrze.

\- To nie jest prawdziwe CIA – powiedział Ianto, próbując uspokoić Gwen.

\- Zrobione – powiedziała Gwen, rozkładając ramiona. Widać było, że jej się to wszystko nie podobało, ale przecież nie tylko jej.

\- Jak nas znaleźliście? – spytała Tosh CIA.

\- 10 godzin temu Rex zadzwonił do brata doktor Very Juarez – odpowiedziała kobieta. – Z kondolencjami. Od wtedy śledzimy jego telefon.

\- To nie ma sensu – szepnęła Tosh. – Znaczy, Rex? Wiedziałby, że będą go namierzać.

Nagle na ekranie pojawił się obraz z soczewek. Zobaczyliście twarz Friedkina.

\- Nie uciekniesz im – powiedział. – Rodziny nie tylko mi płacą. Jestem ich własnością.

\- Kto to zrobił? – spytała kobieta.

\- Są wszędzie – powiedział Friedkin. – Są zawsze.

\- Co to robi?! – spytała kobieta.

\- Są nikim – powiedział Friedkin. – Co? … Jaki przekaz? Przekaz skąd? Nie masz pluskwy, sprawdziliśmy.

\- Ha, ha! – zaśmiała się Gwen, po sprawdzeniu kieszeni. – Ukradł je.

W tym momencie do pomieszczenia weszło dwóch nowych agentów CIA.

\- Panie Shapiro, ma tu pan przyznanie się do winy Briana Friedkina na żywo – powiedziała Esther. Agenci popatrzyli na ekran. Jeszcze chwilę oglądaliście. Jednak już chwilę później agenci CIA aresztowali tych agentów CIA, którzy chcieli z wami skończyć. A was wypuścili. Tosh natychmiast rzuciła się w ramiona Owena, a ten przytulił ją mocno do siebie. Chwilę czekaliście, ale w końcu Rex wszedł do pomieszczenia z Shapiro.

\- Dobrze! – powiedział Shapiro i klasnął w dłonie. – Sprawdźmy, na czym stoimy.

\- Poczekaj chwilę – powiedziałaś do niego i podeszłaś do Rexa. – Rex, posłuchaj, muszę wiedzieć. Zaplanowałeś to wszystko od początku?

\- Nie, po prostu improwizowałem, kiedy pojawili się ci Colasanto – odpowiedział Rex.

\- Dobra. Cóż, mogłeś nas ostrzec – powiedziałaś i klepnęłaś go w plecy. Podeszliście do reszty,

\- Ludzie zdają się mnie zagłuszać – powiedział Shapiro. – Co jest fascynujące i rzadkie. I zabronione. Wrócę do ciebie.

\- Uwierz mi, nie chcesz tego robić – mruknął pod nosem Owen. Popatrzyłaś na niego. Mrugnął do ciebie. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Najpierw rozprawmy się z tą całą Colasanto – powiedział Shapiro. – Wnuczka Olivia. Dobrze mówię?

\- Tak i o ile wiem, CIA nie ma prawa działać na amerykańskiej ziemi – powiedziała Olivia wstając i podchodząc do Shapiro.

\- Wyprowadźcie ją – powiedział Shapiro.

\- To moja posiadłość! – zaprotestowała Olivia, ale jeden agent już ją trzymał i kierował do drzwi.

\- Zabierz ją do kryjówki – powiedział Shapiro do agenta. – Powiedz jej, żeby ustawiła swoich adwokatów, bym mógł na nich szczać długo i mocno. Więc, to są te klauny z Torchwood?

\- Torchwood zrobiło więcej, by to wszystko połączyć w całość, niż całe CIA – powiedziałaś.

\- Jesteś tą dziewczyną z Anglii – powiedział Shapiro. – [T/N]. Dobrze mówię?

\- Nie, nie jestem z Anglii i nie jestem dziewczyną – odpowiedziałaś.

\- [T/I], to Allen Shapiro – powiedziała Esther, podchodząc do ciebie i ściszyła głos. – Przestań. Naprawdę, przestań.

\- Cóż, nie boję się go – powiedziałaś i zrobiłaś krok w stronę Shapiro. – Cześć.

\- Już mam jej dość – jęknął Shapiro. – Możemy ją deportować? Deportujmy ją.

Jakiś agent podszedł do ciebie i złapał cię za ramię.

\- Hej, hej, hej, zostaw ją! – zawołał Jack, szybko koło ciebie stając i grożąc agentowi palcem, przy okazji gromiąc go wzrokiem. – Nie dotykaj jej!

\- Ani się waż! – powiedziały w tym samym momencie Tosh i Gwen. Owen i Ianto też od razu postawili się w stan gotowości, gotowi cię bronić. Popatrzyłaś na agenta, który cię trzymał z najwyższą pogardą. Rex też powstrzymał ręką agenta. Podszedł kilka kroków do Shapiro.

\- Sir, sir, z całym szacunkiem – powiedział. – [T/I] [T/N] dowiodła, że jest bardzo przydatna. Sądzę, że warto zostawić ją po naszej stronie.

\- Przespałeś się z nią? – spytał Shapiro.

\- Słucham?! – spytałaś zszokowana i zdenerwowana, robiąc krok w stronę Shapiro. Owen i Ianto szybko cię złapali i zakryli usta, żebyś nie powiedziała czegoś, czego wszyscy mogliby później żałować. Rex uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Nie, sir, nie zrobiłem tego – odpowiedział.

\- Bo większość tak zgorzkniałych kobiet poszła z tobą do łóżka – powiedział Shapiro i wskazał na Esther, podchodząc do niej. – Czy ty popełniłaś ten błąd?

\- Nie – odpowiedziała Esther, kręcąc głową. – Nie, sir, nie zrobiłam tego.

\- Esther Drummond – powiedział Shapiro. – Rex mówi, że dobrze spisałaś się w polu.

\- Dziękuję, sir – powiedziała Esther, zerkając na Rexa.

\- W mojej opinii, że opuściłaś posterunek. Potrącę ci to z pensji – powiedział Shapiro i odwrócił się do Jacka. – I co jest z tobą, Czerwony Baronie? Snoopy wlazł ci w tyłek?

Zachichotaliście. Nie mogliście się powstrzymać.

\- To zabawne – mruknęła do ciebie Tosh. Pokiwałaś głową, zgadzając się z nią.

\- Podczas gdy marnuje pan czas, panie Shapiro, my mamy nazwiska osób odpowiedzialnych za cud – powiedział Jack, stając przed Shapiro. – Sugeruję, byśmy wzięli się do pracy.

\- Torchwood będzie pracować dla CIA? – spytał Shapiro.

\- CIA może pracować dla Torchwood – odpowiedział Owen. – Jeśli macie szczęście.

\- Mamy samolot czekający i gotowy 20 minut stąd – powiedział Shapiro do Rexa i popatrzył z powrotem na Jacka. – Im szybciej zbierzemy nasze zasoby, tym szybciej z tym skończymy. Dobrze, chodźmy! Wszyscy na zewnątrz.

\- A co z nim? – spytał Owen, wskazując na Angelo. – Mamy tu bardzo chorego człowieka.

\- Nie czytacie gazet? – spytał Shapiro. – Nikt nie umiera. Teraz, gdzieś tu jest pielęgniarka. Macie dwie minuty. Nie zostawiajcie ich samych!

W pomieszczeniu zostaliście ty, Jack, Gwen, Owen, Ianto, Tosh i dwóch agentów.

\- Czy my właśnie wstąpiliśmy do CIA? – spytała po chwili Tosh.

\- Myślę, że tak – odpowiedział Ianto. Reszta z was pokiwała głowami, myśląc to samo. Uśmiechnęliście się do siebie. Chwilę później usłyszeliście wybuch.

\- Co to było?! – spytała Tosh, jak pobiegliście na zewnątrz. Stanęliście za Esther, Rexem i Shapiro. Źródłem wybuchu był samochód.

\- O mój Boże… - westchnęła Tosh. Owen automatycznie objął ją ramieniem. Wszyscy patrzyliście na samochód z niedowierzeniem.

\- Kto był w środku? – spytał Ianto.

\- Friedkin i Colasanto – odpowiedział Rex. – Nie wiem, ilu jeszcze.

\- Niech to szlag – zaklął Shapiro.

\- Cholera! – zaklął Rex. Po chwili zauważyłaś, że Jack wraca do środka. Wiedziałaś, gdzie i po co szedł, więc nie poszłaś za nim. Zastanawiałaś się, czy to będzie któregoś dnia punkt w twoim życiu, jak już naprawicie świat. Ty będziesz leżeć na łóżku stara, umierająca, a Jack będzie siedział przy tobie i się z tobą żegnał. Pokręciłaś głową, starając się odpędzić te myśli. Nagle usłyszeliście głos Jacka. Krzyczał. Nie słyszeliście co, ale w jego głosie słychać było panikę. Wymieniliście ze sobą spojrzenia i szybko ruszyliście do pomieszczenia, gdzie byli Angelo i Jack. Wyglądało na to, że Jack robił Angelo masaż serca.

\- Jack? – spytała Tosh. – Co się dzieje?

\- Nie żyje – odpowiedział Jack. – Umarł. Angelo umarł na moich oczach.

\- Dobra, tylko pomyśl o tym, Jack – powiedział Owen. – Nie mógł umrzeć.

\- Posłuchaj mnie – powiedział Jack. – Ten człowiek nie żyje. Musimy mu pomóc.

\- Odsuńcie się od łóżka – powiedział Shapiro. – Oczyśćcie teren. To rozkaz.

\- Dobra, odsuńcie się – powiedział jeden agent, Baylor, odsuwając wszystkich z innymi agentami. – Zróbcie dostęp do łóżka. Mamy sytuację wyjątkową. Cofnijcie się. Ty! Zrób, co możesz. Ten mężczyzna albo umiera… albo umarł.

Ostatnie zdania skierował do pielęgniarki. Owen powiedział szybko, że jest lekarzem i jemu też pozwolili się zając Angelo.

\- Jack, po prostu pozwól obsłudze medycznej się nim zająć, dobrze? powiedziałaś delikatnie, łapiąc Jacka za rękę.

\- On nie może być martwy, Jack – powiedziała Tosh. – Po prostu nie może. To niemożliwe. Nikt nie może umrze. Jest tylko Kategorią 1.

\- Zeskanowałem go – powiedział zdenerwowany Jack. – Odszedł.

\- Ale czy to wszyscy? – spytał Rex. – Znaczy, czy świat właśnie wrócił do normy? A jeśli tak, co się stanie ze mną? Hm? Miałem umrzeć. Ty! Powiedz Langley, by poszli online, niech sprawdzą szpitale. Niech sprawdzą wszystkich. Ponieważ jeśli on umiera, to kto jeszcze jest martwy? Właściwie, po prostu chodź ze mną. Przepraszam.

Rex i jeden agent wyszli z pomieszczenia. Jack stanął na środku pomieszczenia.

\- On nie żyje! – krzyknął. Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego. Shapiro opuścił dłoń Angelo. Po chwili wszyscy zaakceptowali, że Angelo naprawdę umarł. Ale tylko on. Chwilę później CIA zabierało wszystko z łóżka Angelo. Kiedy wyszli, Shapiro spytał, patrząc na Jacka:

\- Jak? To tylko on, nikt więcej. Jedyny człowiek na całym świecie, który umarł. Cud trwa minus pan Colasanto. Więc jak to zrobił?

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Shapiro zrobił kilka kroków.

\- Zabraliśmy ciało na autopsję – powiedział, patrząc na Jacka. – Jakieś pomysły, co znajdziemy?

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział Jack. – Powinniśmy iść.

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! – zaprotestował Shapiro, kręcąc palcem. – Nikt stąd nie wyjdzie. Ten dom jest zabezpieczony.

\- To nie jest miejsce zbrodni – powiedziała Tosh.

\- Jesteście tego pewni? – spytał Shapiro. – Umieranie ze starości może być teraz uważane za zbrodnię. Coś tu się stało. I przeszukamy to miejsce dla każdego skrawka. I nikt nie odejdzie, dopóki nie będziemy wiedzieć, co się dokładnie stało. Więc możecie zostać dokładnie, gdzie jesteście.

Wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Jack usiadł na łóżku, na którym jeszcze niedawno leżał Angelo. Po krótkim wahaniu usiadłaś koło niego. Złapałaś go za rękę i oparłaś głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Przykro mi – powiedziałaś cicho.

\- Tak – powiedział Jack.

\- I naprawdę nie wiesz, co się mu stało? – spytała Tosh. Jack nie odpowiedział.

\- O co chodzi, Jack? – spytał Owen. Jack dalej nie odpowiedział.

\- No dalej, co jest nie tak? – spytała Gwen. – Mamy kłopoty?

\- Tak – odpowiedział w końcu Jack.

\- Mamy kłopoty, bo on umarł? – spytał Ianto.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Jack.

\- Ale dlaczego? – spytała Tosh. Jack już nie odpowiedział. Po prostu ścisnął twoją dłoń. Ponownie zapanowała cisza. Po jakimś czasie jednak Tosh i Owen zaczęli cicho rozmawiać. Ianto zadzwonił do Lisy, czego nie robił od bardzo dawna, a Gwen do Rhysa. Ty i Jack siedzieliście w milczeniu. Nie zwracałaś uwagi na rozmowy. Jack w pewnym momencie się odwrócił na chwilę, bo Gwen coś o nim powiedziała, ale to było wszystko. W pewnym momencie do pomieszczenia weszła Esther. Uśmiechnęłyście się lekko do siebie. Gwen i Ianto zakończyli rozmowy. Esther zaczęła stukać w podłogę pod łóżkiem i stawać na nią. Jack zwrócił na to uwagę. Tak samo jak reszta.

\- Co robisz? – spytał Owen. Esther kucnęła i dotknęła podłogi.

\- Widzieliście to? – spytała i popatrzyła na ciebie i Jacka. – Może to podłoga.

\- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Ianto.

\- Cóż, szukamy dowodów, że to ciało Angelo coś zrobiło – powiedziała Esther. – Ale… jedyna dziwna rzecz w tym pokoju to podłoga. Wiedziałam, że coś mi tu nie pasowało. Spójrzcie, łóżko jest na… czymś w rodzaju platformy.

Kiedy mówiła, wstała. To samo zrobił Jack i stanął przed nią.

\- Esther, przestań, po prostu to zostaw – powiedział. Zmarszczyłaś brwi.

\- Ale spójrz, ona nie jest częścią oryginalnego wystroju – powiedziała Esther. – Nie może być.

\- Esther, poważnie – powiedział Jack. – Posłuchaj mnie. Nie mów już nic. Po prostu to zostaw.

\- Jack? – spytała Gwen. Teraz już wszyscy patrzyli na Jacka podejrzliwie. Wiedział coś.

\- To podłoga – powiedziała po chwili ciszy Esther.

\- Esther, przestań, w tej chwili – powiedział Jack. W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wszedł Shapiro, paląc papierosa.

\- To o niebo lepsze od gumy nikotynowej – powiedział. – Słyszeliście plotki z Waszyngtonu? Jeśli komórki rakowe są nieśmiertelne, cóż, to cud je zmienił i zrobił je zwykłymi śmiertelnikami. Nie… ogłaszają tego, na wypadek wybuchu spontanicznej radości. Znaczy, nie możemy na to pozwolić. Ale to znaczy, że nie mamy się czym martwić. Możemy wypalić sobie drogę do następnego… Wielkiego… Kryzysu.

Jack uśmiechnął się. Shapiro zaciągnął się. Wymieniliście spojrzenia. Wszyscy, poza Esther, uśmiechnęliście się, starając się nic nie zdradzać. Jack popatrzył znacząco na Esther.

\- A teraz... – powiedział Shapiro. – Ktoś chce mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje pomiędzy wami?

\- Nic – odpowiedziałaś. Jack pokiwał głową. Shapiro popatrzył po kolei na każdego z was, aż w końcu popatrzył na Esther. Ta popatrzyła na ciebie i Jacka. I już wiedziałaś, że powie.

\- Przepraszam, Jack – powiedziała Esther, na co Jak popatrzył na nią. – Staramy się odkryć, jak umarł Angelo Colasanto. Myślę, że coś jest pod podłogą.

Westchnęłaś w duchu. Nie wiedziałaś, co chciał ukryć Jack, ale ufałaś mu i skoro nie chciał, żeby CIA się o tym dowiedziało, to musiał mieć powody. Jakiś czas później łóżko zostało usunięte i usunięto podłogę. Zobaczyliście… właściwie, nie wiedziałaś, co zobaczyliście. Ale sądząc po wyglądzie, było to obcego pochodzenia. Rex popatrzył na Jacka, a ten na niego.

\- Dobra, ludzie, dziękuję wam bardzo – powiedział Shapiro do ludzi, którzy zdjęli podłogę. – Opuście pokój natychmiast. Dobra robota. Czekajcie na moje wezwanie. Kapitanie Harkness, co to jest?

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział Jack. Oczywiste kłamstwo.

\- Jack, powiedz nam, co to jest, ponieważ gdybyś słyszał moją siostrę zgłaszającą się, by zostać skategoryzowaną, pomógłbyś – powiedziała Esther.

\- Słuchajcie, jeśli mówi, że nie wie, to nie wie, dobra? – powiedziałaś. Szkoda ci było Esther, ale stałaś twardo po stronie Jacka.

\- Czytałem akta o Torchwood – powiedział Shapiro. – Czy te materiały są pozaziemskie?

\- Mówię, że nie wie – powiedziałaś ostro. – Teraz złaź z niego.

\- W aktach jest też napisane, że [T/N] i Harkness nieuchronnie tworzą sojusz i najlepsze wyniki można osiągnąć, rozdzielając ich – powiedział Shapiro. Wymieniłaś spojrzenia z Jackiem, a następnie z resztą. Milczeliście.

\- Dobra, zabierzcie ją stąd – powiedział Shapiro. – I mówię tym razem poważnie. Deportujcie ją. Nie jest już mile widziana w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Wywieźcie ją z kraju!

\- Nie dotykaj mnie! – powiedziałaś, wyrywając rękę agentowi, który chciał cię zabrać.

\- Zostaw ją w spokoju – powiedział Jack ostro.

\- Och, masz coś do powiedzenia! – powiedział Shapiro. – Proszę! Nie? Przykro mi, panno [T/N], ale od tej chwili Torchwood jest zlikwidowane. Zostanie pani niezwłocznie usunięta z Amerykańskiej ziemi. I niech Bóg ma w opiece Wielką Brytanię.

\- Ze mną – powiedział Baylor, łapiąc cię za ramię i prowadząc do drzwi. – Nie przysparzaj kłopotów.

\- Nie waż się! – krzyknęła Gwen.

\- Zostawcie ją! – krzyknęła w tym samym momencie Tosh.

\- Nawet o tym nie myślcie! – krzyknął Owen.

\- Puszczajcie ją! – krzyknął Ianto. Chcieli ruszyć za tobą, ale zostali powstrzymani przez drugiego agenta.

\- Nie martw się, Jack – powiedziałaś, odwracając głowę i patrząc na Jacka. – Znajdę cię.

\- Sir, musi to pan przemyśleć – powiedział Rex do Shapiro.

\- Znajdę cię, Jack! – zawołałaś, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić – powiedział Jack do Shapiro. Mówił cicho, ale widać było, że jest zdenerwowany.

\- Więc mów – powiedział Shapiro. – Proszę bardzo, zacznij mówić.

\- CIA nie ma nade mną żadnej władzy – usłyszeli twój głos. – Nie deportujecie mnie. Wrócę tu. Wrócę tu!

Usłyszeli huk, więc domyślili się, że coś zrzuciłaś na ziemię.

\- Wciąż nie masz nic do powiedzenia? – spytał Shapiro Jacka. – Cóż, w takim razie nie masz nic przeciwko, jeśli to wyciągniemy i weźmiemy do analizy.

\- Nie możecie – powiedział Jack. – Przepraszam, dobra? Nie możecie tego dotknąć.

\- Och, przemówił wreszcie – powiedział sarkastycznie Shapiro.

\- Jack, daj spokój – powiedział Rex. – Co to, do diabła, jest?

\- Jakiś rodzaj nadajnika – odpowiedział Jack.

\- Dobra – powiedział Owen, patrząc na nadajnik, a następnie na Jacka. – I co on robi?

\- Cóż, głównie udowadnia moją teorię, że nieśmiertelność jest powodowana przez jakiś rodzaj pola morficznego – odpowiedział Jack, kładąc nacisk na dwa ostatnie słowa.

\- Chwila moment – powiedział Shapiro. – Wiesz, co wywołuje cud?

\- Nie – odpowiedziała Tosh za Jacka. – Powiedzenie, że to pole morficzne jest tak niewyraźne, jak powiedzenie, że to promieniowanie. Wciąż nie wiemy jak, gdzie albo co je emituje.

\- Więc to transmituje, co, jakiś rodzaj pola, które znosi to pierwsze, żeby Angelo mógł umrzeć? – spytała Esther.

\- I skąd on to wziął? – spytał Rex.

\- Nie wiem wszystkiego! – odpowiedział Jack.

\- Jak duże jest pole? – spytał Shapiro. – Rozmiaru całego domu?

\- Mniejsze – odpowiedział Jack i wskazał na panel. – Mniej więcej rozmiaru tego panelu.

\- Więc moglibyśmy zatrzymać cud, gdybyśmy stworzyli pole wielkości, co, całej planety? – spytał Shapiro.

\- Nie, potrzebujecie struktury jak ten panel wielkości całej planety – odpowiedziała Tosh i popatrzyła na Jacka. – Tak?

Jack pokiwał głową, potwierdzając jej słowa.

\- Cóż, na pewno będziemy mogli skopiować jego efekty – powiedział Shapiro, schylając się do panelu.

\- Nie dotykaj tego – powstrzymał go Jack, wyciągając w jego kierunku rękę. – To pole kasujące. Zmienisz jego dynamikę i skasuje wszystko. Nawet życie.

\- Cóż, w takim razie musicie je zabezpieczyć – powiedział Shapiro.

\- Nie jesteśmy ekspertami – zaprotestowała Tosh.

\- Jesteście najbliższym temu, co mamy – powiedział Shapiro, podnosząc lekko głos. – Teraz to zabezpieczcie. I potem zabierzemy tą rzecz do Langley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack skanował pole swoją opaską. Tosh siedziała na kanapie z laptopem na kolanach. Owen, Ianto i Gwen stali koło niej. Agenci CIA coś robili i jednocześnie ich pilnowali.

\- Esther, możesz tu podejść na sekundkę? – spytał nagle Jack. Esther popatrzyła na Baylora. Ten jej pozwolił. Esther wstała i ruszyła do Jacka.

\- Ee... i Rex. Wy też - powiedział Jack, patrząc na Gwen i resztę, na co ci wstali i podeszli do niego. – Potrzebuję, byście potrzymali te bloki wzorów w miejscu.

\- W porządku, które? – spytał Ianto. Uklęknęli przed panelem.

\- Te tutaj – odpowiedział Jack, pokazując odpowiednie bloki. – Połóżcie ręce na panelu.

\- Jack, naprawdę przepraszam, ale nie wiedziałam – powiedziała Esther, kiedy już wszyscy położyli ręce na panelu.

\- Ta. Teraz posłuchajcie mnie szybko – powiedział Jack. – Ustawiłem nadajnik tak, żeby kasował fale dźwiękowe. Nikt poza polem nie może nas usłyszeć. Więc wyglądajcie na zajętych, po prostu zostańcie, gdzie jesteście i nikt nie usłyszy, co mówimy.

\- Naprawdę? – spytała zaskoczona Gwen. Ona, Ianto, Tosh i Owen byli pod wrażeniem.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał Rex i wskazał głową na agenta siedzącego na kanapie. – Są tam. Hej, słyszysz mnie, prawda? Hej!

\- Odwrócisz się i przestaniesz na niego patrzeć? – spytał Owen, bo Rex odwrócił głowę do Baylora.

\- Nie słyszą nas? – spytał z niedowierzeniem Rex.

\- To pole kasujące – powiedziała Tosh. – I naprawdę jestem ciekawa, co jeszcze potrafi…

\- Nie, niemożliwe – powiedział Rex, kręcąc głową.

\- Rex, nie ściągaj na siebie uwagi – mruknął Ianto.

\- Dobra. Esther, policz do stu na głos – powiedział Rex, a Gwen przewróciła oczami. – W porządku? Po prostu licz. Śmiało, licz.

Esther zaczęła liczyć. Rex wstał i powoli oddalał się od pola. Esther dalej liczyła, patrząc na niego. Rex tak się cofnął, że uderzył w biurko Baylora, zwracając oczywiście na siebie uwagę. Jack i Owen pokręcili głowami.

\- Wybacz – powiedział Rex. – Przepraszam za to. Po prostu sprawdź te akta medyczne, dobra?

Wrócił do nich. Esther przestała liczyć, jak Rex powiedział:

\- Cholera. To jest szalone.

\- Wciąż mogą nas widzieć – powiedziała Gwen. – Trzymajcie nisko głowy, odwrócone, jakbyście się koncentrowali. Dobra?

\- Ta rzecz jest prawdziwa – powiedział Rex.

\- Jak to działa? – spytała Esther.

\- Nie mogę wam powiedzieć – odpowiedział Jack. – W tym rzecz. Po prostu mnie posłuchajcie. Poznałem tą rzecz w sekundzie, jak to zobaczyłem. Tak, to obca technologia. Jedyne tego przykłady na ziemi były w bazie Torchwood. Zostały pogrzebane w ruinach.

\- Czekaj, poważnie? – spytała zaskoczona Gwen. – Mieliśmy takie coś?

\- To nie jest teraz najważniejsze – powiedział Owen. – Pytanie brzmi, skąd się to wzięło tutaj?

\- Ludzie Angelo to obserwowali – odpowiedział Ianto. Jack pokiwał głową.

\- Musiał to ocalić wiedząc, że cud nadchodzi – domyślił się Owen.

\- Więc co on zrobił? – spytała Gwen Jacka. – Uruchomił to za pomocą twojego DNA albo czegoś?

\- Może to była zemsta albo danie mi wskazówki – odpowiedział Jack. – Ale pozostało nam tylko jedno działanie. Musicie nas stąd wydostać.

Ostatnie zdanie powiedział, patrząc na Rexa. A miał na myśli siebie, Owena, Gwen, Ianto i Tosh. Rex prychnął.

\- Oszalałeś? – spytał. On i Esther patrzyli na Jacka.

\- Odwróćcie głowy – powiedział Ianto. Esther i Rex opuścili głowy.

\- Jack, posłuchaj mnie – powiedział Rex. – CIA to nie wrogowie. Dlatego ich sprowadziłem. Nie rozumiesz? Nie...

Urwał, bo koło nich przechodził agent. Zaczęli udawać, że badają panel.

\- Nie podnoś głowy – powiedział Ianto. – Spokojnie.

\- Posłuchaj – powiedział Rex, jak agent przeszedł. – Nie musicie już uciekać, dobra? Możemy was ochronić.

\- Nie bez powodu Torchwood było sekretem – powiedziała Tosh. – Trzymaliśmy takie rzeczy w ukryciu przed rasą ludzką. Ta technologia jest nauką, której świat nigdy nie powinien poznać.

\- Skąd możecie to wiedzieć? – spytała Esther.

\- Wiem… Esther, bo widziałem przyszłość – odpowiedział Jack, co wyraźnie zrobiło na Esther wrażenie. – Chodziłem w przyszłym świecie i oddychałem jego powietrzem. I ta technologia wysłałaby go na potępienie. Tylko wyobraźcie sobie podstęp technologii pola kasującego, ukrywający bomby, ukrywający samoloty, chroniące jedną stronę przed promieniowaniem, podczas gdy druga płonie. Ta rzecz byłaby naszym końcem. Ta oś czasowa byłaby ostateczna.

\- Ma rację – powiedziała Esther. Rex westchnął.

\- Po czyjej jesteś stronie? – spytał Esther.

\- Nawet jeśli rząd... – zaczęła Esther, ale urwała, bo znowu agent koło nich przeszedł, więc udawali, że coś robią. – Nawet jeśli rząd miałby ten panel i wsadzaliby do niego ludzi i oni by umarli, to to sama rzecz, jak piece.

\- Dokładnie – poparła ją Gwen. – To kontrola nad życiem i śmiercią, a widzieliśmy, że to nie działa.

\- Ale nam ufacie… prawda? – spytał Jack. – Oboje? Po wszystkim, co zrobiliśmy? Proszę, błagam was. Zabierzcie nas stąd. Spójrzcie, to płytka alfa. Bez niej to tylko kupa metalu. Musicie zabrać nas i tę płytkę z daleka od tego domu.

\- Jack, posłuchaj mnie – powiedział Rex. – Nie możemy, dobra? Jesteśmy z CIA, a to jest prawdziwa operacja CIA.

\- To historia, Rex – powiedział Owen. – To jest wszystko. Prosimy, wydostańcie nas stąd.

Rex pokręcił głową i wstał. Jack szybko zabrał płytkę alfa. Rex wyszedł z pola. Jack i reszta popatrzyli na niego i bezgłośnie (przynajmniej dla Rexa) powiedzieli „proszę”. Rex pokręcił głową i się odwrócił.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Torchwood czekało na ruch Rexa i Esther. W końcu Rex wrócił do pomieszczenia.

\- Hej, drużyno Torchwood, ee… Shapiro chce was widzieć – powiedział i wszyscy, włącznie z Baylorem, zaczęli się zbierać. – Ta. Poczekaj, możesz chcieć wziąć swój płaszcz. Jest na zewnątrz przy pojeździe kryminalistyki.

\- Dzięki – powiedział Baylor i odwrócił się, by wziąć płaszcz. Okazję wykorzystał Rex. Wyciągnął pistolet i znokautował nim Baylora. Ten z jękiem upadł na ziemię nieprzytomny.

\- Dziękujemy – powiedział Ianto.

\- Ta, po prostu się zamknij – powiedział Rex, któremu dalej się to nie podobało i odwrócił do nich. – Teraz słuchajcie. Oto historia. Jack go uderzył, celował do nas i razem z wami ukradł samochód, dobra? W porządku, chodźmy, dobra.

\- Nie idziecie z nami? – spytała Gwen, kiedy już byli na korytarzu.

\- Nie możemy – odpowiedział Rex. – Dlatego musimy trzymać nasze twarze z daleka od tego. Przepraszam, ludzie, ale CIA ma szansę rozwiązania tego teraz. I potrzebują mnie i Esther. Możemy pomóc.

\- Podwórze jest w tamtą stronę – powiedziała Esther, wskazując drogę. Po chwili byli już na zewnątrz.

\- Dobra, teraz słuchajcie – powiedział Rex. – Przy bramie będzie strażnik. Powiem mu, że Shapiro zatwierdził samochód. Po prostu się nie wychylajcie. Idźcie, idźcie, idźcie!

\- Który to? – spytał Ianto, który dostał od Rexa kluczyki. Szli w kierunku samochodów.

\- Nie wiem, wszystkie są takie same – odpowiedziała Esther. – Po prostu wyłącz alarm.

Ianto pstryknął kluczykiem. Jeden z samochodów odezwał się. Szybko ruszyli w jego stronę. Ale zostali zauważeni.

\- Hej, stójcie! Powiedziałem, stójcie! – krzyknął agent. Nie zatrzymali się. Strzelił. I trafił Jacka w brzuch. Jack jęknął i złapał się samochodu.

\- Jack! – krzyknęły jednocześnie Tosh, Gwen i Esther przerażone. Pojawił się agent. Pistoletem celował na zmianę we wszystkich. W tym w Esther. Unieśli ręce do góry. Jack leżał na ziemi, ale nie mogli mu pomóc, bo celowano w nich bronią.

\- Stójcie, gdzie jesteście! – zawołał agent. Z tyłu pojawił się Rex, który go znokautował. Ianto i Owen szybko złapali Jacka.

\- Widział mnie – powiedziała Esther, podbiegając do nich. – Rex, on mnie widział.

\- Chodź, Jack – powiedział Owen, podnosząc Jacka z Ianto.

\- Widział mnie – powiedziała Esther. – Ludzie, widział mnie!

\- Wiemy – powiedziała Gwen. – Nie możesz tu zostać.

\- Zdecydowanie nie możesz tu zostać – potwierdził Rex, pomagając Owenowi i Ianto wsadzić Jacka do samochodu.

\- Jack, tak jest, wchodź – powiedziała Tosh, pomagając wsadzić Jacka od środka. Ianto wsiadł za kierownicą. Owen wszedł za Jackiem, Gwen weszła z drugiej strony, a Esther zajęła miejsce pasażera.

\- Chodź z nami – powiedział Ianto do Rexa.

\- Nie mogę – powiedział Rex. – Zajmijcie się nim.

\- Moja siostra...! – powiedziała Esther.

\- Wiem, ale ktoś na pewno usłyszał ten strzał – powiedział Rex.

\- Rex, masz krew na ręce! – powiedział Ianto. Rex popatrzył na swoją rękę i rozsmarował krew na koszuli tam, gdzie miał serce.

\- To moje serce, dobra? – spytał. – Po prostu jedźcie. To moje serce. Jedźcie! Jedźcie!

Ianto uruchomił silnik i szybko wystartował. Opuścili teren posiadłości Colasanto. Z tyłu samochodu Owen zajmował się Jackiem z pomocą Tosh. Esther blada opierała się o drzwi.

\- Jack, jesteś ze mną? – spytał Owen. – Jack, słyszysz mnie?

Jack nie odpowiadał. Owen westchnął ciężko, ale pracował dalej.

\- O Boże – westchnęła Gwen, patrząc na ranę Jacka. – [T/I] nas zabije.

\- Dziękujemy, Gwen, ale nie musisz nas bardziej dołować – powiedział zirytowany Owen. – Tosh, podaj mi… O tak, to.

\- Ludzie, nie wiem, dokąd jechać – powiedział Ianto. Nikt mu nie powiedział.

\- Jack, proszę, proszę, powiedz coś – powiedziała Tosh. – Nie wiemy, co robić. Jack. Nie wiemy, co robić.

\- Zadzwoń do [T/I] – powiedział Owen do Gwen. Ta popatrzyła na niego, jak na wariata.

\- Zwariowałeś? – spytała.

\- Nie, wręcz przeciwnie – odpowiedział Owen. – Jak jej powiemy to przez telefon, to jak nas zobaczy, to nas nie zabije, bo zdąży ochłonąć. A teraz nam powie, co mamy robić.

\- On ma rację – poparła go Tosh. Gwen wyciągnęła telefon i wykręciła twój numer. Po sekundzie odsunęła telefon od ucha.

\- Poczta głosowa – powiedziała. – Musi już być w samolocie.

\- Świetnie – powiedziała Tosh z rozpaczą.

\- Wciąż nie wiemy, co robić – powiedziała Esther drżącym głosem.

\- Więc… Co teraz? – spytał Ianto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

W tym samym czasie ty siedziałaś w samolocie. Sama. Tak samo jak twoi przyjaciele nie wiedziałaś, co robić. Patrzyłaś przez okno, a łzy płynęły ci z oczu. Odnaleźliście się z Jackiem, ale zostaliście rozdzieleni. Miałaś ochotę krzyczeć.

\- Znajdę cię, Jack – powiedziałaś cicho. – Znajdę cię. I upewnię się, że już nikt nas nie rozdzieli. Obiecuję.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zawiera dialogi z ósmego odcinka czwartego sezonu.


	9. Znowu w Wielkiej Brytanii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twoi przyjaciele powracają do Wielkiej Brytanii z rannym Jackiem. Spotykasz się z nimi, a następnie się rozdzielacie. Jednak kiedy dostajesz ciekawą wiadomość od Gwen, spotykacie się ponownie. Razem odkrywacie coś, co może pomóc wam dowiedzieć się, czym tak naprawdę jest Błogosławieństwo.

Kiedy twoim przyjaciołom udało się w końcu do ciebie dodzwonić, nie wiedziałaś, czy byłaś bardziej wściekła, czy przerażona. Dość szybko udało ci się zgubić ludzi z CIA, którzy cię śledzili i pojechałaś spotkać swoich przyjaciół. Jakoś udało im się dostać do Walii. Stan Jacka dalej był zły, ale już nie krytyczny, dzięki Owenowi. Szybko wymieniłaś uściski z Gwen i Ianto, którzy zostawali w Walii, wsiadłaś do samochodu i zaczęłaś uciekać z resztą. Rozdzielenie ustalili już jak byli w drodze do Walii. Gwen chciała zobaczyć się z rodziną, a Ianto z Lois. Powiadomili ich o tym wcześniej, kiedy więc dotarli do mieszkania, gdzie była rodzina Gwen, była tam też uradowana Lois. Wy natomiast uciekaliście. W końcu jednak się zatrzymaliście w czyimś domku wakacyjnym. Wnieśliście Jacka do środka i Owen zajął się nim. Kiedy go jako tako ustabilizował, wyszedł na zewnątrz upewnić się, że nikt was nie śledzi, a ty w tym czasie usiadłaś przy Jacku. Po chwilowym wahaniu Tosh dołączyła do Owena. Po jakimś czasie zaczęli wracać. Nagle jednak Owen się zatrzymał. Tosh też się zatrzymała i popatrzyła na niego pytająco. Owen patrzył na nią uważnie.

\- Obiecałem sobie, że zrobię to, jak wrócimy do Wielkiej Brytanii – powiedział w końcu. – Jeśli nie zrobię tego teraz, mogę tego już nigdy nie zrobić.

\- Czego? – spytała skonfundowana Tosh. Owen podszedł do niej i złapał ją za ręce.

\- Tosh… jesteś fantastyczna – zaczął. – Jesteś cholernie fantastyczna i nie zasługuję na ciebie. Czekałaś na mnie kilka lat i mimo iż ja traktowałem cię okropnie, ty nie traciłaś nadziei. Kiedy byłem… cóż, martwy, ty traktowałaś mnie jakbym dalej był normalny. Byłaś przy mnie, kiedy cię potrzebowałem. Kocham cię, Toshiko Sato. I…

Puścił jej dłonie, przyklęknął na jedno kolano i wyciągnął z kieszeni małe pudełko. Otworzył je i oczom Tosh ukazał się przepiękny pierścionek. Wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze i zakryła sobie usta dłonią.

\- …chciałbym cię spytać, czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moją żoną? – spytał Owen. Po policzkach Tosh płynęły łzy. Po sekundzie pokiwała gwałtownie głową. Odsłoniła usta.

\- Tak! – powiedziała, śmiejąc się. – Oczywiście, że tak!

Owen uśmiechnął się szeroko i założył jej pierścionek na palec. Następnie wstał, chwycił ją w ramiona i obkręcił dookoła siebie. Oboje śmiali się przy tym strasznie. W tym samym czasie Esther przygotowała i podała ci herbatę.

\- Dzięki – mruknęłaś, biorąc od niej kubek. Esther kiwnęła głową i usiadła przy stole. Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedziała w końcu Esther. – Owen dobrze się nim zajął.

\- Wiem – powiedziałaś cicho. – Ale wciąż się boję. Boję się, że…

W tym momencie Jack jęknął i zaczął się poruszać. Budził się. Esther szybko pobiegła po wodę. Ty przysunęłaś się bliżej Jacka. Ten po chwili otworzył oczy. Uśmiechnął się na twój widok. Nie mogłaś się powstrzymać i odpowiedziałaś tym samym.

\- Nawet na chwilę nie mogę cię zostawić samego, co? – spytałaś i powstrzymałaś Jacka, który chciał już coś powiedzieć. – Nic nie mów. Oszczędzaj siły.

Esther podała ci szklankę. Napoiłaś Jacka i czekaliście na Owena i Tosh, trzymając się za ręce. Tamci w końcu wrócili. Od razu zwróciłaś uwagę na ich radosne twarze. Owen natychmiast jednak spoważniał i podszedł do przytomnego Jacka. Zrobiłaś mu miejsce i popatrzyłaś na Tosh. Uśmiechnęłaś się, kiedy zobaczyłaś pierścionek na jej palcu. Popatrzyłaś na Owena.

\- Najwyższy czas, Owen – powiedziałaś. Ten podniósł na ciebie wzrok.

\- Zamknij się – mruknął. Zaśmiałaś się i wyszłaś na zewnątrz, przewietrzyć się. Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za tobą, westchnęłaś. Znajdowaliście się w beznadziejnej sytuacji. I co teraz niby mieliście zrobić?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 miesiące później…

Ianto i Lois dalej mieszkali z rodziną Gwen. Wiedzieli, że są obserwowani, ale cały czas nie zdradzali czy wiedzą, gdzie jest Jack i reszta. Z tatą Gwen było źle. Gwen ubolewała, że nie ma z nimi Owena, ale rozumiała, że musiał być przy Jacku. W związku z tym musiała się zadowolić kradzieżą leków. Kiedy Ianto i Lois siedzieli na kanapie i się przytulali, Gwen właśnie wróciła z jednego z takich wypadów.

\- Cześć – przywitała się i skierowała się do kuchni, gdzie była jej mama i Anwen. W ręce trzymała dwa pudełka pizzy. Rhys, Ianto i Lois poszli za nią. Gwen otworzyła jedno pudełko. W środku nie było pizzy, a leki.

\- Och, pięknie – powiedział Ianto z aprobatą. – Świetny pomysł.

\- Racja – powiedział Rhys i zaczął przeglądać leki, a Gwen w tym czasie sięgnęła po butelkę z wodą. – To dla Reynoldsów i Llewellynów. Och i Iris Price dzwoniła. Chciała leki przeciwbólowe.

\- Dostaje cholerny ból głowy i oczekuje, że dostanie się na szczyt listy – powiedziała zirytowana Gwen. – Powiedz jej, że je dostanie, jeśli zapłaci podwójnie.

\- To taka sama polityka jak polityka PhiCorp – powiedział Ianto. Gwen popatrzyła na niego.

\- Dzięki za to – powiedziała. – Dzięki wielkie.

\- No i proszę – powiedziała mama Gwen, Mary, podając Rhysowi Anwen. – Ostrożnie. Przydaj się na coś, klucho. Co tam masz?

\- Diamorfinę – odpowiedziała Gwen, do której skierowane było pytanie, pokazując wspomniany lek.

\- To zadziała – powiedziała Mary, biorąc fiolkę. – Chodź.

\- W porządku? – spytała Gwen, patrząc na Rhysa. Ten pokiwał głową. Gwen i Mary poszły do piwnicy, gdzie ukryty był ojciec Gwen. Ianto popatrzył na leki i objął jednym ramieniem Lois. Ta natychmiast się w niego wtuliła.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Byliście w St Margaret Halt, w Szkocji. W ranę Jacka wdała się infekcja, więc dalej był uziemiony. Stałaś przy łóżku i obserwowałaś Owena, który sprawdzał ranę Jacka.

\- Jest dużo lepiej – oznajmił po chwili. – Infekcja prawie ci przeszła.

\- Ta, kula mnie nie zabiła – powiedział Jack. – Ale myślę, że ty to zrobisz.

\- Zamknij się, Harkness – powiedział Owen, ale oboje byli rozbawieni.

\- Jutro pójdę z Esther do wioski, zobaczymy czy możemy kupić stek – powiedziała Tosh, stając koło ciebie i popatrzyła na Jacka. – Potrzebujesz żelaza.

\- Dopóki nie zaczną znowu zadawać pytań – odezwała się Esther, podchodząc do was. – Ten poprzedni facet nieźle mnie wystraszył. Jeśli ciągle tam jest, myślę, że powinniśmy wyjechać.

\- Jesteśmy w Szkocji – powiedział Owen. – Nie możemy pojechać dalej na północ.

\- Owszem, możemy – powiedziałaś. – Będziemy uciekać tak długo, jak będzie trzeba.

\- Dokładnie – zgodziła się z tobą Esther. Wszyscy na nią popatrzyli.

\- Pamiętam, kiedy byłaś z zbyt przestraszona, by wyjechać z domu – powiedział Owen. Esther uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Ta. To było dawno temu – powiedziała.

\- Kiedy Jack był wysoki i silny – powiedziałaś i popatrzyłaś na Jacka. – Popatrzcie na niego teraz.

\- A teraz wy jesteście wampirami – powiedział Jack, patrząc na Owena, który niósł pobraną krew Jacka do lodówki.

\- Bardziej rusznikarzami – powiedziała Tosh. – Najbliższa broń, jaką mamy.

\- Ludzie, moja krew nie jest magiczna – powiedział Jack. – To nie przez nią jestem nieśmiertelny. Nie mogli jej sklonować ani skopiować.

\- Ale i tak, Jack – powiedziała Tosh. – Zabrali twoją krew i ciągle próbują rozlać twoją krew.

\- Ktoś chce cię zabić z jakiegoś powodu – dodała Esther. – I sądzimy, że to jedyna nadzieja, jaką mamy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ianto siedział na kanapie z laptopem na kolanach. Szukał czegoś o Błogosławieństwie. Lois siedziała koło niego i opierała się o jego ramię. Gwen i Rhys siedzieli w pobliżu.

\- Gdzieś tu musi być odpowiedź – wymamrotał Ianto. – Błogosławieństwo, strona 56 z 12 milionów. Boże, potrzebuję Tosh i Esther.

\- Dostałem ofertę pracy – odezwał się Rhys. – Kierowca dla Matty Sheldon.

\- To dobrze, nie? – spytała niepewnie Lois.

\- Ma umowę z obozami nadwyżkowymi – wyjaśnił Rhys. – Woziłbym Kategorię 1.

Zapanowała cisza. Gwen patrzyła na Rhysa. W końcu odwróciła wzrok i powiedziała:

\- Cóż, to nie twoja wina. Potrzebujemy pieniędzy.

\- Nie będę ich woził do pieców, tylko do obozów – próbował się usprawiedliwić.

\- Wiem, tak – powiedziała szybko Gwen i na chwilę znowu zapanowała cisza. – To śmieszne, co? Kiedy najpierw otworzyli obozy, wszyscy protestowaliśmy. Za drugim razem wszyscy jesteśmy zbyt zajęci zajmowaniem się sobą.

\- Ta. To pewnie część planu – powiedział Ianto. – By nas zmiękczyć.

\- Tak, ale jaki jest plan? – spytała Gwen i popatrzyła na Ianto. – Po co to wszystko, Ianto?

W tym momencie wysiadł prąd.

\- Och, świetnie – mruknął niezadowolony Ianto. – Właśnie tego potrzebowałem. A niech to!

Ze złością zamknął laptop. Oparł się zdenerwowany o kanapę. Lois przybliżyła się do niego, a Rhys objął Gwen.

\- Wiecie… były przerwy w dostawie prądu w latach 70 – zaczęła Lois. – 9 miesięcy później był baby boom. Ponieważ ludzie… skorzystali… z ciemności.

\- Świetnie – powiedział Ianto, a Gwen i Rhys też coś tam wymamrotali. Popatrzyli na siebie i wszyscy zachichotali. Nagle Rhys i Gwen zaczęli się całować i tak samo Ianto i Lois.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Siedziałaś na krześle i patrzyłaś na śpiącego Jacka. Nagle koło ciebie pojawiła się Tosh z herbatą. Skinęłaś jej głową i przyjęłaś herbatę.

\- To musi być dla ciebie trudne – powiedziała Tosh. – Wszyscy już się przyzwyczailiśmy, że nie może umrzeć, a teraz… Wszyscy jesteśmy przerażeni myślą, że możemy go stracić. A co dopiero ty.

\- Odkąd Cud się zaczął i dowiedziałam się, że Jack może umrzeć, każdego dnia budzę się ze strachem, że straciłam go albo tego dnia go stracę – powiedziałaś. – Chcę, żeby wszystko wróciło do normy, Tosh. Już wolałam widzieć go umierającego, ale powracającego do życia niż to wszystko.

\- Naprawimy to – powiedziała Tosh, przytulając cię. – Nie martw się. Wkrótce Jack znowu będzie nieśmiertelnym sobą.

\- Mam taką nadzieję, Tosh – powiedziałaś cicho. – Mam taką nadzieję…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwen, Ianto, Lois i Rhys siedzieli w kuchni. Gwen i Lois bawiły się z Anwen. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Wszyscy zesztywnieli. Rhys szybko podbiegł do okna.

\- To oni – powiedział. Wszyscy zerwali się. Gwen podała Rhysowi Anwen. Sama otworzyła drzwi do piwnicy i zaczęła odkręcać żarówkę.

\- Są tutaj! – powiedziała do Mary na dole. – Pamiętaj, po prostu rób to, co mówiliśmy!

Gwen odkręciła żarówkę, a Ianto i Lois zeszli do piwnicy. Oficjalnie ich tutaj nie było. Dołączyli do Mary, która miała powstrzymywać męża przed byciem zbyt głośno. Czekali w napięciu. W końcu jobsworth i policja weszli do środka. Słyszeli przytłumioną rozmowę. Ianto i Lois musieli pomóc Mary, przytrzymywać męża. W pewnym momencie drzwi do piwnicy się otworzyły. Wstrzymali oddech. Drzwi zamknęły się, ale usłyszeli wołanie o latarkę i po chwili ktoś wszedł do piwnicy. Napięli się. Lois trzęsła się, kiedy światło z latarki pojawiło się pod ukrytymi drzwiami, za którymi byli schowani. W końcu zniknęło. Odetchnęli cicho z ulgą. Na chwilę się przestraszyli, jak usłyszeli pisk i światło wróciło, ale po chwili byli już sami w piwnicy. Kilka minut później usłyszeli głosy Gwen i Rhysa, co oznaczało, że niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane. Drzwi zostały odsłonięte. Mary płakała.

\- Musiałam go przygnieść – powiedziała. – Wszyscy musieliśmy. Z całej siły.

\- Już dobrze, mamo – powiedziała Gwen, przytulając ją. – Poszli. Poszli, dobrze? Poszli.

\- W porządku? – spytał Ianto Gwen bezgłośnie.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała Gwen również bezgłośnie. Ianto kiwnął głową i objął ramieniem Lois. Później tego samego dnia Ianto pomagał Gwen zmywać naczynia, a Lois i Rhys byli w salonie, kiedy Mary zawołała, że przyszedł facet z zakupami. Skierowała go do kuchni.

\- O, jesteś wcześnie – powiedziała Gwen, kiedy ten wszedł. – Po prostu płóż przy lodówce. Zaraz to posortuję.

\- To trochę ekskluzywne, dostawy w sensie – powiedział Ianto

\- Och, to ostatni pomysł mojej matki – wyjaśniła Gwen. – Gotuje dla klubu, zbierając pieniądze, pobierając dwa funty za ciasto.

\- Och, czyż nie jest śliczna? – spytał dostawca, który miał znajomy głos. Ianto i Gwen odwrócili się gwałtownie. Anwen była trzymana przez Oswalda Danesa.

\- Jesz to jedzenie, skarbie, czy je nosisz? – spytał Danes Anwen, zbierając na palec jedzenie z buzi Anwen i liżąc je. – Słodkie. Słodkie dziecko.

Gwen wzięła od niego Anwen i zaniosła ją do Rhysa. Ianto uważnie obserwował Danesa.

\- Rozumiem, że to może być niespodziewane – powiedział Danes. – Ale powiedziano mi, że macie pewne informacje, których potrzebuję. Przepraszam za ten podstęp, ale tak jakby mam najbardziej rozpoznawalną twarz na świecie.

Kiedy mówił, Gwen wróciła do kuchni i wróciła do wycierania rondla. Rzuciła ścierkę.

\- Już nie! – powiedziała i uderzyła Danesa rondlem w twarz. Dwa razy. Wylądował na ziemi. Rhys, trzymający Anwen, Rhys i Mary wpadli do kuchni.

\- Co ty, do diabła, wyprawiasz? – spytał Rhys.

\- Spójrz na niego, na miłość boską! – krzyknął Ianto. – Spójrzcie na niego! Spójrzcie na niego, to Oswald Danes w waszym domu!

\- O mój Boże! – jęknęła przerażona Mary.

\- Dotnij jeszcze raz moją córkę, a zamorduję cię – powiedziała Gwen, celując w Danesa rondlem i wskazała palcem na drzwi. – Zabierz ją stąd, mamo, teraz. Dziękuję, ponieważ nie chcę, by widziała jak jej matka…

\- Przestań! – zawołał Rhys, łapiąc Gwen, która już chciała się rzucić znowu na Danesa. – Przestań, przestań, przestań. Przestań w tej chwili. Uspokój się. No dalej. Nie chcemy, by cię aresztowali za morderstwo.

\- Dziękuję, sir – powiedział zakrwawiony Danes.

\- Mogą mnie za to aresztować – warknął Ianto i podszedł do Danesa. – Teraz mi powiedz. Powiedz mi szybko, ty gnoju. Ty pieprzony morderco! No dalej! Powiedz mi, zanim Rhys zwoła kumpli. Zanim wrzasnę twoje imię głośno na ulicy i zwołam wściekły tłum. Powiedz mi… czego chcesz?

\- Jacka Harknessa – odpowiedział po chwili ciszy Danes. – Człowiek, który mnie przemycił, 7 tygodni temu przewiózł Harknessa. Z wami. A wy znaleźliście mu kryjówkę. Teraz, dużo zapłaciłem za wasze nazwiska, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, więc naprawdę muszę zobaczyć Jacka. A wy zrobicie dokładnie to, o co proszę.

\- Dlaczego powinniśmy? – spytał Ianto, a Gwen stanęła koło niego.

\- Bo mam nazwisko – odpowiedział Danes i zaśmiał się. – Mam nazwisko człowieka. Mam nazwisko człowieka, który stworzył Cud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jedliście kolację, kiedy zadzwonił twój telefon.

\- Halo? – spytałaś do słuchawki i usłyszałaś głos Gwen. – Co tam, Gwen? … Co? … Dlaczego? … Żartujesz sobie? … Dobra, dam ci znać, jak będziemy w pobliżu.

Rozłączyłaś się. Wszyscy na ciebie patrzyli.

\- Co się stało? – spytała Tosh. Uśmiechnęłaś się i popatrzyłaś na Jacka.

\- Wygląda na to, że wracamy do Walii – odpowiedziałaś. Jack uśmiechnął się szeroko. Jakiś czas później byliście w pobliżu domu Gwen. Po drodze powiedziałaś wszystkim to, co powiedziała ci Gwen. Dałaś Gwen znać, że jesteście i ona zadzwoniła do człowieka, który ich obserwował, by odwrócić jego uwagę, byś mogła się wślizgnąć do niego. Kiedy weszłaś do pomieszczenia, on stał przy oknie tyłem do ciebie. Podeszłaś cicho do niego i wycelowałaś w niego pistolet.

\- Myślisz, że jesteśmy głupi? – spytał.

\- Tak – odpowiedziałaś, on odwrócił się, na jego twarzy pojawił się strach, a ty podałaś mu butelkę z wodą i Retconem. – Teraz to wypij. Nie zrobi ci krzywdy. Już to piłeś. Ja ci to podałam, a później jeszcze Gwen. W każdym bądź razie, potrzebuję byś nie miał żadnych wspomnień, że mnie widziałeś. Więc albo sprawię, że kapelusze nigdy nie będą ci potrzebne – odbezpieczyłaś pistolet - albo to wypijesz. Druga opcja jest lepsza.

Mężczyzna napił się wody. Po chwili upadł na ziemię nieprzytomny. Uśmiechnęłaś się zadowolona, zatrzymałaś na laptopie nagrywanie wejścia do mieszkania Gwen i wyszłaś na zewnątrz.

\- To było szybkie – powiedziała Tosh, jak do nich wróciłaś. Uśmiechnęłaś się jedynie w odpowiedzi. Ruszyliście do mieszkania Gwen. Ona otworzyła wam drzwi i wciągnęła was do środka.

\- O mój Boże – powiedziała i zaczęła was ściskać po kolei. – O mój Boże. O mój Boże.

\- Wiem – powiedział Jack, a znikąd pojawił się Ianto i dołączył do ściskania. – Ał! Wiem.

\- Wybacz – powiedział Ianto, który uraził Jacka, jak go ściskał. – Myślałem, że już ci lepiej.

\- Nic mu nie jest – zapewnił Owen. – Nie martwcie się.

\- Tak dobrze was widzieć – powiedziała Esther, kiedy Gwen ją uściskała. Gwen uściskała ponownie Jacka, ty natomiast zauważyłaś Lois i uściskałaś ją z uśmiechem.

\- Dobrze was widzieć – powiedziała Lois. – Tak w ogóle, to Ianto powiedział, że to ty nas… no wiesz. Więc dzięki.

\- Nie ma za co – powiedziałaś i mrugnęłaś do niej. – Ał! Ianto!

\- Wybacz – zaśmiał się Ianto, który cię ponownie przytulił od tyłu. Pokręciłaś głową, jak cię puścił, ale uśmiechałaś się.

\- Dobra. Jest tam – powiedział Ianto, wskazując na pokój za Rhysem, który stał koło Lois. Od razu wszyscy spoważnieliście. Poszliście za Gwen i Ianto. Zaprowadzili oni was do związanego Danesa.

\- Jack – powiedział Oswald, jak was zobaczył. – Powiedziano mi, że właściwa forma zwracania się do ciebie to „kapitanie”. Prosiłeś mnie kiedyś o pomoc. Więc zapamiętajcie to wszyscy. Kapitan mnie zaprosił.

Chwilę później twoi przyjaciele siedzieli przy stole, ty i Jack opieraliście się o blat kuchenny, a Rhys o krzesło. Patrzyliście na Danesa.

\- Chcę najpierw o coś spytać – powiedziała Tosh. – W trakcie procesu powiedziałeś o tej dziewczynce, że powinna była szybciej uciekać. Naprawdę tak powiedziałeś?

\- Tak, naprawdę – potwierdził Danes. Tosh odwróciła głowę, a Owen chwycił ją za rękę i popatrzył morderczym wzrokiem na Danesa.

\- Racja. Dobrze – powiedziała Gwen. – Ponieważ pozwól, że ci coś powiem, Oswald. Byłam policjantką i pracowałam z pedofilami i mordercami i niech Bóg mi pomoże, widziałam ludzi tak bardzo samotnych i…  przeklętych i… nędznych. Ale to nie ty. To… nic jak ty. Ponieważ po raz pierwszy w moim życiu, poznałam potwora. Czy to jasne?

\- Och, czuję się bardzo wyjątkowy – odpowiedział Oswald. – I dobrze powiedziane.

\- Zabiję go – powiedział Rhys, odchodząc od krzesła.

\- Zostaw to – powiedziała Lois.

\- Dobra, wszyscy, wszystko czego potrzebujemy, to informacji – powiedziała Esther. – Powiedz nam, co wiesz.

\- I co wtedy się stanie ze mną po tym? – spytał Danes.

\- Och, wtedy cię zabijemy – warknął Owen. – I nie zapominaj, że morderstwo już nie istnieje, więc mogę sprawić, że będziesz Kategorią 1 na zawsze, chłopie.

\- Na nic się nie zgodziłam, więc mów, co wiesz albo dzwonimy po policję, teraz – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Też masz swoje sekrety, Gwen – powiedział Oswald. – Mieliście mnie związanego tutaj przez cały dzień i wszystkie te szepty, wszystkie te ukradkowe spojrzenia w kierunku tej piwnicy. Nie ukrywacie tam czegoś przypadkiem? Wybaczcie, mieliście dzwonić po policję.

\- Dobrze. Może zostaną zawarte umowy – powiedziała Tosh, na co Gwen i Owen popatrzyli na nią. – A może nie. Ale zanim będziemy mogli coś zadecydować, musi zostać dokonana pełna i uczciwa wymiana informacji. Panie Danes, nie ma odwrotu. Musi nam pan powiedzieć, co pan wie.

\- Powiem to – powiedział Oswald. – PhiCorp dał mi asystentkę, panią Jillian Kitzinger. I w mojej skrzynce tam, mam laptopa pani Kitzinger.

\- Na miłość Boską, to tyle? – spytał Owen i parsknął śmiechem. – Najechaliśmy jej pliki chwilę temu.

\- Poczekajcie chwilę – powiedział Oswald. – Poczekajcie, poczekajcie. Jak tylko ukradłem jej laptopa, dobra mała Jilly zrobiła dokładnie właściwe rzeczy. Zmieniła hasła, pozakładała nowe konta, pokasowała stare. Ale ja patrzyłem. A znam się na Internecie, lepiej niż większość. Wiem, jak się ukryć. Więc byłem w jej cieniu i śledziłem pannę Kitzinger przez ostatnie dwa miesiące. Tu jest zabawna rzecz. Wczoraj w południe zniknęła. Jej cały profil w Internecie zniknął. Jilly Kitzinger przestała istnieć.

\- Mówiłeś, że masz nazwisko człowieka – powiedziała Tosh.

\- Jak tylko je wam powiem, będę na waszej łasce – powiedział Oswald.

\- Tak – potwierdził Owen.

\- Powiedz nam jego nazwisko – powiedziałaś ostro.

\- Muszę wam zaufać – powiedział Oswald. – Pamiętajcie to. Ufam wam. Nazwisko jednego człowieka ciągle się pojawia. Kitzinger została zatrudniona, by wysyłać mu informacje. A jego nazwisko brzmi Harry Bosco.

\- Harry Bosco? – spytała Tosh.

\- Jego imię w kółko i w kółko – potwierdził Oswald.

\- Esther? Harry Bosco – powiedziałaś do Esther, która miała przed sobą laptopa.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała Esther, zamykając laptop.

\- Co, nie możesz go poszukać? – spytałaś. Wszyscy patrzyli na Esther. Ta parsknęła śmiechem, ale to nie był wesoły śmiech.

\- Myślisz, że jesteś sprytny, Oswaldzie? – spytała. – To naprawdę wszystko, co masz?

\- To nazwisko – powiedział Oswald.

\- Harry Bosco nie jest człowiekiem – powiedziała Esther. – Harry Bosco to proces.

Oswalda wyraźnie zatkało. Wszyscy popatrzyliście na Esther pytająco.

\- Sięga wstecz do Wietnamu – zaczęła Esther. – To była pierwsza wojna, która miała być pokazana w telewizji i rząd nie chciał, żeby amerykańskie stacje przekazywały bezpośrednio transmisje z Wietnamu, ponieważ po raz pierwszy informacje były poza ich kontrolą. Więc umieścili agentów w każdym pokoju prasowym, w każdej dużej stacji telewizyjnej, filtrujących przekaz dla publiczności. Najsprytniejszym z nich wszystkich był mężczyzna, który się nazywał… Harry Bosco.

\- Co robił? – spytała Tosh.

\- Zmieniał informacje – odpowiedziała Esther. – To było subtelne. Robił to poprzez złe tłumaczenie. Nie mógł cenzorować ani wprowadzać zmian, ale mógł manipulować tłumaczeniem na angielski. Zmień jedno słowo, zmienisz całe znaczenie. Jeśli powiesz „ofiary” zamiast „ciała”… wpływasz na opinię publiczną. Wszystkie kanały stosują dziś Harry'ego Bosco.

\- Więc to tyle? – spytał Rhys. – Martwy zaułek? Koniec? Skończyliście z nim? Mogę go teraz dostać?

\- Moglibyście trzymać swojego psa na smyczy? – poprosił Oswald.

\- Uważaj, chłopie – ostrzegł go Rhys.

\- Moja uwaga jest nadal aktualna – powiedział Oswald. – Nazwisko wciąż jest ważne. Ponieważ Kitzinger pracuje w PR. Dlaczego miałaby się zajmować tym procesem Harry’ego Bosco?

\- Aby być sprawiedliwym, to dobre pytanie – westchnęła Tosh. – Po co rodziny miałyby wynajmować Jilly, żeby to wszystko robić w pierwszej kolejności?

\- Co tłumaczy? – spytałaś.

\- Co tłumaczy źle? – poprawiła cię Esther. – Ponieważ trzy rodziny zmieniły swoja nazwiska, teraz Jilly zmienia słowa?

\- Może są połączeni – powiedziała Tosh, rozumiejąc, o co chodzi Esther. Ta otworzyła z powrotem swój laptop. Tosh, Jack i Ianto wyciągnęli swoje i zaczęli przeglądać maile Kitzinger. Lois i Gwen poszły po coś do jedzenia. Reszta z was pilnowała Oswalda. Po chwili Gwen i Lois wróciły.

\- Kurczak i frytki – powiedziała Lois, kładąc razem z Gwen torby z jedzeniem. – Nie mieli ryby, za droga.

\- Świat oszalał – skomentował Owen.

\- Mam piwo – powiedział Rhys.

\- Mogę? – poprosił Oswald.

\- Jasne – odpowiedział Rhys i otworzył puszkę tak, że piwo poleciało na twarz Oswalda, następnie zaśmiał się i poklepał Gwen. – Hej, świetnie im idzie. Wiecie, czytanie cudzych maili to jak czytanie ich pamiętnika.

\- Więc co znaleźliśmy? – spytałaś.

\- Kolejny problem – westchnęła Tosh. – Jilly przetworzyła ten klip z lokalnej stacji prasowej w Szanghaju. Ma trzy warstwy językowe. Lokalny dialekt Wu przetłumaczony na mandaryński i potem wysłała to po angielskie napisy. Skąd mamy wiedzieć, co jest źle, a co dobrze?

\- Co, nikt nie mówi po chińsku? – spytał Oswald.

\- Zamknij się! – krzyknęli Owen i Rhys. Gwen rzuciła coś Rhysowi, by się zamknął.

\- Co robimy? – spytał Ianto. – Nie mogę pójść na wynos i spytać Kenny'ego.

\- Esther? – spytałaś. Ta popatrzyła na ciebie i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Tak. Wiem – powiedziała.

\- Co? – spytała Tosh. Wszyscy poza Jackiem popatrzyli na ciebie i Esther pytająco. Wyjaśniliście, o co chodziło. Esther dzwoniła do Rexa.

\- Rex – powiedziała do telefonu, kiedy odebrał. – T-to ja. To Esther. Nie mów nikomu… ale potrzebuję pomocy. Przepraszam, ale nie mam nikogo innego, do kogo mogłabym się zwrócić. Mam trop.

Po chwili uśmiechnęła się i włączyła głośnik.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, więc mnie nie zmuszaj – powiedziała. – Jesteśmy bezpieczni. Nic nam nie jest. Nam wszystkim.

\- Jeśli to jest „wszystkim”, rozumiem, że pan II Wojna Światowa nie umarł – usłyszeliście głos Rexa. Automatycznie się uśmiechnęłaś. Irytował cię, ale go polubiłaś.

\- To zajmie więcej niż to – powiedział Jack, nachylając się do telefonu.

\- Od lat próbuję zabić tego idiotę – powiedział Owen.

\- Owen! – powiedziałaś ostro, a następnie zakryłaś sobie usta dłonią.

\- Ha, ha, ha. To [T/I], co oznacza, że jesteście w Walii – powiedział Rex. – Tyle, jeśli chodzi o pracę pod przykrywką. Wiecie, jesteście idiotami. Nawet nie musiałem was namierzać.

\- Z tym, że i tak nas nie śledzisz, prawda? – spytała Tosh.

\- Nie, nie śledzę – odpowiedział Rex.

\- Potrzebujemy pomocy, Rex – powiedziała Esther. – Potrzebujemy CIA. Konkretnie potrzebujemy tłumaczeń.

\- O cholera. Em... – westchnął Rex. – Dobra, spróbuję.

\- Nie możesz im powiedzieć, dlaczego – powiedział Ianto.

\- Och, wiem, wierzcie mi – powiedział Rex. – To miejsce nie jest bezpieczne. Jaki język?

\- Mandaryński – odpowiedziała Esther. – Myślimy, że coś jest w Szanghaju.

Zaczęliście współpracować z Rexem. Jeszcze raz oglądnęliście filmik młodego, poparzonego mężczyzny z Chin. Napisy angielskie mówiły: „Przepraszam. Przepraszam, Przepraszam za moją matkę. Tak mi wstyd. Ale to dar niebios, że moje życie zostało ocalone.”.

\- To sprzed Cudu – powiedziała Tosh. – Zmarł dwa dni później. Ale oszalał, spalił szpital, zginął we własnym ogniu. Ten gość powinien wygrać nagrodę Darwina.

\- „Dar niebios” – powiedziałaś. – Masz to, Rex?

\- Tak, tak, tak – odpowiedział Rex. – Pierwszy to zobaczyłem. Wiedziałem! Angielski to nie jest "dar niebios". Właściwe zdanie brzmi: „To błogosławieństwo, że moje życie zostało ocalone.”.

\- Błogosławieństwo – powiedzieliście jednocześnie z Jackiem, Gwen i Ianto.

\- Powiedział Błogosławieństwo – powiedzieli w tym samym momencie Esther, Owen i Tosh.

\- To nic nie znaczy – powiedział Rhys. – Każdy by tak powiedział. Przeżył pożar.

\- Czekajcie, czekajcie, czekajcie – powiedział Rex. – Czy ktoś może zamknąć męża, proszę? To po mandaryńsku. Ale w oryginalnym dialekcie Wu, to jest inne. Jesteście gotowi na to? Nie powiedział: „To błogosławieństwo, że moje życie zostało ocalone.”. Powiedział: „Błogosławieństwo ocaliło mi życie.”. Celowo to źle przetłumaczyli. „Błogosławieństwo ocaliło mi życie.”

\- Jest w Szanghaju – powiedziała Tosh, jak wymieniliście spojrzenia.

\- Błogosławieństwo jest w Szanghaju – powiedział Owen.

\- Jak, do diabła, dostaniemy się do Szanghaju? – spytała Gwen.

\- Och, na litość boską! – zaśmiał się Rhys. – Nie mówisz poważnie.

\- Cóż, ukryli słowo „Błogosławieństwo”, Rhys – powiedział Ianto.

\- Nie było ukryte przed cholernymi Chińczykami – powiedział Rhys zdenerwowany. – Widzieli je, a jest ich sporo.

\- Ale było to tylko pokazane raz, a potem zniknął po tym ślad – zauważyła Esther.

\- Ta, tylko dlatego, że powiedział „Błogosławieństwo”, nie znaczy, że jest w Szanghaju – powiedział Rhys. – Znaczy, mógłbym powiedzieć, „Jezus”, ale nie jestem w Jerozolimie.

\- Dlaczego ukryli ten klip? – spytałaś, patrząc na Rhysa. – Teraz przestań. Cisza, dobra? Kłopot w tym, że dostanie się do Szanghaju będzie niemożliwe. Zamknęli granice, wystąpili z UN. Znaczy, całe Chiny to strefa z zakazem wstępu.

\- Ta i nie masz szans, bym mógł się tam dostać bez ogłaszania tego jako pełnowymiarowej misji – powiedział Rex. – A to spowoduje przeciek. Zanim byśmy się tam dostali, ich by już nie było.

\- Moglibyście wziąć wolną łódkę – powiedział Oswald.

\- Zamknij się! – zawołał Owen.

\- Czekajcie chwilę, kto był? – spytał Rex. – Kto jeszcze tam jest?

\- Tylko… tylko Rhys – odpowiedział Ianto. – Nieważne. Esther, masz coś w kontynentalnych Chinach? Jakieś otwarte porty? Cokolwiek?

\- Nie, ale... Chwila – powiedziała Esther, robiąc coś na swoim laptopie. Rhys zaczął się bawić globusem.

\- Znałem kiedyś faceta, który pracował z prowincji Hunan – powiedział Jack.

\- Czekajcie, czekajcie, czekajcie, po prostu słuchajcie – przerwała mu Esther. – Dobra, pomyślcie o tym. Kto podpala szpital? Znaczy, kto to robi? Dlaczego by to zrobił? Okazuje się, że mamy kolejne złe tłumaczenie. Mandaryński mówi: „ośrodek medyczny”, ale sprawdziłam adres. To był bank krwi.

\- Znowu krew – powiedział Rex.

\- To zawsze chodzi o krew – powiedziała Tosh. – Dlaczego tak jest?

\- Czekajcie, czekajcie, czekajcie. Dobra – powiedziała Esther i skierowała się do telefonu. – Sprawdź to, ale odwołaj się do Kitzinger. Miała drugi klip po hiszpańsku. Był drugi bank krwi w Buenos Aires. Bank krwi zniszczony w pożarze 24 godziny przed Szanghajem, 5 dni przed Cudem.

\- Czekajcie chwilę – powiedział Rex. – Czekajcie chwilę. Miałem Argentynę. Tutaj. John Forester zmarł w wieku 76 lat w La Boca. Myślę, że był w piwnicy z Jackiem.

\- Ale tamten facet mówił o cudzie w Szanghaju, tak? – spytała Gwen.

\- Po co w takim razie spalać bank krwi w Buenos Aires? – spytał Rex. – Znaczy, po co w ogóle palić bank krwi? Nawet nie wiemy, czym jest Błogosławieństwo. Może to jakiś rytuał. Może ma miejsce w obu miastach jednocześnie.

\- Uu… Czekajcie chwilę – odezwał się Rhys. W tym momencie drzwi do domu Gwen zostały gwałtownie otworzone. Policja wdarła się do środka. Gwen szybko poleciła Rhysowi iść do jej taty. Jack szybko złapał Oswalda i stanął z nim przy blacie, przodem do blatu. Tosh położyła walizeczkę. Ianto złapał Lois za rękę. Policja wpadła do pokoju i kazała wam mieć ręce na widoku. Po chwili do pokoju wszedł elegancko ubrany mężczyzna.

\- Witaj, Gwen – przywitał się.

\- Witam – powiedziała Gwen, starając się brzmieć radośnie. Mężczyzna popatrzył na was.

\- Masz towarzystwo? – spytał.

\- Tak, jesteśmy gośćmi z Londynu – odpowiedziała Lois.

\- Nie martwcie się – powiedział mężczyzna. – Każdy, kto może opuścić dom o własnych siłach, mnie nie interesuje.

Rhys wyszedł z piwnicy.

\- Co się dzieje? – spytał.

\- Byłeś zajęty tam na dole, Rhys? – spytał mężczyzna. Rhys popatrzył na drzwi do piwnicy.

\- Nie – odpowiedział.

\- Cóż, nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli się rozejrzę w takim razie – powiedział mężczyzna. – W dawnych czasach, aby znaleźć martwe ciało, użyłbyś psa tropiącego. Teraz przeszły na emeryturę. – Pokazał telefon. – Nowa aplikacja. Obrazowanie cieplne. Jest genialna.

Mężczyzna zszedł do piwnicy. Wymieniliście zaniepokojone spojrzenia z Gwen. Czekaliście w napięciu. Jack i Oswald coś przez chwilę szeptali.

\- Mamy go! – usłyszeliście w końcu głos mężczyzny. Westchnęłaś ciężko. Policjanci zbiegli na dół. Gwen zerwała się i zeszła za nimi. Obserwowaliście, jak wynieśli ojca Gwen. Mary i Gwen poszły się z nimi pożegnać. Kiedy Mary wbiegła z powrotem do mieszkania, Jack wyszedł do Gwen. Po chwili weszli do środka.

\- Myślę, że mogę nas tam dostać – powiedział Jack. – Za starych, dobrych czasów Torchwood śledziło czarny rynek obcych artefaktów pochodzących z Chin. Metale ze Skullion i monety, takie tam. Zamknęliśmy to, ale droga pozostaje otwarta. Dla handlarzy bronią.

\- Zaufamy przemytnikom broni? – spytał z powątpiewaniem Ianto.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, zrobię to – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Dobra, dobra, czekajcie – powiedziała Tosh. – A co z Buenos Aires?

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział Owen. – Które miasto to jest?

\- Oba, bando wariatów – powiedział Rhys, który trzymał globus. – Nie możecie spojrzeć, co? Co? Patrzcie. Dobra, Szanghaj. – Pokazał Szanghaj na globusie, a następnie obrócił go na drugą stronę. – Buenos Aires. Buenos Aires... – Ponownie obrócił globus. – Szanghaj. Dwie strony świata. Dosłownie, przeciwne strony Ziemi, nie? Nie? Więc, cokolwiek się dzieje, musi być coś, co je łączy.

\- Żartujesz sobie? – spytał Owen, biorąc globus od Jacka, który wcześniej wziął go od Rhysa. – To prawda?

\- To antypody – powiedziała Tosh, która jak Rhys jeszcze mówił, dorwała się do laptopa. – Są antypodami samych siebie.

\- Dwa masywne centra populacji zrównoważone po obu stronach planety – powiedziała Lois.

\- Jak mówi stare przysłowie, licz błogosławieństwa, bo okazuje się, że mamy ich dwa – powiedział Oswald.

\- Rhys, mogłabym cię teraz ucałować – powiedziałaś, tak jak reszta patrząc na globus.

\- Ale co to znaczy? – spytał Ianto.

\- Patrz na logo PhiCorp – powiedziała Esther, pokazując je na komputerze. – Litera „phi” – okrąg, przez który przechodzi linia. To było tutaj, patrząc nam w oczy przez cały ten czas.

\- Linia biegnąca przez świat? – spytałaś, patrząc na Jacka.

\- Błogosławieństwo – powiedział, uśmiechając się. – Cud.

\- Ale co to jest? – spytała Lois.

\- Musimy się dowiedzieć – odpowiedział Jack. – Możemy dostać się do Argentyny bez problemu.

\- Ale może musimy być w obu miastach, Jack – powiedziałaś i popatrzyliście na siebie z Jackiem. – Może powinieneś lecieć w jedną stronę…

\- A ty w drugą – dokończył Jack.

\- Buenos Aires – powiedział Owen.

\- Szanghaj – powiedział Ianto.

\- Więc to jest to, co robimy? – spytała Gwen. – Misja na dwóch końcach świata?

\- Nasza największa misja – powiedziała Tosh, a ty i Jack zaśmialiście się.

\- Chyba tak jest, ta – powiedział Ianto.

\- I bierzecie mnie ze sobą – odezwał się Oswald.

\- Nie ma mowy – prychnął Owen.

\- Nie, nie, nie – powiedział Rhys. – Mam dla ciebie lepsze plany, kolego.

\- I to twój problem, prawda, Gwen? – spytał Oswald. – Nie możecie pozwolić chodzić mi wolno. Nie mężczyźnie z moimi pragnieniami. I nie pozwolicie, żeby mnie aresztowali. Nie teraz, kiedy wiem wszystko o waszych małych planach.

\- Mogą cię zostawić tutaj ze mną – powiedział Rhys. Brzmiał zbyt radośnie jak dla ciebie.

\- Cóż, w tym rzecz, ty szczęśliwy człowieku – powiedział Oswald. – Właśnie uwięziłeś swoją żonę całkowicie. Zostawcie mnie tutaj i myślę, że by to zrobił. Naprawdę myślę, że by to zrobił. Twój mąż by mnie zabił. Zrobiłby ze mnie Kategorię 1 własnymi, gołymi rękoma. Zabiłbyś mnie, prawda? Tego chcecie? Nie. Jadę z wami. Nie ma wyboru. Na całym świecie nie ma wyboru. Dobra?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I tak się rozdzieliliście. Jack, Oswald, Gwen, Tosh i Ianto udali się drogą przemytników do Szanghaju, a ty, Owen i Esther polecieliście samolotem do Buenos Aires. Z nieznanych nikomu powodów uparłaś się, by Owen jechał z tobą do Buenos Aires.

\- Dlaczego chcesz, żebym to ja z tobą leciał do Buenos Aires? – spytał zdumiony Owen, kiedy o tym powiedziałaś.

\- Właśnie – powiedziała równie zdumiona Gwen. – Myślałam, że jak już, to weźmiesz ze sobą Tosh. Albo Ianto.

\- Nie, chcę Owena – powiedziałaś i popatrzyłaś na Owena. – Czy potrzebuję powodu, by chcieć lecieć z moim najlepszym przyjacielem?

\- Najlepszym przyjacielem? – spytał Owen i zmrużył oczy. – Chcesz czegoś. Dlatego chcesz, żebym z tobą leciał.

\- Zamknij się, Harper – powiedziałaś, przewracając oczami. Pocałowałaś Jacka w policzek, kazałaś mu nie umierać i ruszyłaś z Esther i Owenem do samochodu, który miał was zabrać na lotnisko. Po kilkugodzinnym locie byliście już na miejscu i szukaliście Rexa. Zobaczyliście się w tym samym momencie. Uniósł do góry walizeczkę. Ruszyliście do siebie.

\- Udało ci się! – powiedziała Ester.

\- Ta, jedyny sposób, by przedostać tę rzecz, to w bagażu dyplomatycznym – powiedział mając na myśli walizeczkę. Esther uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła go.

\- O, człowieku – mruknął niezadowolony Rex. – Nie zaczynaj z tym przytulaniem.

\- Zamknij się – powiedziała Esther i pocałowała go w policzek.

\- Ja cię nie będę przytulał – powiedział Owen, ściskając Rexowi rękę.

\- I całe szczęście – powiedział Rex i odwrócił się do ciebie. – [T/I]. Dobrze cię znowu widzieć. Przepraszam za to, jak wyjechałaś z Ameryki.

\- Przeprosiny przyjęte – powiedziałaś i uścisnęłaś go krótko. – I ciebie też dobrze widzieć.

\- Chodźcie – powiedział Rex i zaczęliście iść w kierunku wyjścia. – Spójrzcie, jedyny problem jest taki, że musiałem poświadczyć tę walizkę. Teraz prowadzę tę rzecz pod przykrywką, ale jeśli ktoś sprawdzi powiadomienia ambasady, mamy przechlapane.

Wyszliście z lotniska i udaliście się do waszej nowej kryjówki. Jakiś czas później, kiedy Esther pracowała na laptopie przy stoliku, ty siedziałaś na kanapie oparta o Owena, a Rex koło was, zadzwonił telefon Esther. Odebrała i włączyła głośnik.

\- Hej! Zgadnijcie co – powiedziała. – Stara śpiewka, jesteśmy w jakimś magazynie.

\- Ta, cóż, my utknęliśmy w hotelu handlarzy bronią z Oswaldem Danesem jako współlokatorem – usłyszeliście głos Gwen. – Powiem wam, że to nie jest mój najlepszy dzień.

\- Ale wciąż, to dobra linia telefoniczna – powiedział Owen, podchodząc do Esther.

\- Ta, biorąc pod uwagę odległość – usłyszeliście Tosh.

\- Właśnie zaczęliśmy szukać tego Błogosławieństwa – powiedziała Esther. – Niech nam Bóg pomoże. Jesteśmy w dwóch największych miastach na Ziemi. Spróbujcie zacząć z rodziną tego podpalacza, a my pójdziemy do lokalnej biblioteki.

\- Zaopiekujcie się tą bronią, dobra? – odezwał się Ianto. – Krew Jacka musi być ważna.

\- Jest bezpieczna – powiedział Owen, otwierając walizkę i patrząc na torebki z krwią. – Mam ją tu.

\- Zadzwońcie, jak coś znajdziecie – powiedziała Tosh.

\- Wy też! – zawołałaś. – Powodzenia!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwen rozłączyła się. Jack w tym czasie wstał z krzesła i spróbował podnieść torbę z ich rzeczami. Próbował, bo nagle ją puścił, jęknął i złapał się za miejsce, w które został postrzelony.

\- Idiota – powiedziała Gwen i podeszła do niego. – Ty idioto, ty i Owen powiedzieliście nam, że się zagoiło! Wcale nie jest ci lepiej, prawda? Pokaż to.

\- Wybaczcie – powiedział Jack.

 - Nie szkodzi, mamy cię – powiedział Ianto, podchodząc do Gwen i w tym momencie Jack zaczął lecieć, więc go złapali. – Okay, mamy cię! Mamy cię.

Pomogli mu położyć się na łóżku. Tosh podeszła do nich zaniepokojona. Jack jęczał z bólu.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam – powiedział.

\- Nie szkodzi – powiedziała Gwen. – Nie przepraszaj. Mamy cię. Dobra, pokaż nam. – Rozpięła jego koszulę i zobaczyli bardzo zakrwawiony opatrunek. – No naprawdę. – Zaczęła z pomocą Tosh ściągać opatrunek. – O, Boże. Gdybym wiedziała, że jest tak źle, Jack, w ogóle byś nie przyjechał.

\- Pogorszyło mi się dopiero, kiedy przyjechaliśmy – powiedział Jack. Tosh dotknęła jego rany, na co naturalnie Jack od razu jęknął. Tosh szybko wycofała ręce.

\- Przepraszam! – powiedziała. – Przepraszam. Mamy cię.

\- Dobre miejsce, żeby umrzeć, w starym Szanghaju – powiedział Jack.

\- Nie umierasz – powiedział Ianto. – Nie mów tak. [T/I] nas zabije.

\- Jestem zmęczony, ludzie – powiedział Jack. – To śmiertelne życie... tak bardzo boli.

\- No dobra – odezwał się Oswald. – Nie mogę powiedzieć, że byłem wcześniej w Chinach, więc nie jestem dobrze zorientowany w ich zwyczajach. Ale muszę powiedzieć… nigdy o tym nie wiedziałem.

Kucnął i zaczął się czemuś przyglądać. Ianto i Gwen pomogli Jackowi usiąść. Wszyscy popatrzyli na to, na co patrzył Oswald, a mianowicie na krew z opatrunku Jacka, która kapała na podłogę, by następnie przetoczyć się po pokoju.

 - Łoł – powiedział Oswald, jak wszyscy patrzyli w zdumieniu. – Łoł, łoł, łoł.

\- To twoja krew – powiedziała Tosh. – Nic dziwnego, że cię zabija. Myślę… Myślę, że pokazuje nam drogę.

Wstała i podeszła do okna. Reszta też wstała. Gwen podeszła do Tosh.

\- To Błogosławieństwo – powiedziała Gwen. – Jest gdzieś tam. I myślę, że cokolwiek to jest, wzywa cię, Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zawiera dialogi z dziewiątego odcinka czwartego sezonu.


	10. Krew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W końcu stajecie twarzą w twarz z Błogosławieństwem i Rodzinami. Jesteście rozdzieleni. Czy uda wam się zakończyć Cud i przywrócić światu Śmierć? I jakie będą ofiary?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak bardzo przepraszam! Nie miałam kompletnie czasu pisać. :( No ale wreszcie mi się udało! Oto ostatni rozdział z historią o Dniu Cudu. Ale spokojnie. To jeszcze nie koniec. ;)

Po telefonie od Tosh, wzięliście jedną torebkę z krwią Jacka i upuściliście jedną kroplę na podłogę. Ta natychmiast zaczęła się po niej gdzieś toczyć.

\- Łoł! - powiedział zdumiony Owen.

\- O mój Boże! - westchnęła równie zdumiona Esther. Ty po prostu wpatrywałaś się w krew zdumiona.

\- Dobra - powiedział Rex. - To tyle, mam dość. Wiecie, widziałem trochę szalonego gówna z Torchwood, ale teraz jestem na granicy.

\- Pocieszy cię, jak powiem, że dla mnie to też coś nowego? - usłyszeliście z telefonu głos Ianto.

\- Więc u nas krew kieruje się na północny zachód - odezwała się Tosh. - 15° 38' 39" na północ. A u was?

\- Er, kieruje się na południowy wschód - odpowiedziała Esther, która siadła przy laptopie. - 23° 06' 04" na południe.

\- Zadbajcie o tę krew - usłyszeliście Gwen. - Zniszczyli banki krwi w obu miastach. To musi być ważne.

\- Mam ją, jest bezpieczna - powiedział Rex, zamykając walizkę z krwią. W tym momencie usłyszeliście jęk.

\- Kto to był? - spytał Rex, a w tym samym momencie usłyszeliście głos Jacka:

\- Cholera.

\- To Jack? - spytałaś zaniepokojona. - Co jest?

\- Czuję, jakby cała krew we mnie próbowała się wydostać, miażdżąc - odpowiedział Jack.

\- Powiedz mi coś o tym - westchnął Rex, dotykając swojej rany.

\- Czemu? - spytał Ianto. - Co jest z tobą nie tak?

\- Nie na ciebie jednego miał wpływ Cud, Jack - powiedziała Esther. - Ocalił życie Reksa. Nie wiemy, co się stanie, kiedy go powstrzymamy.

\- Może śmierć się o niego upomni - powiedział Owen, jakby z lekką nadzieją. Uderzyłaś go lekko w ramię.

\- Dobra, dobra - powiedział Rex. - Koniec z przesądami. Wróćmy do misji, ludzie.

\- Jeśli miasta są połączone pod ziemią, to tworzą biegun - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Drugi biegun - odezwała się Tosh. - Biegun magnetyczny przebiega z północy na południe. Teraz ten... przebiega z Buenos Aires do Szanghaju.

\- Ale co to jest? - spytałaś. Nikt ci nie odpowiedział.

\- Pójdę za śladem - powiedziała jakiś czas później Gwen. - Jeśli będę szła 15° 38' na północ, znajdę to. Czekajcie na telefon. I Owen, [T/I], Rex, Esther, uważajcie na siebie, dobra? Nigdy nie wiadomo, może spotkamy się w środku.

\- Ta, cóż, zgaduję, że na wszystko musi być pierwszy raz - powiedział Owen.

\- Powodzenia - powiedziałaś.

\- I hej! - powiedział Rex. - Ty uważaj na siebie. Nie rób tych głupich, beznadziejnych Torchwoodowych rzeczy. Bądź profesjonalistką choć raz.

\- Tak jak ty mnie uczyłeś? - spytała Gwen.

\- Dokładnie tak jak cię uczyłem - odpowiedział Rex.

\- Widzimy się wkrótce, nie? - spytała Esther. - Kiedy to wszystko się skończy.

\- Jack, posłuchaj mnie - powiedział kilka sekund później Rex. - Nie mam już wyboru. Muszę sprowadzić CIA jako wsparcie. Bo jeśli znajdziemy to miejsce, będziemy musieli ruszyć i zdjąć to szybko i zdecydowanie.

\- Nie zdradzaj naszej lokacji - powiedział Jack. - Utrzymaj Torchwood w tajemnicy. Obiecujesz?

\- Jasne - odpowiedział Rex. - I nie martw się o [T/I] i Owena. Już się obiecali nie wychylać. I hej! Po wszystkim spotkajmy się na drinkach.

\- O Boże, tak, proszę - usłyszeliście Ianto. Parsknęliście śmiechem.

\- Cóż, zawsze chciałaś zostać częścią Clandestine, nie? - Rex spytał Esther, wyciągając telefon. - Cóż, właśnie awansowałaś. Ta, tu Rex Matheson.

Jakiś czas później ty i Owen siedzieliście w oddaleniu od Rexa, Esther i przede wszystkim laptopa. Was tu nie było. Oni rozmawiali z CIA i praktycznie szykowali całą operację. Owena trochę to irytowało, ale ty się poczułaś gorzej, więc zaczął się zajmować tobą. Nagle zadzwoniła Tosh.

\- Gwen chyba to znalazła - powiedziała. Podała ci szczegóły i się rozłączyła. W tym momencie w waszej kryjówce pojawiła się armia sprowadzona przez CIA.

\- Ludzie, to kapitan Santos - powiedział Rex. - 4. jednostka manewrowa, druga brygada.

\- Chyba to znaleźli - powiedziałaś. Wszyscy popatrzyli na ciebie. Zaczęli działać. Miejsce, o które wam chodziło, nie istniało na żadnych dokumentach. Nie miało nazwy, tak jak trzy rodziny. Dostaliście zgodę od CIA, więc zaczęliście się zbierać.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Wszystko, czego nie potrzebujecie, zostawcie - powiedział Jack. Po telefonie od Gwen i poinformowaniu was, zaczęli się zbierać.

\- Ale wracamy, tak? Czyż nie? - spytał Danes. - Wrócimy tu?

\- Nie wiem, wrócimy? - spytała Tosh. Popatrzyli na Danesa. Nie ruszył się.

\- Ho-ho-ho. I tyle z fascynacji śmiercią - powiedział Ianto, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. - Trochę to zbyt prawdziwe, co? Wciąż, ta twoja ofiara, Susie Cabina. Jaki ona miała wybór?

Jack uśmiechnął się chłodno i odwrócił, by spakować swoje rzeczy.

\- Kim jesteś? - spytał Danes po chwili, biorąc swoje rzeczy i patrząc na Jacka. Jack, który się schylał, wyprostował się. Był sztywny.

\- Kapitan Jack Harkness - odpowiedział, nie odwracając się.

\- Nieee… - powiedział Danes. - Spędziłem dużo czasu w więzieniu. Znam uśmiech człowieka, który zrobił straszne rzeczy. A twoi przyjaciele… Obserwowałem ich. Czasem cię lubią, czasem kochają. A czasem… Tylko raz czy dwa… błyszcząc w tych maleńkich lukach… Boją się ciebie.

\- Jest z przyszłości - westchnęła w końcu Tosh. Ianto i Jack popatrzyli na nią. Wzruszyła ramionami. Nie widziała sensu w ukrywaniu tego. Nie teraz.

\- No proszę - powiedział Danes.

\- Pochodzi z przyszłości - powiedział Ianto. Jack westchnął i odwrócił się do Danesa.

\- Więc musisz wiedzieć - powiedział Danes, patrząc na Jacka. - Przetrwamy dzisiejszy dzień?

\- Przyszłość może się zmienić - powiedział Jack. - Jest pisana właśnie teraz. Ale wiem jedno. Widziałem gwiazdy. Widziałem wszechświat. Widziałem, jak ludzkość stała się rozległa, wspaniała i nieskończona. Chciałbym, żebyś mógł to zobaczyć, Oswald. Chciałbym, żebyś też to zobaczył. Bo wtedy zrozumiałbyś, jak małym uczyniłeś swoje życie.

Ostatnie zdanie Jack wyszeptał Danesowi do ucha. Wszyscy wrócili do przygotowań.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wreszcie zaczęliście wszystko pakować do samochodu armii. Rex rozmawiał z Santosem, Esther wszystko pakowała, a ty i Owen wyszliście z kryjówki ostatni. Esther zaczęła się już pakować do samochodu, a ty i Owen iść w jego kierunku, kiedy ty nagle się pochyliłaś i jęknęłaś. Owen szybko cię złapał, a Esther zawróciła do was.

\- Wszystko gra? - spytała.

\- Nic pani nie jest? - spytał Santos. - Coś nie tak?

\- Była ranna - powiedział Owen. - No dalej, oprzyj się na mnie.

\- Nie, nie - powiedziałaś, odchrząknęłaś i się wyprostowałaś. - To nic. Stara rana.

\- Pogarsza się - powiedział Owen, patrząc na ciebie. Odwzajemniłaś spojrzenie. Nagle usłyszeliście podniesione głosy z samochodu. Popatrzyliście w jego stronę. Rozległy się strzały, a następnie samochód wybuchł. Polecieliście na ziemię. Dzwoniło ci w uszach.

\- Kapitan Santos… - zaczął kapitan Santos do swojej krótkofalówki. Rex zerwał się.

\- Nie, nie, nie! - przerwał mu, wyrywajac mu krótkofalówkę i rzucił ją o ziemię, rozwalając. - Jesteśmy martwi! Nie słyszysz? Jesteśmy martwi! Byliśmy w tym wybuchu. Dalej, chodźcie do środka. Chodźmy. Wstawaj!

Rex podał ci dłoń i podniósł. Szybko wróciliście do kryjówki. Usiedliście na chwilę.

\- Wszyscy moi ludzie - powiedział zszokowany Santos.

\- Kapitanie, otrząśnij się z tego - powiedział Rex i złapał go za dłoń. - Na nogi. Teraz mnie posłuchaj. Potrzebuję, żebyś poszedł do tej bazy, dobra? Ale chcę, żeby im pan powiedział, że zginęliśmy. Rozumie pan? Teraz posłuchaj, może pan spróbować zebrać drugi zespół, ale niech im pan nie mówi, że Esther i ja wciąż działamy. A o tej dwójce niech pan w ogóle nie wspomina. Ich tu nigdy nie było. Dobra?

\- Co zamierzacie zrobić? - spytał Santos.

\- Myślą, że już jesteśmy martwi - powiedziałaś i popatrzyłaś na Rexa. - To idealny moment, żeby złożyć im wizytę. Na własną rękę.

\- Idę z wami - powiedziała Esther, wstając. Ty i Rex popatrzyliście na nią.

\- Szlag by to. Dobra, jak sobie chcesz. Chodź tu - powiedział Rex, przygarnął do siebie Esther i pocałował ją w czubek głowy. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Ale macie tylko pistolety - zaprotestował Santos. - Jest was tylko czworo. Potrzebujecie czegoś więcej!

\- Nasza specjalna broń poszła z dymem - powiedziała Esther.

\- Mieliśmy krew - powiedział Rex i w tym momencie zadzwonił telefon Owena. - Jedyna śmiertelna krew na świecie i była w tym wozie.

\- To Gwen - powiedział Owen, machając telefonem.

\- Nie odbieraj - powiedział Rex. - Wszyscy muszą myśleć, że umarliśmy. Dobra? Teraz chodźcie, chodźcie. Ruszamy.

Westchnęłaś, ale poszłaś za Rexem. Oberwie ci się za to od Jacka. Na pewno.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

W końcu Jack, Tosh, Ianto i Danes dotarli do sklepu, gdzie czekała na nich Gwen. Jack po drodze prawie wszedł w kurę, więc oczywiście właścicielka zaczęła się na niego wydzierać. Na innych przy okazji też. Tosh i Ianto patrzyli na nią zażenowani, a Jack w tym czasie podszedł do siedzącej na podłodze Gwen i pomógł jej wstać. Ianto szybko uciekł od krzyczącej kobiety i stanął koło Jacka. Popatrzył na Gwen.

\- Dobra, co mamy? - spytał.

\- Sublink właśnie powiedział, że była eksplozja w Buenos Aires - powiedziała Gwen, głosem bez emocji. - Specjalne operacje. To [T/I], Owen, Esther i Rex.

\- Nie… - powiedziała Tosh i zakryła sobie usta dłonią. Ianto szybko do niej podszedł i objął ją ramieniem. Jack patrzył na Gwen tępym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie żyją? - spytał Danes po kilku sekundach ciszy.

\- Co cię to obchodzi? - warknęła Gwen i ruszyła z laptopem na Danesa. - Dlaczego się po prostu nie zamkniesz?!

\- Dobra - powiedział Ianto, puszczając Tosh i szybko powstrzymując Gwen. - Przykro mi. Ale nie możemy tego zrobić. Nie teraz.

\- Chodzi o ciebie, Jack - powiedziała Gwen, patrząc na Jacka. - Jeśli Cud ma związek z twoją krwią, to niech Bóg im pomoże, ale oni mieli jedyny zapas. Jedyna krew, jaką mamy teraz, jest w tobie.

\- To lepiej będę uważał - powiedział Jack, otrząsając się z szoku i popatrzył na swoich przyjaciół.

\- Ale tym razem możesz umrzeć - powiedziała Tosh, też się otrząsając z szoku.

\- Na tym polega zabawa - powiedział Jack.

\- Tak - powiedziała Gwen. Ianto westchnął i ją przytulił. Jack popatrzył na Tosh, ale ta pokręciła głową. Popatrzyła na pierścionek na swojej ręce. Wzięła głęboki oddech, aby się nie rozpłakać. Gwen i Ianto odsunęli się od siebie.

\- Chodźmy - powiedziała Tosh, starając się opanować drżenie głosu. Skierowali się do drzwi, które wcześniej znalazła Gwen. Za nimi wyczuła coś niepokojącego.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

W obu miastach wszyscy przedostawaliście się do miejsc, gdzie było Błogosławieństwo. Łamaliście rzeczy, niektórzy z was czasami też ludzi. W końcu twoja drużyna dostała się na miejsce. Musieliście tylko zejść na dół.

\- Jak się dostaniemy na dół? - spytała Esther.

\- Szukam, szukam - wymamrotał Owen, przeszukując jakieś papiery. - Gdzieś muszą być schody.

\- Wiesz, możesz zostać tu na górze, jeśli chcesz - powiedział Rex do Esther.

\- Och, tak jakby miałam nadzieję, że tego nie powiesz - powiedziała Esther.

\- Wpakowałem cię w niezłe kłopoty, co? - spytał Rex.

\- Sama się wpakowałam - odpowiedziała Esther.

\- Nigdy ci nie podziękowałem, prawda? - spytał Rex.

\- Nie, nie podziękowałeś - odpowiedziała Ester.

\- Ta, cóż, nie oczekuj tego teraz - powiedział Rex.

\- Tutaj - powiedział nagle Owen. - Schody. Zachodni korytarz. Tutaj. Chodźcie!

Ruszyliście za Owenem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ianto i Jack nieśli ciało zabitego strażnika. Ukryli je. Danes, Gwen i Tosh weszli za nimi.

\- Wszędzie będzie ochrona - powiedział Danes. - Nie możecie tego dalej robić. Znajdą nas.

\- Mogę go zamknąć? - spytał Ianto. - Ze wszystkich gnojów, których mogliśmy zabrać...

\- Ty potępiasz mnie? - przerwał mu Danes. - Gołymi rękoma robisz z nich Kategorię 1.

\- Mówcie ciszej - upomniała ich Tosh, westchnęła i popatrzyła na Jacka. - Ma rację. Jesteśmy jak bandyci. A to tylko obrzeża, Jack. Jak, do diabła, mamy się dostać głębiej do środka?

W tym momencie zadzwonił telefon Gwen.

\- Cholera - zaklęła, wyciągnęła telefon i popatrzyła na wyświetlacz. - To Rhys. Znalazł mojego tatę.

Kilka minut później Ianto, wyglądnął zza drzwi.

\- Ta, czysto - powiedział i zamknął drzwi.

\- Chwila moment - powiedział Jack i podszedł do jakiegoś pudła. - Byłem w Chinach w czasie powstania bokserów. I wiem, co te litery znaczą. Ha, ha, ha! Oswald... zmieniłem zdanie. Tak bardzo się cieszę, że tu jesteś.

Ianto i Tosh popatrzyli na Jacka skonfundowani. Jak tylko jednak zaglądnęli do zawartości pudła, zrozumieli. Kilka minut później szli w kierunku windy. Jack uśmiechnął się do mijanej kamery. Wsiedli do windy i zjechali na dół. Tam powitało ich czterech mężczyzn celujących do nich z broni, Kitzinger z wyciągniętym dyktafonem oraz blond kobieta.

\- Kapitan Jack Harkness - powiedziała kobieta. - W końcu.

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie, tu nie chodzi o Jacka - powiedział Danes. - Nie, ma’am. Proszę wybaczyć, ale wcale nie. Nazywam się Oswald Danes. Cóż. Hmm… Dobry wieczór, panno Kitzinger. Dostała pani awans. I to jest nowe imperium, któremu pani służy? Proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę...

\- Z całym szacunkiem, panie Danes - powiedziała kobieta, podchodząc do Danesa, który wyszedł z windy. - Jest pan efektem ubocznym Cudu. Nie ma pan tak naprawdę żadnego znaczenia.

\- Tak mówił kapitan - powiedział Danes. - Próbował mi wmówić, że moje życie… stało się bardzo małe, maleńkie. A jednak tutaj, teraz, na samym końcu, opisałbym się inaczej. Nazwałbym siebie… kluczowym.

Zdjął kurtkę, pod którą miał założone ładunki wybuchowe. Uzbroił wyzwalacz. Mężczyźni opuścili broń przestraszeni.

\- Madam, jest pani rozsądną kobietą - powiedział Danes. - Powinna być pani teraz ostrożna. Naprawdę… bardzo... ostrożna. Wygląda, na to, że planowaliście jakiś wybuch. Ale chciałbym się upewnić, że zostaniecie w środku.

\- Torchwood ma przewagę - powiedział Jack. On i reszta wyszli z windy i stanęli koło Danesa. W tym momencie rozległ się dźwięk, jakby ktoś nawiązywał połączenie.

\- Cóż, obawiam się, że nie możemy się z tym zgodzić tutaj, w Buenos Aires - usłyszeli męski głos. - Powiedziałbym, że przewagę mają Rodziny. Przywitajcie się z waszymi przyjaciółmi.

W tym samym czasie w Buenos Aires ty, Owen, Esther i Rex stanęliście stanąć tam, gdzie wam kazano. Przed wami był mężczyzna, który najwyraźniej tutaj dowodził.

\- Co to ma niby znaczyć? - powiedział Ianto.

\- Ma na myśli nas - odpowiedział Owen.

\- Owen? - spytała Gwen. - Mój Boże. A [T/I], Esther, Rex?

\- Jesteśmy - odpowiedziałaś. - Wszyscy. Złapali nas.

\- Owenie Harper, uduszę cię - powiedziała Tosh, na co Owen się uśmiechnął. - Czy ty masz  pojęcie, jak ja się martwiłam? Ale… Cieszę się, że żyjecie.

\- Zamienię wasz balans na nasz - powiedział mężczyzna i wycelował broń w Esther.

\- Ani się waż! - powiedział Rex, robiąc krok do przodu, ale pracownicy wycelowali w was broń.

\- Ale nikt nie umiera - powiedział mężczyzna. - Będzie żyła. Tylko podziurawiona.

\- Groź mi, ty tchórzu - powiedział Rex. - Nie jej.

\- Rex, hej, w porządku - powiedziała Esther.

\- Jeśli ją skrzywdzicie, mamy tu ładunki gotowe do wybuchu - powiedział Ianto.

\- I nie myślcie sobie, że tego nie zrobię - odezwał się Danes. - Cokolwiek się tutaj dzisiaj wydarzy, nie ma miejsca na Ziemi, do którego mógłbym pójść i nie planowałem wychodzić stąd żywy.

Mężczyzna opuścił broń.

\- Więc… Komu pierwszemu puszczą nerwy? - spytał.

\- Rzecz w tym, że nie potrzebujemy ładunków ani broni, ani gróźb, bo mam najpotężniejszą rzecz ze wszystkich - powiedział Jack, zrobił kilka kroków w stronę Błogosławieństwa, wyciągął nóż, przeciął sobie dłoń i krew z jego rany poleciała do Błogosławieństwa, które je natychmiast zaabsorbowało. - Chce mnie. Śmiertelnej krwi. Jedynej na całym świecie. Więc sugeruję, żebyście byli ze mną bardzo ostrożni, dobrze?

\- I jeśli nie posłuchacie rady kapitana, możecie przejść ze mną w zapomnienie - powiedział Danes i zszedł do reszty. - Jack, jesteś mężczyzną przyszłości. Widziałeś wspaniałości spoza tego świata, więc opowiedz nam o tych Błogosławieństwach i Cudach.

\- Czym, do diabła, to jest? - spytała Gwen. Ona i reszta Torchwood w Szanghaju wpatrywali się w zdumieniu w Błogosławieństwo.

\- Czujecie to? - spytał Ianto.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała Tosh. - O tak. Mój Boże.

\- Mówi się, że odzwierciedla nas samych - powiedziała kobieta. - Co widzicie?

\- Dość winy na całe życie - odpowiedziała Gwen. - Ale nie szkodzi, jestem pracującą matką. Nie potrzebuję Błogosławieństwa, żeby mi to powiedziało.

\- A ty, Jack? - spytała kobieta.

\- Przeżyłem tyle żyć - odpowiedział Jack. - I teraz widzę je wszystkie. Hej. Nie tak źle.

\- Cóż, możesz się zastanowić nad swoim wyborem broni, żołnierzu - powiedziała Kitzinger i drużyna się do niej odwróciła. - Zobaczmy. Przyprowadziłeś największego drania świata, przypiąłeś go do bomby i wtedy pokazałeś mu jego duszę. Hm.., świetna robota. Wiesz, czuję się teraz bardzo bezpiecznie!

\- Oswald? - spytała Tosh, patrząc na Danesa, który się trząsł. - Nie trać tego!

\- Grzech - wydusił Danes. - Błogosławieństwo jest jak grzech.

\- Oswald, nie - powiedział Ianto. - Potrzebujemy cię.

Przez cały czas Jack celował w Danesa nożem. W końcu Danes się ogarnął.

\- Wygląda na to, że jestem przyzwyczajony do grzechu - powiedział, łapiąc z powrotem wyzwalacz.

\- Dziękujemy - odetchnęła Tosh. Drużyna popatrzyła z powrotem na Błogosławieństwo.

\- Wciąż tego nie rozumiem - powiedziała Gwen. - Na co patrzymy? Błogosławieństwo to skała czy ten brzeg? Co?

\- To ta przestrzeń pomiędzy, nicość - odpowiedział Jack, wyraźnie podekscytowany. - Przestrzeń. To żyje.

\- To jakby... zepsuli świat - powiedział Danes.

\- Ty jesteś ekspertem - powiedziała Gwen do Jacka. - Co to jest?

\- Świat kręci się od... ponad 4 miliardów lat - powiedział Jack. - Wiele jest zakopane pod jego skorupą. Doktor opowiadał… jest syluriańska mitologia, cząsteczki Huona, energia Racnoss, rozszerzenie ich macierzy hibernacyjnej. Może…

\- Nie masz bladego pojęcia, prawda? - przerwał mu Ianto.

\- Nie - odpowiedział Jack i się zaśmiali.

\- Jest tu od początku Ziemi? - spytała Tosh, kiedy się uspokoili.

\- Może być - odpowiedział Jack.

\- Ta. Och, było - powiedziała Gwen. - Czuję to. Przyzwyczailiśmy się, że te rzecze są pozaziemskie, ale to może być najbardziej ziemska rzecz z nich wszystkich. Łał.

\- Więc, znaleźliście Błogosławieństwo - powiedziałaś. - Rozgryźliście pole morficzne.

\- Błogosławieństwo istnieje w symbiozie z ludzką rasą - powiedział mężczyzna. - Przesyła pole morficzne na całą planetę, łącząc nas jak magnetyzm. Jak światło słoneczne.

\- Ale znalezienie go nie było wystarczające - powiedział Owen. - Musieliście na nim poeksperymentować.

\- Nie - zaprzeczył mężczyzna. - Nakarmiliśmy je.

\- Nakarmiliśmy go krwią nieśmiertelnego - wyjaśniła kobieta, wskazując na Jacka. - Mieliśmy jeden niezwykły artefakt. Znaleźliśmy drugi niezwykły artefakt. Kombinacja była nieunikniona.

\- Więc Błogosławieństwo wchłonęło krew, skopiowało ją jak nowy szablon - powiedziała Tosh. - Więc, system zmienił ustawienie.

\- Wiecie, dlaczego to zrobił? - spytał Owen. - Myślę, że zraniliście je. Było atakowane, więc wzięło ten wzór i zrobiło z niego dar. Natęża się, by podtrzymać każdą osobę na planecie. Ten cały Cud, to próba okazania dobroci.

\- Widzieliście nieśmiertelność - powiedział Rex. - Ja tak żyję. Dlaczego mielibyście tego chcieć?

\- To tylko pierwszy etap - powiedział mężczyzna.

\- Ale zniszczyliście świat! - krzyknął Ianto.

\- Cud zaskoczył ekonomię - powiedziała kobieta. - Ekonomia upadła. Niszczymy, żeby odbudować. Nasz cel jest prawie w zasięgu wzroku. Nowy świat.

\- Ta, w którym nie ma miejsca, biednych, słabych albo tych, którzy nie pasują - powiedziałaś gorzko.

\- Tak świat działa teraz - powiedziała kobieta. - Teraz, my tylko robimy to oficjalnym. Rodziny czekały. Teraz przejmiemy kontrolę nad bankami. Banki kontrolują rządy. Rządy kontrolują ludzi. Niedługo będziemy mogli decydować, kto żyje, jak długo, gdzie i dlaczego.

\- Najwyższy czas! - powiedziała Kitzinger.

\- Och, świetnie - westchnęła Gwen. - Więc to jest świat według Kitzinger, tak?

\- Posłuchaj, możesz wykrwawić swoje liberalne serce w każdym miejscu, ale czy naprawdę powiesz mi, że świat działał wcześniej? - spytała Kitzinger. - Ponieważ pracowałam dla bogatych i potężnych i otyłych. Wpatrywałam się w najwyższy kraniec zachodniego społeczeństwa i pozwolę sobie powiedzieć, że to jest jak szuflowanie otwartego kanału. Te rodziny chcą sprawić, by świat stał się szczuplejszy, bardziej zrównoważony, bardziej zdyscyplinowany. I podoba mi się brzmienie tego. To brzmi jak zbawienie.

\- Ale zanim stworzycie ten nowy, wspaniały świat, musicie sobie poradzić z jeszcze jedną rzeczą - powiedział Ianto i wskazał głową na Jacka. - Tak. Nim.

\- Więc jak tylko Cud się wydarzył, wysłaliście tego maila o Torchwood - powiedziała Esther.

\- Jego krew zagraża planowi - powiedział mężczyzna. - Musieliśmy go wywabić.

\- Cóż, zawiedliście - powiedział Jack. - Dostałem się do Szanghaju. Mam jedyną śmiertelną krew na planecie. Jeśli dostanie się do Błogosławieństwa, życie wróci do normy. Mogę uczynić cały świat śmiertelnym.

Jack przygotował się do przecięcia sobie nadgarstka. Ale w tym momencie kobieta zaczęła się śmiać. Mężczyzna również.

\- Nie - powiedziała kobieta.

\- Och nie - powiedział mężczyzna.

\- Niestety nie - powiedziała kobieta.

\- Nie słucha - powiedział mężczyzna.

\- Nie wydaje się tego rozumieć - powiedziała kobieta.

\- Nie, nie, nie - powiedział mężczyzna. Tosh zaklęła. Gwen, Ianto, Danes i Jack popatrzyli na nią.

\- Dynamika biegunowa, Jack - powiedziała, patrząc na Jacka. - Wszystko na osi działa w polu dynamiki biegunowej.

\- Dokładnie - potwierdziła kobieta. - Mógłbyś zresetować Błogosławieństwo, mógłbyś uczynić świat śmiertelnym, ale tylko poprzez wprowadzenie ją w obu miastach jednocześnie.

\- Krew w Buenos Aires - powiedział mężczyzna.

\- Krew w Szanghaju - powiedziała kobieta.

\- Wlane do Błogosławieństwa jednocześnie - powiedział mężczyzna.

\- Tak je nakarmiliśmy - powiedziała kobieta.

\- Tak uczyniliśmy świat nieśmiertelnym - powiedział mężczyzna.

\- Ale dla ciebie, przepraszam, to jest niemożliwe - powiedziała kobieta.

\- Dobrze się spisałeś, prawie to rozpracowałeś, ale ta twoja zapasowa krew wyleciała w powietrze - powiedział mężczyzna.

\- Więc, muszę cię po prostu zabić - powiedziała kobieta. Powiedziała coś po mandaryńsku i mężczyźni wycelowali broń w Jacka. Ten rozłożył ręce i próbował ich powstrzymać.

\- Jack, wiem, jak twój umysł działa - powiedziała kovieta, podchodząc do Jacka. - Nawet teraz rozpaczliwie kalkulujesz, jak przedostać swoją krew na drugi koniec świata. Ale nie mogę na to pozwolić. Absolutnie nie.

\- Och, och, och, och, och, och, och. Ostrzegam cie, zrobię to - powiedział Danes, robiąc krok do przodu i pokazując wyzwalacz.

\- A więc umrę - powiedziała kobieta. - I to szkoda. Bo możesz rozwalić jego krew o tę ścianę i to nie zrobi żadnej różnicy.

Zaczęło się zamieszanie. Wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć, mężczyźni celowali bronią.

\- Czekajcie chwilę - powiedział Rex. - Skoro potrzebujemy krwi Jacka Harknessa po drugiej stronie świata, to po prostu… Po prostu mnie posłuchajcie! Jack!

Choć z początku nikt nie zwracał uwagi na Rexa, w końcu krzyknął i wszyscy ucichli. Rex popatrzył na ciebie.

\- Wiesz, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej rozumiem, dlaczego to ty jesteś zastępcą dowódcy - powiedział, na co się uśmiechnęłaś. - Ty to masz łeb.

\- Dzięki - powiedziałaś i popatrzyłaś na mężczyznę. - Teraz ja będę mówić. I pozwólcie mi zadać pytanie: w czym przechowuje się krew?

\- W specjalnych torebkach - odpowiedział mężczyzna. Uśmiechnęłaś się szerzej.

\- Pozwól, że sprecyzuję: gdzie KAŻDY człowiek przechowuje krew? - spytałaś, na co mężczyzna jakby zbladł. - Och tak. Jak Rex mówił… Skoro potrzebna nam krew Jacka… to co wy na to?

Wzięłaś od Rexa nóż kieszonkowy i przecięłaś sobie palec. Syknęłaś i skierowałaś dłoń w stronę Błogosławieństwa. Krew natychmiast poleciała w jego stronę i została zaabsorbowana, powodując trzęsienia w Buenos Aires i w Szanghaju.

\- Co to było? Co się stało? - spytała kobieta.

\- [T/I], co zrobiłaś? - spytał Ianto.

\- To niemożliwe - powiedział mężczyzna, patrząc na ciebie w szoku. - Nie ma mowy. W tobie nie ma nic specjalnego.

\- Och, ależ jest - powiedziałaś. - Bo krew Jacka płynie w moich żyłach. Jest we mnie.

\- Co? - spytała kobieta z niedowierzaniem.

\- O mój Boże - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Widzicie, wiedzieliśmy, że ta krew jest ważna - powiedział Rex. - Więc jak tylko przyjechaliśmy...

\- Zrobiliśmy transfuzję - dokończyła Esther. - Wymieniliśmy krew [T/I] na krew Jacka.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Jak tylko dotarliście do waszej kryjówki w Buenos Aires, powiedziałaś wszystkim o twoim pomyśle. Poprosiłaś Owena, by zrobił ci transfuzję. Owenowi ten pomysł się nie spodobał._

_\- Nie ma mowy! - zaprotestował i zaczął chodzić po pomieszczeniu. - To jest niedorzeczny pomysł! I bardzo niebezpieczny! Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, możesz…_

_\- Co, zginąć? - dokończyłaś. - Jakbyś nie zauważył, teraz nikt nie może umrzeć. A teraz mnie wysłuchaj. Wszyscy wiemy, że krew Jacka jest ważna. Musimy ją bezpiecznie przedostać do Błogosławieństwa po tej stronie świata. A walizkę i torebki zawsze mogą nam odebrać. Jeśli przeniesiemy ją do mnie, to nikt się nie zorientuje._

_\- Wciąż się nie zgadzam - powiedział Owen._

_\- Moim zdaniem to jest świetny plan - odezwał się Rex. Esther pokiwała głową. Wskazałaś ręką na Rexa._

_\- Widzisz? - spytałaś. - Rex się ze mną zgadza, a on jest specjalistą od planów!_

_Owen popatrzył na was ze złością. W końcu opuścił ramiona zrezygnowany._

_\- Wiedziałem, że jest powód, dla którego to mnie chciałaś zabrać do Buenos Aires ze sobą - westchnął. - No dobra. Boże. Jack mnie zabije._

_Uśmiechnęłaś się do niego słabo. Wzięliście się do roboty. Po chwili już Owen robił ci transfuzję krwi. Nie było to zbyt przyjemne, ale dałaś radę._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- W większość dni pewnie by mnie to zabiło - powiedziałaś. - Ale… żyjemy w Dniu Cudu.

\- No i miałaś świetnego lekarza przy sobie - powiedział Owen, na co pokiwałaś głową. - I wszyscy myśleli, że krew przepadła, więc nikt nic nie podejrzewał. Wszystko, co zrobiliśmy to zachowaliśmy ostatnią torebkę, resztę wypełniliśmy krwią [T/I] i śmiertelna krew Jacka...

\- Po prostu tu wmaszerowała - powiedział Rex, uśmiechając się do ciebie. - Hej, Oswald! Chcesz być chodzącą bombą?

\- Wyprowadźcie ją stamtąd! - krzyknęła kobieta.

\- Cóż, spróbujcie! - powiedziałaś, unosząc ręce do góry, a pracownicy wycelowali w ciebie broń. - Zastrzelcie mnie! Zastrzelcie mnie! No dalej! Zastrzelcie mnie! Pociągnijcie za spust! Rozlejcie moją krew! Zastrzelcie mnie!

Krzyczałaś i zachęcałaś pracowników, którzy dalej w ciebie celowali. Mężczyzna wrzeszczał, żeby tego nie robili.

\- Wyprowadźcie go stąd! - krzyczała kobieta, wskazując na Jacka. - Wyprowadźcie go stąd!

\- Jeden krok! - krzyknął Jack, unosząc rękę i przykładając do niej nóż. - Ha! [T/N], nie wiem, czy jesteś geniuszem i mam cię ochotę ucałować czy raczej jesteś szalona i mam ochotę na ciebie nawrzeszczeć.

\- Skłoniłbym się do opcji trzeciej - powiedział Owen. - Oba.

\- Zamknijcie się oboje - powiedziałaś, prawie zataczając się na Esther. - Dobra? To coś boli.

\- Ta, mamy krew po obu stronach świata, Jack, ale… - zaczęła Gwen.

\- Ale oni umrą - dokończyła kobieta. - O to wam chodzi? Błogosławieństwo weźmie ostatnią kroplę. Oboje umrzecie. Oboje zabijecie się. Umrzesz w dziurze w Szanghaju. Tego chcesz?

\- Myślę, że żyłem już wystarczająco długo - odpowiedział Jack i odwrócił się do Błogosławieństwa. - Gotowa, [T/I]?

\- Nie pozwolę ci mnie więcej razy zostawić - powiedziałaś, podchodząc bliżej Błogosławieństwa i popatrzyłaś na Owena. - Dobre czasy, co?

\- Ta - powiedział, posyłając ci słaby uśmiech.

\- Jeszcze jedna rzecz, Jack - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Co jest? - spytała Tosh, w głowie próbująca wymyślić, co jeszcze przeoczyliście.

\- Nigdy nie będziesz samobójcą. - odpowiedziała Gwen i wycelowała swoją broń w Jacka.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Jack. - To pa, wszystkim.

\- Pa - wydusiła Tosh. Ianto i Gwen skinęli głowami.

\- Odwróć się - powiedział Ianto. - Już czas, [T/I]!

\- Nic nas nie powstrzyma - powiedziałaś.

\- Myślę, że to może - powiedział mężczyzna i wycelował swój pistolet w Esther. Dla niej wszystko działo się w tym momencie w zwolnionym tempie. Pistolet wycelowany w nią… Palec mężczyzny pociągający za spust... Na jej szczęście od momentu, w którym ty podeszłaś do Błogosławieństwa, Owen obserwował rękę mężczyzny z bronią. Jak tylko nią ruszył, wiedział, co zamierza zrobić. Szybko zepchnął Esther z drogi. Kula drasnęła jego ramię.

\- Nie! Nie! - krzyknął Rex i chciał się rzucić na mężczyznę, ale ty go powstrzymałaś. - Ty draniu! Ty skurwielu!

\- Co się stało? - spytała Tosh. - Rex, co to było?

Puściłaś Rexa do Esther, która już patrzyła na ranę Owena. Wszyscy w nich celowali. Mężczyzna w Owena, gdyż ten dalej zasłaniał Esther. Mężczyzna popatrzył na ciebie.

\- Jeśli skończycie cud, oni zginą - powiedział. - ON zginie. Czy tego chcecie? Wy i wasze szlachetne śmierci… Naprawdę chcecie go zabić?

\- Tosh, co mam zrobić? - spytałaś, dając jej tym samym znak, w kogo wycelowana jest broń.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedziała Tosh. Ianto złapał ją za rękę.

\- Powiem ci, co masz robić - powiedział Owen przez zaciśnięte zęby, patrząc na ciebie. - Pracuj dalej. Trzymaj się planu.

\- Zabijemy cię - powiedział Ianto.

\- Ta, nie pierwszy raz - parsknął Owen.

\- On ma rację, [T/I], musimy to zrobić - powiedziała Gwen. - Powiem ci, dlaczego. Ponieważ stoję tutaj i patrzę na Oswalda Danesa. I wybrał, kiedy ta dziewczyna żyła i wybrał, kiedy ta dziewczyna umarła. I nikt nie powinien mieć tej mocy. Nie bogaci, nie szaleni, nie ktokolwiek.

\- Ty wybierasz w tej chwili - powiedział Danes.

\- Patrz i podziwiaj - powiedziała Gwen, poprawiając pozycję.

\- Zabijesz Jacka, [T/I], Owena, Rexa i Esther - powiedział Danes. - Zabijesz ich?

\- Tak - odpowiedziała Gwen. - Tak.

\- Jesteś wspaniała - powiedział z zachwytem Danes.

\- Gotowy? - powiedział Ianto, wyciągając broń i celując w Jacka. Nie chciał, żeby Gwen była w tym sama. Gwen popatrzyła na niego z wdzięcznością. Tosh zawahała się i po chwili też wycelowała swoją broń w Jacka. Jack pokiwał głową i odwrócił się z powrotem.

\- [T/I]! - zawołała Tosh. Spojrzenia twoje i Owena się spotkały. Pokiwał głową. Tak samo jak Esther i Rex. Wtedy zauważyłaś coś w dłoni Rexa. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Tak - powiedziałaś i ruszyłaś w stronę Błogosławieństwa.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam - powiedziała Tosh. Łzy jej płynęły po policzkach.

\- Nie róbcie tego! - wrzeszczała kobieta, a Jack rozłożył ramiona. - Nie róbcie tego!

\- Zabijesz ich! - krzyknął mężczyzna. Rozłożyłaś ręce, czym skonfundowałaś mężczyznę. Wykorzystał to Rex, który do niego strzelił. W tym samym momencie strzelili Ianto, Tosh i Gwen do Jacka. Esther wysunęła się spod Owena i błyskawicznie złapała pistolet mężczyzny, który już leżał na ziemi. Ona i Rex strzelili jednocześnie do ciebie. Zarówno ciebie, jak i Jacka to bolało. Dziwnie się też czułaś, patrząc jak krew wylatuje z ciebie i leci do przodu. Prosto do Błogosławieństwa. Wszystko zaczęło się trząść. Pracownicy w Szanghaju i Buenos Aires rzucili się do ucieczki. Gwen, Ianto i Tosh przez chwilę stali i nie zwracali uwagi na otaczające ich wydarzenia. Tak samo Esther i Rex. Jack i ty polecieliście na ziemię.

\- Jezu Chryste wszechmogący! - wykrzyknął Ianto, który pierwszy się ocknął. Cała trójka podbiegła do Jacka. Przewrócili go na plecy. Sprawdzili puls, ale go nie było. Kitzinger zaczęła uciekać. Kobieta również chciała, ale złapał ją Danes. Kobieta złapała Gwen, która ruszyła przodem do windy. Danes odciągnął od niej kobietę.

\- Daję ci tą jedną szansę - powiedział Danes do Gwen. Gwen pobiegła do windy i trzymała ją, dopóki Ianto i Tosh byli na zewnątrz. Nagle Jack, którego podnieśli Ianto i Tosh nabrał powietrze.

\- Wiedziałem, że dobrze robię, nie zostawiając cię tutaj - powiedział Ianto.

\- Wciąż oddycha! - zawołał Rex, który podbiegł do ciebie.

\- To ją łap i zabierajmy się stąd! - powiedział Owen. - Moje ramię boli jak cholera!

Gwen i Kitzinger walczyły o windę. Tosh i Ianto próbowali dostarczyć do niej Jacka. Rany postrzałowe Jacka nagle zniknęły.

\- W końcu! - zawołał Danes. - Cud!

Gwen wygrała z Kitzinger. Wybiegła i przytuliła Jacka, który już mógł sam iść.

\- Lepiej uciekajcie, Torchwood! - zawołał Danes. - Zabieram to ze sobą! Wszystko!

\- Proszę! Na litość boską, pomóżcie mi! - krzyczała kobieta. - Pomóżcie mi!

Torchwood ją zignorowało i wsiadło do windy. W tym samym momencie Rex z tobą w rękach i Esther podtrzymująca Owena kierowali się do wyjścia z komnaty w Buenos Aires.

\- Dalej! - krzyknął Jack, kiedy winda się zatrzymała. Złapał Tosh i pociągnął ją. Ianto złapał Gwen. Zaczęli szybko biec. Kitzinger za nimi. Nagle jednak się przewróciła.

\- Jilly! - krzyknęła Tosh i zaczęła się po nią wracać. W tym momencie jednak Danes wszystko wysadził. Jack objął Tosh i odciągnął ją od eksplozji. W Buenos Aires wy wpadliście na Santosa i jego ludzi. Santos kazał żołnierzom was zabrać stamtąd. Jakiś żołnierz przejął od Rexa ciebie. Ktoś wziął Owena. Zaczęli was kierować do wyjścia.

\- [T/I], Owen, Esther i Rex - powiedziała Gwen, kiedy patrzyli na eksplozję. - Czy my ich właśnie zabiliśmy?

Nikt jej nie odpowiedział. W Buenos Aires, na zewnątrz budynku, medycy zajmowali się tobą i Owenem. Rana Owena nie była poważna. To o twoje życie walczyli.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Torchwood było na pogrzebie. Tak samo jak kilka osób z CIA. Był to pogrzeb Gerainta Coopera. Ojca Gwen. Ty przeżyłaś. Nie wiedziałaś, jakim cudem, ale cieszyłaś się. Zwłaszcza, jak tylko zobaczyłaś, że Jack też żyje. Tosh myślała, że oszaleje z radości, kiedy zobaczyła żywego Owena. Gwen i Ianto też odetchnęli z ulgą, że nie zabili nikogo ze swoich przyjaciół. Było wam jednak wszystkim smutno, że przywracając śmierć, tak jakby zabiliście ojca Gwen. Gwen oczywiście przeżywała to najbardziej, dlatego wspieraliście ją.

\- Pamiętaj, że nieważne, co się stanie, jesteśmy tu dla ciebie - powiedziałaś po pogrzebie, przytulając Gwen. Gwen pokiwała głową z wdzięcznością.

\- Zaraz wracam - powiedziałaś do swoich przyjaciół i szybko ruszyłaś do łazienki. Odchodząc widziałaś, jak jedna z agentek CIA, Charlotte, składała Gwen kondolencje. Następnie odeszła. Twoi przyjaciele zaczęli iść.

\- Szczęście, że miał całą ceremonię - powiedział Jack. - Teraz jest ich po 10 na godzinę. Odrabiają zaległości.

\- Cóż, to sprawiło, że wszyscy poczuliśmy się lepiej - sarknął Owen. - Co z Błogosławieństwem?

\- UNIT zamknął te miejsca na zawsze - odpowiedział Jack. - Niech zostaną pogrzebane.

\- A co z wami, Torchwood? - spytał Rex. - Znowu razem czy co? Powiedzcie, że nie, proszę.

\- Nie wiemy - odpowiedział Owen i popatrzył na Jacka. - Ty zostajesz?

\- A chcecie, żebym został? - spytał Jack.

\- Proszę, powiedz nie - powiedział Rhys do Gwen.

\- Cóż, [T/I], powiedziała, że nie pozwoli ci więcej razy jej zostawić, więc chyba nie masz wyjścia - powiedział Ianto i wszyscy się zaśmiali cicho. W tym momencie Rex dostał wiadomość. Wyciągnął telefon i popatrzył na wyświetlacz.

\- O, stary - westchnął. - Łoł, łoł, łoł.

\- Coś nie tak? - spytała Tosh. Wszyscy się zatrzymali.

\- Chodzi o Noah - wyjaśnił Rex i zaczął co robić na swoim telefonie. - Wiecie, analityk, który umarł z Shapiro? Właśnie odzyskali jego oprogramowanie sprzed wybuchu. Dobrze, że powiedział mi swoje hasło, bo to to samo miejsce, do którego chodziłem po pączki. Jego ostatnim zadaniem było poszukać tego przecieku.

\- Kto to? - spytała Gwen, kiedy na twarzy Rexa pojawił się szok. - Co to mówi?

\- Cholera - zaklął Rex i podniósł wzrok. - Charlotte!

Charlotte zatrzymała się i odwróciła.

\- Charlotte! - zawołał Rex i zaczął biec. Charlotte odwróciła się i zaczęła szybko iść.

\- Charlotte! - zawołał Rex jeszcze raz. W tym momencie kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie. Charlotte odwróciła się i strzeliła z pistoletu do Rexa. Rex się automatycznie zatrzymał. A ty wyszłaś z korytarza obok, nieświadoma sytuacji. Weszłaś na linię strzału w momencie, jak Charlotte się odwróciła. Kątem oka widząc pistolet odwróciłaś się w jego stronę. W efekcie zostałaś postrzelona w klatkę piersiową. Ludzie krzyknęli. Upadłaś na ziemię. Rex i inni agenci CIA zastrzelili Charlotte. Jack błyskawicznie do ciebie dopadł i chwycił cię w ramiona. Reszta Torchwood stanęła nad wami.

\- Wezwijcie pomoc! - wołał Rex. - Oczyśćcie teren! Może być ich więcej!

\- Och, nie! - jęknęła Gwen.

\- Nie ma mowy - powiedział przerażony Jack. Wciąż żyłaś. Twój oddech był urywany. Owen ukląkł przy tobie, odsłonił twoją ranę i zaczął ją oglądać.

\- Och, no dalej! - jęknęła Tosh. - Nie, nie, nie po wszystkim, co przeszła! Nie!

Spojrzenia twoje i Jacka się spotkały. Uśmiechnęłaś się do niego słabo i w następnej chwili… twoje spojrzenie stało się puste.

\- [T/I]? - spytał Jack przerażony i zaczął potrząsać twoje ciało. - [T/I]! Dalej, [T/I], nie zostawiaj mnie!

Owen drżącymi palcami sprawdził twój puls. Nie wyczuł go. Opuścił dłoń.

\- Nic nie możemy zrobić - powiedział Owen zdławionym głosem i popatrzył na Jacka. - Ja… Przepraszam, Jack. Tak bardzo mi przykro. Ona nie żyje.

Tosh zaszlochała. Owen szybko wstał i ją przytulił. Ianto objął Lois, Rhys Gwen, a Rex Esther. Wszyscy płakali. Jack patrzył na twoje ciało i z trudem powstrzymywał się od krzyku. Po wszystkim, co przeszliście, tak miałaś odejść? Bez pożegnania? Stłumił szloch. W tym momencie ty wciągnęłaś gwałtownie powietrze, sprawiając, że wszyscy się cofnęli z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Co? - spytała zszokowana Tosh.

\- Co? - spytał Ianto.

\- Jakim cudem…? - spytała Esther.

\- Czy to normalne w Torchwood? - spytała Lois.

\- Cholera - zaklął Rex.

\- Co? - spytałaś. Wszyscy wskazali na twoją ranę. Popatrzyłaś na nią. Och. Faktycznie. Przecież umarłaś. Popatrzyłaś na Jacka.

\- Jacku Harknesie, zamorduję cię - powiedziałaś. - Jak mnie przywróciłeś tym razem?

Jack zaczął kręcić głową, dalej zdumiony.

\- Tym razem to nie byliśmy my - powiedział Owen.

\- To jakim cudem… - zaczęłaś, patrząc na swoją ranę. W tym momencie ona się błyskawicznie zagoiła. Twoje usta uformowały się w “o”.

\- Co, do diabła? - spytała Gwen. Wszyscy byli tak samo zszokowani.

\- To niemożliwe - powiedział Owen z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Powiedz to tej ranie, która właśnie zniknęła - wymamrotał Ianto. Ty popatrzyłaś na Jacka z mordem w oczach.

\- Nie ma nic specjalnego w mojej krwi? - spytałaś przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jack wpatrywał się w ciebie z szokiem. Nie umiał tego wytłumaczyć. Nikt nie umiał. Tak więc przez jakiś czas wszyscy patrzyliście na siebie w szoku. Ale… co dalej?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! I jak wam się podoba taki rozwój wydarzeń? Nie mogłam zabić Esther, za bardzo ją lubię. No i uznałam, że jeśli już ktoś powinien mieć w sobie krew Jacka, to powinna to być jego dziewczyna, no nie? :)  
> Rozdział zawiera dialogi z dziesiątego odcinka czwartego sezonu.


	11. Że cię nie opuszczę

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wszyscy są bezgranicznie skonfudowani tym, co się stało. Nikt nie wie, co o tym myśleć. A zwłaszcza ty i Jack. Czy ta sytuacja położy cień na waszym związku? A może wręcz go wzmocni? No i co planują Tosh i Owen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trzy ostatnie rozdziały to będą moje historie. Oto pierwsza z nich.

\- Jak to w ogóle możliwe, Jack?

\- Nie wiem, Tosh. Myślisz, że gdybym wiedział, chodziłbym taki zdenerwowany?

\- Musi być jakieś wytłumaczenie. Owen?

\- Na mnie nie patrz, Gwen. Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało.

Zamknęłaś oczy. Kiedy wszyscy się otrząsnęli z szoku po twoim powrocie do życia, zamknęliście się w domu pastora. Ty poszłaś się położyć w jego sypialni, a reszta rozmawiała w salonie, który był tuż obok. Wciąż nie mogłaś pojąć, co się właściwie stało. Nagle usłyszałaś skrzypnięcie drzwi. Otworzyłaś oczy i zobaczyłaś uśmiechającego się Ianto z kubkiem w ręce. Zza niego wychylili się Esther i Rex (zza Ianto, nie zza kubka).

\- Pomyślałem, że przyda ci się herbata - powiedział Ianto, podchodząc do ciebie, Esther i Rex za nim. Uśmiechnęłaś się słabo i usiadłaś.

\- Dziękuję, Ianto - powiedziałaś, przyjmując kubek z wdzięcznością.

\- Chcieliśmy ci powiedzieć, że nieważne, co się dzieje i co się stanie, jesteśmy tu dla ciebie - powiedział Rex. Popatrzyłaś na niego znak kubka. Takie słowa od Rexa to rzadkość. Esther usiadła koło ciebie i cię przytuliła.

\- Damy radę - powiedziała. - Przetrwamy to.

Pokiwałaś głową. Popatrzyłaś w kierunku drzwi, skąd słychać było napiętą konwersację. Podniosłaś się i stanęłaś w drzwiach.

\- Może i mogłbym spróbować coś zdziałać, gdybym miał dostęp do specjalistycznego sprzętu, ale takiego niestety tutaj nie mam - powiedział Owen. - Ktoś wie, gdzie taki sprzęt mógłby być? Najlepiej taki, jaki miałem w naszej bazie.

\- Ja znam miejsce - odezwałaś się. Wszyscy popatrzyli na ciebie. Na ich twarzach pojawiła się ciekawość. Jak tylko dopiłaś herbatę, wszyscy wsiedliście do SUV. Ty prowadziłaś. Wszyscy próbowali rozmawiać na jakieś tematy, ale rozmowa się nie kleiła. Jedynymi osobami, które w ogóle się nie odzywały, byliście ty i Jack. W końcu dotarliście. Wysiedliście z samochodu.

\- Ale to przecież… - powiedziała Tosh. Nie czekając na nikogo ruszyłaś przed siebie. Po chwili zaczęli za tobą iść. Otworzyłaś drzwi, które jeszcze kilka lat temu otwierałaś praktycznie codziennie. Weszliście do środka budynku. Podeszłaś za biurko i odblokowałaś kolejne drzwi. Przeszliście przez nie i…

\- Nie wierzę - powiedziała zdumiona Gwen.

\- Nie ma mowy - powiedział równie zdumiony Ianto.

\- Co to za miejsce? - spytała zachwycona Esther.

\- Torchwood - odpowiedział Jack. - Torchwood 3. Nasza stara baza.

\- Moment, czy ona nie wybuchła albo coś? - spytał Rex. Wszyscy popatrzyli na ciebie.

\- Co myśleliście, że robiłam przez te dwa lata? - spytałaś.

\- Ale… jak? - spytała Tosh. - I skąd wzięłaś cały sprzęt?

\- Tajemnica - odpowiedziałaś, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. - A sprzęt, to zależy co. Pamiętacie moją poprzednią pracę? Jako sekretarkę? No więc mój poprzedni szef pracuje teraz w rządzie. A że był mi winny dość dużą przysługę, to odzyskał mi część sprzętu. To, co zostało zniszczone i nie było obcego pochodzenia kupiłam. A resztę rzeczy, które były w rękach rządu, a mój szef nie mógł ich odzyskać, to mówiąc wprost ukradłam. Z małą pomocą.

\- Kto ci pomógł? - spytała Gwen. W tym momencie rozległ się skrzek i po chwili koło was pojawił się pterodaktyl. Rex i Esther cofnęli się przerażeni. [I/P] przytulił się do ciebie zadowolony.

\- [I/P]? - spytał zdumiony Ianto. - Ty żyjesz?!

Natychmiast pterodaktyl został otoczony przez twoich przyjaciół. Uśmiechnęłaś się. Nie tylko ty byłaś do niego przywiązana.

\- Macie pterodaktyla? - spytał zdumiony Rex. - Skąd? Jak? Co?

\- To długa historia - odpowiedział Owen. - W każdym razie, nie bójcie się, krzywdy wam nie zrobi. Chyba, że będziecie próbowali zjeść jego czekoladę.

\- Owen, nie miałeś czegoś zrobić? - przerwał mu Jack. Wszyscy popatrzyliście na niego. Owen pokiwał głową i złapał cię za rękę. Zeszliście do prosektorium. Nie mogłaś nie zauważyć uśmiechu na twarzy Owena. Tęsknił za tym miejscem. Po chwili był już w swoim żywiole. Zrobił ci mnóstwo badań. Po jakimś czasie spotkaliście się z resztą w pokoju narad.

\- Co masz dla nas, Owen? - spytał Jack.

\- Obawiam się, że niewiele - westchnął Owen. - Wszystkie czynności życiowe są w normie. Jedyne, co mi się udało ustalić, to zdolności regeneracyjne. Nasza niezdarna [T/I] skaleczyła się skalpelem. Po chwili po skaleczeniu nie było ani śladu. Przeprowadziłem kilka testów, różne rodzaje ran też się leczyły. Spokojnie, jedyne co tak naprawdę ucierpiało, to moja głowa. [T/I] oczywiście musiała mnie uderzyć.

\- Pociąłeś mnie - warknęłaś. - Żywcem.

\- Ej, po chwili nie było po tym ani śladu, nie? - spytał Owen.

\- Ale i tak bolało! - fuknęłaś.

\- Wracając - przerwał wam Ianto.

\- To właściwie tyle - powiedział Owen, wzruszając ramionami. - Nie testowaliśmy czy ten powrót do życia był jednorazowy. Rozważałem to, ale prawie oberwałem patelnią w głowę, jak to zaproponowałem, więc szybko ten pomysł porzuciłem.

\- Czyli… co? - spytała Gwen. Wszyscy popatrzyli na ciebie.

\- Myślę, że możemy założyć, że [T/I] jest teraz jak Jack - powiedział Rex.

\- Przepraszam, nikt nie jest taki jak ja - powiedział Jack, uśmiechając się w swój typowy sposób. - Jestem jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

\- Wiesz, co Rex miał na myśli, Jack - powiedziała Esther, przewracając oczami. - [T/I] jest teraz…

Nie dokończyła. I jakoś nikt inny nie mógł tego zrobić. Wszyscy patrzyli po sobie, licząc, że ktoś inny dokończy zdanie.

\- Nieśmiertelna - powiedziałaś w końcu. Wszyscy popatrzyli na ciebie. Ty natomiast patrzyłaś na stół. Nie mogłaś patrzeć na nikogo. Nagle usłyszałaś, jak ktoś wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. Podniosłaś wzrok i zobaczyłaś, że brakowało Jacka. Westchnęłaś cicho.

\- Daj mu czas, [T/I] - powiedziała Tosh. Popatrzyłaś na nią. Uśmiechała się do ciebie.

\- Nie powinien się cieszyć, czy coś? - spytał Rex. - Jego dziewczyna nie może umrzeć, tak jak on. Nie będzie musiał jej zostawiać ani nic.

\- Myślę, że musi się oswoić z tą myślą - powiedziała Esther. - Pogodził się już, że któregoś dnia [T/I] umrze. Oraz że on zostanie sam. A teraz nagle okazało się, że niekoniecznie.

\- Czyli… co? - spytał Rex. - Teraz będzie jej unikać, nie patrzeć na nią? To bez sensu.

\- Och, Rex - westchnął Ianto. - Ty nie obserwowałeś początków ich związku.

\- Och, proszę cię, nie przypominaj mi - jęknęła Tosh.

\- Co? - spytała Esther.

\- Przez kilka lat ta dwójka robiła do siebie maślane oczy, ale żadne nie chciało zrobić ruchu - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Kiedy w końcu się pocałowali, Jack zniknął - dodała Gwen.

\- Kiedy wrócił, wszystko było cudowne, dopóki [T/I] na łożu śmierci nie powiedziała Jackowi, że go kocha - dodał Ianto.

\- Na łożu śmierci? - spytała Esther.

\- Tak, [T/I] umarła na chwilę kilka razy - wyjaśniła Gwen. - Ale zawsze dość szybko udawało nam się ją sprowadzić z powrotem. Tak było i tamtym razem. Ale była wtedy pewna, że nie wróci do świata żywych, więc powiedziała Jackowi, co naprawdę czuje. Ale bum! Jednak wróciła. Ale Jack nie nawiązał do tego wyznania. W ogóle. Nie powiedział, że czuje to samo albo nie. Nic.

\- Więc zaczęli się od siebie odsuwać - dodał Ianto.

\- Kiedy wreszcie zaczęło się między nimi układać, a Jack nawet powiedział, że odwzajemnia uczucia [T/I], to ten idiota wziął i zniknął na 2 lata - dodał Owen.

\- No i teraz, kiedy wrócił i znowu wszystko wracało do normy, to jesteśmy, gdzie jesteśmy - zakończyła Gwen. Esther i Rex popatrzyli na ciebie.

\- Wybacz, ale wasz związek jest nieźle… - zaczął Rex.

\- Pogmatwany - wtrąciła Esther.

\- Nie musicie mi tego mówić - westchnęłaś. Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

\- Cóż, skoro badanie [T/I] mamy za sobą i co ważniejsze naprawianie świata, to możemy się teraz zająć czymś innym - powiedziała w końcu Tosh i złapała Owena za dłoń. - A mianowicie planowaniem naszego ślubu.

\- Co? - spytał Rex. - Zaręczyliście się? Kiedy to się stało?

\- Kiedy wróciliśmy do Wielkiej Brytanii po naszej uroczej wizycie w Ameryce - odpowiedziałaś. Wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem.

\- Tosh ma rację - powiedziała Gwen. - Powinniśmy się zająć teraz czymś przyjemnym.

\- Chodźmy więc poszukać Jacka - powiedział Ianto. - Uwielbia wesela. Nieważne czy chodzi o planowanie, czy o bycie na nich.

\- Jack i planowanie mojego wesela? - spytał Owen. - Dziękuję, Ianto, ale jednak wolałbym, żeby ten ślub był sukcesem.

Wszyscy się zaśmialiście.

\- Pamiętacie ślub Gwen? - spytała Tosh.

\- Proszę, nie przypominaj mi - jęknęłaś.

\- Dlaczego? - spytała Esther. - Co się stało?

\- Co Harkness zrobił? - spytał Rex.

\- Cóż, to nie była wina Jacka - powiedział Ianto. - Nie tym razem. Ale wesele było dość… specyficzne.

\- Wieczór przed weselem, [T/I] ścigała zmiennokształtnego Obcego i on… - powiedział Owen i popatrzył na ciebie. Nie wytrzymał i zaczął się śmiać. Nie chciałaś słuchać tej historii, więc wstałaś i wyszłaś poszukać Jacka. Kilka kroków później, usłyszałaś zgodne głosy Rexa i Eshter:

\- CO?!

Wzdrygnęłaś się i skierowałaś się do gabinetu Jacka. Drzwi były otwarte, a Jack siedział w swoim fotelu i patrzył na jakieś zdjęcie, które trzymał w rękach. Zapukałaś i weszłaś do środka. Jack podniósł na ciebie wzrok.

\- Tosh i Owen chcą zacząć planować swój ślub, teraz, kiedy już naprawiliśmy świat - powiedziałaś. - Dołączysz do nas?

\- Zaraz do was przyjdę - powiedział Jack i popatrzył z powrotem na zdjęcie. Patrzyłaś na niego przez chwilę, aż w końcu się wycofałaś. Nie miałaś pojęcia, że Jack patrzył na wspólne zdjęcie waszej dwójki. Wróciłaś do pokoju narad. Tam wszyscy śmiali się w najlepsze.

\- To jest śmieszne teraz, ale wtedy wcale nie było - powiedziała Gwen, powstrzymując śmiech. - Bałam się, że cały ślub szlag trafił!

\- Na szczęście tak nie było - powiedziła Tosh. Wszyscy popatrzyli na ciebie i znowu wybuchli śmiechem. Usiadłaś na swoim miejscu, kręcąc głową z uśmiechem.

\- Z czego się tak śmiejecie? - spytał Jack, wchodząc do pokoju.

\- Właśnie powiedzieliśmy Esthereowi i Rex, czego się mogą spodziewać na ślubie członka Torchwood - wyjaśnił Ianto. - Opowiedzieliśmy im, co się stało, na ślubie Gwen i Rhysa.

\- Proszę, nie przypominajcie mi o tym - jęknął Jack, siadając na swoim miejscu.

\- Ach, doskonale pamiętam twoją minę, kiedy zobaczyłeś swoją dziewczynę w zaawansowanej ciąży, a zaledwie kilka godzin temu w ogóle tego nie było widać - powiedział Owen, szczerząc się. - Swoją drogą, co sobie wtedy pomyślałeś?

\- Szczerze? - spytał Jack. - Myślałem, że w nocy zabrał ją Doktor, jakimś cudem zaszła w ciążę i wróciła po około 9 miesiącach. Taka była moja pierwsza myśl.

Wszyscy patrzyliście na niego zdumieni.

\- Kim jest Doktor? - spytał Rex.

\- Wiesz, że nigdy bym ci czegoś takiego nie zrobiła - powiedziałaś do Jacka. Ten pokiwał głową.

\- To była moja druga myśl - powiedział. Uśmiechnęliście się lekko do siebie. Po chwili jednak Jack popatrzył na Tosh i Owena.

\- To co z tym planowaniem? - spytał.

\- Cóż, skoro już wszyscy jesteśmy, myślę, że możemy zacząć - odpowiedziała Tosh.

\- Tak, proszę! - powiedziała Gwen, uśmiechając się szeroko. Po chwili wszyscy rzuciliście się w wir planowania. Każdy miał jakiś pomysł. Choć zdarzały się kłótnie, zaraz się one przeobrażały w śmiech. W połowie planowania zorientowaliście się, że nie ustalona została najważniejsza rzecz. Data ślubu! Tutaj zaczęły się schody. Tosh i Owen nie mogli się zdecydować, czy wolą jeszcze poczekać, czy chcą brać ślub jak najszybciej. W końcu zdenerwowana wyszłaś i wróciłaś z kartkami kalendarza na następne 12 miesięcy. Kazałaś Owenowi i Tosh zamknąć oczy. Rozłożyłaś kartki na stole i je pomieszałaś. Pozwoliłaś Owenowi otworzyć oczy i kazałaś mu wybrać jedną. Kiedy wybrał, kazałaś mu z powrotem zamknąć oczy. Odwróciłaś kartkę, położyłaś ją przed Tosh, złapałaś jej rękę, położyłaś na kartce i kazałaś jej wybrać dzień na ślepo, co też Tosh zrobiła. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Możecie teraz oboje otworzyć oczy - powiedziałaś. Tosh i Owen otworzyli oczy. Wszyscy popatrzyli na miesiąc, który wybrał Owen i na datę, którą Tosh wskazywała. Gwen i Esther zachichotały, a Rex, Ianto i Jack parsknęli śmiechem.

\- No proszę - powiedziała Gwen. - Wygląda na to, że za równy miesiąc mamy wesele.

Owen i Tosh popatrzyli na siebie z uśmiechami. Oboje byli zadowoleni z daty.

\- No dobra! - powiedział Rex, wstając. - Skoro wszystko mamy załatwione i ustalone, to Esther i ja wracamy do Stanów.

\- Już? - spytała zdziwiona Tosh. Esther wstała.

\- Teraz, kiedy wiemy, kto był przeciekiem, mamy dużo roboty - powiedziała. - Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że to Charlotte.

\- Ta, ja też - westchnął Rex. - Ale cóż. Takie życie. Nigdy nie wiesz, komu możesz ufać.

\- Co, nawet nam? - spytał Owen.

\- Cóż, po tym, co przeżyliśmy, myślę, że wam jednak mogę ufać - powiedział Rex.

\- Jesteśmy wzruszeni - powiedział Ianto. Zaśmialiście się. Chwilę później byliście już na zewnątrz i żegnaliście się z Esther i Rexem. Esther prawie cię nie wypuściła z objęć. Kiedy w końcu to zrobiła, podeszłaś do Rexa i uścisnęłaś go krótko.

\- Rex, zrób coś dla mnie - powiedziałaś. - Zaproś gdzieś Esther. Na randkę. Jestem pewna, że nie pożałujesz.

\- Co? - spytał zdumiony Rex, ale po chwili skinął głową. - Dobra.

Uśmiechnęłaś się. Esther i Rex podeszli do taksówki.

\- Ale będziecie na ślubie? - spytała Tosh.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedziała Esther, uśmiechając się. - Za nic w świecie nie moglibyśmy tego przegapić.

\- Dobra, trzymajcie się - powiedział Rex. - A ty, Harkness, opiekuj się swoją dziewczyną. Bo jak nie, to się policzymy.

\- Nie martw się o to - powiedział Jack, łapiąc cię za rękę. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Rex, to raczej [T/I] opiekuje się Jackiem - powiedziała Gwen. Wszyscy się zaśmialiście. Rex i Esther pomachali wam i wsiedli do taksówki.

\- To dziwne, ale będę za nimi tęsknił - powiedział Owen. - Nawet za Rexem.

\- Spokojnie, zobaczysz ich za miesiąc - powiedział Ianto, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Owen popatrzył na niego.

\- Tak szybko? - spytał. Śmiejąc się wróciliście do bazy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nawet nie zauważyliście, kiedy wam zleciał ten miesiąc. Byliście zbyt zajęci waszymi normalnymi sprawami, odkąd Torchwood zaczęło znowu normalnie działać i planowaniem ślubu. Relacje pomiędzy tobą i Jackiem były… normalne. Mówiąc w skrócie, zachowywaliście się tak, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Nie rozmawialiście też o tym. Sama tego nie chciałaś. Wciąż do ciebie nie docierało, że jesteś nieśmiertelna. Nawet wtedy, kiedy chciałaś sobie opatrzyć ranę po jakiejś akcji, a tej już nie było. Tydzień przed ślubem przyjechali Esther i Rex, by pomóc w przygotowaniach (a także w niektórych akcjach). Rex dotrzymał obietnicy i zabrał w Stanach Esther na randkę. A nawet kilka. Obecnie byli szczęśliwą parą. Esther prawie cię udusiła z radości, jak się dowiedziała, że to dzięki tobie Rex zabrał ją na randkę. Cieszyłaś się ich szczęściem. Dzień przed ślubem Owena i Tosh, Rex zabrał Esther na randkę po tym, jak się prawie pobili z Jackiem. Napięcie oddziałowywało na wszystkich. Tosh i Owen wyszli już szykować się na swój wieczór panieński i kawalerski. Cała drużyna oczywiście została zaproszona, ale jednak wszyscy stwierdziliście, że tej nocy, a przynajmniej tego wieczoru, zostaniecie w bazie, by mieć pewność, że nic nie przeszkodzi im w ślubie ze strony kosmicznej. Szłaś z papierami z akcji, którą wykonaliście wczoraj. Chciałaś je pouzupełniać. Nagle jednak poczułaś się dziwnie. Zmarszczyłaś brwi. Było to znajome uczucie. Nagle zrozumiałaś. Uśmiechnęłaś się szeroko. Położyłaś papiery na biurku i wybiegłaś z bazy.

\- Wszystko w porządku, [T/I]?! - usłyszałaś głos Gwen. Nie odpowiedziałaś. Po chwili usłyszałaś za sobą odgłos szybkich kroków. Przynajmniej jedna osoba za tobą pobiegła. Wybiegłaś przed wieżę ciśnień. Tam zobaczyłaś Rexa i Esther, wpatrujących się w zdumieniu w mężczyznę i kobietę, stojących przed niebieską budką.

\- Nie próbuj mi ściemniać, człowieku! - powiedział Rex. - Ta budka pojawiła się znikąd!

\- Co? Nie bądź niemądry - prychnął mężczyzna.

\- Rex ma rację - powiedziała Esther. - A wy z niej wyszliście!

\- Proszę cię - parsknęła kobieta. - Przecież nie zmieścilibyśmy się w niej.

Uśmiechnęłaś się szeroko. Ruszyłaś raźnym krokiem w stronę czwórki.

\- Donno Noble! - zawołałaś i cała czwórka na ciebie popatrzyła. - Czy ty wiesz, od ilu miesięcy próbowałam się do ciebie dodzwonić?

\- [T/I]! - wykrzyknęła uradowana Donna i wybiegła ci na spotkanie. Jak się spotkałyście, przytuliłyście się.

\- I teraz już wiadomo, dlaczego [T/I] tak nagle wybiegła - usłyszałaś za sobą głos Ianto. Odwróciłaś głowę. Ianto, Gwen i Jack podeszli do was, uśmiechając się szeroko. Jack podszedł do Doktora i mężczyźni przytulili się ze śmiechem.

\- Znacie ich? - spytał skonfundowany Rex. Jack odsunął się od Doktora.

\- Tak, znamy - odpowiedział Jack i zaczął po kolei na każdego wskazywać. - Doktorze, Donno, to Rex i Esther. Esther, Rex, to Doktor i Donna.

\- Więc to jest ten Doktor, o którym mówiliście? - spytała Esther, patrząc na Doktora.

\- Tak, to on - potwierdziła Gwen. - Chociaż, muszę przyznać, że to jest pierwszy raz, kiedy Ianto i ja widzimy go na żywo.

\- O! Faktycznie! - powiedział Doktor i złapał Gwen za rękę. - Gwen Cooper, dobrze pamiętam? I Ianto Jones?

\- Tak, to my - potwierdził Ianto. - Miło was poznać na żywo. W końcu.

\- Tak, was też - powiedziała Donna i chwyciła cię pod ramię. - A teraz pokażcie mi to wasze Torchwood. Wiele o nim słyszałam.

Jack uśmiechnął się i poprowadził wszystkich do bazy. Donna była zachwycona. Doktor też był trochę pod wrażeniem. W pewnym momencie ty i Donna zostałyście z tyłu.

\- Więc, rozumiem, że dzwoniłaś, żeby mi powiedzieć, że pewien kapitan zawitał do domu - powiedziała Donna. - Jak układają się pomiędzy wami sprawy?

\- Po części, ale nie tylko - powiedziałaś. - Mieliśmy problem na Ziemi. Liczyłam, że ty i Doktor będziecie mogli nam pomóc. A sprawy między nami… w porządku. Tak jak dawniej.

\- To nie brzmi, jakbyś była zachwycona - powiedziała Donna. - Co się stało?

Zanim zdążyłaś odpowiedzieć, głowa Jacka pojawiła się w drzwiach do pokoju narad.

\- Oi! Idziecie? - spytał.

\- Idziemy! - odpowiedziała Donna i wymamrotała coś pod nosem. Uśmiechnęłaś się i weszłyście do pokoju narad.

\- Więc na jak długo zostajecie? - spytał Jack, patrząc na Doktora. - I co w ogóle tutaj robicie?

\- Donna odzyskała wreszcie po jakimś czasie swój telefon i zobaczyła, ile razy [T/I] do niej dzwoniła - powiedział Doktor. - Stwierdziła, że lepiej będzie, jak po prostu pojawi się osobiście. A wyśledzenie dokładnego położenia [T/I] nie było trudne.

\- Dlaczego? - spytał Rex. Gwen machnęła ręką.

\- Wyjaśnimy ci później - odpowiedziała.

\- W każdym razie, o co chodziło? - Doktor spytał. - Dlaczego [T/I] dzwoniła do Donny? Bo podejrzewam, że nie chodziło tylko o to, że wróciłeś, Jack. Nie dzwoniłaby wtedy aż tyle razy.

Popatrzyliście po sobie. Streściliście szybko Doktorowi i Donnie Dzień Cudu. Oboje byli zszokowani. Oraz pod wrażeniem, jak sobie z tym poradziliście.

\- Chwila moment - powiedziała Donna, jak już doszliście do momentu, kiedy wróciliście do odbudowanej bazy i popatrzyła na ciebie. - Więc jesteś teraz… nieśmiertelna?

\- Na to wygląda - odpowiedziałaś. Donna popatrzyła na Doktora.

\- Wygląda na to, że mnie przebiła - powiedziała. - Teraz nie tylko ma połowę twojej wiedzy, ale jest też nieśmiertelna. Prawdziwa Najważniejsza Kobieta We Wszechświecie.

\- Jaką połowę wiedzy? - spytał skonfundowany Rex.

\- Później, Rex - powiedział Ianto. Doktor patrzył na ciebie przez chwilę. Potem popatrzył na Jacka.

\- To musisz być teraz szczęśliwy - powiedział. - Nie tylko nie będziesz sam w przyszłości, ale też nie musisz się rozstawać ze swoją dziewczyną.

\- Ta, szczęściarz ze mnie - powiedział Jack i popatrzył w bok. Zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Spuściłaś wzrok.

\- Więc TO się stało - usłyszałaś szept Donny. Gwen odchrząknęła.

\- Więc jak długo zostajecie? - spytała. - Mam nadzieję, że będziecie przynajmniej na weselu.

\- Jakim weselu? - spytała Donna, prostując się gwałtownie.

\- Nasi przyjaciele, Tosh i Owen w końcu biorą ślub - wyjaśniła Gwen. - Przyjdziecie? Na pewno się ucieszą. A dwójka dodatkowych gości nie zrobi różnicy.

Doktor popatrzył na Donnę.

\- Co powiesz na udział w weselu przed naszą następną przygodą? - spytał.

\- Powiem: mam odpowiednią sukienkę na tę okazję - odpowiedziała Donna. Zaśmialiście się. Spojrzenia twoje i Jacka się spotkały, ale tylko na krótką chwilę, bo po chwili on odwrócił wzrok. Westchnęłaś i spuściłaś wzrok.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Łał! - westchnęła zachwycona Donna, patrząc na miejsce, gdzie Tosh i Owen mieli wziąć ślub. - Sama chętnie bym tu wzięła ślub.

\- Dobra, to panowie idą do Owena, a panie do Tosh, tak? - spytał Ianto. Gwen pokiwała głową. Rozdzieliliście się. Ty, Gwen, Lois i Donna po chwili już pukałyście do pokoju, gdzie miała się szykować Tosh.

\- Kto tam? - usłyszałyście głos Tosh.

\- Gwen, [T/I], Lois i niespodzianka - odpowiedziała Gwen. Po chwili drzwi zostały otworzone przez matkę Tosh. Przywitałyście się z nią i weszłyście do środka. Stanęłyście jak wryte na widok Tosh. Była już prawie gotowa.

\- Tosh, wyglądasz przepięknie! - wykrzyknęła Gwen i podbiegła uściskać przyjaciółkę. Tosh zaśmiała się.

\- Wyglądasz naprawdę cudownie - powiedziałaś, podchodząc do Tosh i też ją przytuliłaś.

\- Jak księżniczka - dodała Lois, też ściskając Tosh.

\- Dziękuję wam - powiedziała Tosh i popatrzyła na Donnę, którą dopiero teraz zauważyła. - Donna Noble?

\- We własnej osobie - powiedziała Donna, uśmiechając się. - To ja jestem tą niespodzianką, jakbyś nie wiedziała. Doktor i ja pojawiliśmy się wczoraj i postanowiliśmy zostać na nasz ślub. Nie masz nic przeciwko? W każdym razie, miło cię w końcu poznać osobiście.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie - powiedziała Tosh, ściskając rękę Donny. - I ciebie również. A Doktor jest…?

\- Poszedł do Owena - odpowiedziała Donna. Tosh pokiwała głową. Na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Na pewno z powodu myśli o Owenie i o tym, co się stanie za niedługo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

W międzyczasie Jack, Ianto, Rhys i Doktor poszli do pokoju, w którym miał być Owen. Jack zapukał do drzwi.

\- Proszę! - usłyszeli głos Owena. Weszli do środka, gdzie Owenowi kończył się przygotowywać jego drużba, dawny przyjaciel ze starej pracy Owena.

\- Jak się czuje pan młody? - spytał Jack, uśmiechając się. Owen odwrócił się i rozłożył ręce.

\- Jak najszczęśliwszy facet na świecie - odpowiedział. Wszyscy się zaśmiali. Wtedy Owen zauważył Doktora.

\- Czy ty jesteś…? - zaczął.

\- Doktor, tak, witaj - powiedział Doktor radośnie i podszedł do Owena, uściskać mu dłoń. - Miło cię w końcu poznać osobiście. Wpadliśmy wczoraj z Donną i zostaliśmy zaproszeni na ślub. Chyba, że masz coś przeciwko?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie - odpowiedział Owen, kręcąc głową.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiedy Tosh już była gotowa, uściskałyście ją po raz ostatni i zeszłyście do sali, w której miał się odbyć ślub. Po chwili dołączyli do was chłopcy. W końcu do sali wszedł Owen. Uśmiechnęłaś się do niego i on odpowiedział ci uśmiechem. Jakiś czas później do sali weszła Tosh. Kiedy Owen ją zobaczył, myślałaś, że się rozpłacze ze szczęścia. Uśmiechnęłaś się, wspominając jak ich relacje wyglądały. Ceremonia się zaczęła. Oczywiście uroniłaś kilka łez. A rozryczałaś się totalnie, jak Tosh i Owen zostali ogłoszeni mężem i żoną. Wkrótce zaczęło się wesele, na którym wszyscy się świetnie bawiliście. Nagle koło ciebie pojawiła się Tosh i złapała cię za rękę.

\- Idziesz ze mną! - powiedziała i pociągnęła cię na parkiet. Ze śmiechem dałaś jej się porwać. Zaczęłyście tańczyć.

\- Chciałam ci podziękować - powiedziała nagle Tosh. - Za to, że mnie wspierałaś przez te wszystkie lata. Że nie pozwoliłaś mi się poddać. Gdyby nie ty, nie stałabym tu teraz w tej sukni. Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co, Tosh - powiedziałaś, uśmiechając się do niej. - Tak jak ty, cieszę się, że ten dzień w końcu nadszedł.

Po chwili dołączyłyście do reszty. Owen objął Tosh ramieniem.

\- To jakie macie plany na miesiąc miodowy? - spytał Ianto. Owen i Tosh uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

\- Zamierzamy polecieć do Japonii - odpowiedział Owen. - Chcę poznać kraj, z którego pochodzi moja piękna żona.

Pocałował ją w policzek. Tosh uśmiechnęła się i zarumieniła.

\- Jesteście zbyt słodcy - powiedziała Esther. Zaśmialiście się.

\- Dobra! - powiedział nagle Doktor. - Na nas już czas. Donna, wstawaj. Miło było was wszystkich poznać osobiście. Trzymaj się, Jack. [T/I], miej na niego oko. Jeszcze raz gratulacje.

\- Dziękujemy, że przyszliście - powiedziała Tosh. Owen pokiwał głową. Zaczęły się uściski pożegnalne. Donna podeszła do ciebie jako ostatnia.

\- Och, będę za tobą strasznie tęsknić - westchnęła. - Trzymaj się. I… porozmawiaj z wiesz-kim o wiesz-czym. Naprawdę.

Pokiwałaś głową. I tak zamierzałaś to zrobić. Donna i Doktor pomachali wam i odeszli w stronę, gdzie zostawili TARDIS. Ledwo zniknęli, Jack też gdzieś odszedł. Popatrzyłaś na jego oddalającą się figurę. Na twojej twarzy pojawiła się determinacja. Poszłaś za nim. Znalazłaś go na zewnątrz. Stanęłaś za nim.

\- Możemy porozmawiać? - spytałaś, a kiedy nie odpowiedział, stanęłaś koło niego. - Jack… Wiem, że wiesz, o czym chcę porozmawiać. Już i tak długo to przekładaliśmy, nie sądzisz? Więc… proszę. Porozmawiaj ze mną. Spójrz na mnie…

Jack w końcu popatrzył na ciebie.

\- Wiem - powiedział. - Sam też myślałem, że już pora o tym porozmawiać. Tyle że… nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

\- Może zacznij od tego, jak się czujesz? - zasugerowałaś. - Bo wciąż nie wiem, czy jesteś zły, szczęśliwy, czy wolałbyś, żeby to się nie stało albo…

\- Zatrzymaj się tutaj - przerwał ci Jack, łapiąc twoje ręce. - Nie wolałbym, żeby to się nie stało. Bo wtedy nie stałabyś tutaj przede mną, a ja… Nie mógłbym sobie z tym poradzić. Jak się czuję? W tym właśnie problem, że już sam nie wiem. Jestem zły, tak. Bo możliwie nigdy nie będziesz mogła odpocząć. Twoje życie będzie niekończącą się walką. Ale nie jestem zły na ciebie. Zrobiłaś, co musiałaś. Dzięki tobie uratowaliśmy świat. I tak, jestem tak bardzo szczęśliwy. Bo nie będę musiał iść przez życie samotnie. Bo nie będę musiał patrzeć, jak kobieta, którą kocham najbardziej na świecie… znika. I jest jeszcze jedno uczucie, które czuję. Strach. Boję się, że nie przetrwamy. Że któregoś dnia znudzimy się sobą i każde z nas pójdzie osobną drogą. Oboje skończymy, jeśli w ogóle, samotnie. Ale… mówiąc szczerze… teraz, kiedy patrzę na ciebie… nie dbam o to. Jesteś kobietą moich marzeń i dziękuję temu Błogosławieństwu, że dało mi szansę spędzenia wieczności z tobą.

Uśmiechnęłaś się i wtuliłaś się w jego rękę, która już od chwili była na twoim policzku. Jack nachylił się i pocałował cię. Był to słodki, delikatny pocałunek pełen czułości.

\- Właściwie… - powiedział Jack, odsuwając się od ciebie. - Zróbmy to oficjalnie. Wyjdziesz za mnie?

\- Odpowiem ci, jak zrobisz to we właściwy sposób - powiedziałaś. - Wiesz, z klękaniem i w ogóle. Ale mogę cię zapewnić… że moja odpowiedź… cię nie rozczaruje.

Ostatnie zdanie wyszeptałaś mu do ucha. Jack wyszczerzył się i pocałował cię jeszcze raz. W środku skakałaś z radości. Nie tylko wszystko było znowu w porządku między tobą a Jackiem, ale także powiedział ci, że chce z tobą być do końca. Byłaś naprawdę szczęśliwa. Po jakimś czasie wróciliście do reszty, trzymając się za ręce.

\- Zakładam, że cokolwiek było nie tak między wami, zostało już wreszcie wyjaśnione? - spytał Owen. Ty i Jack tylko się uśmiechnęliście w odpowiedzi.

\- Dobrze - powiedziała Tosh. - Czyli jak Owen i ja wrócimy z miesiąca miodowego, wszystko będzie w jak najlepszym porządku w bazie.

\- Wiecie, co sobie właśnie uświadomiłem? - spytał Ianto. - Że teraz będzie się można spodziewać, znaleźć ich w jakimś miejscu całujących się albo… robiących bardziej intymne rzeczy.

\- Nie mówcie mi, że robią to w bazie - powiedział zszokowany Rex. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

\- Cóż, Gwen mi powiedziała, że jeśli już robią TO w bazie, to jak nikogo nie ma - powiedziała w końcu Esther. - Ale i tak zdarzało się, że znajdowali ich w dość… gorącej sytuacji.

\- Cholera - zaklął Rex. Wszyscy się zaśmialiście. Ty i Jack popatrzyliście na siebie z miłością w oczach. Teraz już nic nie mogło was rozdzielić.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Prawda?


	12. Dziewczyny, Które Przeżyły (I Chłopcy, Których Trzeba Było Ratować)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po ciężkim dniu udajecie się wszyscy do baru. Jednak następnego dnia okazuje się, że chłopcy zniknęli. Ty, Tosh i Gwen robicie wszystko, by ich uratować. Jednak ich porywacz nie jest taki zwyczajny. To wasz znajomy i w dodatku... No właśnie. Kim jest i dlaczego porwał chłopaków? Czy uda wam się ich uratować? Zwłaszcza jeśli wasze życie też jest w niebezpieczeństwie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drugi rozdział z moją historią.

Od czasu ślubu Owena i Tosh minęło trochę czasu. Było już nawet jakiś czas po ich miesiącu miodowym. Oboje wrócili z niego wypoczęci i szczęśliwi. Ty i Jack nie wracaliście do rozmowy, którą odbyliście na ich ślubie. Ale oboje byliście szczęśliwsi niż kiedykolwiek. W końcu mieliście więcej czasu, niż liczyliście. A ty przecież nie spodziewałaś się, że Jack faktycznie ci się oświadczy, tak jak sobie tego życzyłaś. Cóż… Jack dowiódł po raz kolejny, że potrafi zaskakiwać. Tego dnia mieliście wyjątkowo ciężki przypadek z Obcym. Kiedy w końcu udało wam się zakończyć tę sprawę, uznaliście, że zasługujecie na wolny wieczór i wolną noc. Postanowiliście iść razem na drinka. Tak więc wszystko poustawialiście i w końcu zaczęliście się zbierać do wyjścia.

\- Och, jak dobrze, że ten dzień się skończył - jęknęła Gwen, zakładając swoją kurtkę.

\- Podpisuję się pod tym - westchnął Owen, pomagając Tosh założyć jej kurtkę.

\- Wy przynajmniej nie musieliście przez godzinę zmywać z siebie wymiocin Obcego - powiedział Ianto, wzdrygając się. Parsknęliście śmiechem, przypominając sobie ten moment.

\- Punkt dla ciebie, Ianto - powiedziała Tosh. - Tak w ogóle, to kiedy ostatni raz poszliśmy się razem napić?

\- Er… No wtedy, kiedy… No wiesz… - wymamrotał Owen. Wszyscy popatrzyliście na siebie. Nikt nie pamiętał.

\- Obawiam się, że ostatni raz był przed tą całą sprawą z 456 - powiedział Ianto. Pokiwaliście głowami. Chyba miał rację.

\- Trzeba to naprawić - powiedziała Tosh. Pokiwaliście głowami i odwróciliście się do wyjścia.

\- Stać! - zawołał nagle Jack, wychodząc ze swojego gabinetu. - Nikt nie opuszcza tego pomieszczenia, dopóki nie pozwolę!

\- Jack? - spytała Gwen. Wszyscy popatrzyliście na niego zaskoczeni. O co mu chodziło? Przecież sam zaproponował to wyjście. Jack stanął na wprost ciebie. Patrzył ci prosto w oczy.

\- Nikt nie wychodzi… dopóki nie zrobię czegoś… co powinienem był zrobić… już jakiś czas temu… - powiedział powoli. Zamrugałaś. O czym on mówił? Dopiero wtedy zauważyłaś, że miał ręce schowane za plecami. Wyciągnął je przed siebie i zobaczyłaś w jego rękach pudełko. Ale nie byle jako pudełko. W takich pudełkach przechowuje się pierścionki. Popatrzyłaś na niego zdumiona. Jack uśmiechnął się… i przyklęknął na jedno kolano, otwierając jednocześnie pudełko, w którym był przepiękny pierścionek. Wciągnęłaś gwałtownie powietrze. Zrobiłaś krok do tyłu zszokowana i zasłoniłaś sobie usta dłonią. Nie widziałaś reakcji swoich przyjaciół, gdyż stałaś do nich tyłem. A oni wyjątkowo byli cicho.

\- [T/I] [T/N] - powiedział Jack. - Jesteś najbardziej niezwykłą kobietę, jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem w moim długim życiu. Myślałem, że nasz związek jest niemożliwy, ale ty i wszechświat udowodniliście mi, że się myliłem. Dlatego chcę cię spytać… Czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt… i zostaniesz moją żoną?

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. W twoich oczach były łzy. W końcu zdjęłaś dłoń z ust.

\- Tak - wydusiłaś i zaśmiałaś się. - Boże, tak!

Jack wyszczerzył się i założył ci pierścionek na rękę. Następnie wstał, złapał cię, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował. Z radością oddałaś pocałunek. Za tobą rozległy się oklaski gwizdy. Odsunęliście się od siebie z Jackiem i popatrzyliście na swoich przyjaciół. Wszyscy szczerzyli się jak głupki i klaskali. Po chwili przestali.

\- Najwyższy czas, Jack - powiedział Owen.

\- Nie musisz mi tego mówić - powiedział Jack, obejmując cię ramieniem.

\- Więc nasze świętowanie zwycięstwa nad wymiotującym Obcym zostało zmienione na świętowanie z okazji waszych zaręczyn? - spytała Gwen.

\- Och, Gwen - powiedziałaś, patrząc na Jacka. - Coś mi mówi, że taki był zamiar tego wyjścia od samego początku.

\- Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz - powiedział Jack i pocałował cię w policzek. - No dobra! Teraz możemy iść.

Wyszliście z bazy i ruszyliście do waszego ulubionego baru. Jakiś czas później siedzieliście przy stoliku i śmialiście się w najlepsze.

\- Powinniśmy to robić częściej - powiedział Ianto w pewnym momencie.

\- Zgadzam się - powiedziałaś. - Tęskniłam za tym. Tęskniłam za… nami. Naszą pracą, naszymi wygłupami… Te dwa lata były okropne.

\- Zdecydowanie - zgodziła się Tosh. - Jedną dobrą rzeczą, jaką nam dał ten Cud to to, że znowu jesteśmy razem.

\- Przepraszam, nie jedyną - poprawił ją Jack i złapał twoją rękę. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Dobra - westchnęła Gwen. - Powinnam iść albo Rhys wyśle po mnie ekspedycję poszukiwawczą.

\- Daruj sobie, Gwen - powiedział Owen. - Ale i tak wiemy, że po prostu chcesz iść do Anwen.

Zaśmialiście się. Gwen uderzyła lekko Owena w ramię, pożegnała się z wami i wyszła.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, ja też bym już poszła - powiedziała Tosh. - Jestem wykończona. Owen?

\- Ja jeszcze chwilę zostanę - powiedział Owen, kręcąc głową. - Ale ty idź. Należy ci się odpoczynek. Od pracy i ode mnie.

Ponownie się zaśmialiście. Tosh pocałowała Owena, pożegnała się z wami i wyszła. Owen popatrzył na ciebie.

\- Więc, [T/I] - powiedział. - Jesteś jedyną dziewczyną w naszym towarzystwie. Jak się z tym czujesz?

\- Czuję, że ja też was muszę opuścić - powiedziałaś. - Ktoś jutro będzie musiał zrobić robotę papierkową z naszej dzisiejszej akcji, a jakoś wątpię, żeby ktoś z was się za to zabrał. Tak więc muszę zebrać siły. Tak więc dobranoc.

\- Ja też na razie zostanę - powiedział Jack. Kiwnęłaś głową i nachyliłaś się, by pocałować go w policzek. Jack jednak odwrócił głowę i wasze usta się spotkały. Uśmiechnęłaś się. Po chwili odsunęliście się od siebie. Jack mrugnął do ciebie, a ty zachichotałaś. Pożegnałaś się i wyszłaś z baru. Kiedy dotarłaś do domu, wzięłaś szybki prysznic i rzuciłaś się na łóżko. Niemal od razu zasnęłaś…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Więc mamy teraz męski wieczór, ha? - spytał Owen. - Mi pasuje.

\- Od czasu do czasu takie wieczory są nam potrzebne - powiedział Ianto.

\- Lois nie będzie się martwić, że cię nie ma? - spytał Jack.

\- Nie, napisałem jej, że wrócę późno - odpowiedział Ianto.

\- Dobrze - powiedział Owen. - To oznacza, że możemy zamówić jeszcze po jednym drinku.

Ta… Było więcej niż jeden drink. Cała trójka wyszła z baru pijana. Obejmowali się i śmiali jak głupki.

\- Och, Tosh mnie zabije - zachichotał Owen.

\- Ta, a mnie Lois - powiedział Ianto i się zatoczył. Jack go podtrzymał.

\- A mnie [T/I] - powiedział Jack. - A potem zabije jeszcze raz, jak wrócę do życia.

\- Masz przesrane - powiedział Owen. Zaśmiali się. Przeszli kawałek, kiedy Ianto znowu się zatoczył.

\- Ianto, co z tobą? - spytał Jack. - Pijany jesteś, czy co?

\- Chłopaki… coś chyba było w moim drinku - powiedział Ianto i nagle runął na ziemię. Jack nie zdążył go złapać.

\- Może alkohol? - zachichotał Owen. Nagle on też znalazł się na ziemi.

\- Chłopaki, co z wami? - spytał Jack. Ale w następnej chwili on sam znalazł się na ziemi. Zaczęła go ogarniać ciemność. Zanim całkowicie go ogarnęła, usłyszał kroki i czyjś chichot. Potem widział już tylko ciemność…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zanim jeszcze otworzyłaś oczy, wiedziałaś, że coś jest nie tak. Po sekundzie zorientowałaś się, co to było. Nie czułaś ciepła Jacka wokół ciebie. Otworzyłaś oczy. Łóżko koło ciebie było puste. Pomyślałaś, że może poszedł wam zrobić śniadanie. Ale wtedy zorientowałaś się, że coś jeszcze było nie tak. Usiadłaś. Łóżko po stronie Jacka było w nienagannym stanie. Zmarszczyłaś brwi. Wstałaś z łóżka i wyszłaś z pokoju.

\- Jack? - zawołałaś, idąc przez mieszkanie. Zaglądnęłaś do kuchni. Pusto. Weszłaś do salonu. Pusto. Zapukałaś do łazienki.

\- Jack? - zawołałaś. Cisza. Otworzyłaś drzwi. Pusto. Zdziwiona wyszłaś na korytarz. Płaszcza Jacka też nigdzie nie było. Wróciłaś do sypialni i wzięłaś telefon. Zadzwoniłaś do Jacka. Nawet nie było sygnału. Zmarszczyłaś brwi.

\- Gdzie jesteś, Jack? - spytałaś. Westchnęłaś i zaczęłaś się zbierać. Jakiś czas później wchodziłaś już do bazy.

\- Halo? - zawołałaś. Po chwili przed tobą pojawiła się Tosh.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Jak się ma świeżo upieczona narzeczona?

\- Zmartwiona - odpowiedziałaś, na co Tosh popatrzyła na ciebie zdziwiona. - Jest tu Jack?

\- Nie - odpowiedziała Tosh. Westchnęłaś.

\- Miałam nadzieję, że tu go znajdę - powiedziałaś. - Nie wrócił na noc do mieszkania. Wyszłam z baru sama, chłopcy zostali jeszcze pić. Myślałam, że tak się spił, że wolał mi się nie pokazywać na oczy i przenocował tutaj.

\- Przykro mi, nie widziałam ani śladu po nim - powiedziała Tosh i na jej twarzy pojawiło się zmartwienie. - Prawdę mówiąc, to samo myślałam o Owenie.

\- Też nie wrócił na noc do waszego mieszkania? - spytałaś zdziwiona. Tosh pokręciła głową. W tym momencie pojawiła się Gwen. Uśmiechnęła się na wasz widok.

\- Cześć! - powiedziała radośnie. - Jak się ma nasza droga [T/I] w pierwszy dzień jej narzeczeństwa?

\- Źle - odpowiedziałaś, na co Gwen popatrzyła na ciebie zdziwiona. - Jack i Owen nie wrócili na noc do domów. Tutaj też ich nie ma.

\- Próbowałyście do nich dzwonić? - spytała Gwen. Pokiwałaś głową.

\- Setki razy - odpowiedziała Tosh.

\- Może Ianto będzie wiedział, co się z nimi stało - zasugerowała Gwen. W tym momencie zadzwonił twój telefon. Przez chwilę miałaś nadzieję, że to Jack do ciebie oddzwonił. Nadzieja ta jednak zgasła, kiedy zobaczyłaś na wyświetlaczu imię Lois.

\- Lois? - odebrałaś telefon. - Co tam?

\- Czy z Ianto wszystko w porządku? - usłyszałaś zmartwiony głos Lois.

\- Skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? - spytałaś, marszcząc brwi.

\- Chodzi o to… że nie wrócił na noc do domu - odpowiedziała Lois. - Napisał mi, że wróci późno, bo idziecie się napić. Pomyślałam, że tak się spił, że wolał przenocować u was.

\- Przykro mi, Lois, ale nie ma go tutaj - powiedziałaś. - Próbowałaś do niego dzwonić?

\- Próbowałam milion razy - westchnęła Lois. - Nawet nie ma sygnału.

\- Zaraz go poszukamy - obiecałaś jej. - Nie martw się. Damy znać, jak go znajdziemy.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała cicho Lois i się rozłączyła. Odsunęłaś telefon od ucha i popatrzyłaś na zaintrygowane dziewczyny.

\- Ianto też nie wrócił na noc do domu - powiedziałaś. Gwen i Tosh wymieniły zmartwione spojrzenia.

\- Myślicie, że dalej są w tym barze? - zasugerowała Gwen.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, to nawet nie byłabym zła, gdyby tak się okazało - powiedziała Tosh. - Nawet odczułabym ulgę.

\- Gwen, jedź tam i to sprawdź - powiedziałaś. - Tosh, sprawdź czy policja nie aresztowała jakiś pijanych mężczyzn ostatniej nocy. Jeśli tak, to sprawdź czy to nasi chłopcy. Sprawdź też na wszelki wypadek czy nie znaleziono żadnych ciał. Ja sprawdzę w tym czasie czy nie dzieje się nic paranormalnego. Naszą normalną pracę w końcu też musimy wykonywać.

\- Tak jest - powiedziała Gwen, kiwając głowę.

\- Robi się - powiedziała w tym samym momencie Tosh. Gwen opuściła bazę, a Tosh ruszyła do swojego stanowiska. Ty w tym czasie podeszłaś do swojego .

\- Jack, ty idioto - mruknęłaś. - Gdzie jesteś?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack niemal od razu pożałował, że się obudził. Jęknął przez pulsujący ból głowy. Kac. Oczywiście. Po tym, ile wczoraj wypił, to nic dziwnego. Ale to nie jego wina. Był taki szczęśliwy, że byliście zaręczeni. Otworzył oczy. Niemal odetchnął z ulgą. Było ciemno. Ale zaraz. Ale dlaczego było ciemno? Gdzie on w ogóle był? Spróbował się ruszyć, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł. Nawet nie mógł zmarszczyć brwi. Mógł jedynie ruszać oczami i  ustami. Jakby był sparaliżowany. Co się stało? Spróbował sobie przypomnieć coś z ostatniej nocy. Ostatnie, co pamiętał, to jak on, Ianto i Owen wychodzili gdzieś i nagle się wszyscy przewrócili. Zaraz! Owen i Ianto! Gdzie oni byli?

\- Jack? - usłyszał w tym momencie głos Owena. - Jack, jesteś tu?

\- Jestem - odpowiedział z trudem Jack. Usłyszał westchnięcie ulgi.

\- Ale mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, gdzie jest “tu”? - spytał Jack.

\- Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć - odpowiedział Owen. - Możesz się ruszać?

\- Jedynie ustami i oczami - odpowiedział Jack.

\- Mam tak samo - powiedział Owen. - Co się stało?

W tym momencie usłyszeli jęknięcie.

\- Co do…? - usłyszeli znajomy głos.

\- Ianto? - spytał Jack. - Ianto, czy to ty?

\- Tak - mruknął Ianto. - Jack, to ty tak?

\- Tak, to ja - odpowiedział Jack.

\- Gdzie jest Owen? - spytał Ianto.

\- Jestem tutaj - odpowiedział Owen. - Możesz się ruszać?

\- Właśnie nie - odpowiedział Ianto. - Jedynie oczami i ustami. Co się stało? Gdzie jesteśmy?

\- To są pytanie, na które wciąż szukamy odpowiedzi - odpowiedział Owen. - Co pamiętasz ostatnie?

\- Jak runąłem na ziemię - odpowiedział Ianto. - A ty?

\- Jak ja runąłem na ziemię - odpowiedział Owen. - Jack?

\- Pamiętam, że runąłem na ziemię - powiedział Jack. - Potem… usłyszałem jakieś kroki… i czyjś chichot… i potem ogarnęła mnie ciemność.

\- Chichot? - spytał Owen.

\- Kroki? - spytał w tym samym momencie Ianto.

\- To znaczy… - zaczął Owen.

\- Że ktoś nas odurzył i tu sprowadził - dokończył Jack.

\- Wiedziałem, że coś było w tym drinku - powiedział Ianto. Nagle usłyszeli otwieranie drzwi. Zamilkli. Rozległy się kroki. Po chwili ucichły.

\- Kim jesteś i czego od nas chcesz? - spytał Owen, dzięki czemu Jack wiedział, gdzie jest ta osoba, która do nich przyszła.

\- Wkrótce się dowiecie - powiedział głos. - A póki co… Śpij.

\- Co do… - powiedział Owen, ale nagla urwał. Jack usłyszał ponowne kroki.Zatrzymały się.

\- Co ty… - zaczął Ianto, ale tak jak Owen, urwał. Kroki się wznowiły. W końcu Jack zobaczył, kto przyszedł. Ich porywacz miał na sobie czarny płaszcza, a jego twarz była skryta pod kapturem. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Jacka. Miał cztery długie, kościste palce. Zdecydowanie Obcy. Położył rękę na czole Jacka i po chwili Jacka znowu pochłonęła błoga ciemność…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Myślałaś, że minęły wieki, zanim Gwen wróciła.

\- Gwen! - wykrzyknęła Tosh, widząc ją jako pierwsza. Natychmiast się odwróciłaś do Gwen.

\- Wyszli późno, ale wyszli - powiedziała, zanim zdążyłaś ją o cokolwiek spytać. - Widziałam nagranie z kamery z godziny, o której wyszli. Byli wyraźnie pijani, ale opuścili zasięg kamery bezpiecznie. Co u was?

\- Żadnych niezwykłych zjawisk - odpowiedziałaś.

\- Złapano kilku pijanych mężczyzn, ale żaden z nich to nie są nasi chłopcy - powiedziała Tosh. - Żadnych ciał też nie znaleziono.

\- To co teraz? - spytała Gwen, patrząc na ciebie.

\- Tosh, sprawdź inne kamery w pobliżu tego baru - powiedziałaś. - Może któraś coś złapała. Gwen, ty i ja pojedziemy jeszcze raz w okolice tego baru. Może któryś przyjazny bezdomny coś widział.

Tosh i Gwen pokiwały głowami. Tosh wzięła się do pracy, a ty i Gwen wyszłyście z bazy. Jakiś czas później byłyście już pod barem. Gwen zaczęła przepytywać ludzi w okolicy i wchodzących lub wychodzących z baru czy czegoś nie widzieli. Ty zaczęłaś szukać jakiegoś przyjaznego bezdomnego.

\- Tosh, masz coś? - usłyszałaś w słuchawce głos Gwen.

\- Niestety nic - westchnęła Tosh. - Cokolwiek się stało, musiało się stać w jakimś miejscu, gdzie nie ma kamer. Jak u was?

\- Niestety też nic - westchnęła Gwen. - Nikt nic nie widział. [T/I]?

Miałaś jej odpowiedzieć, kiedy usłyszałaś koło siebie:

\- Jesteś z Torchwood?

Odwróciłaś się. Zobaczyłaś bezdomnego około pięćdziesiątki, wpatrującego się w ciebie uważnie.

\- Poczekajcie chwilę - powiedziałaś do słuchawki, a następnie skierowałaś się do bezdomnego.

\- Jestem - odpowiedziałaś. - Potrzebujesz od nas pomocy?

\- Nie, nie, nic z tych rzeczy - odpowiedział bezdomny. - Ale chyba wy potrzebujecie mojej pomocy.

\- Jak to? - spytałaś. Twoje serce zaczęło szybciej bić.

\- Widziałem wczoraj coś, co może was zainteresować - odpowiedział.

\- Co takiego? - spytałaś. Wiedziałaś już, że będziesz musiała dać coś bezdomnemu w zamian.

\- Powiem ci… jeśli kupisz mi coś do jedzenia i picia - powiedział bezdomny. - I jakiś koc.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że mnie nie oszukasz? - spytałaś. - Daj mi chociaż jedną informację wartą mojej uwagi.

\- No dobra - zgodził się bezdomny. - Widziałem trzech pijanych mężczyzn… a w następnej chwili już ich nie widziałem.

Zamrugałaś. To z pewnością było warte twojej uwagi. Zwłaszcza, że to mogli być Owen, Jack i Ianto.

\- Jak ci na imię? - spytałaś.

\- Tony - odpowiedział bezdomny.

\- A więc, Tony, zaraz wrócę - powiedziałaś. Odwróciłaś się i poszłaś w kierunku sklepu. Chwilę później wróciłaś do bezdomnego z rzeczami, które chciał. Czekałaś, aż zje i się napije. W końcu westchnął zadowolony.

\- Co widziałeś? - spytałaś.

\- Trzech mężczyzn, wyraźnie pijanych wyszło z pobliskiego baru - zaczął Tony. - Nagle jeden z nich się przewrócił. Nic dziwnego, często to się zdarza. Ale po nim przewrócił się drugi. No i w końcu trzeci. I nagle z cienia wyłoniła się postać w czarnym płaszczu. Twarz miała schowaną pod kapturem. Wyciągnęła rękę nad tymi mężczyznami. Nagle zaczęło strasznie wiać. Aż musiałem zasłonić oczy, żeby mi nic tam nie wpadło. Kiedy wszystko się uspokoiło, odsłoniłem twarz i… mężczyzn i postaci nie było. Nie było nawet śladu, że tu byli.

\- Ci mężczyźni… możesz ich opisać? - spytałaś.

\- Normalni mężczyźni - powiedział Tony, wzruszając ramionami. - Chociaż jeden z nich był niesamowicie przystojny… Trudno mi ich opisać. Ale mogę opisać ich ubrania, jeśli to pomoże?

\- Tak, proszę - powiedziałaś.

\- No więc jeden był ubrany w jeansy, koszulę, drugi w garnitur no i trzeci, ten przystojny, miał na sobie płaszcz jakby żywcem wzięty z II wojny światowej - powiedział Tony. Nie miałaś już żadnych wątpliwości. Owen był wczoraj ubrany w jeansy i koszulę, Ianto w garnitur, no i płaszcz z II wojny światowej może nosić tylko jedna osoba.

\- Dziękuję panu bardzo - powiedziałaś. - Bardzo mi pan pomógł.

\- Cieszę się - powiedział Tony. - A ja dziękuję za jedzenie. I koc.

\- Nie ma za co - powiedziałaś i zaczęłaś iść, ale nagle się zatrzymałaś. - Gdyby pan kiedykolwiek czegoś potrzebował… czegokolwiek… niech pan do nas przyjdzie.

\- Przyjdę - powiedział Tony, kiwajac głową. Posłałaś mu ostatni uśmiech i oddaliłaś się.

\- Mam coś - powiedziałaś do słuchawki i szybko zaczęłaś mówić dziewczynom to, co dowiedziałaś się od Tony’ego.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiedy Jack ponownie się obudził, ból głowy był mniejszy. Otworzył oczy. Nad nim stała zakapturzona postać.

\- Obudziłeś się - powiedziała. - Dobrze. Wkrótce będziemy mogli zaczynać.

\- Co zaczynać? - spytał Jack. Postać jednak się oddaliła. Jack westchnął sfrustrowany. Zdziwiony odkrył, że może ruszać jedną ręką. Gdyby tylko mu się udało.... Tak! Trzymał swój telefon. Szybko zaczął go włączać z powrotem. Szybko ukrył telefon i ułożył rękę z powrotem wzdłuż ciała, kiedy usłyszał, że postać się zbliża i… coś ciągnie? Kątem oka udało mu się zobaczyć Owena.

\- Cześć - powiedział Owen. - Jak tam?

\- Nie najgorzej - odpowiedział Jack. - A u ciebie?

\- Bywało gorzej - odpowiedział Owen.

\- Cisza! - syknęła postać. Znowu gdzieś odeszła. Zapewne po Ianto. I faktycznie chwilę później Jack usłyszał, jak Owen mówi:

\- Cześć, Ianto.

\- Cześć - powiedział Ianto. Telefon Jacka się włączył. Szybko wcisnął jedynkę, błagając by był sygnał i żebyś nie zaczęła się na niego wydzierać, jak tylko odbierzesz telefon.

\- Teraz… zacznijmy - powiedział ich porywacz i zaczął się śmiać zimnym, syczącym śmiechem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ty, Gwen i Tosh byłyście razem w bazie. Powiedziałaś dziewczynom wszystko, czego się dowiedziałaś od Tony’ego.

\- W jednej chwili byli, a w następnej nie… - wymamrotała Tosh, myśląc. - To na pewno sprawka jakiegoś Obcego.

\- Znamy kogoś, kto potrafi teleportować ludzi i chodzi w czarnym płaszczu? - spytała Gwen.

\- Voldemort - odparłaś bez zastanowienia. Tosh westchnęła.

\- [T/I], skup się! - powiedziała zirytowana. - To jest poważna sprawa! Voldemort jest postacią fikcyjną!

\- A skąd wiesz, że nie ma gdzieś planety, na której potrafią sprawić, że fikcyjne postacie stają się prawdziwe? - spytałaś. Tosh nic na to nie odpowiedziała.

\- Jeśli tak jest i to naprawdę jest Voldemort… - zaczęła powoli Gwen.

\- To nie mamy szans - dokończyłaś. - Nie znamy czarów. Ale jeśli to jest on, to dlaczego porwał chłopaków? Dlaczego ich po prostu nie zabił? Przecież dla niego to mugole.

\- Może chce ich torturować? - zasugerowała Gwen.

\- Nie wierzę, że naprawdę rozważamy Voldemorta - westchnęła Tosh. Wzruszyłaś ramionami.

\- Nie moja wina, że im bardziej się denerwuję, tym bardziej irracjonalne pomysły przychodzą mi do głowy - powiedziałaś.

\- Dobra, skupmy się - powiedziała Gwen. - Chłopaki zostali porwani. Tyle wiemy. Co robimy?

\- Jedziemy w miejsce, w którym zniknęli i szukamy śladów Obcych? - zasugerowała Tosh. Miałaś już się z nią zgodzić, kiedy zadzwonił twój telefon. Wyciągnęłaś go z kieszeni i popatrzyłaś na wyświetlacz. Na twojej twarzy pojawiła się ulga.

\- No nareszcie! - powiedziałaś. - Ten idiota do mnie dzwoni!

Dziewczyny popatrzyły na siebie zaskoczone. Ty odebrałaś telefon i przyłożyłaś go sobie do ucha. Już otworzyłaś usta, by zacząć wrzeszczeć na Jacka, kiedy usłyszałaś przerażający śmiech. Zmarszczyłaś brwi, przyłożyłaś palec do ust, nakazując dziewczynom być cicho, odsunęłaś telefon i włączyłaś głośnik. Dziewczyny skonfundowane podeszły bliżej ciebie. Już nie słychać było śmiechu.

\- To dowiemy się w końcu, dlaczego tu jesteśmy? - usłyszałyście głos Jacka. Twoje serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Domyśliłyście się, co zrobił. Jackowi udało się jakoś do ciebie zadzwonić, żebyście mogły usłyszeć plany porywacza/-y i dowiedzieć się, gdzie oni byli. Dałaś znak Tosh. Ta kiwnęła głową i zaczęła namierzać telefon.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić? - usłyszałyście głos Owena. Na twarzy Tosh pojawiła się ulga.

\- Jak to co? - usłyszałyście nieznany wam głos. - Zniszczyć Torchwood.

\- Powodzenia z tym - usłyszałyście Ianto. - Wielu próbowało. Zawsze wracamy silniejsi.

\- Może, ale tym razem jesteście podzieleni - powiedział porywacz. - I mam was tutaj, niezdolnych do zrobienia czegokolwiek. A wasze kobiety zostały same, niezdolne do obrony samych siebie.

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że są niezdolne do obrony? - spytał Jack. Zobaczyłaś na twarzy Gwen gniew. Sama go czułaś.

\- To kobiety - powiedział lekceważąco porywacz. - Poza tym, nawet nie wiedzą, że moi słudzy na nie idą.

Popatrzyłaś na Gwen. Ta kiwnęła głową i szybko zaczęła szykować wszystko na atak.

\- Pozbycie się ich będzie łatwizną - mówił dalej porywacz. - A kiedy wiadomość o ich śmierci do mnie dotrze i co ważniejsze do was, zabicie was będzie łatwiejsze i przyjemniejsze.

\- Możesz nam chociaż powiedzieć, dlaczego to robisz? - spytał Owen. W tym momencie wszystkie urządzenia w bazie, włącznie z twoim telefonem, padły. Popatrzyłaś na dziewczyny.

\- Coś w rodzaju sygnały EMP - powiedziała Tosh. - Pewnie po to, byśmy nie mogły wezwać pomocy.

\- Nadchodzą - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Cóż… - powiedziałaś, wyciągając swój pistolet i odbezpieczyłaś go. - Chodźmy przywitać naszych gości.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Ach, nic dziwnego, że mnie nie rozpoznajecie - powiedział porywacz. - W końcu, nawet się nie spotkaliśmy właściwie. Ale jedna z was poznała mojego nosiciela… dziewczynę o imieniu Danielle.

Jack, Ianto i Owen popatrzyli na niego w szoku. Pamiętali tę sprawę. Jack szczególnie. Dziewczyna popełniła samobójstwo, by ON nikogo nie skrzywdził. Zabiła się na twoich oczach, co bardzo tobą wstrząsnęło.

\- Jakim cudem nie zginąłeś? - spytał Ianto.

\- W momencie, kiedy dusza ulatywała z tej dziewczyny, udało mi się przenieść - odpowiedział Obcy. - Przez długi czas błąkałem się po jakimś pustkowiu, aż w końcu… została mi dana szansa odzyskania ciała. Bez wahania z niej skorzystałem. I od razu postanowiłem się zemścić na tych, którzy przeszkodzili mi odzyskać ciało za pierwszym razem. Torchwood. Zapłacicie za to. Wasze kobiety pójdą pierwsze.

\- Jeśli coś się stanie Tosh… to pożałujesz, że skorzystałeś z tej szansy - warknął Owen. Porywacz zaśmiał się.

\- I co mi zrobisz? - spytał. - Nawet nie możesz się ruszać. A teraz zrelaksuj się. Wkrótce otrzymamy wieści o śmierci waszych kobiet.

Jack w duchu błagał, żebyś usłyszała o tym. Nie wiedział, czy odebrałaś i słuchałaś. Nie mógł tego sprawdzić. Pozostało mu jedynie mieć nadzieję.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ty, Tosh i Gwen schowałyście się w strategicznych miejscach w bazie. Ledwo to zrobiłyście, do bazy wtargnęli Obcy. Byli waszego wzrostu, lśniąco niebiescy, bez oczu, z ogonami i ostrymi zębami, a ich ręce były zakończone szponami. Było ich z tuzin. Obcy stanęli i zaczęli wąchać. Nie miałaś wątpliwości, że skoro nie mają oczu, to mają lepszy węch, więc bez trudu was znajdą. Dlatego ze swojej kryjówki oddałaś strzał, który powalił pierwszego Obcego. Sekundę po tobie zrobiły to Tosh i Gwen. Trzech Obcych miałyście z głowy. Ale z resztą nie pójdzie wam już tak łatwo. Już nie miałyście elementu zaskoczenia. Obcy ryknęli i rozdzielili się. Pobiegli w miejsca, skąd doszły strzały, czyli do waszej kryjówki. Strzeliliście jeszcze kilka razy. Udało wam się zdjąć jeszcze kilku, zanim do was dobiegli. Kiedy się zbliżyli, wyszłyście z ukrycia i zaczęłyście walczyć. Wyciągnęłaś patelnię i zaczęłaś nią uderzać, gdzie popadnie. Gwen wskoczyła na biurko i zaczęła kopać zbliżających się do nich Obcych. Tosh popchnęła w ich kierunku krzesło, zwalając ich z nóg. Wkrótce było po wszystkim. Wygrałyście. Miałyście szansę dzięki temu, że Jack do was zadzwonił i usłyszałyście plany Obcego. Kiedy pokonałyście ostatniego Obcego, wasz sprzęt wrócił do funkcjonalności.

\- Och. Ci Obcy musieli wydzielać coś w rodzaju sygnału EMP - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Dobrze, że przynajmniej o to nie musimy się martwić - powiedziałaś. - Dasz radę namierzyć telefon Jacka?

\- Moment… - powiedziała Tosh, wracając do swojego stanowiska. Zaczęła działać.

\- Mam! - powiedziała Tosh i jęknęła. - To poza Cardiff! Nie zdążymy na czas!

\- Chyba że… - powiedziała Gwen, patrząc na Tosh. Ta popatrzyła na nią. Wymieniły spojrzenia, a następnie popatrzyły na ciebie.

\- Chyba że co? - spytałaś. Gwen wyciągnęła z kieszeni kluczyki do SUV i wyciągnęła je w twoją stronę.

\- [T/I]... ty prowadzisz - powiedziała. - I pamiętaj… Jack jest został porwany i jest w niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Nie wiadomo, co ten Obcy z nim robił - powiedziała Tosh. - Może go bardzo torturował.

Szybko wzięłaś kluczyki z rąk Gwen. W twoich oczach zapłonął ogień.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- No co jest? - syknął zirytowany Obcy, chodząc po pomieszczeniu. - Już dawno powinni byli dać znać! Jak trudne może być zabicie trzech kobiet?!

Jack, Owen i Ianto uśmiechnęli się w duchu. Cieszyli się, że was nie doceniał. Ale czy uda wam się zdążyć na czas?

\- No trudno - powiedział Obcy i odwrócił się do nich. - Będę musiał się was pozbyć najpierw.

Uniósł rękę. Jednak Owen, Jack i Ianto nigdy nie dowiedzieli się, co chciał zrobić. Bo w tym momencie usłyszeli huk i w ich oczach pojawił się jakiś pył. Zamknęli oczy.

\- Co to było? - spytał Owen. W tym momencie rozległ się kolejny huk, ale cichszy.

\- Boże, Gwen, nic ci nie jest? - usłyszeli głos Tosh. Odetchnęli z ulgą.

\- Nie… po prostu musiałam szybko wyjść… niedobrze mi się zrobiło… - usłyszeli słaby głos Gwen.

\- Dziewczyny? - zawołał Ianto.

\- Ianto! Gdzie… - zaczęłaś, ale w tym momencie ich zobaczyłyście. No i Obcego, stojącego nieruchomo. Zapewne był zszokowany, że wjechałyście do jego kryjówki samochodem. Popatrzyłaś na niego ostro.

\- To ty jesteś tym idiotą, który postanowił porwać mojego narzeczonego? - spytałaś. - Mógłbyś chociaż pokazać swoją twarz.

Ku twojemu zdumieniu, Obcy sięgnął swoimi rękami do kaptura i odsłonił swoją twarz. Jednak byłaś jeszcze bardziej zdziwiona, kiedy zobaczyłaś jego twarz. Patrzyłaś na niego rozszerzonymi oczami, a twoje usta lekko się rozchyliły. Tak samo jak wszystkich w pomieszczeniu. Zwłaszcza Gwen i Tosh. Obcy bowiem miał łysą bladą głowę, czerwone szparkowate oczy i nos, który bardzo przypominał nos węża.

\- O. Mój. Boże - wydusiła Gwen. - Nie wierzę.

\- [T/I]... chyba miałaś rację - wydusiła Tosh.

\- Yay… Kto by pomyślał… - wydusiłaś.

\- Co? - syknął Obcy-Który-Wyglądał-Jak-Voldemort. - Tylko takie ciało mogłem przyjąć!

\- Ależ my cię nie oceniamy - powiedziałaś. - Tylko… Ach, nieważne. Czy on jest zły?

\- Co? - spytał skonfundowany Obcy.

\- Tak! - krzyknęli jednocześnie Owen, Jack i Ianto. Ty, Gwen i Tosh wyciągnęłyście jednocześnie pistolety i strzeliłyście do Obcego. Ten zdumiony upadł na ziemię i już się nie podniósł.

\- Dobra… to było creepy - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Myślisz? - spytałaś. Schowałyście pistolety i podbiegłyście do leżących na ziemi chłopaków. Tosh do Owena, Gwen do Ianto i ty do Jacka.

\- Nic wam nie jest? - spytała Tosh, klękając przy Owenie.

\- Nie, tylko nie możemy się ruszać - odpowiedział Owen. - Jeszcze. Powoli chyba zaczyna mi wracać czucie. Mogę ruszać nogą.

\- Chyba możemy się co do jednego zgodzić - powiedziałaś, oddychając z ulgą, że Jackowi nic nie było.

\- Mianowicie? - spytał Jack.

\- Przez najbliższy czas trzymacie się z dala od alkoholu - odpowiedziałaś. Wszyscy zaśmialiście się, szczęśliwi, że to było już za wami.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiedy udało wam się zapakować chłopców do samochodu, wróciliście do bazy. Po drodze dałaś znać Lois, że Ianto był cały i zdrowy, co ją bardzo ucieszyło. Wymieniliście się też doświadczeniami. Po tym, co powiedzieli wam chłopcy, stwierdziłyście, że to zdecydowanie był Voldemort. I byłyście z siebie dumne. Nie codziennie zabija się Czarnego Pana. Kiedy dojechaliście, Lois już na was czekała. Chłopcy odzyskali też czucie. Tak więc Ianto wyszedł bez niczyjej pomocy i od razu wziął Lois w ramiona. Oboje wsiedli do samochodu Lois i odjechali, nie żegnając się z wami. To samo w zasadzie zrobili Owen i Tosh. Zostaliście ty, Jack i Gwen.

\- Czy wy też mnie zostawicie? - spytała Gwen. Westchnęłaś.

\- Ktoś musi posprzątać ten bałagan w bazie - odpowiedziałaś.

\- Masz na myśli ciała tych Obcych? - spytał Jack.

\- Aha - odpowiedziałaś.

\- Yay - mruknął Jack bez entuzjazmu.

\- Weźmy się do roboty - westchnęła Gwen. Weszliście do bazy. Kiedy już się z tym uporaliście, zwolniliście Gwen do domu. Właściwie ty to zrobiłaś. Jack poszedł wziąć prysznic. Kiedy wrócił, ty siedziałaś na kanapie i przeglądałaś jakiś magazyn.

\- Gdzie Gwen? - spytał Jack.

\- Zwolniłam ją do domu - odpowiedziałaś, nie podnosząc wzroku znad magazynu. - Zasłużyła na to.

\- I co, my zostajemy na wieczór wszystkiego przypilnować? - spytał Jack. - Bo jeden wolny wieczór dla wszystkich do za dużo.

\- Możemy zostać… - powiedziałaś i popatrzyłaś na Jacka znad magazynu. - Ale kto powiedział cokolwiek o pilnowaniu?

Jack uśmiechnął się szeroko. Ty też się uśmiechnęłaś i odrzuciłaś magazyn na bok. Jack usiadł koło ciebie, objął cię i przyciągnął do ciebie. Zaczęliście się całować. Z początku to było delikatne, ale dość szybko stało się namiętne. Pozbyliście się swoich ubrań i po chwili jedyne co było słychać, to wasze jęki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Martwiłam się o ciebie, wiesz? - spytałaś, kiedy już leżeliście na kanapie, wtuleni w siebie.

\- Wiesz dobrze, że nic by mi nie zrobił - powiedział Jack.

\- Wiem, ale to i tak nie zmienia faktu, że się martwię - powiedziałaś. - Poza tym, dobrze, że się martwiłam. Inaczej nie zdążyłybyśmy z dziewczynami na czas.

\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę się na to zgodziły - powiedział Jack, kręcąc głową. - I to dobrowolnie. Ale cieszę się, że to zrobiły.

Pocałował cię w czoło. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Ja się cieszę, że udało ci się do mnie zadzwonić - powiedziałaś. - Inaczej byłoby kiepsko.

\- Wiem, jestem genialny - powiedział Jack, puszczając ci oko. Uderzyłaś go lekko w ramię, ale zaśmiałaś się.

\- Więc - powiedziałaś po chwili ciszy. - Kiedy bierzemy ślub?

\- Najpierw pobądźmy chwilę narzeczonymi, dobra? - zasugerował Jack, przytulając się mocniej. - Mamy do dyspozycji cały czas wszechświata. Co nie zmienia faktu, że gdybym mógł, poślubiłym cię tu i teraz.

\- Ja ciebie też - powiedziałaś, wtulając się w niego. - Ale masz rację. Narzeczeństwo to też miła rzecz.

Jack uśmiechnął się i pocałował cię. Chwilę później oboje spaliście, wtuleni w siebie. I oboje byliście szczęśliwi.


	13. I żyli długo i szczęśliwie...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wreszcie jest dzień twojego ślubu! Ale dlaczego Donna pojawia się tuż przed ceremonią i prosi cię o pomoc? I to w dodatku bez Doktora? Czy uda wam się go odnaleźć i uratować? I co ważniejsze... czy zdążysz na własny ślub w jednym kawałku?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trzeci i ostatni rozdział z moją historią.

Od czasu waszych zaręczyn z Jackiem minęło trochę czasu. Właściwie, minęło tyle czasu, że Jack stwierdził, że ma dość czekania i chciał ustalić datę waszego ślubu. Ty nie miałaś absolutnie nic przeciwko. Po ustaleniu daty zaczęliście wszystko planować i zapraszać gości. Między innymi zaprosiliście Martę i Mickey’ego. Chcieliście też zaprosić Doktora i Donnę, ale oczywiście nie mogliście ich złapać. Nawet nie zauważyłaś, kiedy ten czas ci zleciał. Był już dzień przed waszym ślubem. Byłaś zarówno podekscytowana jak i zdenerwowana. A co dopiero będzie jutro!

\- Dziękuję, Ianto - powiedziałaś, kiedy Ianto przyniósł ci kubek z herbatą.

\- Nie ma za co - powiedział Ianto z uśmiechem.

\- [T/I], wszystko w porządku? - spytała Tosh, patrząc na ciebie ze swojego stanowiska.

\- Tak, dlaczego pytasz? - spytałaś, nawet na nią nie patrząc.

\- Bo to tak jakby piąty kubek herbaty... - powiedziała Gwen.

\- No i? - spytałaś.

\- W ciągu ostatnich dwóch godzin - dokończył za Gwen Owen, który wyszedł z prosektorium. Przewróciłaś oczami.

\- Och, dajcie jej spokój - powiedział Ianto. - Jest zdenerwowana, co jest oczywiście zrozumiałe. W końcu jutro jest jej wielki dzień.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym piła herbatę litrami dzień przed moim ślubem - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Ja też nie - powiedziała Tosh.

\- To dlatego, że nie jesteście tak uzależnione od herbaty jak [T/I] - powiedział Owen. Zrobił unik, bo rzuciłaś w niego zszywaczem biurowym.

\- Tak, zdecydowanie zdenerwowana - powiedział Owen, ostrożnie się podnosząc. Wystawiłaś mu język i wszyscy się zaśmiali.

\- Co to za zamieszanie? - spytał Jack, wychodząc ze swojego gabinetu. Zerknęłaś na niego i na twojej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec. Twoi przyjaciele uśmiechnęli się znacząco.

\- Och, nic, tylko [T/I] jest zdenerwowana - powiedział Owen.

\- Owen, mam tu jeszcze dziurkacz - ostrzegłaś go. Tosh, Ianto i Gwen zachichotali.

\- Dobrze, że nie patelnia - powiedział Owen.

\- To będzie następne, jeśli się nie zamkniesz - powiedziałaś. Tym razem także i Jack się zaśmiał.

\- Dobra, [T/I], chyba powinnaś pójść do domu - powiedział Jack. - Idź i przygotuj się na swój wieczór panieński.

\- Może rzeczywiście powinnam - westchnęłaś. Dopiłaś duszkiem swoją herbatę (Ianto przyniósł ci ją, jak już nadawała się do picia) i zaczęłaś zbierać swoje rzeczy.

\- Do zobaczenia później, dziewczyny - powiedziałaś.

\- Pa! - powiedziały w tym samym momencie Tosh i Gwen.

\- Do jutra, chłopcy, nie zabalujcie za bardzo - powiedziałaś.

\- Tak jest! - powiedzieli jednocześnie Owen i Ianto.

\- Do jutra, Jack - powiedziałaś, cmokając go w usta.

\- Do jutra - powiedział Jack, całując cię dłużej w usta.

\- Dobra, wystarczy tego - powiedział Owen. - Jutro będziecie się mogli całować do woli.

Ty i Jack zaśmialiście się. Pomachałaś wszystkim i wyszłaś z bazy. Jack patrzył za tobą z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że ten dzień wreszcie nadszedł - westchnęła Tosh.

\- Zgadzam się - westchnął Owen. - Lata ciężkiej pracy się opłaciły.

\- Dobra, wam nie pozwoliłem jeszcze iść - przerwał im Jack. - Do pracy!

Odwrócił się i wrócił do swojego gabinetu. Ale wkrótce wszyscy wyszli z bazy. Jack, Owen i Ianto udali się na wieczór kawalerski Jacka, a Tosh i Gwen na twój wieczór panieński. Zaprosiłaś jeszcze Lois, twoją kuzynkę i Esther, która udała się prosto z lotniska na twój wieczór panieński. Chociaż żadna z dziewczyn oprócz Esther i Lois nie była już panną, to były to najbliższe ci przyjaciółki i to z nimi chciałaś spędzić ten wieczór. Razem z Esther przyleciał Rex, który udał się na wieczór kawalerski Jacka.

\- Esther! - wykrzyknęłaś, kiedy Esther dołączyła do was. Wybiegłaś jej na spotkanie. Uścisnęłyście się mocno.

\- Tak dobrze cię widzieć - powiedziałaś, odsuwając się od niej.

\- Ciebie też - powiedziała Esther, uśmiechając się szeroko i popatrzyła za twoje ramię. - I was też!

\- Cześć, Esther - przywitała się Gwen, ściskając Esther.

\- Witaj! - przywitała się Tosh, która jako następna ściskała Esther. Esther przywitała się jeszcze z Lois, a następnie przedstawiłaś ją swojej kuzynce. Następnie zaczęłyście się bawić. W tym samym momencie Rex spotkał się z Jackiem, Ianto i Owenem.

\- O, wreszcie się pojawił! - przywitał go Owen.

\- Ciebie też dobrze widzieć - powiedział Rex, witając się z Owenem. - Cześć, wam!

\- Witaj! - przywitał się Ianto z uśmiechem.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć - przywitał go Jack.

\- Tak, tak, was też - powiedział Rex i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. - To co? Zaczynamy zabawę?

\- A żebyś wiedział - odpowiedział Jack, uśmiechając się szeroko. To był jeden z najlepszych wieczorów twojego życia. Ale w końcu musiał się skończyć. Jednak nie miałaś nic przeciwko. W końcu następny dzień miał być o wiele wspanialszy. Pożegnałaś się z dziewczynami i udałaś do swojego mieszkania, gdzie chwilę później już spałaś. Ten nocy Jack spał w bazie. W końcu to pech zobaczyć pannę młodą przed ślubem, prawda? Oboje zasypialiście tej nocy z uśmiechami na twarzach, myśląc o sobie nawzajem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- To jak się czujesz? - spytała twoja kuzynka, kiedy wchodziłyście do budynku, w którym miał się odbyć ślub.

\- Szczęśliwa, przerażona, podekscytowana, zdenerwowana… - wymieniałaś. - Do wyboru do koloru.

Twoja kuzynka się zaśmiała.

\- I jak ma się szczęśliwa panna młoda? - usłyszałyście po lewej. Odwróciłyście się w tamtą stronę. W waszą stronę szli Ianto, Lois, Rex, Esther, Owen, Tosh, Gwen i Rhys.

\- Wspaniale - odpowiedziałaś, z uśmiechem przytulając wszystkich. - Jak Jack?

\- Poszedł się przebrać - odpowiedział Ianto. - Ale wcześniej miał bardzo miłą niespodziankę.

\- Och? Jaką? - spytałaś.

\- Jego córka przyszła - odpowiedziała Gwen.

\- Naprawdę? - spytałaś i uśmiechnęłaś się szeroko. - To wspaniale!

\- Ta… Bardzo - powiedział Owen, patrząc na ciebie znacząco. - Ciekawe, jak to się stało, że zdecydowała się tu przyjść.

Ty popatrzyłaś na niego niewinnie. Ale po chwili z uśmiechem wspominałaś swoje spotkanie z nią…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Zadzwoniłaś dzwonkiem i zaczęłaś przestępować z nogi na nogę. W końcu drzwi się otworzyły i zobaczyłaś Alice. Ta zesztywniała, widząc ciebie._

_\- Czego chcesz? - spytała zimno. Westchnęłaś w duchu. To nie będzie łatwe._

_\- Po pierwsze chciałam cię przeprosić - powiedziałaś. - Nigdy tego nie zrobiłam. Ale wiedz, że naprawdę, naprawdę bardzo mi przykro, że tak to się musiało skończyć. Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak się czułaś. I dalej czujesz._

_\- Ale zrobiłabyś to samo, gdybyś mogła jeszcze raz wybrać - bardziej stwierdziła niż spytała Alice._

_\- Tak - odpowiedziałaś z ciężkim sercem. - Przepraszam, ale tak._

_\- Więc twoje przeprosiny są nic nie warte - powiedziała ze złością Alie._

_\- Przepraszam, ale taką niestety mam pracę - powiedziałaś, wzruszając ramionami. - Nienawidzę się za to, co wtedy zrobiłam. Ale to zrobiłam i muszę z tym żyć. Jeśli cię to pocieszy, to wciąż mam o tym koszmary._

_\- Czy tata tu jest? - przerwała ci Alice. - Chowa się za jakimś krzakiem?_

_\- Nie, nawet nie wie, że tu jestem - odpowiedziałaś. - Ale on też tego żałuje. Właściwie, tak bardzo siebie znienawidził z tego powodu, że na dwa lata opuścił Ziemię, swoich przyjaciół… mnie. I wciąż nie może sobie tego wybaczyć. Widzę to w jego oczach, kiedy myśli, że nie patrzę._

_\- Dlaczego tu jeszcze jesteś? - spytała Alice. - Czego jeszcze ode mnie chcesz?_

_\- Rozumiem, że nienawidzisz mnie i Jacka - zaczęłaś. - Nie winię cię, naprawdę. I wiem, że przeprosiny nic nie zmienią. Ale proszę cię, byś chociaż na jeden dzień o tym zapomniała. Tylko na jeden dzień._

_\- Więc oświadczył ci się wreszcie? - spytała Alice. Pokiwałaś głową. Alice westchnęła._

_\- Jesteś pewna, że tego chcesz? - spytała. - W końcu któregoś dnia zestarzejesz się i umrzesz. A on nie. Widziałam, jak to niszczyło moją matkę. Nawet tobie tego nie życzę._

_\- Właściwie… tak jakby jestem teraz… też nieśmiertelna… - powiedziałaś, nieco zawstydzona. Alice popatrzyła na ciebie zdumiona. Westchnęłaś._

_\- To długa historia - powiedziałaś. - Chętnie ci ją opowiem, jeśli przyjdziesz na nasz ślub. Wiem, że to by wiele znaczyło dla Jacka. Możesz go nienawidzić, ale wiem, że w głębi serca wciąż ci na nim zależy._

_\- Ja… zastanowię się - powiedziała w końcu Alice. Pokiwałaś głową. Tyle ci musiało na razie wystarczyć._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cieszyłaś się, że zdecydowała się jednak przyjść.

\- Powiem to po raz kolejny - powiedział Owen. - Jack na ciebie nie zasługuję.

\- Och, czy to znaczy, że uważasz, że jestem wspaniała? - spytałaś, uśmiechając się.

\- Nawet bardzo - odpowiedział Owen.

\- Aww… Takie słowa od ciebie to naprawdę wielki komplement - powiedziałaś i wszyscy się zaśmiali. - Ale poważnie. Pamiętasz nasze relacje na początku? Gdybyś tak o mnie powiedział kilka lat temu, to uznałabym, że się ze mnie nabijasz.

\- Ta… I pewnie by tak było - powiedział Owen. Znowu się zaśmialiście.

\- Cieszymy się, że dobrze się bawicie, ale czy ktoś nie powinien się szykować na ślub? - usłyszeliście za sobą. Odwróciliście się i zobaczyliście zbliżających się do was Martę i Mickey’ego. Uśmiechnęłaś się szeroko i do nich podbiegłaś. Uściskałaś najpierw Martę, a potem Mickey’ego.

\- Jak się cieszę, że tu jesteście! - powiedziałaś.

\- A my się cieszymy, że ten dzień w końcu nastał - powiedziała Marta. - Chociaż muszę powiedzieć, że mimo wszystko byliśmy zdumieni, kiedy dostaliśmy zaproszenie.

\- Ta, nie mogliśmy uwierzyć, że Jack w końcu postanowił się ustatkować - dodał Mickey. Zaśmialiście się.

\- Dobra, Marta ma rację - powiedziała Gwen. - Musimy wszyscy się przygotować. A zwłaszcza panna młoda.

Tak więc udaliście się wszyscy przygotować. Ty, twoja kuzynka, Gwen i Tosh poszły z tobą do pokoju, gdzie ty się miałaś przygotować. Tam czekała na ciebie już twoja matka. Po ciepłym powitaniu zaczęły cię szykować. I tak chwilę później stałaś przed lustrem i patrzyłaś na swoje odbicie. Nie mogłaś uwierzyć, że ta kobieta w pięknej białej sukni ślubnej, z tą piękną fryzurą i biżuterią, to ty.

\- Moja córeczka w końcu bierze ślub - powiedziała twoja matka i zaszlochała. - Oj, jak ja się cieszę!

\- A co ja mam powiedzieć? - spytałaś i uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Dobra, damy ci się przygotować psychicznie - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Tak jest, wszyscy wychodzimy - powiedziała twoja kuzynka i po chwili byłaś sama. Westchnęłaś. Po chwili poszłaś jeszcze do łazienki. Kiedy myłaś ręce, usłyszałaś dziwny dźwięk. No, może nie dziwny. Ale na pewno znajomy. Uśmiechnęłaś się szeroko. Wpadłaś z powrotem do pokoju, gdzie materializowała się TARDIS. Po chwili już była w pokoju. Zrobiłaś krok do przodu, ale nagle drzwi się otworzyły i zobaczyłaś Donnę.

\- Donna, jak się cieszę… - zaczęłaś.

\- Nie ma czasu, musisz iść ze mną - przerwała ci Donna i zmarszczyła brwi. - Dlaczego jesteś tak ubrana?

\- Bo wychodzę za mąż - odpowiedziałaś skonfundowana. - To nie dlatego tu jesteś?

\- Nie, jestem tutaj, bo potrzebuję cię zabrać - odpowiedziała Donna. - Gratulacje, tak w ogóle. Najwyższy czas. Ale obawiam się, że musisz iść ze mną.

\- Donna, to jest dzień mojego ślubu - powiedziałaś. - Nigdzie nie idę, chyba że do ołtarza. Cokolwiek Doktor chce, to musi poczekać, aż wyjdę za mąż.

\- Posłuchaj, naprawdę źle się z tym czuję, ale nie wiem, jak długo TARDIS pozwoli mi sobą sterować - powiedziała Donna i westchnęła głęboko. - Doktor został porwany. Przez jakiś Obcych. Nie wiem, kim byli. Doktor wiedział i próbował mi powiedzieć, ale zabrali go, zanim zdążył. A skoro on wiedział, a ja tego nie wiem, to oznacza, że ty masz o nich informacje w swojej głowie.

\- Miałaś mnie przy słowach “Doktor został porwany” - powiedziałaś i weszłaś do TARDIS. - Nie ma czasu do stracenia.

\- Dziękuję! - powiedziała Donna z ulgą, zamykając za wami drzwi. - Naprawdę mi przykro, że muszę cię porwać z własnego ślubu.

\- Doktor jest ważniejszy - powiedziałaś. - A poza tym, jesteśmy w wehikule czasu. Jak już uratujemy Doktora, to odstawi mnie w sam raz na mój ślub. Inaczej go oddam z powrotem tym Obcym.

\- Jasne - powiedziała Donna i zaczęła wszystko ustawiać. Po chwili byłyście na miejscu. Wyszłyście z TARDIS. Znalazłyście się przed jakimś miastem.

\- Gdzie w ogóle jesteśmy? - spytałaś. Donna zamknęła TARDIS.

\- Planeta nazywa się Vatra, a miasto Vatromet - odpowiedziała Donna. Popatrzyłaś na nią.

\- Tak, wiem - westchnęła Donna. - W każdym razie. Przylecieliśmy tutaj, bo na tej planecie są najwspanialsze pokazy sztucznych ogni. I faktycznie, było to niesamowite zjawisko. Ale nagle miejsce, w którym oglądaliśmy ten pokaz, zostało zaatakowane przez tych Obcych. Doktor próbował z nimi negocjować, ale został zabrany razem z innymi mieszkańcami tej planety. Próbowałam ich gonić, ale wsiedli do swojego statku i odlecieli. A w TARDIS nie udało mi się namierzyć Doktora. Pewnie mają jakąś technologię, która to zakłóca. Ale udało nam, my i moim znajomym z tej planety, złapać jednego z tych Obcych. W trakcie ataku został ranny i porzucony. Pomyślałam wtedy, że może ty go rozpoznasz i będziemy wiedziały, na jaką planetę lecieć.

\- Dobra, dawaj tego Obcego - powiedziałaś. Weszłaś z Donną do miasta. Obcy, których mijałaś, wciąż byli roztrzęsieni po ataku. W końcu dotarłyście do jakiegoś domu. Donna zapukała i po chwili byłyście już w środku.

\- To Alden, a to jest Anis - Donna przedstawiła mężczyznę i kobietę, którzy byli w środku, a następnie wskazała na ciebie. - To jest [T/I].

\- Miło was poznać - powiedziałaś, uśmiechając się.

\- Ciebie również - powiedziała Anis i zmarszczyła brwi. - Ale dlaczego jesteś tak ubrana?

\- To długa historia - westchnęłaś. Zaczynałaś żałować, że się nie przebrałaś.

\- Naprawdę możesz nam pomóc? - spytał Alden.

\- To się okaże - odpowiedziałaś. - Pokażcie mi tego Obcego.

Anis zaprowadziła ciebie i Donnę do pokoju obok.

\- Jest już z nim lepiej, ale dalej nie odzyskał przytomności - powiedziała i wskazała wam łóżko. Ostrożnie do niego podeszłaś. Po chwili zobaczyłaś czerwonego Obcego pokrytego czarnymi plamami. Miał kły i ostre szpony. Nie musiałaś nawet szukać o nim informacji.

\- Jest jednym z Geskrik - powiedziałaś. - Pochodzą z planety Bezobrazno. Porywają mieszkańców innych planet, by zrobić z nich niewolników do budowy swojej maszyny, która ma podbić cały wszechświat. Budują ją już od wieków, ale nikt nie wie, jak im idzie z budową. Nikt nie da rady dostać się niezauważony na ich planetę. No, chyba, że ten ktoś ma taki wspaniały środek transportu, jaki my mamy.

\- Cudownie, ale pozostaje jeden problem - powiedziała Donna. - W której części planety powinnyśmy wylądować?

\- Właściwie, to mamy szczęście - powiedziałaś. - Kiedy są ranni i nieprzytomni, można im zadać im jedno pytanie, a oni na nie nieświadomie odpowiedzą zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Wspaniale - powiedziała Donna. - O co go spytamy? Gdzie są Doktor i inni?

\- To jest podchwytliwe i niedokładne pytanie - odpowiedziałaś. - Może nam odpowiedzieć, że na statku kosmicznym albo że na Bezobrazno. Lepiej spytajmy, gdzie na Bezobrazno jest ta maszyna.

\- Dobry pomysł - zgodziła się Donna i podeszła do Obcego. - Gdzie na Bezobrazno jest maszyna, dzięki której chcecie opanować świat.

\- W... Saittaw... Rotesoe… - wyrzęził Obcy.

\- Tak więc do Saittaw Rotesoe! - powiedziała Donna. Odwróciła się i wyszła z pomieszczenia. Anis i ty ruszyłyście za nią.

\- Chyba nie zamierzacie iść same? - spytała Anis. Alden szybko do was podszedł.

\- Spokojnie, damy sobie radę - zapewniła ich Donna. - To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy robimy coś takiego.

\- Pozwólcie mi ze sobą iść - powiedział Alden.

\- Alden, musisz zająć się swoją ciężarną żoną i naszym gościem - powstrzymała go Donna. - Co jeśli on się obudzi i ją zaatakuje?

\- Ja… masz rację - westchnął Alden. Anis położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Weźcie kogoś ze straży w takim razie - powiedziała.

\- Nie, nie ufam im - powiedziała Donna. - Zaufajcie nam, damy sobie radę.

\- Powodzenia w takim razie - powiedział Alden.

\- Wróćcie bezpiecznie - dodała Anis.

\- Spokojnie, nic nam nie będzie - powiedziałaś, posyłając im uśmiech. Donna i ty wyszłyście z domu i skierowałyście się do wyjścia z miasta. Po chwili byłyście już w TARDIS. Donna wszystko ustawiła i wkrótce byłyście na miejscu. Ostrożnie wyszłyście z TARDIS. Wylądowałyście w jakiejś dżungli.

\- W którą stronę? - spytałaś, kiedy Donna zamknęła drzwi. Donna westchnęła.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiedziała. W tym momencie za wami rozległ się huk. Popatrzyłyście na siebie. Wskazałyście za siebie.

\- W tamtą stronę - powiedziałyście jednocześnie. Odwróciłyście się i ruszyłyście naprzód. Po chwili dotarłyście do brzegu dżungli. Schowałyście się za krzakami, bo zauważyłyście jakiś ruch. Ostrożnie zza nich wyglądnęłyście. Zobaczyłyście biednych pracujących Obcych i znanych wam już czerwonych Obcych, którzy popędzali tamtych. Pracowali przed jakimś budynkiem, który przypominał fabrykę.

\- To na pewno to miejsce - szepnęła Donna. - Ale gdzie jest Doktor?

\- Zakładam, że w środku - odszepnęłaś.

\- Jak się tam dostaniemy? - spytała Donna.

\- Tylnym wejściem - odpowiedziałaś. I faktycznie tak zrobiłyście. Głupi Obcy nawet nie mieli straży przy tym wejściu. Co było szczęściem dla was. Bez problemu dostałyście się do środka.

\- W którą stronę teraz? - spytałaś.

\- PO RAZ OSTATNI RAZ CI MÓWIĘ, SIEDŹ CICHO, WŁADCO CZASU! - usłyszałyście przeraźliwy ryk.

\- W tamtą - odpowiedziała Donna, wskazując kierunek, z którego usłyszałyście ryk. Ruszyłyście w tamtą stronę. Po chwili dotarłyście do wielkiego pomieszczenia. Zobaczyłyście tę maszynę, o której mówiłaś oraz Geskrik, Obcych z Vatra i… Doktora. Doktor stał w samym środku pomieszczenia, trzymany przez dwóch Geskrik. Jeden stał przed nim. Musiał być dowódcą, bo był największy i najbrzydszy. I najbardziej rozgniewany.

\- Dobra, mam już tego dość - warknął przywódca. - Ty pójdziesz pierwszy. Jak już ciebie będę kontrolował, reszta pójdzie łatwo.

\- Po raz kolejny ci mówię, że Władcę Czasu nie tak łatwo kontrolować - powiedział Doktor. - Oszczędź sobie kłopotu i mnie wypuść. Wypuść też innych, a tę maszynę zniszcz. Uwierz mi, tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich.

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! - ryknął Obcy.

\- Ktoś tu ma problemy z gniewem - mruknęłaś. - To jaki mamy plan?

Donna nie zdążyła ci odpowiedzieć, bo w tym momencie obie zostałyście złapane w pasie. Zaskoczone obie krzyknęłyście. Wszyscy popatrzyli na was.

\- Puszczaj mnie albo pożałujesz! - krzyknęła Donna, próbując się wyrwać swojemu napastnikowi.

\- To samo się tyczy ciebie! - powiedziałaś, próbując się wyrwać. Zamiast jednak was puścić, Obcy zaprowadzili was na środek pomieszczenia.

\- Niech zgadnę - powiedział przywódca. - Ekipa ratunkowa?

\- Przepraszam, Doktorze, próbowałam - westchnęła Donna.

\- Próbowałaś, Donna - powiedział Doktor i popatrzył na ciebie. - Miło cię widzieć, [T/I]. Czy to…

\- Nawet nie pytaj - przerwałaś mu, wiedząc, że chodzi mu o twoją suknię ślubną. - To co teraz?

\- Teraz zostaniecie moimi niewolnikami i skończycie budować moją Maszynę Zagłady! - odpowiedział przywódca.

\- Łał, ale oryginalna nazwa - sarknęłaś. - Sam ją wymyśliłeś?

\- Cisza! - krzyknął przywódca. - Nie będę tolerował niesubordynacji! Mam tego dość! Wszyscy zostaniecie poddani procedurze jednocześnie! Włączyć maszynę kontrolującą!

\- Łał, on naprawdę ma problemy z gniewem - powiedziała Donna. Geskrik zaczęli się krzątać przy jakiejś konsoli. Nagle jeden z nich podszedł do przywódcy i szepnął mu coś na ucho.

\- CO MASZ NA MYŚLI MÓWIĄC, ŻE ZASILANIE NIE DZIAŁA! - ryknął przywódca, łapiąc go za gardło i unosząc do góry. - NIKT NIE UMIE WYŁĄCZYĆ ZASILANIA MASZYNY KONTROLI GESKRIK!

\- Masz na myśli tą maszynę tam? - spytałaś, pokazując razem z Donną na maszynę, która stała przy wejściu. Wszyscy popatrzyli na was.

\- Wyłączenie jej było łatwe - powiedziałaś zadowolona. Jak weszłyście do pomieszczenia, prawie od razu zauważyłaś to urządzenie i wiedziałaś, do czego służy. Tak więc szybko wyłączyłaś zasilanie.

\- Co zrobiłaś?! - warknął przywódca. W tym momencie zaczął wyć alarm.

\- Och, a ja mogłam przypadkiem nacisnąć ten wielki czerwony przycisk na ścianie - powiedziała Donna. - Czy on oznacza to, co myślę, że oznacza?

\- Autodestrukcja rozpocznie się za 10 minut - powiedział komputerowy głos.

\- CO WYŚCIE ZROBIŁY?! - ryknął przywódca.

\- Naprawdę, wy, którzy chcecie zniszczyć lub przejąć świat sami się o to prosicie, robiąc przyciski autodestrukcji czerwone - powiedziała Donna. - W ogóle robiąc takie przyciski. W każdym bądź razie, myślę, że powinniśmy się stąd ewakuować, nieprawdaż?

Wszyscy porwani Obcy rzucili się do ucieczki. Geskrik byli tak spanikowani, że nawet ich nie zatrzymywali. Ci, którzy trzymali ciebie, Donnę i Doktora, też zaczęli biegać spanikowani.

\- Genialne - powiedział Doktor, uśmiechając się szeroko. - A teraz szybko, do wyjścia.

Biegiem puściliście się do wyjścia. Nagle jednak poczułaś, że coś cię szarpnęło do tyłu za twoją suknię. Odwróciłaś głowę. Wściekły przywódca trzymał cię za suknię.

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz! - warknął i spróbował z powrotem przyciągnąć do siebie. Jednak w tym samym momencie Donna pociągnęła cię za ramię. W efekcie… oderwał ci dość spory kawałek sukni. Wydałaś zduszony okrzyk.

\- To była moja suknia ślubna, ty gamoniu! - krzyknęłaś i uderzyłaś go niewiadomo-skąd-wziętą patelnią w twarz. Przywódca grzmotnął o ziemię. Donna i Doktor musieli cię odciągnąć, byś go nie pokiereszowała bardziej. Po chwili byliście już na zewnątrz, gdzie panował totalny chaos. Uwolnieni spod kontroli Obcy atakowali Geskrik. Panował taki chaos, że nagle ktoś na ciebie wpadł i poleciałaś na ziemię. Prosto w błoto. Popatrzyłaś na swoją suknię przerażona. Była kompletnie zrujnowana. Cała w błocie, podarta… Miałaś ochotę krzyczeć, co też zrobiłaś, kiedy jakiś Obcy przebiegł koło ciebie i błoto chlusnęło na twoją twarz.

\- [T/N], nie denerwuj się - powiedziała Donna, pomagając ci wstać.

\- Jak mam się nie denerwować? - spytałaś. - Moja suknia jest zrujnowana! Jak mam się tak pokazać przed ołtarzem?

\- Spokojnie, na pewno jest jakaś suknia ślubna w garderobie w TARDIS - powiedziała Donna. Zamarłaś.

\- Garderoba… w… TARDIS - powtórzyłaś. - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś wcześniej?! Przebrałabym się w coś i nie byłoby problemu!

\- Ej, martwiłam się o Doktora! - broniła się Donna. Wzięłaś kilka głębokich oddechów na uspokojenie. To była zarówno wina Donny jak i twoja.

\- Dziewczyny… myślę, że możecie zacząć panikować - odezwał się Doktor. Popatrzyłyście na niego. Patrzył na coś na maszynie. Na nosie miał swoje okulary.

\- Dlaczego? - spytałaś ostrożnie.

\- Ponieważ ta maszyna jest bardzo potężna - odpowiedział Doktor. - Jej autodestrukcja może zniszczyć całą tą planetę i te w najbliższym otoczeniu.

\- Co?! - krzyknęłyście jednocześnie przerażone z Donną.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi o tym, zanim wcisnęłam ten przycisk? - spytała zdenerwowana Donna.

\- A skąd miałem wiedzieć, że go wciśniesz? - bronił się Doktor.

\- Dobra, nie kłóćcie się - westchnęłaś. - Jak możemy to powstrzymać?

\- Cóż, jest przycisk, który może powstrzymać autodestrukcję - powiedział Doktor.

\- Świetnie, gdzie on jest? - spytała Donna.

\- Tam - odpowiedział Doktor, wskazując… na maszynę. Bardzo wysoko.

\- Świetnie - powiedziała Donna. - Jak się tam dostaniemy?

\- Cóż… dlatego powiedziałem, że możecie zacząć panikować - powiedział Doktor. W tym momencie znowu ktoś na ciebie wpadł i wylądowałaś na ziemi. Teraz błoto ściekało również z twoich włosów. Twoja fryzura również była zrujnowana. Dobra. Koniec. Wstałaś.

\- Mam. Tego. Dość - powiedziałaś, odgarniając brudne włosy z twarzy. - Widziałam, jak ktoś popełnia samobójstwo. Wielokrotnie musiałam ratować moich przyjaciół.  Nie wspomnę, ile razy musiałam oglądać, jak mężczyzna, którego kocham, umiera. Nie wspomnę też, ile razy musiałam ratować świat. Zostałam porwana. Zostałam postrzelona. Dźgnięta. Polowano na mnie więcej niż jeden raz. Umarłam przynajmniej kilka razy. Chyba zasłużyłam sobie na moje szczęśliwe zakończenie! Tak więc nic… absolutnie NIC nie powstrzyma mnie przed wzięciem dzisiaj ślubu!

Kiedy zaczęłaś mówić, zaczęłaś się również wspinać na ogromną machinę. Wszyscy byli tak pod wrażeniem, że przestali walczyć i patrzyli na ciebie zdumieni. Tobie udało się w końcu dotrzeć do przycisku. Nacisnęłaś go z całej siły. Maszyną zatrzęsło. Właściwie, zatrzęsło ją tak bardzo, że straciłaś równowagę i poleciałaś na ziemię. Ostatnim, co zarejestrowałaś, to krzyki Doktora i Donny. Potem była już tylko ciemność...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wciągnęłaś gwałtownie powietrze i otworzyłaś oczy. Moment. Gdzie byłaś?

\- Obudziła się! - usłyszałaś znajomy żeński głos.

\- Raczej wróciła z martwych - usłyszałaś znajomy męski głos. Po chwili koło ciebie pojawili się Donna, Doktor i jakaś kobieta. Była jednym z Obcych z planety Vatra.

\- Umarłam, prawda? - spytałaś.

\- Aha - potwierdził Doktor.

\- Umrzeć w dniu własnego ślubu, tylko ja to potrafię - westchnęłaś. Usiadłaś i popatrzyłaś na kobietę.

\- Kim jesteś? - spytałaś. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się.

\- Jestem Daria, królowa Vatra - odpowiedziała.

\- Och. Wybacz - powiedziałaś. - Okazałabym ci większy szacunek, ale tak jakby jestem jeszcze w szoku.

\- Nie przejmuj się - zaśmiała się królowa. - Jeśli już, to ja powinnam okazać szacunek tobie. Razem ze swoją przyjaciółką uratowałaś moich ludzi. I planety najbliższe Bezobrazno. Tak więc jestem ci bardzo wdzięczna.

\- Nie ma sprawy - powiedziałaś, wstając. W tym momencie zobaczyłaś swoją suknię. Westchnęłaś ciężko. Po twojej wspinaczce i upadku, twoja piękna długa suknia ślubna stała się okropną krótką suknią ślubną. Miałaś ochotę płakać. Zamiast tego westchnęłaś ciężko.

\- Bardzo mi przykro z powodu twojej sukni ślubnej - powiedziała królowa, patrząc na ciebie ze współczuciem. - Doktor i Donna odmówili przyjęcia podarunku ode mnie, ale mam nadzieję, że chociaż ty nie odmówisz.

\- Och, nie, naprawdę, nie trzeba… - zaczęłaś, ale królowa uciszyła cię ręką.

\- Proszę, straciłaś swoją suknię ślubną ratując moich poddanych, więc mogę ci się odwdzięczyć przynajmniej ofiarowaniem ci nowej - powiedziała. Klasnęła w dłonie i do pokoju weszły dwie Obce, wiozące pomiędzy sobą manekin, na którym była… Wciągnęłaś głośno powietrze. To była najpiękniejsza suknia ślubna, jaką widziałaś. Ktokolwiek by ją ubrał, wyglądałby jak księżniczka.

\- Do niej są oczywiście odpowiednie dodatki… - powiedziała królowa, klaszcząc w dłonie ponownie. Do środka weszły kolejne Obce. Jedna niosła na poduszcze przepiękną diamentową biżuterię. Druga niosła na poduszcze cudowny diadem.

\- … i buty - dodała królowa, klaszcząc w dłonie jeszcze raz. Do komnaty weszła jeszcze jedna Obca, niosąca na poduszcze buty…

\- Czy one są ze szkła? - spytałaś, patrząc w zdumieniu i zachwycie na buty.

\- Nie bądź niemądra - zaśmiała się królowa. - Są z diamentów.

\- Diamentów… - wymamrotałaś. Diamentowa biżuteria, diamentowy diadem, diamentowe buty… Zrobiło ci się słabo. Z trudem ustałaś na nogach.

\- Będę zaszczycona, jeśli ubierzesz to na swój ślub - powiedziała królowa. - Właściwie, to samo miałam ja na swoim ślubie.

\- Królowo, naprawdę nie możemy… - zaczął Doktor, ale tym razem to ty uciszyłaś go ręką.

\- Ty siedź cicho, przez ciebie w pierwszym miejscu straciłam moją suknię - powiedziałaś. - A to… to jest znak od wszechświata. Moje wszystkie dobre uczynki wreszcie zostały docenione i to jest moja nagroda. Królowo, to ja będę zaszczycona móc ubrać to na mój ślub.

\- Bardzo się z tego powodu cieszę - powiedziała królowa, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Jednak myślę, że najpierw powinnaś zażyć kąpieli.

Tak więc zostałaś zaprowadzona do łaźni, gdzie zaserwowano ci relaksującą kąpiel. Umyto i wysuszono ci też włosy. Następnie służące królowej pomogły ci ubrać suknię ślubną, biżuterię. buty. Zrobiły ci wspaniałą fryzurę i założyły diadem od królowej. W ostatniej chwili przyniesiono ci też przepiękny delikatny welon. Następnie udałaś się do komnaty, w której się obudziłaś. Czekali tam na ciebie Doktor, Donna, królowa i TARDIS, którą Doktor musiał przestawić.

\- I jak? - spytałaś. Doktor, Donna i królowa odwrócili się do ciebie. Wszyscy wciągnęli gwałtownie powietrze.

\- Wyglądasz przepięknie! - wykrzyknęła zachwycona Donna.

\- Jak prawdziwa księżniczka - dodał Doktor, uśmiechając się.

\- Wiedziałam, że ta suknia będzie wyglądać lepiej na tobie - powiedziała radośnie królowa. - No cóż, nie będę was dłużej zatrzymywać. Jestem pewna, że [T/I] już chce się udać na swój ślub.

\- Tak, co mi przypomina… - powiedziałaś i popatrzyłaś groźnie na Doktora. - Dla twojego dobra, lepiej odstaw mnie w sam raz. Nie mam zamiaru pojawić się spóźniona na swój własny ślub.

\- Tak jest - powiedział Doktor z fałszywą powagą. Wybuchnęliście śmiechem. Pożegnaliście się ze wszystkimi i weszliście do TARDIS.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zostaniecie - powiedziałaś, kiedy Doktor szykował wszystko do lotu. - Próbowaliśmy się do was dodzwonić z Jackiem, ale nie odbieraliście.

\- Tak, cóż, byliśmy… zajęci - powiedział zakłopotany Doktor. - Ale z chęcią zostaniemy.

\- Z wielką chęcią - dodała Donna. W końcu byliście na miejscu. Wyszłaś z TARDIS. Byłaś w pokoju, w którym się szykowałaś.

\- Odstawię TARDIS w inne miejsce - powiedział Doktor. - Spotkamy się na sali.

\- Dobrze - powiedziałaś. Drzwi zamknęły się i TARDIS zaczęła się dematerializować. W tym samym momencie, kiedy zniknęła, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

\- [T/N], co ty robisz? - usłyszałaś głos swojej kuzynki. - Wszyscy na ciebie czekają!

\- Idę! - zawołałaś. Złapałaś swój bukiet i podeszłaś do drzwi. Otworzyłaś je i stanęłaś twarzą w twarz ze swoją kuzynką, która na twój widok otworzyła oczy szeroko ze zdumienia.

\- Co się stało z twoją wcześniejszą suknią? - spytała. - I fryzurą?

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz - powiedziałaś niewinnie. Wyminęłaś ją i skierowałaś się do sali, gdzie miałaś wziąć ślub.

\- Czekaj, czy to są szklane pantofelki? - usłyszałaś za sobą zszokowany głos kuzynki. Odwróciłaś głowę.

\- Nie bądź niemądra - powiedziałaś. - To są diamentowe pantofelki.

Twoja kuzynka wyglądała, jakby miała zemdleć. Uśmiechnęłaś się słodko i ruszyłaś dalej. Wkrótce dotarłaś przed drzwi, gdzie czekał na ciebie twój ojciec. Na twój widok w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.

\- Wyglądasz cudownie - powiedział i pocałował cię w czoło. - Jak…

\- Księżniczka? - spytałaś z uśmiechem.

\- Dokładnie - potwierdził twój ojciec. - Gotowa?

\- Och tak - odpowiedziałaś, patrząc na drzwi z mocno bijącym sercem. Już czas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack zaczynał się denerwować. Wcale nie spóźniałaś się, o nie. Właściwie, Doktor odstawił cię na czas. Jack jednak już nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy wreszcie cię zobaczy, a następnie będzie nareszcie mógł oficjalnie nazwać cię jego na zawsze. Kątem oka zobaczył Doktora i Donnę. Uśmiechnął się. Cieszył się, że jednak się pojawili. Nagle zaczęto grać marsza weselnego i wszyscy wstali. Jack zajął swoje miejsce. Nie śmiał się odwrócić, aż będziesz koło niego. Usłyszał kilka zduszonych okrzyków. Jego serce zaczęło bić jeszcze szybciej. W międzyczasie Gwen, Tosh i twoja matka patrzyły na ciebie zdumione. Miałaś na sobie zupełnie inną suknię niż ta, w którą cię ubrały. Fryzurę też miałaś inną. Ty w końcu dotarłaś na miejsce. Twój ojciec ścisnął twoją dłoń i zajął swoje miejsce. Jack wreszcie na ciebie popatrzył… i zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Wyglądałaś zachwycająco. Uśmiechnęłaś się do niego nieśmiało. Jednak nic do siebie nie powiedzieliście, bo ceremonia się rozpoczęła. I wreszcie, jakiś czas później, Jack i ty powiedzieliście “tak”. Następnie Jack chwycił cię w ramiona i pocałował namiętnie. Goście zaczęli wiwatować. Ty i Jack odsunęliście się od siebie i popatrzyliście na siebie z szerokimi uśmiechami.

\- Moja żono - powiedział Jack.

\- Mój mężu - powiedziałaś. I pocałowaliście się jeszcze raz.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wesele było wspaniałe. Najbardziej oczywiście szaleliście ty i Jack. Niemal na samym  początku wesela podziękował ci za sprowadzenie Alice. Ty w odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnęłaś. Po którymś tańcu usiedliście koło swoich przyjaciół.

\- Dobra, to powiesz nam w końcu, co się stało z tamtą suknią ślubną? - spytała cię Gwen. Wszyscy oprócz Tosh, Donny i Doktora popatrzyli na was skonfundowani. Wskazałaś na Donnę i Doktora.

\- Wiń ich - powiedziałaś. - To oni, a konkretnie Donna, mnie porwali i to przez nich straciłam tamtą suknię ślubną i prawie nie pojawiłam się na własnym ślubie.

\- Co? - spytał Jack, patrząc na Doktora ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Donna i Doktor westchnęli i opowiedzieli całą historię. Jack był oczywiście zbulwersowany tym, że umarłaś. Ale był też pod wrażeniem twojej determinacji, by za niego wyjść.

\- Właściwie to dobrze na tym wyszłaś - powiedziała Esther, po raz kolejny patrząc z uznaniem na twoją suknię. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Tak, ale i tak nie polecam bycie porwanym tuż przed własnym ślubem - powiedziałaś.

\- Kochana, ty nic nie wiesz o byciu porwaną z własnego ślubu - westchnęła Donna. - Mnie Doktor porwał jak już szłam do ołtarza.

\- Co?! - spytaliście wszyscy.

\- Opowiadaj - powiedziałaś. I tak Donna opowiedziała wam swoje pierwsze spotkanie z Doktorem. Doktor oczywiście wtrącał się kilka razy. Kiedy już skończyli, nie pomogliście się przestać śmiać.

\- Dobra, to jednak nie miałam tak źle - powiedziałaś.

\- Cóż, na nas chyba już czas - powiedział Doktor, wstając. Wszyscy też wstaliście.

\- Naprawdę już musicie? - spytał Jack, ściskając Doktorowi rękę.

\- Wszechświat sam się nie uratuje - odpowiedziała Donna, przytulając cię. - Jeszcze raz gratulacje. Poproszę o pocztówkę z miesiąca miodowego. Chyba że… Doktorze?

\- Tylko czekałem, aż to zaproponujesz - westchnął Doktor, ale się uśmiechnął. - Co powiecie na spędzenie miesiąca miodowego podróżując w czasie i przestrzeni?

Wymieniłaś spojrzenia z Jackiem. Uśmiechnęliście się szeroko. Popatrzyliście na Donnę i Doktora.

\- Tak! - powiedzieliście jednocześnie.

\- Tak, wreszcie się zgodziła! - wykrzyknęła Donna uradowana i uściskała cię. - No to chodźmy!

\- Chwila! - zatrzymałaś ją ze śmiechem. - Przed miesiącem miodowym jest noc poślubna!

\- Podobają mi się twoje priorytety - powiedział Jack zadowolony. - Tak więc, Doktorze, pojaw się jutro rano. I ani się waż pojawiać w naszej sypialni lub w łazience!

\- Od kiedy jesteś taki wstydliwy? - spytał Owen, unosząc brew do góry.

\- Nie jestem, ale tylko ja mogę podziwiać moją żonę w dezabilu - odpowiedział Jack, przyciągając cię do siebie. Zaśmialiście się. Donna i Doktor obiecali pojawić się jutro i zniknęli. Ty i Jack po chwili też pożegnaliście się ze wszystkimi i udaliście się na waszą noc poślubną. Po chwili leżałaś już na łóżku, Jack nad tobą. Uśmiechnęliście się do siebie.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wreszcie jesteś całkowicie mój - powiedziałaś, dotykając jego policzka. Jack odwrócił głowę i pocałował cię w tę dłoń.

\- To lepiej uwierz - powiedział. - Bo tak już będzie na zawsze. Dosłownie.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko - powiedziałaś, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Jak tym bardziej - powiedział Jack i nachylił się, by cię pocałować. I zaczęła się wasza noc poślubna. Kiedy już oboje byliście wykończeni, leżeliście na łóżku z uśmiechami na twarzach i wtuleni w świecie. Byłaś naprawdę, naprawdę szczęśliwa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Witajcie! - wykrzyknęła Donna, kiedy ty i Jack weszliście do TARDIS. - Gotowi na najlepszy miesiąc ślubny na świecie?

\- Absolutnie - odpowiedział Jack, łapiąc się za rękę. Doktor wystartował. Po chwili podbiegł do drzwi i otworzył je. Wciągnęłaś gwałtownie powietrze. Byliście w kosmosie.

\- Jakie to piękne! - westchnęłaś. Jack objął cię z tyłu.

\- Czy ja wiem? - spytał. - Mam tutaj coś piękniejszego.

Zaśmiałaś się. Doktor stanął koło was.

\- To gdzie chcecie najpierw? - spytał. Popatrzyłaś przed siebie. W końcu wskazałaś kierunek, patrząc na Jacka.

\- Tam? - spytałaś.

\- Gdziekolwiek polecimy, będę szczęśliwy - powiedział. Uśmiechnęłaś się. Nie musiał kończyć.

\- Dobrze więc! - powiedział Doktor, zamykając drzwi. - Zaczynajmy!

Podbiegł do konsoli i zaczął wszystko ustawiać. Uśmięchnełaś się. Właśnie zaczynałaś największą przygodę życia i to wcale nie był twój miesiąc miodowy. Byłaś wdzięczna losowi, że te kilka lat temu przyprowadził pod twój dom Jacka i że wyszłaś na zewnątrz. No i że zaakceptowałaś jego propozycję. Inaczej nie stałabyś tutaj teraz, obok mężczyzny, którego kochałaś i miałaś szczęście nazywać swoim mężem. Kapitana Jacka Harknessa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nadszedł ten moment. Koniec części czwartej i ostatniej. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy poświęcili czas na moją historię. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę się wam podobało. Dajcie mi znać w komentarzach! :D


End file.
